The Darkness Within (The Rewrite)
by PePetra
Summary: FORDÍTÁS Mi lett volna, ha Féregfark nem árulta volna el Voldemortnak Potterék búvóhelyét? Mi lett volna, ha egyenesen elé vitte volna Harryt? A Sötét Herceg trilógia (The Dark Prince Trilogy) első részének frissített verziója. A fordítás Kurinoone azonos című munkája alapján készült.
1. Az árulás

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

 **Megjegyzés:** Nagyon szépen köszönöm a lehetőséget Kurinoone-nak, amiért megengedte, hogy én ültessem át magyar nyelvre ezt a számomra nagyon kedves történetet! Igyekszem legjobb tudásom szerint átadni és ezzel több emberrel is megismertetni.

* * *

 **Első fejezet – Az árulás**

 _Már-már bizarr, hogy mennyire hasonlít Jamesre,_ gondolta Lily. Habár még csak egyéves volt, a fia, Harry szakasztott apja volt. A haja éppolyan zabolázatlan volt, mint Jamesé. Lily sokszor mondta a férjének, hogy csináljon valamit a hajával, de James ilyenkor csak felvillantotta ragyogó mosolyát, és beletúrt a hajába, ezzel csak még kócosabbá téve azt.

 _Legalább az én szememet örökölte,_ gondolta Lily hálásan, ahogy lenézett az ölében játszó gyerekre. Harry smaragdzöld szeme csak még imádnivalóbbá tette őt. A hollófekete hajú gyerek anyja ölében ült és boldogan rágcsálta játékait, közben pedig sűrűn pillantgatott az ajtó felé.

\- Kit keresel, édesem? – gügyögte Lily, és szorosan magához ölelte fiát.

Pontosan tudta, hogy kit keresett Harry. Minden este ugyanez volt, hét óra körül Harry megérezte apja hazatértét a munkából. Természetesen egy átlagos egyéves nem lett volna képes meghatározni az időt, de Harry távolról sem volt átlagos. Ami azt illeti, a szülei sem voltak azok. Varázslócsalád voltak.

Mintegy végszóra, James megérkezett. Egy kissé csüggedtnek látszott, mikor a nappaliba sétált, de elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a családjára, mogyoróbarna szemei máris felvillantak és mosoly ragyogta be az arcát.

\- Hogy van az én kisemberem? – kérdezte James, közben Lily felé indult és felvette Harryt, aki eszeveszetten gagyogott, hogy felkeltse apja figyelmét.

\- James, hányszor mondjam még el? Ő még csak kisfiú – dorgálta meg Lily játékosan.

James csak megvonta a vállát és válaszolt.

\- A kisfiú olyan… nem is tudom. Csak olyan furán hangzik, mintha leszidnám. Ő az én kisemberem – mondta és szeretetteljesen átölelte Harryt.

Lily rámosolygott a férjére. Véleménye szerint James csak nem akart túl apásan hangzani, hiszen még ő maga is csak huszonhárom éves volt.

Lily éppen a konyhába indult, hogy vacsorát készítsen, mikor a kopogás félbeszakította. James rögtön éberré vált. Csendesen átadta Harryt Lilynek és előhúzta a pálcáját. Az ajtóhoz ment és intett feleségének, hogy menjen át Harryvel a másik szobába. Lily bólintott és gyorsan az emeleti szoba felé vette az irányt. Általában Lily senkitől sem fogadott el parancsot, még Jamestől sem, de a nyomorult jóslat óta a dolgok radikálisan megváltoztak. Godric's Hollowba költöztek és csak pár személyesen válogatott ember tudta, hogy hol vannak. Lily egyik kezében a pálcáját, másikban még mindig Harryt tartva figyelmesen várt. Bárkit megátkozott volna, aki akár csak árnyékot mer vetni a fiára.

Hallotta, hogy James elsuttog egy bűbájt, ami megmutatja neki, hogy ki áll az ajtó másik oldalán. Az ajtó hirtelen kinyílt, Lily fülét pedig nevetés ütötte meg és egy hang, amit túlságosan is jól ismert. Kifújta a levegőt, amiről nem is tudta, hogy bent tartotta. Kiment a szobából és a földszint felé vette az útját. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a férje barátai, Sirius és Peter voltak a nappaliban. A roxforti éveik alatt Sirius akaratlanul is felbosszantotta Lilyt azzal, hogy mindig Jamessel lógott és mindenféle bajba keverte őt. Persze James sem volt épp ártatlan a dologban, de mióta Lily feleségül ment hozzá, jobban szerette Siriust okolni ezekért az esetekért. Peter mindig olyan csendes volt, hogy Lily fejében megfordult néha, miért is tartozott a Tekergők közé. Remus volt az egyetlen, akivel Lily értelmes beszélgetést tudott folytatni. Látta, hogy ő nem volt itt ma este, mire ráeszmélt, hogy valószínűleg a „szőrös kis problémájával" van elfoglalva, ahogy Sirius utalt a férfi vérfarkas-állapotára.

\- Szólhattál volna, hogy beugrasz, Tapmancs – jegyezte meg Lily és átadta Harryt keresztapjának, aki lelkesen átvette és olyan szorosan ölelte meg a fiút, ahogy csak tudta.

\- Hol abban a móka? – érdeklődött Sirius és szokásos ugatásszerű nevetésével jutalmazta Harryt.

Harry máris a karjait lóbálta és Sirius bohóckodásán kacagott. Lily szeretettel nézett fiára; az máris odáig volt keresztapjáért. Peter is Siriust és Harryt nézte és valami furcsa bűntudatféleség villant meg az arcán. Lily nem volt biztos benne, talán csak képzelte, de mintha már majdnem fájdalmat látott volna Peter szemében.

\- Peter, jól vagy? – kérdezte és kezét a férfi vállára tette.

Peter gyorsan félrenézett és kényelmetlenül a másik lábára állt, közben elkerülve Lily tekintetét.

\- Aha, én csak… csak hosszú napom volt… ez minden – válaszolta halkan.

\- Ne is mondd – csatlakozott be James. – Ez a nap teljességgel borzalmas volt.

\- Ó, mi történt? – kérdezte Sirius, aki hagyta Harrynek, hogy vállig érő sötét haját húzgálja.

\- Ugyan, semmi, csak egyszerre ér támadás balról, jobbról és szemből, úgyhogy nem tudom, mennyit bírunk még el, mielőtt kitörne a káosz – felelte James.

James imádott auror lenni. Habár elismerte, hogy csak azért lett auror, mert Sirius ezt a szakmát választotta, hamar megszerette szerepét, mint a jó oldal harcosa.

Azonban, mióta a Harryről szóló prófécia megjelent, James egyre paranoiásabbá vált. Nem akarta, hogy a gyerekére ekkora felelősség háruljon. „Megmenteni a világot." Ez az ő feladata volt, nem Harryé. Úgyhogy James, önmagához híven, éjjel-nappal azon dolgozott, hogy megsemmisítse Voldemort erőit. Ez azonban egyre stresszesebbé vált, mivel úgy tűnt, Voldemort mindig egy lépéssel az aurorok előtt jár.

Sirius kicsit elcsüggedt legjobb barátja rosszkedvét látva. Sirius, Remus, James és Peter mind aurorok voltak, de James koncentrált leginkább a háborúra. Azt akarta, hogy vége legyen és elfelejthessék, hogy a fia normális életet élhessen.

Lily sóhajtott és elvette a játszó Harryt Siriustól, majd gyengéden ringatva felvitte az emeleti szobájába. Ott finoman berakta a rácsos ágyba és lesimította fia haját, egy újabb eredménytelen kísérletet téve arra, hogy az nagyjából rendezettnek látsszon.

\- Most talán azt hiszed, hogy ez vicces, Harry, de higgy nekem, idősebb korodban egyáltalán nem találod majd szórakoztatónak, ha folyton meg kell igazítanod a hajad – mondta Lily a hollófekete hajú fiúnak, aki kacagott és megpróbálta megragadni anyja ujjait, mikor azok gyengéden átszántották a haját. Lily megfordult és otthagyta boldogan játszó fiát a kiságyban.

Éppen lefelé indult, amikor hirtelen émelyítő érzés tört rá és rájött, hogy valami gond van. Nem hallott semmit, ami rosszra utalt volna; pont a hangok hiánya volt gyanús. A három férfi halálos csöndben volt a nappaliban. Ez már önmagában is furcsa volt, tekintve, hogy Sirius is velük volt. Lily gyorsan elővette a pálcáját és mély levegőt vett. Amit a szobába belépve látott, hátralévő életére kísérteni fogja majd. A földön ott feküdt James, fejét egyre növekvő vértócsa vette körbe. Nem messze tőle egy törött üveg lángnyelv whiskey hevert. Sirius eszméletlenül feküdt a hátán.

\- Ó, Istenem! James! James!

Lily a férjéhez sietett, teljesen megfeledkezve arról, hogy egy harmadik személy is volt a szobában. Ha Lily észrevette volna, hogy épp az ajtó mögött áll, talán meg tudta volna akadályozni a közelgő tragédiát. Ahogy Lily James felé rohant, Peter jelent meg a háta mögött és támadott, mielőtt még Lily elérte volna a férjét.

\- Stupor!

Lily összeesett és elájult, mielőtt még földet ért volna. Peter remegve levegőt vett és körbenézett volt barátain, akik mind sérülten feküdtek a földön, miután elárulta őket a saját barátjuk. Próbálta lenyugtatni eszeveszetten kalapáló szívét. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha nem mondja ki előzetesen a Silencio varázsigét az ajtóra, akkor Lily előbb hallotta volna meg a mellkasában dübörgő szívét, mint a James és Sirius megtámadása közben összetörő üveg hangját.

Még egy bűntudatos pillantást vetett barátaira, aztán esetlenül elhagyta a nappalit és Harry szobája felé indult; egész úton azt ismételgette magában: _Bocsáss meg, Harry… sajnálom, James… Sirius, úgy sajnálom._

Sose gondolta volna, hogy eljut idáig. Azt remélte, hogy James vagy Sirius vagy akár Lily megállítja majd. De sikerült eljutnia idáig, mivel egyikük sem számított semmiféle árulásra, főként nem egy ilyen támadásra és Harry elrablására. Nem akarta ezt tenni, de nem volt más választása.

Lassan kinyitotta az ajtót és meglátta a csendben alvó Harryt, aki a kitömött hippogriff játékát markolta. Peter lenézett az alvó gyerekre és szörnyű bűntudat hasított belé. A halálba viszi ezt a gyereket. Harry csak egyéves volt, csak egy kisbaba.

Peter visszagondolt arra, hogy mit érzett akkor, mikor megszületett Harry. Épp annyira örült Harry születésének, mint a többi Tekergő. De mikor a prófécia napvilágra került, minden megváltozott. Ennek a fiúnak az volt a végzete, hogy legyőzze a Sötét Nagyurat. De Peter tudta, hogy milyen hatalmas volt Voldemort nagyúr; senki sem állíthatta meg, senkinek sem volt esélye ellene. Voldemort nagyúr meg fogja nyerni a háborút, és mikor megteszi, Peternek nagyobb lesz a hatalma, mint amennyit most el tudna képzelni. A fiúnak mennie kellett. Meggyőzve magát, hogy csakis a saját túlélését biztosítja, gyengéden felemelte Harryt és kivitte a szobából. Lesietett és anélkül, hogy egy újabb pillantást vetett volna a földön fekvő három testre, Peter kinyitotta az ajtót és örökre elhagyta Godric's Hollowt.

xxx

Peter a ház köré vont védelmi övezet széléhez rohant és a Nagyúr búvóhelyére hoppanált. Nagyura már várta őt, mellette legbelsőbb körének két tagja állt. Peter remegő kezekkel a kőpadlóra helyezte Harryt, Voldemort lába elé. Harry meglepő módon még ekkor is mélyen aludt és meg se moccant. Peter gyorsan térdre ereszkedett, Voldemorthoz kúszott és megcsókolta talárjának szegélyét, majd remegő és halk hangon beszélni kezdett.

\- Nagyúr, megtettem, amit kértél tőlem. Nagyúr, ez itt Harry.

Voldemort kegyetlen vörös tekintetét az alvó gyerek felé fordította és elégedetten elmosolyodott. Vonzó férfi volt, hosszú sötét hajjal és jóképű arccal. Az egyetlen dolog, ami megmutatta igazi szörnyeteg mivoltát, az az ördögi vörös szempár volt, ami úgy tűnt, mintha lángolna, akárki is nézett rá. Elszakította tekintetét Harryről és az előtte meghunyászkodó halálfaló kémre nézett.

\- Állj fel, Peter, jól végezted a munkádat. Most az egyszer nem rontottad el és sikerült teljesítened a feladatodat – nézte, ahogy a szánalomra méltó férfi remegve felállt, kifejezte háláját és azt ismételgette, hogy milyen irgalmas is volt a Nagyúr.

– Elég! – sziszegte Voldemort, azonnal elnémítva Petert. – Bella, emeld fel a fiút, hadd nézzem meg közelebbről a porontyot!

Bella elsétált a néma Lucius mellett és felemelte Harryt a hideg kőről. Feltartotta a Sötét Nagyúr elé.

Voldemort részletesen szemügyre vette a gyereket. Alapjáraton undorodott a gyerekektől. Nem felejtette még el, hogyan csúfolták és gúnyolták ki őt abban a borzalmas árvaházban, ami immár a múltja volt. Ez a gyerek viszont úgy vonzotta, mint előtte még soha senki. Voldemort érezte a mágikus aurát, ami mintha a fiú körül lebegett volna. A fiú kivételes volt, ehhez kétség sem fért és ha Voldemort életben hagyta volna a gyereket, akkor a Potter-ivadék felnőve valószínűleg olyan hatalomra tett volna szert, ami versenyre kelhetett volna sajátjával.

\- Micsoda pazarlás! – gondolta Voldemort.

Előhúzta a pálcáját és hallotta, hogy a jelenlévő három halálfaló beszívja a levegőt. Elmosolyodott magában. Élvezni fogja, ahogy elpusztítja az egyetlent, aki arra volt _hivatott_ , hogy elhozza a bukását.

Pálcáját Harry fejére szegezte, épp amikor a gyerek kinyitotta smaragdzöld szemét és ártatlanul Voldemortra nézett. Elsuttogta a varázsigét és hirtelen vakító zöld fény töltötte be a szobát. Peter behunyta a szemét, mikor kimondták a varázslatot, de még így is érezte, amint a zöld fény áthatol csukott szemhéján.

 _Sajnálom, Harry_ – csak erre tudott gondolni, ahogy a vakító fény elhalványult és újból sötétségbe borított mindenkit.


	2. A Sötét Herceg

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **Második fejezet – A Sötét Herceg**

Lily egy sóhajtással lerakta az utolsó kijavított papírköteget. A Bájitaltan sokkal nehezebb tantárgy volt, mint ahogy azt a legtöbb ember gondolta volna és esszéket javítani sem volt épp álommunka. Hátradőlt a székében és megdörzsölte elgémberedett nyakát; idáig azon munkálkodott, hogy még lefekvés előtt befejezze az osztályozást. Most végre végzett.

Körbepillantott a szobában. A roxforti tanári szobája a pincében volt, ennek ellenére sikerült valamilyen szinten otthonossá tennie. A festett cement falon látszott a női kéz és, hogy a legjobb tudása szerint dekorálta ki a termet. Az asztalán családi képek sorakoztak. Mindig is fontosnak tartotta, hogy a papírmunkából felnézve a szerettei arcát láthassa.

Jól jött, hogy családi képek vették körül, mivel mostanában alig tudott találkozni Jamesszel. Azzal, hogy Lily Bájitaltant tanított, James pedig aurorként dolgozott, emellett mindketten a Főnix Rendjének tagjai voltak, szinte semmi idejük nem jutott egymásra. Lily csak az iskolai szünetekben tudott a családjával lenni.

Smaragdzöld szeme a tizenkét éves fiáról készült fotóra esett. Ha nem lett volna Damien, teljes állásban a Rendnek dolgozott volna. Damien két éve kezdte a Roxfortot, ő pedig egy éve töltötte be a Bájitaltan professzori posztot, mióta felajánlották neki. Damien szünet nélkül panaszkodott, hogy az, hogy az anyja a Roxfortban volt, akadályozta őt a csínytevésben, de ez csak tovább bátorította Lilyt, hogy elvállalja az állást.

Lily újból sóhajtott és a kezébe vette a képet. Tavaly készült, amikor Damien elsőéves volt. Bátyjától eltérően, Damien nem volt James kiköpött mása. Még neki is fekete haja volt, viszont nem volt kócos, mint Jamesé. James mély mogyoróbarna szemét örökölte, amivel mindig sikerült kihúznia magát a bajból, akárcsak az apjának. A vonásai viszont Lilyé voltak. Az orra, a szája, még a mosolya is az anyjáé volt. Az ő heves természetét örökölte és James imádatát a csínytevések iránt. Kettejük keveréke volt. Sirius vállalta magára a feladatot, hogy Damient James riválisává tegye, már ami a csínytevéseket és a bajkeverést illette. Természetesen Damien nem is fogadhatta volna lelkesebben, hogy az egyik Tekergőtől tanulhat.

Lily a Jamesről készült képre nézett és érezte, hogy a szíve belesajdul a hiányába. Már két hete nem látta. De ez a fájdalom semmi volt ahhoz a gyötrelemhez képest, ami elfogta, akárhányszor a mellette lévő képre nézett. A fotó három nappal azelőtt készült, hogy elrabolták volna. Lily idősebb fia, Harry portréjára szegezte smaragdzöld szemét. A kicsi kacagott és rámutatott, majd összecsapta apró kezeit. Lily szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult, ahogy a babájára nézett. Elfordította tekintetét a képről és az asztalán lévő kis naptárra nézett. A dátum május 31-e volt. Érezte, ahogy elakad a levegő a tüdejében.

„Két hónap" gondolta. „Két hónap múlva lenne tizenhat éves."

Mindig így gondolt Harryre; elképzelte, hogy mit csinálna, ha még élne. James nehezen viselte, ha Lily Harryről beszélt, olyannyira, hogy Lily már nem is említette neki Harryt.

Férje sokkal nehezebben viselte az érzelmi sokkot, ami fiuk elvesztésével járt. Elvégre, az _ő_ barátja lopta el tőlük Harryt a saját házukból és adta át a szörnyetegnek, aki olyan brutálisan meggyilkolta. Az _ő_ barátja támadta meg őt és Siriust, mielőtt elrabolta volna Harryt. James felelősnek és bűnösnek érezte magát. Lily jól emlékezett, hogy milyen szörnyű volt, mikor James két héttel a támadás után felébredt és megtudta, mit tett a barátja; hogy elvesztették Harryt. James mindig is magát okolta, amiért nem tudta megvédeni a fiát. Megfogadta magának, hogy megtalálja és megöli Petert és Voldemortot. Két évig James szinte mást se csinált, csak próbált eljutni a Sötét Nagyúrhoz és hű halálfalójához, Peterhöz.

Damien érkezésével James visszakapta az életét. Csak ezt követően vált újra önmagává. De Lily tudta, hogy James még most is keményen dolgozik azon, hogy megtalálja Voldemortot és Petert. Nem fogja feladni a keresést, addig nem, amíg bosszút nem áll.

Lily elszakította tekintetét Harry képéről és fáradtan megdörgölte a szemét. Felállt és a kis hálószoba felé vette az irányt, ahol az ágya várta. Éppen le akart feküdni, amikor halk kopogást hallott az ablak felől. Kinézett az ovális nyíláson, és egy macskabagoly bámult vissza rá. Lily elmosolyodott és az ablakhoz sietett, hogy beengedje a kis teremtést. A bagoly boldogan huhogott és azonnal kinyújtotta a lábát, felmutatva egy kis tekercset. Lily hálásan elvette és észre sem vette, amint a bagoly rögtön utána útra is kelt. Lily tudta, hogy a levél Jamestől jött, mivel a férfi mindig minisztériumi baglyot küldött. Gyorsan felnyitotta a borítékot és olvasni kezdte a levelet.

 _Kedves Lily!_

 _Hogy vagy, édes? Remélem, kerülöd a bajt. Erről jut eszembe, hogy van a mi kis csibészünk? Remélem, nem adsz neki sok büntetőmunkát. Mondd Damynek, hogy megszereztem a Világkupa jegyeket és mindenképpen elmegyünk megnézni a meccset. Bulgária és Írország! Olyan izgatott vagyok! Már alig várom! De, öhm… te hogy vagy, drágám?_

 _Ha minden jól megy, hétvégén elmegyek meglátogatni titeket. Esetleg elmehetnénk Roxmortsba is, ha végeztem._

 _Vigyázz magadra, szívem és add át ölelésem Damynek!_

 _James_

Lily elmosolyodott és félretette a levelet. James és a kviddics, elválaszthatatlanok. De Damien örülni fog, az elmúlt három hétben folyamatosan ezekért a jegyekért nyafogott. Lily tudta, hogy James Írországnak szurkolt, Sirius és Damien viszont Bulgária-drukkerek voltak.

„Ez érdekes lesz" gondolta Lily, miközben ágyba bújt és betakaródzott. Olyan fáradt volt, hogy rögtön elaludt. Az utolsó összefüggő gondolata ez volt:

„Kíváncsi vagyok, Harry kinek szurkolt volna…"

xxx

Egy elsötétített szobában, különböző könyvek és pergamenek halmai között egy magas, sötét hajú varázsló ült. Székébe süppedt és kék szemét a kezében lévő pohárra szegezte. A pohárban lévő borostyánszín italt bámulta, anélkül, hogy igazán látta volna. Az agyát egy más, sokkal zavaróbb probléma kötötte le.

Tudta, hogy amit tesz, veszélyes volt, nagyon veszélyes. Ami azt illeti, biztos volt benne, hogy ha bárki tudta volna, mit tesz, az őrültnek gondolta volna. Megzsarolni a Sötét Nagyurat nem egy olyan dolog, amit félvállról vesz az ember. De tudta, hogy ha sikerrel jár, felfoghatatlan hatalomra tesz szert. Már így is Voldemort nagyúr belső körébe tartozott, az elit csoport tagjainak egyike volt. De a Sötét Nagyúr bármit megadott volna neki a hallgatásáért cserébe. Voldemort nagyúr olyan hatalmat adhatott, amiről más álmodni sem mert. A legerősebb halálfalóvá válhatott, talán olyan erőssé, mint maga a Sötét Nagyúr. Megérte a kockázatot.

Jason Riley keze újból megremegett, ahogy arra gondolt, mit kockáztatott. Hallott a pletykákról; a halálfalók körében suttogtak valakiről, aki a Sötét Nagyurat szolgálta. Valakiről, akit még senki sem látott, de mégis tudták, hogy létezik. Nem hitt benne, legalábbis nem igazán. Azt mondta magának, a _Sötét Herceg_ csak egy mítosz, amit azért hoztak létre és túloztak el, hogy megregulázzák őket. De nem tekinthetett el annak a sok tehetséges és hatalmas halálfalónak a halála fölött, amit a Sötét Hercegnek tulajdonítottak; Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson és még legalább féltucat, akikről azt pletykálták, hogy a Sötét Herceg keze által haltak meg.

Jason a szájához emelte a poharat és lehajtotta a maradék italt, remélve, hogy az majd elűzi a jeges félelmet a mellkasából. Amikor az üres pohár az asztalhoz ért, a fények egy pillanatra megremegtek, majd teljesen kiégtek. A halálfaló megmerevedett a székében, mikor a szoba sötétbe borult. A pálcájáért nyúlt, öklén a bütykök elfehéredtek erős szorításától. Lassan felállt, szemével a szoba sarkait pásztázta.

\- Lumos – suttogta, mire fény gyúlt pálcája végén, de ez nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy megnyugtassa.

Fénylő pálcáját szorosan megmarkolva, Jason Riley átsétált a szobán az ajtó felé. Lassan kinyitotta, közben emlékeztette magát, hogy nem kéne ennyire félnie. Jason az ajtó küszöbén állva várt, hogy történik-e valami. Senkit sem látott. Világító pálcáját feje fölött a magasba emelte, de még mindig nem látott senkit.

Amint kisétált a szobából, megérezte; a levegő hirtelen megváltozott körülötte. Majdhogynem érezte a mágiát a levegőben, majd meghallotta a lépteket a háta mögött. Megállt, ahol volt és lemerevedett. Leküzdve félelmét, Jason lassan megfordult, hogy szembenézzen látogatójával. A korlátozott fényviszonyok között csak egy sziluettet tudott kivenni.

Akkor már tudta, hogy a mítosz igaz volt.

Mégis, azon találta magát, hogy megkérdezi,

\- Ki vagy te?

Az alak előrelépett, hogy megvilágíthassa a Jason pálcájából jövő fény. Jason idegesen szemlélte az előtte álló varázslót. Sötét talárba burkolva, arcán ezüst maszkkal, ami csak smaragdzöld szemeit engedte láttatni, ott állt az, akitől minden Halálfaló rettegett; a Sötét Nagyúr fia, a Sötét Herceg.

\- Szerintem már tudod – jött a válasz és Jason kihallotta a fiatalságot a hangjából. Rájött, hogy a Sötét Herceg még mindig csak egy fiú volt, valószínűleg tizenéves.

\- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Jason, próbálva nyugalmat tettetni.

\- Elárultad Voldemort nagyurat – válaszolta a fiú mérgesen sziszegve. – Azért jöttem, hogy megbüntesselek.

Jasonnek feltűnt, hogy habár az előtte álló fiú kezében volt a pálcája, nem szegezte rá. Megpróbálta ezt az előnyére fordítani.

\- Sosem árulnám el a Nagyurat! Alázatos szolgája vagyok. Eszembe se jutna… AVADA KEDAVRA! – Jason egy hirtelen mozdulattal kilőtte a gyilkos átkot.

Az ezüstmaszkos varázsló félreugrott az útból, ezzel elkerülve a zöld fénysugarat. Jason gyorsan célba vette és újból megpróbálta megölni.

Mielőtt még a szavak elhagyhatták volna az ajkát, a pálcája hirtelen kirepült a kezéből. A nonverbális lefegyverző bűbáj olyan hirtelen jött és ereje olyan hatalmas volt, hogy kiszakította a pálcát Jason kezéből. A pálca egy koppanással a földre esett és eloltódott, ezzel sötétségbe taszítva a szobát.

A halálfaló megkockáztatta és elindult a lépcső felé, olyan alacsonyan maradva, ahogy csak tudott, hogy elkerülje a várható átkokat.

Leviharzott a lépcsőn, azzal a szándékkal, hogy majd a Hop-rendszeren keresztül távozik. Épp csak elérte a legalsó lépcsőfokot, amikor érezte, hogy egy bűbáj közelít a fejéhez. Ösztönösen lebukott. Ekkor érezte meg a pálca hegyét a tarkójához nyomva.

\- Felállni! – jött a parancs és a halálfaló lassan lábra emelkedett.

Jó tíz centivel magasabb lehetett a Sötét Hercegnél, de ez egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg.

\- Kérlek, könyörgöm, Sötét Herceg – próbálkozott Jason kétségbeesetten. – Ne ölj meg!

A fények újból felvillantak és Jason azon kapta magát, hogy egyenesen a riasztó zöld szempárba bámul, amiben, félelmére, nem talált könyörületet.

\- Áruló vagy és az árulókra csak egyfajta büntetés vár – mondta neki a Sötét Herceg.

Mielőtt Jason bármit is tehetett volna, a gyilkos átkot kimondták és a zöld fénysugár egyenes a szeme közt találta el. A halálfaló holtan omlott a padlóra.

A Sötét Herceg mindössze egy pillantást vetett a lábainál heverő testre, majd megfordult és távozott. A megbízatása teljesítve.

xxx


	3. Különös gyilkosságok

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **Harmadik fejezet – Különös gyilkosságok**

Lily nem volt vicces kedvében. Már két hete várta, hogy találkozhasson Jamesszel és mikor végre megérkezett, Dumbledore professzor összehívott egy sürgős Rendgyűlést, mielőtt akár két szót válthattak volna egymással. James még csak köszönni sem tudott Damiennek. Lily a mellkasa előtt keresztbe font karral ült és próbálta nem mutatni, hogy mennyire mérges volt. Őszintén, csak pár percet akart a férjével, ez akkora kérés lett volna?

A gondolatai félbeszakadtak, amikor a szoba hirtelen elcsendesedett. James helyett foglalt Lily mellett, megfogta a kezét és lágyan megszorította. Lily kedvetlen mosollyal nézett fel rá. Körbenézve a szobában ismerős arcokat látott; legtöbbjük fáradtnak és olyan bosszúsnak tűnt, amilyennek ő is érezte magát. Kiszúrta a mindig paranoiás Rémszem Mordont, aki Kingsley Shacklebolt auror mellett ült. Tonks kifejezetten feltűnő jelenség volt rágógumi-rózsaszín hajával. Remus és Sirius James mellett ültek. Kolléganője és korábbi professzora, Minerva McGalagony a terem elejében foglalt helyet, Piton mellett. A mellettük lévő két üres széket Lily megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Még csak gondolni sem bírt rájuk.

A figyelme az igazgatóra összpontosult, aki most a tagok elé állt. Albus Dumbledore borzasztóan fáradtnak és elgyötörtnek tűnt, csakúgy, mint a többiek. Megköszörülte a torkát és a már akkor is csendes szoba teljes némaságba süllyedt. Jól látszott, hogy milyen arckifejezés ült ki a többség arcára; páran bosszúsak voltak az utolsó pillanatban összehívott találkozó miatt, míg a többiek úgy néztek ki, mintha épp felkészítenék magukat a várható tragikus hírekre.

\- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek a találkozóra a késői bejelentés ellenére – kezdte Dumbledore. – Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy sokatoknak kellett lemondania vagy újraszervezni a programját, úgyhogy nem rabolom sokáig az időtöket – itt egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Lilyre, aki elpirult és az ölében fekvő kezére nézett.

\- Semmi gond, Lils, senki más nem vette észre – ugratta Sirius halkan.

Lily éles pillantást vetett rá, de nem mondott semmit.

\- Ahogy azzal mindannyian tisztában vagytok, számos támadás érte a halálfalókat az elmúlt évben – folytatta Dumbledore. – Megerősítették, hogy a meggyilkolt halálfalók a belső kör tagjai voltak. Mivel sem a Minisztérium, sem a Rend nem vállalt felelősséget ezekért a támadásokért, felmerül a támadó személyének kérdése.

A szoba elcsendesedett, minden szem Dumbledore-ra szegeződött.

\- A legutóbbi támadás tegnap éjjel történt. Egy Jason Riley nevű halálfalót az otthonában gyilkoltak meg. A Minisztérium azt állítja, hogy nem ő a felelős a történtekért és tisztában vagyunk azzal, hogy a Rend sem tehette. Ezzel eljutunk a kérdéshez, hogy ki vadássza le ezeket a halálfalókat, hogy végezzen velük – Dumbledore aggódónak tűnt, mikor befejezte.

\- Mit számít? – kérdezte Mordon zsémbes hangján. – Akárkiről is van szó, halálfalókat öl. A segítségünkre van. Miért kéne aggódnunk miatta?

Néhányan egyetértően mormogtak Mordon szavaira.

\- Aggódnunk kellene miatta, mivel nem tudjuk, hogy ki teszi ezt és mi célból – magyarázta Dumbledore.

\- Talán alakult egy másik titkos társaság, úgy, mint a Rend. Talán valaki létrehozott egy másik csoportot, hogy Tudjukki ellen küzdjenek és a halálfalókat vették célba – vetette fel Tonks.

\- Ez is egy lehetőség – Dumbledore felé fordította a fejét. – Azonban, úgy gondolom, az lenne számunkra a leghasznosabb, ha kiderítenénk az igazságot ezzel az üggyel kapcsolatban, amint lehet.

Lilynek feltűnt, hogy Dumbledore valamit elhallgatott. Sok időt töltött az igazgatóval, először tanulóként, majd mint a Rend tagja, végül pedig a tanári kar tagjaként, így észrevette, hogy az idős varázsló habozott, mielőtt megosztotta volna gondolatait.

\- Dumbledore, van még valami? – kérdezte.

Dumbledore Lilyre nézett és kék szeme egy pillantra megállapodott rajta. Egy sóhajtással belefogott.

\- A gyilkosságokról írt jelentéseket olvasva az a gyanúm, és ez ezen a ponton még mindössze ennek nevezhető, hogy Voldemort lehet a felelős.

Hirtelen többen is levegőért kaptak, ahogy meghallották a Sötét Nagyúr nevét. Dumbledore magában sóhajtott egyet. Hányszor mondta már nekik, hogy egy névtől való félelem egyszerűen butaság volt? Voldemort nem fog megjelenni, csak mert kimondták a nevét.

\- Miből gondolja ezt? – kérdezte McGalagony, miután, amennyire tudta, összeszedte magát.

\- Ahogy mondtam, ez csak egy feltételezés. Mindössze annyit tudok tényszerűen, hogy ha Voldemort embereit így célba vennék és gyilkolni kezdenék, nem ülne tétlenül és hagyná, hogy ez történjen. A jelentésekből nem úgy tűnik, mintha Voldemortot érdekelnék a gyilkosságok. Éppen ellenkezőleg, elégedettnek tűnik az embereit érintő halálesetekkel kapcsolatban. Ezért úgy gondolom, ezek az emberek valamilyen módon megsértették Voldemortot és ezért ő rendelte el a halálukat – Dumbledore Pitonhoz fordult. – Perselus, meg kell kérjelek, hogy próbálj meg annyi információt gyűjteni, amennyit csak tudsz. Van egy listám az elhunyt halálfalók nevével. Járj utána, hogy milyen küldetésen vettek részt, mielőtt meghaltak és hogy valamilyen módon feldühítették-e Voldemortot.

Dumbledore átadta a pergament Pitonnak, aki elvette, de nem nézett rá. Sötét szemét Dumbledore-ra szegezte.

\- Ez minden mára. Köszönöm a türelmeteket – Dumbledore egy udvarias bólintással fejezte be.

James felállt, csakúgy, mint a többiek. A feje zsongott a hírektől.

\- Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Sirius. – Szerinted is megjelent egy másik titkos társaság vagy Voldemort szimplán úgy döntött, hogy megszabadul pár régi követőjétől és inkább újakat szerez?

\- Ők halálfalók, nem ruhák, amiket csak úgy lecserélhetsz! – mondta Lily bosszúsan Siriusnak.

\- Persze, de nem mintha az a szörnyeteg különbséget tudna tenni a kettő között – válaszolta Sirius.

\- Tényleg furcsa ez az egész – mondta James a gondolataiba merülve.

\- Én Mordonnal vagyok. Nem hiszem, hogy érdekelnie kéne minket, ki végez velük; amíg halálfalókat öl, inkább hálásnak kéne lennünk – folytatta Sirius, ahogy a kandallóhoz kísérte barátait. Neki nem volt hova mennie, tekintve, hogy a főhadiszállás volt az otthona.

James nem szólt semmit, bár magában egyetértett Dumbledore-ral. Ha Voldemortot érdekelte volna az emberei halála, akkor tett volna valamit. A tény, hogy nyugton maradt, csak azt jelenthette, hogy ő rendelte el a megölésüket. A kérdés az, miért?


	4. A Herceg világa

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **Negyedik fejezet – A Herceg világa**

\- Ugyan már, Hercegem! Nem olyan bonyolult! – szólt Bella, résnyire szűkített sötét szemét a fiúra szegezve.

Bosszúság helyett, inkább meglepetést érzett, amiért a Nagyúr csodagyerekének problémát okozott a csonttörő átok. Általában viszonylag könnyen sajátította el az új bűbájokat és átkokat.

Harry sóhajtott és újból megpróbált fókuszálni. Épp elég nehéz volt fogást találni ezen a hülye átkon a sebhelyébe nyilalló fájdalom nélkül is. Megtörte a koncentrációját.

Intett Bellának, hogy mutassa be újból az átkot.

\- Adflicto Corporis! – Bella kilőtte a csonttörő átkot a céltáblaként használt csontvázbábura. A bűbáj eltalálta a combcsontját és kettétörte.

Harry követte a példáját, de a bűbája semmit sem tett a csontváz másik lábával. A fiú frusztrációjában és mérgében keresztülhajította pálcáját a termen. Az egy koppanással landolt a márványpadlón, odébb gurult, majd megállt.

Bella jót mulatott rajta.

\- Ez aztán az ötlet – kacagta. – Bármikor hozzájuk vághatod a pálcádat. Ha jól célzol, még egy szemet is kiüthetsz vele – viccelődött.

Harry mérges pillantást vetett Bellára, aki nyilvánvalóan jól szórakozott azon, hogy Harry most az egyszer nem volt képes könnyen elsajátítani valamit, amiben a nő profi volt.

\- Nincs hangulatom a szokásos szemtelenségeidhez – mondta neki. Egy kézmozdulattal magához idézte pálcáját, de ahelyett, hogy a bábura célzott volna, zsebre tette. – Holnap újra megpróbálom, most nem tudok koncentrálni – mondta, és megdörzsölte a homlokát, szemét összeszorítva a sebhelyéből jövő fájdalomtól.

Bella arcáról eltűnt a játékos mosoly, amint meglátta, ahogy Harry a homlokát dörgölte. Egy pillanat alatt mellette termett.

\- Megint a sebhelyed? Sajnálom, Harry, nem vettem észre – szabadkozott. Már értette, miért nem tudott koncentrálni a fiú.

Arrébb húzta a fiú kezét a homlokáról, és megpróbálta felmérni, hogy mekkora lehetett Harry fájdalma. Nála mindig nehéz volt megállapítani. Gyengéden felbillentette a fiú fejét, hogy ránézhessen. Ahogy a kín fokozódott, Harry elhúzódott és összeszorította a fogát.

\- Jól vagyok. Csak hagyj magamra – mondta, kezével homlokát masszírozva.

Bella figyelmen kívül hagyta. Tudta, hogy mikor volt jól Harry és mikor nem. Azt is tudta, hogy Harry túlságosan is büszke volt. Bella az edzőteremben álló kis szekrény felé fordult és kivett egy fiola fájdalomenyhítő bájitalt. Visszasétált Harryhez és átadta neki.

\- Már hamarabb is szólhattál volna – mondta bosszúsan, amiért Harry csendben szenvedett az elmúlt órában.

Harry leült a terem egyetlen kanapéjára, majd egy húzással felhajtotta a főzetet. A hatás azonnali volt, de a sebhelyében lévő fájdalom csak egy kicsit enyhült. Csak akkor tűnik majd el teljesen, ha az apja mérge is elmúlik, tekintve, hogy ez okozott neki ekkora kínt.

\- Arra vártam, hogy lenyugodjon – magyarázta Harry. – Általában jobban kordában tartja a természetét, ha tudja, hogy a közelben vagyok.

Bella aggódva nézett az ajtók irányába.

\- Nagyon mérges lehet – mondta halkan, idegesen ráharapva ajkára. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mi történt.

Harry hátradőlt az ülésen.

\- Bármiről is van szó, nagyon felidegesítette – mondta.

Bella melléült, szemét rászegezte.

\- Igazán? Mennyire? – kérdezte idegesen.

Harry csak a szemét forgatta a kérdésre.

\- Elegem van, hogy én vagyok apám hangulat-meghatározója – válaszolta. – Amióta az eszemet tudom, engem kérdezgettek Luciusszal, hogy mennyire fáj a sebhelyem, mielőtt apám elé mennétek.

\- És az miért baj? – kérdezte Bella.

Egy különösen csúnya fájdalomhullám megállította Harryt a visszavágásban. Kezével a sebhelyéhez kapott és a fogát csikorgatta, hogy visszafojtsa fájdalmas nyögését.

\- A francba már! – lehelte Harry a sebhelyét dörzsölve. – Mégis mi idegesítette fel ilyen rohadtul?

\- Ne légy tiszteletlen, Harry! – szólt rá Bella rögtön.

Harry kuncogott magában egy kicsit, majd zöld szemével a nőre bámult.

\- Nos, bocsáss meg, amiért nem élvezem, hogy kettészakad a fejem!

\- Nem szándékosan teszi, te is tudod! – válaszolta Bella. – A Nagyúr sosem akarná, hogy szenvedj, főleg nem miatta.

\- Oké, megnézem mi bolygatta fel ennyire! – mondta Harry, és talpra állt. Az ajtó felé sétálva előhúzta ezüst maszkját, magára hagyva Bellát a kanapén.

xxx

Harry pillanatok alatt az apja termébe vezető tölgyfaajtó előtt termett. A fiú már tízéves korára felfedezte az összes titkos átjárót, ami a Denem kúriába és abból ki vezetett. Immár az ezüst maszkját viselve, Harry egyet koppantott az ajtón. Anélkül lépett a terembe, hogy megvárta volna a választ.

Voldemort nagyúr felnézett és ifjú örökösét látta besétálni. Először meglepődött Harry jöttén, de hamar rájött az okára. Azon nyomban elkezdte a mantráját, próbált lenyugodni és megszüntetni a benne pezsgő mérget. Haragjával együtt a Crakon használt Cruciatus átok hatása is enyhült. A halálfaló lassan talpra állt, végtagjai még mindig erőszakosan remegtek.

\- Nagyúr! Kegyelem… Nagyúr!

\- Csend! – sziszegte Voldemort és intett Craknak, hogy tűnjön a szeme elől.

Crak nem tudta, hogy nagyura miért hagyta abba a kínzását. Úgy gondolta, Voldemortnak elege lett. Nem vette észre, hogy amíg ő a Cruciatus átok kínjai közt vergődött, valaki más is belépett a terembe. Crak még akkor sem tudta, hogy Harry is a teremben volt, amikor elhaladt mellette és kilépett az ajtón. Harry apjától, Voldemorttól tanulta, hogyan maradjon az árnyékok közt. Nem volt nehéz, tekintve, hogy Voldemort termei mindig sötétségbe burkolóztak.

Amint Crak elment, Harry kilépett az árnyékos sarokból és apja felé sétált, menet közben levéve maszkját.

Voldemort haragjának utolsó morzsája is elillant, ahogy Harryre nézett.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy már visszaértél – mondta Voldemort.

\- Már egy pár órája itthon vagyok – mondta Harry. – Csak azért jöttem, hogy megnézzem, mi dühített fel ennyire, mielőtt még szétválik a fejem.

Szavaira Voldemortot egy olyan érzés fogta el, amit csak Harry tudott kiváltani nála: a bűntudat.

\- Ha tudtam volna, hogy itthon vagy, nem kínoztam volna Crakot. Szimplán végeztem volna azzal a félkegyelművel és túlestem volna a dolgon – mondta Voldemort.

Harry halkan kuncogott; valahogy mindig szórakoztatónak találta apja haragját. Talán azért, mert még sosem állt a fogadó fél oldalán.

\- Most mit tett az az idióta? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem tett semmit – kezdte Voldemort, újból visszaszorítva a halálfaló iránt érzett bosszúságot. – Elkeserítő híreket hozott. Kiderült, hogy Riley-nak volt egy cinkosa.

Voldemort szavait hallva, Harry játékossága eltűnt.

\- Mik az utasításaid, apám? – kérdezte azonnal.

Voldemort nagyúr odasétált a fiához, kezét vállára helyezte és a szemébe nézett.

\- Végezz a patkánnyal! – sziszegte.

Harry szeme találkozott Voldemortéval és engedte, hogy apja belépjen elméjébe, hogy megadjon neki minden információt, amire szüksége volt, hogy teljesíthesse a megbízatást. Már rendelkezett egy címmel és egy arccal. Többre nem is volt szüksége.

Harry éppen el akart fordulni, amikor apja szorítása felerősödött, megállítva őt. Voldemort hosszú ujjaival kissé felemelte fia állát, hogy a smaragdzöld szempárba nézhessen.

\- Bosszant, hogy ez kényelmetlenséget okoz neked, Harry. Tudod, hogy mennyire ellenemre van, hogy belerángatlak az érzelmeimbe.

Harry elmosolyodott, kis melegség költözött zöld szemébe.

\- Tudom, apám, csak most egy kicsit túl sok lett, ezért jöttem megnézni, hogy mi a baj.

Voldemort nézte, ahogy Harry megfordult és elhagyta a termet. Sose gondolta volna, hogy ilyen kötelék lesz majd kettejük között, mikor megjelölte Harryt a sebhellyel. Az utóbbi időben egyre jobban sajnálta örökösét. A fiú szenvedett, ha Voldemort bármilyen erős érzelmet élt át. Nem számított, hogy boldog volt vagy szomorú. Egy intenzív érzelem csak szenvedést hozott Harry számára.

Voldemortnak feltűnt, hogy a fájdalom az évek alatt erősödött és ezért elhatározta magát, hogy kordában tartja az érzelmeit, ha Harry is a közelében volt. Persze mikor a fiú a megbízatásait teljesítette, Voldemort nagyúr olyan boldog vagy mérges lehetett, amilyen csak akart, anélkül, hogy félnie kellett volna, milyen hatással lesz ez Harryre. Úgy nézett ki, a fájdalom csak akkor jelentkezett, ha a fiú a Sötét Nagyúr közelében volt.

Voldemort helyet foglalt magas támlájú székében és csendben Hunton gondolkodott, Jason Riley cinkosán. Hunt még csak nem is volt a belső kör tagja. Épphogy alkalmas volt. Miért választotta Riley őt bűntársául?

Voldemort azt gyanította, Hunt mindent tudott, amit Riley és ezzel a férfi túlságosan nagy kockázati tényezővé vált ahhoz, hogy életben maradhasson. Meg kellett halnia és az ő Harryje majd gondoskodik róla.


	5. Egy megbízatás

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **Ötödik fejezet – Egy megbízatás**

James körbetekintett az üres épületben. Fel nem tudta fogni, miért döntene úgy bárki is, hogy egy üres raktárépületben fog élni. Csendben előrébb lépett, majd jelt adott a másik két aurornak, hogy ellenőrizzék az épület hátulját.

Azt az információt kapták, hogy egy halálfaló bujkál itt. Hogy a halálfaló miért pont egy lepukkant, fagyos raktárépületet választott otthonául, az rejtély volt. Jamest és négy másik aurort küldtek ide, hogy vizsgálják ki az ügyet és ejtsék foglyul a halálfalót. A csapat tagjai közé tartozott James, a legjobb barátja, Sirius, a Rend egyik tagja, Kingsley Shacklebolt és két minisztériumi auror, Liam és Nathan.

Sirius és Kingsley James mellett maradtak, míg a másik két auror halkan az épület végébe osont. Eddig nyoma sem volt a halálfalónak.

Ahogy James megfordult, a szeme sarkából észrevett egy alacsony, szőke hajú férfit, amint a raktár másik végében, hátát a falnak vetve ült. Arcát kezei mögé rejtette és úgy tűnt, mintha remegett volna. A hidegtől vagy a félelemtől? James nem tudta megmondani.

James, Sirius és Kingsley előhúzták pálcáikat, csendben egymásra pillantottak, és felkészültek, hogy megközelítsék a férfit. Ha meglátták a bal karján a Sötét Jegyet, az bizonyította, hogy a férfi halálfaló volt és letartóztathatták.

Mielőtt akár egy lépést tehettek volna a férfi felé, hangos zörej hallatszott, mintha becsapták volna az ajtót. Körülöttük megannyi bezáródó ajtó és ablak hangja visszhangzott. A halálfalónak vélt férfi erre felkapta a fejét és vadul körbetekintett a raktárban, pálcáját remegő kézzel, fegyverként tartva maga elé. James, Sirius és Kingsley lebuktak a látómezejéből, és egy közeli tárgy fedezékébe bújtak.

Nézték, ahogy a férfi, pálcáját végig maga előtt tartva felállt, szemével a helyet pásztázta. Hirtelen megállt és egy új hang irányába fordult. James is hallotta, tiszta volt és összetéveszthetetlen.

Lépések zaja.

Valaki feléjük közeledett. James kinyújtotta a nyakát, hogy átnézzen a faláda felett, ami mögött rejtőzött, és próbálta kivenni, hogy ki lehetett az. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán Liam vagy Nathan jött vissza, bár az aurorok tudták volna, hogy csendesek és diszkrétek maradjanak. Nem sétáltak volna vakmerően egy halálfalónak tartott egyén felé. Bárki is volt az, a legkisebb erőfeszítést sem tette, hogy halk maradjon.

Az alacsony szőke férfi hirtelen fojtott hangot hallatott, valamit, ami félúton volt a zokogás és a kiáltás között. Tisztán látszott rajta a félelem, ahogy a falhoz hátrált, remegve tartva maga előtt pálcáját.

Az aurorok is látták, amit a férfi, de nem tudták megérteni a reakcióját. Mindössze egy fiút láttak, talpig feketébe öltözve, arcán ezüst maszkkal, amint a vélt halálfalóhoz sétált. Hozzá tartoztak tehát a vakmerő és magabiztos léptek. A maszkos fiú nem messze a guggoló férfitól megállt.

\- Te vagy az! – a férfi páni félelemmel telt hangja hallatszott, kék szemét a fiúra szegezte. – Te vagy az! A Sötét Herceg!

James és Sirius szeme találkozott és szórakozott pillantást váltottak. „Sötét Herceg", elég szokatlan egy név volt.

\- Talán valaki másra számítottál? – kérdezte a maszkos fiú gúnyosan.

James megdöbbent. A hang elárulta, hogy valójában egy fiatal fiú rejtőzött az ezüst maszk mögött. De volt valami más is abban a hangban, ami zavarta. Valahogy furcsán ismerősnek tűnt, amit nem tudott hova tenni.

A halálfaló hirtelen térdre borult, pálcája pedig kicsúszott ujjai közül.

\- Kérlek, Herceg! Ne ölj meg! Kérlek, kegyelmezz! – kiáltotta a férfi.

James nem értette, mitől félt ennyire a férfi. _Hisz csak egy fiú volt_ , gondolta magában. Mégis mekkora kárt tudott volna okozni? Amennyire James látta, a fiú még csak nem is szegezte rá a pálcáját. A maszkos fiú bármiféle látható fegyver nélkül állt a halálfaló előtt és mégis a felnőtt férfi reszketett a félelemtől. James intett Siriusnak és Kingsleynek, hogy a jelzésére induljanak. A két auror bólintott.

\- Nem érdemelsz kegyelmet, Hunt – mondta neki a fiú egyszerűen. – Elárultad az apámat, így az egyetlen dolog, amit érdemelsz, az a halál – a fiú a talárjába nyúlt és előhúzta pálcáját.

James halkan felkészült, hogy megállítsa a fiút. Azért jött ide, hogy letartóztassa a halálfalót, nem azért, hogy végignézze, ahogy megölik. James nem érzett iránta szánalmat, de ha megmenti ennek a gazfickónak az életét, akár még értékes információhoz is juthat, ami talán elvezetheti Voldemorthoz. És James bármire hajlandó volt, hogy eljusson Voldemorthoz.

\- Nem én voltam! Riley volt! Ő csinálta az egészet! – kezdte a férfi, Hunt kétségbeesetten. – Ő próbálta megzsarolni a Sötét Nagyurat! Én nem vettem részt benne! Esküszöm! Én hűséges vagyok a Sötét Nagyúrhoz; Voldemort nagyúrhoz és hozzád, Sötét Herceg! Voldemort nagyúr és a fia szolgája vagyok. Kérlek, könyörgök, ne ölj meg! Sajnálom! Bocsáss meg, kérlek! – a férfi zokogásban tört ki.

James megállt a mozdulat közben. Jól hallotta? Voldemortnak volt egy fia? James körülnézett és szeme az ugyanolyan zaklatott Siriusra és Kingsley-re tévedt. Mindketten elsápadtak. A hírt hallva mindannyian kővé dermedve álltak.

James megfordult és újból a maszkos fiúra nézett, ezúttal már más fényben látva őt. Voldemort fia volt, a legkegyetlenebb, hidegvérű gyilkos varázslóé, akit a világ valaha látott. Ez a fiú az ő teste és vére volt. James már értette Hunt reakcióját.

\- Vétkeztél Voldemorttal szemben. Ezért nem jár könyörület – a fiú Hunt fejéhez szegezte a pálcát, és a két szeme közé célzott. – Apám nem felejt, én pedig nem bocsátok.

\- Kérlek, Sötét Herceg! Ne, ne, kérlek! Kérlek! – Hunt már nyíltan zokogott, és próbált elhátrálni a fiú és pálcája elől.

James kiadta a jelet, mire a három auror egyszerre rontott rá a fiúra. Három kábító átok száguldott felé, de mielőtt bármelyik is elérhette volna, a fiú megpöccintette a pálcáját, mire egy kékszínű pajzs robbant köré, tetőtől talpig beborítva őt. A kábító átkok piros fényei elérték a kék buborékot és egyszerűen felszívódtak.

A maszkos fiú leengedte a pajzsát és megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a három döbbent aurorral. Egy pár pillanatig semmi sem történt. James nézte, ahogy az ezüst maszk mögötti lehetetlenül zöld szempár végigmérte a három aurort. Amikor a zöld szempár találkozott az övével, James érezte, ahogy a hideg végigfut a gerincén. Valami megvillant a fiú szemében, mire James szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, valami olyan okból, amit ő maga sem értett.

Olyan volt, mintha az idő hirtelen felgyorsult volna. James még pislantani sem tudott, máris a levegőben találta magát. Kifulladva és összezavarodva landolt a földön, nem értette, hogyan támadták meg. Rájött, hogy egy nonverbális, pálcanélküli varázslat érte, de nem sok időt töltött a földön. Talpra ugrott, és kivonta pálcáját. Látta, hogy Kingsley és Sirius két átkot szórtak a fiúra, de azok nem találtak célt.

A fiú félrelépett az átkok útjából és maga is küldött egy párat Siriusra és Kingsley-re. James feléjük rohant, próbált elég közel kerülni, hogy beszállhasson a párbajba. Eközben meglátta, hogy a halálfaló, Hunt próbált gyorsan fedezékbe jutni. Az egyik ablak felé iramodott, de nem sikerült kinyitnia. A Sötét Herceg az összes ajtót és ablakot lezárta, amikor megérkezett. Hunt körbenézett, valamilyen tárgyat keresett, hogy betörje az üveget és megszökhessen. James figyelme visszaterelődött a barátaira, akik a Sötét Herceggel párbajoztak.

Kingsley a fiú felé rohant, míg Sirius gyors sorozatban három újabb átkot küldött a fiúra. A fiú elhajolt kettő elől, a harmadikat pedig konkrétan kicselezte. Mielőtt még Kingsley elérhette volna, a fiú megpördült és egy fantasztikust rúgást intézett Kingsley mellkasára, ezzel az ellenkező irányba taszítva a magas és erős aurort.

James küldött egy kábító átkot a fiúra, de az csak arrébb lépett a bűbáj elől, mintha ez lett volna a világ legkönnyebb dolga.

Ahelyett, hogy megcélozta volna Jamest, a fiú kilőtt egy bűbájt Siriusra.

\- Incendio!

James borzalommal figyelte, ahogy Sirius talárjának széle tűzre kapott.

\- Sirius! – kiáltotta James, de a barátja nyugodtan kioltotta a tüzet egy pálcamozdulattal.

Kingsley-nek sikerült lábra állnia és azonnal megtámadta a fiút.

\- Petrificus Totalus! – mennydörögte az auror mély hangján.

A kék pajzs ismét megjelent és védelmül szolgálva borította be a fiút. James csak ámult. Sosem látott még olyan pajzsot, ami ezt tette volna.

Mostanra már a párbaj zajaira felfigyelt Liam és Nathan is feléjük rohant. Először meglepődtek, látva, hogy kivel párbajoztak a kollégáik, de tudták, hogy nincs idő a kérdésekre. Célba vették a maszkos fiút és lefegyverző bűbájokat küldtek rá.

A fiú kiperdült a varázsigék útjából, majd visszatámadott. Kezét Liam irányába mozdította, mire az auror a levegőbe repült, majd fájdalmasan a falnak csapódott.

\- Diffindo! – küldött a fiú egy ártást Nathan felé. Vágás jelent meg a férfi törzsén, amitől az elejtette pálcáját, mellkasához kapott és egy fájdalmas kiáltással a földre esett.

Kingsley, Sirius, Liam és James együtt próbálták megtámadni a fiút, de a négy varázslatnak nem sikerült átjutnia a fiú kék pajzsán. A fiú egy pillanatra leengedte a pajzsot és a mennyezet felé fordította a pálcáját.

\- Confringo!

A robbantó varázs eltalálta a mennyezeten végigfutó vastag, hosszú csöveket, mire a fémcsövek egy borzalmas reccsenéssel eltörtek és zuhanni kezdtek. A négy auror elugrott a szörnyű fém útjából, ahogy az a földbe csapódott.

James éppen időben ült fel, hogy lássa, amint a maszkos fiú a gallérjánál fogva megragadta Huntot és elhúzta az ablaktól. A földre dobta a halálfalót, mire az elterült a betonpadlón. Hunt próbált odébb kúszni félelmében, de a fiú újból megcélozta.

\- Capitulatus! – mondta ki Liam a varázslatot, de nem sikerült lefegyvereznie, mivel a fiú elhajolt a bűbáj elől.

Kingsley, Sirius és Liam elterelték a fiú figyelmét, ezzel esélyt adva Huntnak, hogy arrébb iszkoljon és szökni próbáljon.

Amíg a három auror ádázul küzdött a maszkos fiúval, James a halálfaló felé indult, aki próbálta a lábával betörni az üvegablakot, de nem járt sikerrel. James hűvösen megragadta a férfit.

\- Ha élni akarsz, azt tanácsolom, gyere velem! – mondta James.

Hunt szeme a Sötét Herceg és az aurorok közti küzdelem felé terelődött. Zsibbadtan fordult James felé.

\- Mi letartóztatni akarunk. Ő megölni. Válassz! – mondta James jegesen.

Úgy tűnt, ez felébresztette Huntot, és gyorsan talpra állt.

James a talárja gallérjánál fogva megragadta és a kijárat felé futott vele. Tudta, hogy a raktár hoppanálásgátló védelemmel volt ellátva, mivel letesztelték mielőtt még bejöttek volna az épületbe. Ki kellett találniuk, hogyan nyissák ki az ajtókat, hogy kijuthassanak innen.

James már majdnem eljutott az ajtóig, amikor egy számára ismeretlen varázsigét hallott.

\- Adflicto Corporis!

Egy borzalmas, fájdalommal teli sikoly megállásra késztette, és megfordult. Liam a padlón hevert és mindkét kezével a lábát szorongatta, fájdalmasan morgások közepette. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy eltört a lába.

Kingsley hidegen feküdt a földön, így csak Sirius maradt. James látta, hogy Siriusnak sikerült felülkerekednie a fiún. A férfi keze a fiú nyakára kulcsolódott, mintha meg akarná fojtani.

\- Most megvagy, kölyök! – nevetett Sirius.

A fiú nem küzdött, helyette hátravágta a fejét és eltalálta Sirius arcát. Sirius egy fájdalmas üvöltéssel elengedte és hátratántorodott, törött orrából áradt a vér. A fiú megperdült és öklével oldalt eltalálta a férfi fejét. Sirius fájdalmasan nyöszörögve esett a földre.

Mielőtt még bármit is tehetett volna a fiú, Sirius kirúgott és eltalálta a lábát, amitől az a földre esett. Sirius mászni kezdett, hogy felálljon és megragadja a fiút.

James nem várta meg, hogy sikerült-e neki. Ki kellett juttatnia Huntot. James megragadta a remegő idiótát és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, az ajtó felé futott. Az zárva volt, de Jamesnek sikerült kinyitnia egy visszafordító varázsigével. Az ajtó kinyílt és James kisietett, magával cipelve Huntot.

James már majdnem átért a védelem határán, amikor érezte, hogy egy varázslat elsuhan mellette és háton találja Huntot. Hunt keményen zuhant a földre. James megdermedt, attól félve, hogy a férfit a gyilkos átokkal találták el. Egy pillantás elárulta, hogy a férfi még lélegzett.

A fiú szinte nyugodtan közeledett feléjük, majd tőlük egy pár lépésnyire megállt. James Hunt elé állt, mintegy pajzsként. Első pillantásra a fiú teljesen fesztelennek tűnt, de ha jobban megnézte, James látta, hogy a fiú mérges volt, nagyon mérges. A teste merev volt, öklével olyan erősen szorította a pálcát, hogy a bütykök elfehéredtek rajta. Az ezüst maszk mögött zöld szemét Jamesre szegezte, és James érezte, hogy egy kényelmetlen hullám söpör végig rajta.

\- Az a férfi az enyém – a fiú hideg hangon beszélt. – Semmi közöd hozzá. Lépj el az útból.

James megborzongott. Volt valami a fiúban és a hangjában, amitől égnek állt a tarkóján a szőr. Annyira ismerősnek tűnt, hogy minden más érzékétől megfosztotta Jamest. Nehézkesen, de felhúzta pajzsát és kihívóan megállt, hogy Huntot védelmezze.

\- Nem hagyhatom, hogy megöld – állította.

A fiú oldalra döntötte a fejét.

\- Igazán? Mégis mióta védik az aurorok a halálfalókat? – kérdezte a fiú.

\- Amióta a halálfalók elkezdték egymást gyilkolászni – válaszolta James.

A fiú elborzadt. Még úgy is, hogy maszk takarta az arckát, James látta, hogy milyen dühös volt.

\- Nem vagyok mocskos halálfaló! – morogta vissza a fiú.

A szavak meglepték Jamest, de nem volt sok ideje válaszolni, mivel a fiú válasza végén meglegyintette a kezét, ezzel hátrataszítva Jamest. James fájdalmasan landolt a kemény földön és egy percig mozdulni sem tudott. Lábra küzdötte magát és megfordult, éppen amikor a Sötét Herceg Huntra szegezte a pálcáját, aki még mindig a földön feküdt és az életéért könyörgött.

\- Ne! Ne, kérlek, kérlek kegyelmezz! – kérlelte.

A fiú célzott és kimondta a gyilkos szavakat.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Jamesnek elakadt a lélegzete, amikor meglátta, hogy a fiú pálcájából kilövellő zöld fény Huntot épp a két szeme közt találja el. Hunt összeesett a földön és még ekkora távolságból is tisztán látszott, hogy meghalt. Harag cikázott át Jamesen, látva, ahogy a fiú elsétált a testtől, mintha mi sem történt volna. Másodpercekkel később James már a fiú útjában állt, és rászegezte a pálcáját.

\- El az utamból, Potter! – morogta a fiú.

\- Csak szeretnéd! – csattant rá James.

Ez a gyerek nem volt semmi. Egymagában félresöpört öt aurort, megölt egy embert és egy karcolás se látszott rajta. James még mindig nem tudta felfogni, hogy az az erő, ami a földhöz vágta, a fiútól származott.

\- Félre, Potter!

\- Kényszeríts, te kis szaros!

Valami megvillant a fiú szemében. Zsebre tette a pálcáját és közelebb lépett. James teljesen összezavarodott. Vajon miért tette el a pálcáját?

\- Ahogy akarod – a fiú halkan beszélt.

Egyetlen kézmozdulatával újból erőszakosan a levegőbe repítette Jamest, aki fájdalmasan landolt a hátán. James összeszorította a fogát, ahogy megérezte a hátába nyilalló fájdalmat. Amennyire tőle tellett, megpróbálta kizárni és felállt, csak hogy azt lássa, hogy a fiú a hoppanálásgátló kör széle felé közeledett. James rászegezte a pálcáját. Nem engedhette el.

\- Stupor! – kiáltotta James, de a fiú könnyedén elhajolt a varázslat elől.

James újból célzott, de valami felé repült és eltalálta a jobb karját. James lélegzete elakadt, pálcája a földre koppant. Meglepetten pislogott saját vérére, ami az alkarján lévő csúnya vágásból eredt és végigfolyt a kezén. Valami felhasította a karját. Tudta, hogy nem varázslat volt, mivel konkrétan érezte, hogy valami éles belevág a karjába.

James gyorsan felvette a pálcáját a földről és a fiúra fókuszált. Majd később kitalálja, mi történt, most el kellett fognia a Sötét Herceget. Fájdalommal telve megcélozta és kilőtte a varázslatot.

\- Sorupto! – sziszegte, mire egy sárga fénysugár hagyta el a pálcáját és találta el a fiú felkarját.

Egy vágásból vékony vércsík folyt végig a fiú karján. Az a karjához nyúlt és fájdalmasan levegőért kapott. James látta, hogy a fiú a talárjába nyúlt és gyorsan felkészült, hogy egy újabb átkot küldjön a fiúra.

Mielőtt még James kilőhette volna az átkot, érezte, hogy a szavak a torkában akadnak. James elejtette a pálcáját és a nyakához kapott, égető fájdalom kerítette hatalmába és egy percre minden elfehéredett a szeme előtt.

James érezte, ahogy a meleg vér kifolyt ujjai között és elárasztotta talárját. Nyakának bal oldala gyötrelmesen lüktetett. Lélegzete elakadt mellkasában, ahogy levegőért küzdött.

Térdre esett és mindkét kezét a nyaka köré kulcsolta, hogy megpróbálja elállítani a vérfolyamot. Ahogy előre esett, olyan volt, mintha minden lelassult volna körülötte. Kényszerítette szemét, hogy nyitva maradjon és megpróbált segítségért kiáltani, Siriust hívni, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán.

Éppen előtte, félig a fű takarásában egy kis fémtárgy hevert. Sosem látott még ilyet azelőtt. Kicsi volt és fémből készült, négy borotvaéles csúccsal. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy kézi penge. Vér festette pirosra. James rájött, hogy az ő vére.

Ezzel támadta meg a Sötét Herceg. A karját és a nyakát ezekkel a pengékkel szakították fel. Még csak nem is látta, ahogy a fiú hozzá vágta. Annyit látott, hogy a fiú a talárjába nyúl, aztán már csak egy villanást.

James hallotta a kiáltásokat a távolból, de nem tudta értelmezni, hogy mit mondtak. A világa sötétségbe borult és utána már semmire sem emlékezett.


	6. Egy gyilkos magasztalása

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **Hatodik fejezet – Egy gyilkos magasztalása**

\- Ez annyira nem igazság! – panaszkodott Damien. A fiú épp a Griffendél asztalánál ült és a többi griffendélessel reggelizett, de szokatlan rosszkedve miatt nem tudta élvezni.

\- Tudom, szívás. De mit tudsz tenni? – mondta Ron, majd féltucat palacsintát halmozott a tányérjára és aranyszínű mézes sziruppal öntözte meg őket.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy lemaradok róla! – folytatta Damien. – Már hetek óta ezt a Világkupa meccset várom! Apa _megígérte_ , hogy eljön és elvisz, most meg egyszerűen úgy dönt, hogy nem jelenik meg! Úgy értem, még csak egy baglyot sem küldött, hogy lemondja.

\- Még mindig ezen nyafogsz, Damien? Ugyan már, csak egy meccs. Édesapádnak biztos fontosabb dolga akadt, tudod – mondta Hermione, ahogy ő és Ginny leültek Ron és Damien mellé.

\- Csak egy meccs? – kérdezte Damien. – Szemlátomást nem sokat tudsz a kviddicsről, Hermione. Nem meglepő, tekintve, hogy ezt nem tanulhatod meg egy könyvből.

Az ötödéves prefektus úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná fiatalabb barátja utolsó mondatát. Helyette inkább vett egy pirítóst.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr Potternek valami fontos dolog jött közbe – vigasztalta Ginny Damient. – Elvégre, nem valószínű, hogy ki akarná hagyni a nagy mecset.

 _Ebben igaza lehet_ , gondolta Damien.

Miért hagyná ki az apja a meccset? A valaha élt egyik legnagyobb kviddicsdrukker volt, olyannyira, hogy Griffendél legjobb hajtójának nevezték ki a maga idejében. A trófea még mindig ott állt a harmadik emeleti folyosó üvegszekrényében.

Damien csak egyszer látta az apját, mióta visszaért az aurori munkából. Elég fáradtnak és leharcoltnak tűnt, de Damien tudta, hogy az apja sose panaszkodna. Imádott auror leni. Damien azt gyanította, kimerült apja még mindig aludt, teljesen megfeledkezve a Világkupáról.

\- Ha valami fontos jött volna közbe, küldött volna egy baglyot – motyogta Damien. – Legalább tudnám, hogy ne várjak rá.

Ron felnézett a tányérjából és látta barátja komor arckifejezését. Damien három évvel fiatalabb volt nála, de gyerekkoruk óta barátok voltak. Mivel Ron és Damien szülei is a Rend tagjai voltak, gyakran futottak össze. Molly és Lily sokszor mentek át egymáshoz és bátorították a gyerekeket, hogy barátkozzanak. Végül Ron és Damien olyan jó barátok lettek, hogy Ron nem bánta, ha a fiatalabb fiú vele és a barátaival töltötte az idejét a Roxfortban. Hozzászokott, hogy körülötte lebzselt.

\- Fel a fejjel, haver! – mondta Ron. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr Potter kiengesztel. Sok meccs lesz még.

Damien egy sóhajtás kíséretében bólintott. Visszatért a reggelijéhez, és tovább tologatta a palacsintát a tányér egyik széléről a másikra.

\- Mit csináljunk ma? – kérdezte Damien rosszkedvűen.

\- Látogassuk meg Hagridot. Aztán mit szólnál egy kviddicsedzéshez? – javasolta Ron.

\- Ja, király – válaszolta Damien egy apró mosoly kíséretében. – Ha már nem láthatom a meccset, legalább játsszunk egyet mi.

\- Mit mondasz Ginny, benne vagy egy meccsben? – kérdezte Ron a húgát.

Ginny felnézett a Hermionéval való sutyorgásból.

\- Mi? Ó, öhm… nem… nem, köszi. A könyvtárba kell mennem – válaszolta egy kicsit vörösen.

Damien és Ron összenéztek, majd felsóhajtottak és a szemüket forgatták.

\- Ginny, add már fel! Nem fogod megtalálni – próbálkozott Ron.

\- Tök mindegy, Ronald! Te csak törődj a saját dolgoddal – csattant rá.

Ron sóhajtott. Az utóbbi két hónapban jól szórakozott azzal, hogy csúfolta és ugratta a lányt, de mostanra már kezdte sajnálni őt.

\- Sose fogod megtalálni – mutatott rá, amivel kiérdemelt egy éles pillantást. – Azt sem tudod, hogy a Roxfortba járt-e.

\- Neki köszönhetem, hogy élek, Ron – válaszolta Ginny. – A legkevesebb, hogy megpróbálom megtalálni és megköszönni.

Ron nem tudta, mit mondjon.

Ginny visszafordult Hermionéhoz. Alapból utálta, mikor Ron kigúnyolta, de _ezzel_ a témával kapcsolatban kifejezetten harapós volt. _Nem érti_ , mondta magának minden alkalommal. Ő nem volt ott.

Ron kihagyta az utolsó roxmortsi kirándulást, ami két hónapja volt. Előtte nem sokkal fejen találta egy gurkó és akkor épp a gyengélkedőn lábadozott. Ginny a többiekkel együtt Roxmortsba ment. Tökéletesen emlékezett arra a napra. Csodálatosan indult, a kedvenc boltjaiban vásárolt, majd Hermionéval és néhány barátjával beültek egy kis kávézóba. Ott találkozott a szüleivel és bátyjaival, hogy együtt ebédeljenek. Együtt nevettek, Charlie történeteit hallgatták a legújabb rá bízott sárkányról, amikor hirtelen egy szörnyű robbanás történt odakint, olyan erős, hogy beleremegett a kávézó.

Bill és Charlie megragadták a rémült Ginnyt, és védelmezően köré álltak. Bill, Charlie, Arthur és Molly mind körbeállták a lányt és próbálták megvédeni.

\- Maradj itt, Ginny! – mondta neki Bill.

\- Maradj a közelünkben! – vezette Charlie Ginny mellé Hermionét és a két lány elé állt.

Elszabadult a pokol, mikor kiderült, hogy Roxmortsot halálfalók támadták meg. A halálfalók betörték az ajtókat és megtámadták a lakosokat. Ginny és Hermione egy rémült sikollyal fedezékbe bújtak, Molly pedig mindent megtett, hogy védelmet nyújtson nekik.

\- Molly, vidd innen a lányokat! – kiáltotta Arthur, miközben két maszkos férfival párbajozott.

A kávézóban minden felnőtt a halálfalók ellen védekezett, beleértve Billt, Charliet és Arthurt.

Molly kézen fogta Ginnyt és Hermionét és a hátsó ajtóhoz rohant. A legtöbb ember a kávézóban a kijárat felé tartott. Molly, Hermione és Ginny átküzdötték magukat a tömegen és egy sikátorban lyukadtak ki. A Roxfort felé futottak, hogy az iskola biztonságos falai mögé jussanak.

Hirtelen három maszkos férfi állt az útjukba. Molly elengedte Ginnyt és Hermionét és előhúzta a pálcáját.

\- Fussatok! – mondta lányának.

Vonakodva és anyja épségét féltve Ginny megfordult és Hermionéval az oldalán futni kezdett. A két lány kézenfogva rohant és próbáltak biztonságba jutni.

Egy varázslat repült el Ginny mellett, épp csak elvétve a fejét. Ahogy futás közben hátrapillantott, látta, hogy két halálfaló üldözte őket. Hermione másik irányba húzta és egy régi, elhagyatott külsejű épület felé vették az irányt. A két lány átverekedte magát a rosszul elbarikádozott ajtón és valamilyen búvóhelyet keresve felrohantak a lépcsőn. Ginny hallotta a robbanást maga mögött és tudta, hogy a halálfalók követték őket az épületbe.

Nem volt idejük átgondolni a dolgokat, így a két rémült lány az épület teteje felé vette az irányt, csak azt tartva szem előtt, hogy elmeneküljenek a halálfalók elől.

Amikor elérték a tetőt, rájöttek, hogy nincs hova menekülniük. Csapdába estek. Ginny az ajtó felé fordult, épp amikor az kivágódott és a két halálfaló a tetőre sétált. A két lányt fixírozták és nevettek, majd épp megpróbálták volna megragadni őt és Hermionét, mikor egy csapás érte őket hátulról. Ginny megkönnyebbülten kiáltott fel, mikor meglátta, hogy a bátyja, Charlie sietett a segítségükre.

Charlie egyedül párbajozott a két férfival, mivel sem Ginnynél, sem Hermionénél nem volt pálca. Iskolai előírás volt, hogy a pálcát a Roxfortban kellett hagyni a roxmortsi kirándulások idejére. Túl sok tanuló használta rossz célra, ezért lettek eltiltva attól, hogy elhozzák a pálcájukat Roxmortsba.

Ginny és Hermione olyan messze hátráltak, amennyire csak tudtak, hogy ne kerüljenek az átkok kereszttüzébe. Ginny annyira a bátyjára figyelt, annak épségét féltve, hogy nem vette észre a Cruciatus átkot, ami visszapattant egy falról.

\- Ginny! Mozdulj!

Ginny meghallotta Hermione sikolyát, szeme sarkából pedig meglátta az egyre gyorsuló vörös fénysugárt, így hátraugrott, hogy elkerülje az átkot. De sajnos már eddig is vészesen közel volt a tető széléhez és átbukott rajta.

Szerencsés módon, sikerült megkapaszkodnia egy a tető széléről lelógó drótban. Az életéért kapaszkodott, de így is meg tudta állapítani, hogy a vékony drót nem fogja sokáig elbírni a súlyát. Charlie és Hermione segítségéért kiáltott, de mielőtt bárki is a segítségére siethetett volna, a Ginny életét megmentő drót elszakadt.

Ginny lefelé zuhant. Halálra vált sikolya hallatán Hermione és Charlie is felkiáltottak. Ginny behunyta a szemét, nem akarta látni, ahogy a föld és vele együtt a halála felé közeledik. De még mielőtt a földbe csapódott volna, hirtelen megragadta egy pár erős kéz. Feje egy erős mellkasnak csapódott, mire ösztönösen a személy köré fonta a karját és belékapaszkodott. Érezte az arcába csapó szelet és tudta, hogy repülnek.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét, hogy ránézhessen a megmentőjére. Smaragdzöld szempárral találkozott és azonnal érezte, hogy valami felé vonzza. Kipislogta a könnyeket a szeméből, amiről nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a szél vagy a majdnem halála okozta. Titokzatos megmentője arcát ezüst maszk takarta, ami csak a szemét engedte láttatni. Ginny rájött, hogy egy seprűn ültek és fenomenális sebességgel száguldottak. Nem bírta szóra nyitni a száját, túl sok levegő tolult az arcába. Elfordította arcát a szél irányából és helyette megmentője mellkasába temetette. Még kényelmetlen helyzetében is furcsán megnyugtatónak találta az erős karokat a csípője körül és a hozzá préselődő test melegét.

Ginny csak akkor érzékelte újból a környezetét, amikor érezte, hogy a talpa szilárd talajt érint és gyengéden leveszik a seprűről. A lába nem bírta el a súlyát, bármennyire próbálkozott. Azon kapta magát, hogy a földön ül és hevesen veszi a levegőt, miközben próbálta lenyugtatni sebesen száguldó szívét.

Felnézett és csak most jött rá, hogy a Roxfort kapuin kívül voltak. A távolban pár tanárt látott, akik felé siettek.

\- Jól vagy?

Ginny a hang felé nézett és rájött, hogy a titokzatos megmentője beszélt. Minden igyekezete ellenére levegőért kapott, olyan fiatalnak hallatszott a hangja. Azt hitte, sokkal idősebb volt, tekintve, hogy megmentette és úgy repült, mint egy professzionális kviddicsjátékos. A hangja gyengéd volt, ugyanakkor tagadhatatlanul erős. Mielőtt még válaszolni tudott volna, a fiú felnézett és meglátta a feléjük rohanó roxforti tanárokat. Szó nélkül felszállt a seprűjére és elrúgta magát a földtől.

-Várj! – kiáltotta Ginny, de már késő volt.

A gyönyörű smaragdzöld szemű fiú eltűnt. Ginny fel sem fogta, hogy McGalagony és June professzor elérte őt és felvezették a kastélyba.

Azóta Ginny a megmentője megszállottjává vált. Órákon keresztül tudott róla beszélni Hermionénak, vagy bárki másnak, aki hajlandó volt hallgatni őt a fiú gyönyörű szeméről, az erős karjairól, arról, hogy milyen gyengéden beszélt. Hermione sajnálta őt. Látta, hogy Ginny mennyire belebolondult ebbe a titokzatos fiúba, és miért ne tette volna? Elvégre megmentette az életét. Úgy döntött, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy segítsen neki kideríteni a „zöldszemű csoda" személyazonosságát.

Ginny meg volt győződve arról, hogy a fiú valamikor a Roxfortba járt, mivel, a hangjából ítélve, csak nem sokkal lehetett idősebb nála. Ginny nem tudott menekülni az érzés elől, hogy már látta korábban azt a zöld szempárt. Azt gondolta, talán egy idősebb diák lehetett, akit a Roxfort folyosóin látott, vagy valaki, aki Billel és Charlie-val egy időben járt iskolába és egyszer átjött az Odúba.

Egyre kétségbeesettebben kereste és minden szabad percében régi évkönyveket bújt a könyvtárban, hogy megtalálja őt, megtalálja azt a gyönyörű, tiszta smaragdzöld szempárt. Hermione próbált rámutatni a tényre, hogy Ginny nem látta a fiú arcát és így a fényképét sem ismerné fel, de Ginny nem hallgatott rá, mondván azon nyomban felismerné a szemét, amint meglátja.

\- Szóval, Hermione – kezdte Ginny, egy pillanatra figyelmen kívül hagyva bátyját -, jössz velem a könyvtárba?

\- Persze – válaszolta Hermione mosolyogva. – Nekikezdhetünk újból a keresésnek, ha szeretnéd.

\- Gin, eszedbe jutott már valaha, hogy ez az alak akár bűnronda is lehet? – kérdezte Ron egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében.

Ginny megperdült és rosszindulatú pillantást lövellt felé.

\- Mi?

\- Talán ezért viselte azt a maszkot – magyarázta Ron, a Ginny arcára kiülő haragon vigyorogva.

Ginny lehajolt és előhúzta táskájából a pálcáját. Ron nevetve tartotta fel a két kezét és a fejét rázta, hogy jelezze, nem gondolta komolyan.

\- Esküszöm, Ronald! Még egyszer ezt mondod és a szomszédos országig átkozlak! – figyelmeztette Ginny.

Ron csak nevetett, jól szórakozva azon, hogy mennyire fel tudta húzni.

\- Gyerünk, Ginny – mondta Hermione, mire a lány felállt.

Mielőtt még elhagyhatták volna a Nagytermet, a feldagadt szemű és aggódó tekintetű Lily Potter sietett be, kétségbeesetten kutatva a Griffendél asztalánál ülőket. Azonnal kiszúrta Damient és felé sietett, majdnem a padlóra lökve közben a két lányt.

\- Ó, bocsánat, lányok… bocsánat! – motyogta, majd Damienhez fordult.

\- Damien, gyere velem! Gyorsan! – mondta, teljes mértékig figyelmen kívül hagyva a többi griffendélest, akik gyanakodva bámultak rá.

\- Neked is jó reggelt, anya – válaszolta Damien egy pimasz mosollyal. Majd meglátta anyja aggódó arckifejezését és könnycsíkozta arcát és arcára fagyott a mosoly. – Anya, mi a baj? – kérdezte, ahogy felkelt a székből.

\- Potter professzor, minden rendben? – kérdezte Ron.

Lily vagy nem hallotta vagy nem figyelt rá.

\- Damien, gyere velem, most! Mennünk kell! – ismételte és intett neki, hogy kövesse.

Damien szó nélkül felkelt és követte anyját ki a Nagyteremből, anélkül, hogy visszafordult volna, hogy barátai aggódó arcára nézzen.

Amikor az anya és fia kiértek az előcsarnokba, Lily előhúzott egy kicsi színes labdát.

\- Portus – suttogta. – Damy, kapaszkodj a labdába, öt másodperc múlva indul.

Damien úgy tett, ahogy mondta és három másodperccel később megérezte az ismerős húzást a köldökénél, ahogy a zsupszkulcs elvitte őt és anyját a Roxfortból.

Damien lába földnek ütközött és egy pillanatra elvesztette egyensúlyát. Kiegyenesedett és körbenézett, majd érezte, hogy gombóc gyűlik a torkában. A St. Mungo Kórházban állt.

xxx

\- Anya, mi folyik itt? Miért vagyunk a St. Mungóban? – kérdezte Damien és próbált nem pánikolni, de az anyja szemében látott aggodalom és a nő remegő kezei csak még idegesebbé tették Damient.

\- Gyere velem – suttogta anyja és megfogta a kezét, ahogy az előcsarnok másik oldalán álló liftek felé indult. Amint beszálltak a felvonóba, Damien újra megkérdezte, hogy mi történt.

\- Apádról van szó - mondta Lily halkan. – Múlt éjjel megsérült.

Damien szíve több ütemet is kihagyott. Az apja már korábban is sérült meg, ez a kockázat együtt járt az auror szakmával, de még sose látta az anyját ilyen zaklatottnak. A legrosszabbra gondolt.

\- Mi történt vele? – kérdezte, próbálva lecsillapítani félelmét.

\- Egy párbajban sérült meg szolgálat közben – Lily amennyire csak képes volt rá, próbált biztos hangot megütni, de nem tudta teljesen elrejteni aggodalmát.

\- Milyen szolgálat? – kérdezte Damien, tudva, hogy anyja érteni fogja valódi kérdését, hogy aurorként vagy a Rend tagjaként dolgozott apja.

\- Az elsőszámú – mondta Lily, mivel sose mondta ki a „Főnix Rendje" szavakat biztonságos falakon kívül. Tudta, hogy a fia mindig apja második szakmájaként tekintett a Rendre.

A lift ajtaja kinyílt és Lily és Damien kisietett belőle, az ötös számú szoba felé tartva. Egy cseppet sem lepődtek meg, hogy a nagyon fáradt és rosszkedvű Sirius ült James mellett. Damien megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor meglátta, hogy apja az ágyban ül és élénken cseveg Siriusszal. Sápadtnak tűnt, mint aki sok vért vesztett. Egy kötés volt a nyaka köré tekerve és egy másik az alkarján. De a fáradtságot leszámítva, úgy tűnt, az apja jól van.

James felnézett a két újonnan érkezőre és azonnal elmosolyodott. Sirius is úgy nézett ki, mint aki megjárta a poklot, de hagyta, hogy mosolyra húzódjon a szája Lilyt és Damient látva.

\- Sziasztok srácok, gyertek be – szólt ki James és kinyújtotta a karját, hogy megfogja Lily kezét, aki hozzá sietett. Damien még mindig az ajtóban állt, az ajtófélfának dőlve, hogy megtámassza magát. A szíve kissé összetört, látva, hogy mennyire ellátták apja és bácsikája baját.

\- Szia, blöki, gyere be – intett neki Sirius a szokásos vigyorával. Damien lassan besétált és leült az apja mellé.

\- Fel a fejjel, srácok! Jól vagyok – nevetett James.

\- Jól! Te ezt így hívod? Istenem, James! Meg is ölhettek volna… - Lily hirtelen megállt, rájött, hogy Damien is velük volt. Bocsánatkérő kifejezéssel nézett rá. – Damy, ne haragudj. Nem kellett volna így elrángatnom téged az iskolából. Hallottam apádról és gondolkodás nélkül reagáltam.

Damien felnézett anyjára.

\- Semmi baj, anya. Örülök, hogy elhoztál. Csak ne kiabálj apával, úgy néz ki, mint aki megjárta a poklot.

\- Ó, köszönöm, fiam, ezt megjegyeztem! – mosolygott James és próbált sértődöttnek tűnni. Damien visszamosolygott rá.

\- Szóval, elmondjátok, hogy mi történt veletek? – kérdezte Damien, sejtve a választ.

\- Nem lehet, blöki, hétpecsétes titok, meg minden, biztosan megérted – válaszolt Sirius unott hangon, amit mindig akkor használt, amikor Damien a Rendről kérdezett.

Damien az apjára nézett.

\- Apa?

James újból rámosolygott fiára.

\- Őszintén, Damy, csupa unalmas dolog, semmi érdekes.

Damien fújt egyet és keresztbe tett karral visszaült. A három felnőtt beszélgetni kezdett, főként a Minisztériumról és, hogy hány napot vehetett ki James és Sirius betegszabadságként. Damien kezdett nagyon unatkozni. Pár perccel később Lily megkérte Damient, hogy menjen fel a büfébe az ötödik emeletre és hozzon frissítőt. Damien hálásan kelt fel és távozott.

Amint kilépett a szobából, Lily kimondta a Silencio varázsigét a szobára és megkörnyékezte Jamest és Siriust.

\- Oké, bökjétek ki. Mi történt múlt éjjel?

Szégyen söpört át a két férfi arcán.

\- Hát, asszem ezt nem tudjuk máshogy közölni, de… öhm… kicsit alábecsültük az ellenfelünket – válaszolta a zavarban lévő Sirius.

\- Mit értesz az alatt, hogy „alábecsültétek"? Túl sok halálfaló volt? Hányan voltak? – kérdezte Lily és megpróbálta elképzelni, ahogy az öt auror egy tizenöt vagy még több főből álló halálfaló sereggel küzd. Az megmagyarázta volna a sérüléseket.

\- Egy – válaszolta James, elkerülve Lily pillantását.

\- Egy? – ismételte Lily.

\- Igen, egy – válaszolta James és Sirius egyszerre.

\- Nem értem. Hogy küzdhet egy halálfaló öt auror ellen és juttathat belőlük kettőt kórházba? – kérdezte Lily.

\- Négyet – mondta egy vékony hang, ami meglepő módon Siriushoz tartozott.

\- Hogy mi? – kérdezte Lily, és elszégyellte magát a Rend veszteségein, amit _egy_ halálfaló okozott.

\- Liam és Kingsley itt vannak velem és Jamesszel – válaszolta Sirius.

\- Kingsley? – kérdezte Lily felvont szemöldökkel. – Mármint Kingsley Shacklebolt? A több, mint 180 centis auror, akit három halálfaló sem tudott elkapni, _az_ a Kingsley? – kérdezte Lily hitetlenkedve.

A két férfi csak bólintott.

\- Mi a fene történt? – kérdezte Lily.

\- Az az átkozott gyerek történt! – csattant fel Sirius, aki bírta tovább türtőztetni magát a kudarcukon.

\- Gyerek? Milyen gyerek? – kérdezte Lily rosszallóan.

\- Voldemort gyereke – válaszolta James halkan.

Lily megállt, teste megfeszült James szavaira. Csendben férje felé fordult.

\- Mi? – kérdezte, alig hangosabban a suttogásnál.

\- Voldemortnak van egy fia – ismételte James.

Lily nem szólt semmit, de tisztán látszott, hogy mennyire sokkolták a hallottak.

\- Legalábbis a másik halálfaló ezt mondta– tette hozzá Sirius.

Lily ránézett.

\- De nem azt mondtad, hogy csak egy halálfaló volt? – kérdezte zavarodottan.

\- Úgy volt, legalábbis kezdetben – magyarázta Sirius. – Amikor megérkeztünk a raktárba, csak egy halálfalót láttunk, aki a sarokban bujkált. Aztán a semmiből hirtelen megjelenik ez a fiú és a halálfaló majdnem összecsinálja magát – Sirius grimaszolt, és a fogát csikorgatta, arcára kiült az undor és a megvetés. – Az az átkozott gyáva! – suttogta, a halálfalóra utalva. – Könyörgött és a földön csúszott az életéért. Meg sem próbálta megtámadni a fiút.

\- Fiú? – ismételte Lily, szeme elkerekedett a hitetlenkedéstől. – Várj, egy fiú miatt kerültetek kórházba?

\- Tudom, hogy hangzik – kezdte James -, de ez más volt. Csak egy fiúnak tűnt, annak is hangzott, de Lily, _nem csak_ egy fiú volt.

\- Hogy érted? – kérdezte Lily, akinek a félelemtől hideg görcs jelent meg a gyomrában.

\- Ő… elképesztő volt – mondta James, nem találva jobb szót, amivel leírhatná. Siriusra nézett, aki egyetértően bólintott, habár némileg kelletlenül. – Ahogy párbajozott, olyan _gyors_ volt. Néha csak egy folt látszott a helyén. Pálca nélkül varázsolt és a pajzsa! Merlin, sosem láttam még ilyet azelőtt, Lily. A pálcája egyetlen pöccintésével elő tudta hívni és tetőtől talpig beborította! – James megrázta a fejét. – Semmi sem utalt arra a küzdelemben, hogy csak egy fiú lett volna.

\- És nem csak varázslópárbajozásról beszélünk, mugli stílusban is szétrúgta a seggünket – tette hozzá Sirius. – Komolyan, Lily, ez volt a legfurább. A Sötét Nagyúr fia mugli harctechnikát használt, hogy elintézzen minket.

\- És a legkevésbé sem félemlítette meg a tény, hogy öt felnőtt aurorral nézett szembe. Szimplán feltörölte velünk a padlót – mondta James sápadt arcán kis vörös folttal.

Lily tátott szájjal hallgatta.

\- Miért félt tőle a halálfaló? – kérdezte, nem értve azt a részt.

\- Tudta, hogy a fiú azért jött, hogy megölje. Abban a pillanatban tudta, ahogy meglátta – válaszolta James.

\- Megtette? – kérdezte Lily. – Úgy értem, megölte?

\- Előttem ölte meg – válaszolta James. – Olyan erőteljes volt Lily, semmit sem tehettem. A levegőbe hajított _pálca nélkül_ és ahogy Hunttal bánt, olyan rideg volt! Csak úgy megölte, mintha semmi se érdekelné a világon, semmi bűntudat, semmi!

\- Miért vagy meglepve? – kérdezte Sirius. – Nem ismerheti a bűntudatot. Magának az ördögnek az ivadéka!

James nem szólt semmit, de a szíve megugrott Sirius szavaira. Bizonyára az arckifejezése elárulta aggodalmát, mert érezte, hogy Lily megérinti a kezét.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Lily.

\- Nem tudom – mondta James őszintén. – Csak van valami vele kapcsolatban, ami… nyugtalanít.

\- Nyugtalanít? Hogyan? – kérdezte Lily.

James felpillantott rá, majd Siriusra, azon gondolkozva, hogy el kéne-e mondania, ami a fejében járt.

\- Semmi értelme – mondta végül. – A fiúval kapcsolatban semminek sincs értelme. Mérges lett, amikor halálfalónak hívtam. Pontosan ezt mondta: „Én nem vagyok mocskos halálfaló!" Ennek talán van értelme?

Lily és Sirius se szólt semmit. James folytatta.

\- És amikor harcolt, nem használt főbenjáró átkokat, csak normál varázsigéket. Senkit sem ölt meg, Hunton kívül. Ennek sincs értelme. Voldemortot a számok érdeklik. A támadásai után százak halnak és sérülnek meg. A halálfalók annyit embert ölnek és kínoznak meg, amennyit csak tudnak. De ez a gyerek csak elintézett minket és elkapta Huntot. Nem okozott más halálesetet.

\- De okozhatott volna! – szólt közbe Sirius James felé bökve. – Szerencséd volt, hogy… az a… kés, penge, csillag valami, amit hozzád vágott, nem ejtett túl mély vágást, különben… - Sirius nem tudta befejezni. Félrenézett, száműzve elméjéből a képet, ahogy a barátja a saját vérében fürödve fekszik.

\- Tudom, hogy megpróbált megölni, de nem hiszem, hogy eredetileg ez lett volna a szándéka – mondta James Siriusnak. – Azt mondta, hogy tűnjek el az útból. Csak mikor megtámadtam, azt torolta meg. Úgy értem, elég csúnya vágást ejtettem rajta…

\- Mégis miért mentegeted őt?! – kiáltott fel Lily. – Megpróbált megölni és úgy állítod be, mintha kényszerítették volna rá!

James becsukta a száját és leejtette a fejét. Miért mentegette őt? Egészen tisztán látta a haragot a fiú szemében. Tudta, hogy a fiú azzal a szándékkal támadta meg, hogy megölje, de valahol legbelül nem akarta elhinni ezt. Aztán meg ott volt a tény, hogy a fiú valahogy ismerősnek tűnt. James nem tudta, hogy lehetséges ez, de úgy érezte, ismeri őt valahonnan. A hangja dermesztő felismerést indított el benne. Nem akarta elismerni, de a fiú hangja Damienre emlékeztette.

\- Azt hiszem, csak nem akarom elhinni, hogy egy gyerek ilyen gonosz lehet – mondta nekik.

Lily férjét nyugtatta, Sirius pedig mélyen a gondolataiba merülve nézett le a földre. Tudta, hogyan érti James. Nem egyszerűen zavaró volt látni, hogy egy ilyen fiatal fiú harcolt és kegyetlenül elvette mások életét, hanem kicsit össze is törte az ember szívét.

Ekkor Damien jelent meg újból a szobában, kezében tömérdek frissítővel. Próbálta befogadni a látványt, ahogy anyja a legyőzöttnek tűnő, fáradt apja köré fonta a karját. A bácsikája, Sirius is rosszkedvűnek tűnt.

\- Minden rendben van? – kérdezte, ahogy ledobta szerzeményeit apja ágyára.

\- Most már igen, hogy szereztél csokibékát és pezsgőcukrot! – mondta apja, majd elvett egyet kedvenc cukorkájából és nagy szemével, mosolyogva Damienre nézett.

Damien sóhajtott, ahogy a felnőttek mind elvettek egyet a kedvenc édességeikből. Ő felvett egy csokibékát és felszakította a csomagolást. A béka kiugrott belőle és apja ágyán landolt. Damien nézte, ahogy James egy ötéves szintjén viselkedett, mikor egyik kezével elkanalazta a békát, másik öklét pedig egy hangos kiáltás kíséretében a levegőbe lendítette, mintha egy lehetetlen küldetést teljesített volna.

Őszintén nem tudta, apja valaha is felnő-e.


	7. Apa és fia

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **Hetedik fejezet – Apa és fia**

Harry halkan átsétált az edzőpályán, hazafelé tartva. Öt órán keresztül edzett a személyes pályáján és mostanra teljesen kimerült. Fáradtan indult a Denem kúria felé. Felpillantott az égre; bealkonyodott, szóval a halálfaló megbeszélésnek valószínűleg már vége. Harry azért a biztonság kedvéért az ezüst maszkján tartotta a kezét, arra az esetre, ha szükség lenne rá.

A fiú elfojtott egy ásítást. Az nem kifejezés, hogy fáradt volt. Általában nem töltött ennyi időt edzéssel, de mostanában csak ehhez volt kedve. Tudta, hogy a belőle kikívánkozó, felhalmozott frusztráció volt az oka, aminek ez volt az egyetlen levezetési módja. Nos, ez és a megbízatások.

Harry továbbsétált, keresztül az erdős vidéken, ami a kúria és az edzőpályája között terült el. Már csak egy rövid táv volt hátra, amikor felfigyelt a falevelek enyhe susogására, a mögüle jövő lépések alig hallható zajára. Harry nem állt meg, de azonnal éberré vált. A pálcája a karján lévő tartóba volt dugva. Tovább sétált, semmi jelét nem adva annak, hogy észrevette volna, hogy követik. A mögüle jövő lépések hangosabbá váltak.

Egy pillanat alatt történt az egész.

Harry egy fürge mozdulattal magára rántotta maszkját, majd a pálcájáért nyúlt. Megperdült és vakon megragadta az utána lopakodó személyt. Meg se nézte, ki az, keze máris az illető nyaka köré fonódott. Harry a legközelebbi fához csapta a lopakodót és a torkának szegezte a pálcáját.

\- Áú! Nem vagy te paranoiás, Harry?

Harry meglepetten ismert rá a szorításában lévő, immár fájdalmasan morgó szőke fiúra. Harry önelégülten mosolyodott el a maszk mögött és elengedte a fiút, majd a maszkjáért nyúlt, hogy levegye. Nem volt rá szüksége.

\- Draco, miért osontál mögém? – kérdezte Harry barátját.

Draco Malfoy megdörzsölte a feje hátulját és mérges pillantást vetett Harryre.

\- Nem _osontam_ sehova! Csak rejtve maradtam, ennyi – válaszolta.

Harry válaszul önelégülten elvigyorodott.

\- Félsz, hogy elkap apám? – kérdezte Harry.

Nem volt titok, hogy Voldemort nagyúr nem volt túl türelmes, ami Draco Malfoyt illette. A fiút hibáztatta, amiért elterelte Harry figyelmét az edzésről és a tanulásról.

Draco óvatosan tekintett körbe.

\- Látod, ezért kéne neked átjönni hozzám – mondta suttogva.

Harry válaszul csak nevetett. Ketten folytatták útjukat a kúria felé. Draco most már sokkal nyugodtabb volt. Ha Harryvel volt, biztonságban volt. Még Voldemorttal is szembe lehetett nézni Harryvel az oldalán. Ha egyedül volt, megvolt rá az esély, hogy soha többet nem tér haza.

Ahogy a Denem birtok imponáló kastélya felé közeledtek, Harry elővette az ezüst maszkot és felrakta, hogy elrejtse arcát. Draco végignézte az ismerős cselekedetet, de nem szólt semmit. Ahogy a két fiú közelebb ért az ajtókhoz, Harry biccentett a két halálfalónak, akiket a bejárathoz osztottak be. A férfiak azonnal térdre borultak és homlokukat a földre szorították, hogy üdvözöljék Sötét Hercegüket.

Harry alig vetett rájuk egy pillantást, míg Draco nyíltan somolygott és szándékosan lelassított, hogy a két férfinak minél tovább kelljen jelenlegi kényelmetlen, megalázó pozíciójukban maradni.

\- Draco! – mordult rá Harry, buzdítva, hogy gyorsítson fel.

Ahogy az ajtók bezárultak, Harry az előcsarnok egyik oldalán lévő óriási, kígyót ábrázoló festményhez lépdelt. Egy elsziszegett varázslat és a kép kitárult, utat nyitva a kastély azon részéhez, amit neki jelöltek ki.

Harry mindig is tudatában volt önnön fontosságának, de sosem tudott ellenállni a felfedezésre való késztetésnek. Ugyanakkor hétéves korában egy incidens során a nehezebb módon tanulta meg, hogy titokban kell tartania létezését. Így apja a kastély egy teljes szárnyát neki jelölte ki. Gyerekként Harry sok órát töltött környezete felfedezésével és vég nélküli kalandokba keveredett itt, Dracoval az oldalán.

Amint átmásztak az átjárón és bezárult mögöttük a portré, Harry levette a maszkját.

\- Szóval, mikor jöttél vissza? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy végigsétáltak a folyosón a szobája felé tartva.

\- A nyári szünet már hetekkel ezelőtt elkezdődött, de apám úgy gondolta, az lenne a legjobb, ha egy ideig távol maradnék. Azt mondta, elfoglalt voltál, úgyhogy jó pár hétig otthon kellett üldögélnem és unatkoznom– válaszolta Draco.

\- Megbízatásaim voltak – válaszolta Harry egyszerűen.

Draco ránézett.

\- Bárcsak veled mehetnék egy megbízatásra – sóhajtott Draco.

Harry horkantott egyet és tréfás pillantást vetett Dracora.

\- Te? Csatában? Szeretném azt látni! – mondta, imádva a hitetlenkedő arckifejezést, ami megjelent barátja arcán.

\- Miért ne? Jó vagyok párbajozásban! – válaszolta Draco méltóságteljesen.

\- Valószínűleg arról kérdezgetnéd az ellenfelet, hogy a hajad még mindig jól áll-e – nevetett Harry.

Draco mogorva pillantást küldött Harry felé.

\- Nem bűn jól kinézni, de persze mit is tudhatsz te erről! Mikor próbáltad utoljára megfésülni azt a felmosórongyot, amit te hajnak hívsz? – kérdezte Draco.

Harry csak vállat vont és beletúrt a hajába.

\- Nem mindenki olyan magas karbantartású, mint te, Draco.

Draco köpött egyet és valami oda nem illőt motyogott, amire Harry csak nevetett.

Egy súlyos, kétszárnyú mahagóniajtó elé érkeztek, ami Harry egyetlen kézlegyintésére kitárult. A nagy teremben, ami Harry hálószobájaként funkcionált, minden megvolt, amire valaha is szüksége lehet. Az ágya négy embernek is elég lett volna és egy impozáns nyolcajtós gardrób állt büszkén az egyik fal mentén. Drága bútorzat volt elrendezve a szobában és egy magas könyvespolcon olyan válogatás sorakozott, amiből a legtöbb könyvnek nem volt párja Nagy-Britanniában.

Draco a kanapéhoz lépett és ledobta rá magát, kényelmesen felpolcolva a lábát. Harry szemlátomást nem bánta, és az ezüst maszkot és a köpenyét az egyik székre dobta. Odasétált a hatalmas gardróbhoz és pálca nélkül kinyitotta. Egy kényelmes sötétkék talárt vett ki, hogy lecserélje a sötétzöldet, amit viselt.

\- Apám tegnap rólad beszélt – mondta Draco, elnyújtózva Harry kanapéján. – Folyamatosan a Lacetate átkodat dicsérte.

\- _Lacerate_ átok – javította ki Harry.

Draco kedvetlenül rábámult.

\- Tök mindegy! – mondta. – Anyának mesélt róla. Esküszöm, észre se vette, hogy én is ott vagyok!

\- Talán használnod kellett volna rajta. Akkor biztos észrevett volna – válaszolta Harry somolyogva.

\- Aha, persze! – gúnyolódott Draco, ennek ellenére kis mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

Harry bezárta a gardrób ajtaját és meglátta magát a tükörben. Egy pillanatra megállt és csak nézte tükörképét. Sosem foglalkoztatta különösebben a külseje, így jól jött, hogy minden erőfeszítés nélkül jól nézett ki. Habár mostanában fáradtnak tűnt. Félresöpörte fürtjeit a szeméből, hogy jobban megnézhesse arcát. A fény megvilágította szokatlan sebhelyét és szinte kiemelte a homlokából. Harry lassan végigkövette ujjaival sebhelyét. Ez volt külsejének egyetlen része, amit szeretett magán. A kócos fekete haj, a sugárzó zöld szempár és a többi vonása voltak azok, amiket teljes lényével megvetett. Megint azt kívánta, bár apja megengedte volna neki, hogy megváltoztassa a külsejét, de nem számított, mennyire könyörgött neki, Voldemort ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Harry az igazi arcát viselje.

Harry sóhajtva eljött a tükör elől és megdörzsölte szemét. A szobából nyíló fürdőbe sétált, hogy felfrissítse magát az edzés után és átöltözzön. Draco elfoglalta magát Harry egyik sötét mágiáról szóló könyvével, jobbára észre sem véve őt.

Harry gyorsan lezuhanyozott, majd felvett egy kényelmes talárt. Magas és karcsú alakjához izmos, kidolgozott karok és mellkas társult, ami Harry intenzív edzésének volt köszönhető. Keményen dolgozott, hogy elérje ezt a testet; a hosszú órákon át tartó gyakorlás és edzés végeredménye egy jól formált test és lélek lett, ami önkéntelenül is büszkeséget váltott ki Harryből.

Kisétált a fürdőszobából és észrevette, hogy Draco mennyire belemerült a könyvbe. Odasétált és kivette a könyvet a szőke fiú ujjai közül.

\- Hé! – tiltakozott Draco.

\- Azért jöttél, hogy olvass? – kérdezte Harry, egy ujjmozdulattal a könyvespolcra száműzve a könyvet.

Draco sóhajtott.

\- Jó könyv volt – mondta és felült.

\- Természetesen, hiszen az enyém – vigyorgott Harry.

\- Nem te írtad, te hülye! – gúnyolta Draco.

\- Nem, de én döntöttem úgy, hogy elolvasom. Egyértelmű volt, hogy jó lesz – válaszolta Harry.

Draco előhúzta a már gyerekkoruk óta meglévő sakk készletet a fiókból és az asztalra helyezte, Harry és maga közé.

\- Szerintem szükségünk van egy új sakk készletre – mondta, felhúzva orrát a szakadt és viseltesnek tűnő készlet láttán.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

\- Én szeretem ezt – válaszolta. – Már évek óta a miénk.

\- Pontosan! – kiáltotta Draco. – Darabokra akar esni.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

\- Jó ez így. Működik, az a lényeg.

Draco felnézett Harryre és önelégülten elmosolyodott.

\- Nyilván tudod, hogy nem tudsz megverni engem, ezért nem akarsz új készletet.

Harry visszamosolygott, ugyanolyan önelégülten.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy nem csak hagylak nyerni?

Draco horkantott.

\- Aha, persze! Hagysz engem nyerni! _Hat_ éves korunk óta? – kiáltotta.

\- Gyakorlatilag akkor még nem tudtuk, hogy kell játszani – mutatott rá Harry.

\- És mégis feltöröltem veled a padlót! – válaszolta Draco önelégülten.

Egy fénysugár suhant el, és Dracot előretaszították, amitől arccal az asztalon végezte. Draco morogva emelkedett fel és Harry szórakozott arckifejezésével találta szemben magát. Rájött, hogy nem lehetett Harry, mivel a támadás hátulról jött. Gyorsan, rettegve hátrafordult és meglátta az ajtóban álló apját.

\- Mikor fogod megtanulni, hogy tartsd a szád, Draco! – szidta Lucius, ahogy a fiához sétált. – A tiszteletlen szád lesz a veszted!

Draco lehajtott fejjel felállt, sápadt arcán rózsaszínes árnyalattal. Utálta, ha Harry előtt szidták le.

\- Sajnálom, apám. Nem úgy értettem – kért bocsánatot.

\- Szerencsés vagy, hogy én sétáltam be a szobába és hallottalak ilyen modorban beszélni, nem a Sötét Nagyúr! – folytatta Lucius.

Félelem jelent meg Draco arcán és a fiú akaratlanul is megborzongott. Már halott lenne, ha így történt volna.

Harry nem volt meglepve, hogy Luciust találta az ajtónál. Csak két halálfaló léphetett be a szárnyba jelszó nélkül és az egyikük Lucius Malfoy volt.

\- Lucius – szólt Harry –, az, hogy Draco és én hogy beszélünk egymással, csak ránk tartozik – mondta. – Ne csinálj belőle nagy ügyet.

Lucius nem szólt semmit, csak egy szigorú pillantással a fiához fordult.

\- Várj rám odakint. Hazakísérlek.

\- De csak most értem ide – kezdte Draco.

\- És most vissza is fogsz menni haza – válaszolta Lucius.

Draco nem kezdett vitát. Harryre nézett, majd az ajtó felé fordult.

\- Igen, apám.

Draco kisétált Harry szobájából és az előcsarnok felé vette útját, hogy ott várjon apjára.

Amint Draco elment, Lucius visszafordult és Harryre nézett.

\- Nem kéne bátorítanod – mondta. – Meg kell tanulnia tisztelni és félni téged.

Harry somolygott és hátradőlt, összevonva karjait mellkasa előtt.

\- Nem akarom, hogy féljen tőlem. Arra ott vannak a halálfalók.

Lucius ajka megrándult, de visszafogta mosolyát a szokásos évődésük témája hallatán.

\- Mindettől függetlenül, nem fogja megtanulni, hogy tiszteljen téged, ha engeded neki, hogy ilyen gusztustalan modorban beszéljen veled!

\- Lucius, nyugodj meg – mondta Harry, ahogy felállt. – Ahogy mondtam, az, hogy hogyan beszélünk egymással, ránk tartozik. Nem kell belekeveredned – Harry felvette a sakk készletet és visszatette a helyére. Várnia kellett egy másik napra, hogy veszítsen Draco ellen. – Gondolom a megbeszélés jól ment? – kérdezte.

Lucius Harryre nézett, először meglepetten, aztán szürke szeme Harry sebhelyére tévedt és felismerésében elmosolyodott. Hát persze, a fájdalom Harry sebhelyében tudatta vele, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr mérges vagy elégedett volt.

\- Igen, jól ment – válaszolta Lucius. – A halálfalók minden küldetést teljesítettek, amit kiadtak nekik.

\- Hmm, nos, néha csodák is történnek – somolygott Harry.

Lucius kénytelen volt mosolyogni Harry pimaszságán. Azóta ismerte Harryt, hogy elhozták őt Voldemort nagyúrhoz és az évek alatt egyre inkább ragaszkodni kezdett a hollófekete hajú tinédzserhez. Ő adta Harrynek szeretően a „Sötét Herceg" megnevezést a gyerek kényes viselkedése miatt.

\- Az ő sikerük semmi a te fejlődésedhez képest – mondta Lucius, büszkeségtől sugározva. – Példátlan teljesítmény, hogy megtanultad a Lacerate átkot mindössze _egy_ tanóra alatt.

\- A legtöbb dolog, amit teszek, példátlan – válaszolta Harry.

\- Szeretnék ott lenni, mikor használod ezt az átkot – mondta Lucius óvatosan.

Harry felsóhajtott, mielőtt ránézett volna. Már milliószor átrágták magukat ezen a beszélgetésen.

\- Már mondtam. Egyedül szeretek dolgozni – mondta Harry.

\- Tudom, és tiszteletben tartom a döntésed. Csak hát, szeretnélek látni egy párbaj során. Emlékezetes látvány lenne – mondta Lucius.

Harry felvonta szemöldökét.

\- Nos, nem fogsz. Lépj túl rajta – válaszolta Harry, rövidre zárva a beszélgetést.

Lucius nem erőltette tovább a témát. Több esze volt, mint, hogy Harryvel vitázzon. Harry szobájának ajtaja újból kinyílt és Lucius megfordult, ingerültsége miatt összeráncolt homlokkal, száját szóra nyitva, készen, hogy rászóljon Dracora, maradjon az előcsarnokban, de arckifejezése megváltozott, mikor meglátta, hogy nem Draco jött vissza hozzájuk. Voldemort nagyúr állt a küszöbön, szemét Luciusra szegezve.

Az arisztokrata Malfoy szó nélkül térdre borult és meghajolt nagyura előtt.

Harry kis undorral nézte. Sosem tetszett neki a térdeplő emberek látványa. Még emlékezett, hogy kiskorában Bella és Lucius előtte is letérdeltek. Sok idejébe telt, mire elérte náluk, hogy ne tegyék.

\- Hagyj magunkra – mondta Voldemort és belépett a szobába.

Lucius azonnal felemelkedett és anélkül távozott, hogy visszanézett volna.

Amint az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, Voldemort Harryre nézett és vörös szeme kissé ellágyult fia láttán.

\- Látom, Lucius porontya visszatért – mondta Voldemort, közelebb lépve Harryhez. – Láttam, hogy az előcsarnokban vár. Feltételezem, megmondtad neki, hogy maradjon a _saját_ otthonában. Nem akarom túl sokat látni körülötted.

\- Félsz, hogy rossz hatással lesz rám? – kérdezte Harry egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében.

Voldemort nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki szórakozik.

\- Nem akarom, hogy elvonják a figyelmed.

Harry sóhajtott.

\- Mi bajod van Dracoval? – kérdezte.

\- Nincs vele _bajom._ Nem tetszik a tiszteletlen stílus, amiben veled beszél.

Voldemort nagyúr épp elég beszélgetésüket hallotta meg véletlenül, hogy tudja, Draco hogy beszélt Harryvel. Hogyan ugratta és néha még gúnyolta is őt. Voldemort teljes önfegyelméhez és Harry közbelépéséhez volt szükség ahhoz, hogy Draco Malfoy összes végtagja érintetlen maradjon.

\- Nos, ez csak rám és Dracora tartozik – mondta Harry, megismételve, amit Luciusnak mondott csupán pár perce. Témát akart változtatni, így inkább a megbeszélésre terelte a szót. – Lucius azt mondta, jól ment a megbeszélés.

Voldemort Harry ablakához sétált és kinézett az óriási elhagyatott táj képére, ami addig nyújtózott, amíg csak a szem ellát.

\- Kielégítő volt – válaszolta. – Mit csináltál a megbeszélés alatt? – kérdezte, még mindig a távolba bámulva.

\- Edzettem – válaszolta Harry.

Voldemort megfordult, hogy jobban megnézze Harryt.

\- Sokkal többet edzettél az utóbbi napokban – jegyezte meg.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

\- Nem árt felkészültnek lenni.

Voldemort először nem szólt semmit, de tekintete Harryn maradt, meglátva az apró részleteket, amik elkerülték Bella és Lucius figyelmét. Látta a fáradságot Harryn; alig észrevehetően, de sápadtabb volt és a szeme alatt sötét karikák kezdtek kialakulni.

\- Normál esetben nem bátorítanálak arra, hogy túl keményen dolgozz – mondta Voldemort, ellépve az ablaktól, most már teljesen szemben állva Harryvel. -, de valóban úgy tűnik, mintha szükséged lenne az extra edzésre.

Szeme Harryébe fúródott és látta a rándulást, amit szavai okoztak.

\- Végülis, elég szokatlan, hogy elhibázod a célpontot. Feltételezem, életben szándékoztad hagyni James Pottert?

A nevet hallva Harry megremegett kissé, amit csak Voldemort volt képes észrevenni.

\- Miért feltételeznéd ezt? – kérdezte Harry, halkan, de mérgesen.

\- Érthető, hogy nem bírtad megölni – kezdte Voldemort, egy lépést közelebb téve. – Elvégre, ő az apád.

Először Harry szeme elkerekedett, majd méreg töltötte meg.

\- Vond vissza! – sziszegte Harry.

Voldemort válaszul elmosolyodott.

\- Harry…

\- Vond vissza! – ismételte Harry. – Nem vagyok az _ő_ fia! A te fiad vagyok, és csakis a tiéd! Nem vagyok Potter, soha nem is voltam.

Voldemort tudta, hogy Harry nem érzett ragaszkodást Potter iránt. Csak azt mondta, amiről tudta, hogy reakciót fog kiváltani Harryből. És a kapott reakció mély elégedettséggel töltötte el.

Voldemort odasétált Harryhez és kezét a vállára tette.

\- Tudom. Mindig is az én fiam leszel. Ezt senki sem változtathatja meg – mondta óvatosan.

Harry megnyugodott az egyszerű szavak hallatán.

\- Nem terveztem, hogy túléli – kezdte Harry, úgy érezvén, meg kell magyaráznia apjának. – Nem koncentráltam. Nem számítottam arra, hogy látom őt és elismerem, felkészületlenül ért.

\- Előre láthattad volna, hogy újra találkozni fogtok. Előbb utóbb meg kellett történnie – válaszolta Voldemort.

Harry bólintott.

\- Tudom.

Voldemort egyik kezével megveregette Harry vállát, amitől a fiú felnézett rá.

\- Nem számít, fiam. A következő alkalom, hogy találkozol vele, az Potter utolsó napja lesz.

Harry megint bólintott, ez alkalommal szemében az indulat szikrájával.

\- Úgy lesz – értett egyet.

Voldemort elmosolyodott, szeme csendes győzelemmel égett.

\- Adni akartam neked valamit, hogy segítsen koncentrálni a megbízatásaidon.

Harry oldalra döntötte a fejét, szavak nélkül vonva őt kérdőre.

Voldemort a talárjába nyúlt és előhúzott egy kis dobozt. Egy pillanatig a kezében tartotta és nézte, majd tekintetét Harryre emelte. Átnyújtotta neki.

Harry elvette a kínált dobozt és kinyitotta. Benne egy kígyó alakú ezüstmedál pihent, két fejjel a teste két oldalán. A kígyó szeme csillámló zöld volt és egyfajta hipnotikus szépségtől sugárzott. Harry kérdő tekintettel nézett fel apjára.

\- Ez egykor hatalmas ősünkhöz, Mardekár Malazárhoz tartozott. Azt szeretném, hogy a tiéd legyen – magyarázta Voldemort. – De ez a medál több, mint egyszerű családi ereklye. A lelkem egy darabja van benne. Ez az egyik horcruxom.

Harry arckifejezése megváltozott és most már gyermeki áhítattal nézte a medált. A fogása is más volt, immár óvatos figyelemmel tartotta a dobozt.

\- Miért adod nekem? – kérdezte.

\- A fiam vagy, a jobb kezem – válaszolta Voldemort. – Azt hiszem, illene hozzád, ha nálad lenne az egyik horcruxom, hogy segítsen koncentrálni, ha megbízatáson vagy és mindig emlékeztessen, hogy ki vagy és mit jelentesz nekem.

Harry a dobozba nyúlt és kivette a gyönyörű medált. Átemelte a láncot a feje fölött és hagyta, hogy a medál, apja horcruxa a mellkasán pihenjen, a szíve mellett.

Anélkül, hogy elnézett volna apjáról, Harry megszólalt.

\- Sose tudnám elfelejteni, hogy ki vagyok – válaszolta. – Mindig a te fiad leszek. Nem kell emlékeztető – lenézett a medálra, majd visszamosolygott Voldemortra. – De köszönöm, apám. Vigyázni fogok rá, megígérem.

Hirtelen valami eszébe jutott és pánik suhant át az arcán. – A megbízatásaim! Mi van, ha valami történik az egyiken és megsérül? Mi van, ha…

\- Ne aggódj, a medált sok bűbáj védi, köztük egy törhetetlen is. Csak te és én lennénk képesek levenni, ha egyszer viseled. Nem számít, mi történik, nem vehetik el tőled – biztosította Voldemort.

Harry aggodalmas arckifejezése eltűnt és megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el. Bedugta a medált a talárja alá.

\- Ne mondd el Bellának, hogy ezt nekem adtad. Nem hinném, hogy valaha is felépülne – mondta Harry játékosan somolyogva.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy nincs egy neki is? – kérdezte Voldemort somolyogva.

Harry vigyora az arcára fagyott.

\- Micsoda? Előbb kapott egyet, mint én?

Voldemort nevetett, ami olyan dolog volt, amit csak Harry tudott nála elérni és az ajtó felé fordult.

\- Talán – bosszantotta.

\- Apám? Ez nem igazság! Én vagyok a _fiad!_

Harry Voldemort után szaladt és játékosan vitázott vele végig az ebédlőhöz vezető úton.


	8. A terv: elfogni

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **Nyolcadik fejezet – A terv: elfogni**

Késő este volt és a Rend legtöbb tagja másra se vágyott, mint hogy hazamehessen. Lily sem érzett másként, csak ült ott, egyik oldalán Jamesszel, másikon Siriusszal, és reménykedett, hogy a megbeszélésnek hamar vége lesz, hogy aztán otthon aludhasson végre. Férjére nézett, akit egy hete engedtek ki a kórházból. James azonnal visszatért aurori posztjába, figyelmen kívül hagyva a gyógyító utasításait, miszerint „pihenjen és gyógyuljon". Lily megrázta fejét férje makacs viselkedésére gondolva. Éles tekintete James nyakára szegeződött, hogy megnézze, ki tud-e venni rajta bármilyen nyomot, ami a szörnyű támadás után maradt. Semmit sem talált. Lily saját kezűleg készítette el a hegesedésgátló főzetet és naponta kétszer be is kente vele Jamest, különben csúnya sebhely maradt volna bal füle aljától egészen a nyaka hátuljáig, ott hasította fel a penge. Lily ismét hálát adott Istennek, amiért a férje rendbejött. A támadás halálos végkimenetelű is lehetett volna, de a férfi szerencsére túlélte.

Dumbledore érkeztével Lily kiverte a fejéből ezeket a gondolatokat, és a szoba is elcsendesedett, mindenki azt várta, hogy elkezdjék a megbeszélést. Albus Dumbledore a fáradt emberekből álló csoport elé lépett.

\- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek – kezdte. Az előtte ülők arcára nézett, szeme megakadt James, Sirius és Kingsley hármasán. – Igaz – állította egyszerűen. – Voldemortnak van egy örököse.

A szoba hangulata azonnal megváltozott. Meglepett levegővételektől visszhangzott a terem. Csak azok maradtak higgadtak, akik már találkoztak korábban a Sötét Nagyúr fiával.

\- Hogy lehetséges ez? – kérdezte McGalagony. – Hiszen már rég hallottunk volna róla valamit, nem igaz?

\- Úgy hiszem, Voldemort mindenki előtt titokban tartotta – válaszolta Dumbledore. – Még a legtöbb embere sem tudja bizonyosan, hogy nagyuruknak van egy fia – fejével Piton felé intett, aki hideg arckifejezéssel ült és kerülte a többiek pillantását. – Ezért nem szerzett róla eddig tudomást a Rend.

\- Nem értem – szólt Elphias Doge sípoló hangján. – Miért tartaná titokban a fiát Tudjukki a saját halálfalói előtt?

\- Talán nem bízik bennük – próbálkozott Remus. – Talán attól fél, hogy a saját emberei közül próbálja majd meg valaki eltenni az útból az utódját. Eddig is tudtuk, hogy sok halálfaló próbálja elnyerni Voldemort kegyét, abban reménykedve, hogy ha eljön az ideje, hogy átadja a stafétát, majd őket választja.

\- Igen, egyszer még annak a szörnyetegnek is meg kell halnia! – morogta Mordon.

Dumbledore nem szólt semmit, csak felvonta szemöldökét Mordon szavaira, szemében pedig aggodalom villant.

\- Bármi legyen is az oka, úgy tűnik Voldemort szigorú titokban tartotta fiát – folytatta Dumbledore. – Perselus megerősítette, hogy míg némelyik halálfaló hisz a létezésében, mások szerint nem több, mint egy mítosz.

\- Hát nem mítosz! – motyogta Sirius. – Tényleg létezik! – dörzsölte meg bordáit, amik még mindig fájtak kicsit a veréstől, amit kapott.

\- Néhány halálfaló azt állította, már évek óta látják a fiú árnyékát a Denem kúriában vagy annak környéken, de mindeddig egyikük sem pillantotta meg az arcát – folytatta Dumbledore. – Véleményem szerint Perselus alacsonyabb rendű halálfalókkal beszélhetett, akiket a bejárat őrzésére rendeltek. Állításuk szerint találkoztak az ezüst maszkos fiúval, amikor az a kúriába érkezett, vagy onnan távozott.

\- Miért engednék be, ha azt sem tudják, ki az? – kérdezte Kingsley.

\- Azt mondják, maga Voldemort adta utasításul, hogy ha egy ezüst maszkos fiút látnak, ne álljanak az útjába – válaszolta Dumbledore. – Úgy hírlik, Voldemort arra utasította őket, hogy boruljanak térdre, hajtsanak fejet a fiú előtt és ne merjenek a szemébe nézni.

Kingsley meglepettnek tűnt, ahogy a szoba többi tagja is. Nem gondolták volna, hogy Voldemort elnézi bárki másnak, hogy ugyanaz a tisztelet övezze, amit önmagának kikövetelt.

\- Tudjuk a nevét? – kérdezte James kíváncsian.

\- Nem – válaszolta Dumbledore. – Senki sem tudja a nevét. A Sötét Hercegként hivatkoznak rá. Ez a név pár pletykában is megjelent, amik néhány éve kezdődtek.

\- Milyen pletykák voltak? – kérdezte Lily.

Dumbledore egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, szemét elgondolkodva a földre szegezte, majd újból felnézett a többiekre.

\- Bizonyára emlékeztek, hogy a legutóbbi megbeszélésünkön a felettébb különös halálfaló gyilkosságokról volt szó, amiknek a tettese mindezidáig ismeretlen maradt – emlékeztette őket Dumbledore. – Akkor azt mondtam, hogy szerintem Voldemort a felelős ezekért és most úgy tűnik, a többi halálfaló is így gondolja – Dumbledore újból Piton felé intett. – Perselus jelentése szerint az utóbbi két évben az a pletyka járta, hogy Voldemortnak van egy titkos orgyilkosa, akit akkor vet be, ha a sajátjai közül akar végezni valakivel. Sokan úgy hiszik, hogy a Sötét Herceg ez a merénylő.

James Sirius és Kingsley felé pillantott és a három férfinak találkozott a pillantása. Ennek volt értelme. Az alapján, hogy milyen rémült volt a raktárban bujkáló halálfaló, Hunt, hihetőnek tűnt, hogy ráismert a Sötét Hercegben a merénylőre, aki azért jött, hogy végezzen vele. Már értették a félelmét.

\- Tudjukkin kívül másnak is látnia kellett a fiút! – kiáltotta Emmeline Vance. – Felfoghatatlan, hogy képes volt egymaga felnevelni egy gyereket anélkül, hogy közben megölte volna! – rázta a fejét. – _Valaki_ biztosan segített neki.

Piton Dumbledore-ra nézett, aztán Emmeline felé fordította fejét.

\- Azok alapján, amit megtudtam, Lucius Malfoy és Bellatrix Lestrange már egy korai szakaszban kapcsolatba kerülhetett a Sötét Herceggel – mondta Piton. – Nincs megerősítve, azonban a többi halálfaló körül elejtett utalásaik miatt feltételezhető.

\- Nem is Malfoy lenne! – mordult fel Mordon. – Sose bírná ki, hogy ne vágjon fel!

\- Albus, tudjuk, hogy ki az anyja? – kérdezte hirtelen Minerva.

Dumbledore mély levegőt vett és megigazította félhold alakú szemüvegét törött orrán.

\- Nem, nem tudjuk – válaszolta.

\- Talán Bellatrix az – próbálkozott Hestia Jones. – Az ő hűsége nem ismer határt.

Sirius nem bírta visszafogni a belőle kitörő mordulást. Nem szerette, ha bárki is az unokatestvéréről beszélt, még akkor se, ha a rendbeli kollégái voltak azok. Ő és Bella egykor nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz. Együtt nőttek fel és mindig is őszintén törődtek a másikkal. De fiatal felnőtt korára Bella furcsán megszállott lett Voldemort nagyúrral kapcsolatban. Halálfaló akart lenni és nem számított, mit mondott neki Sirius, vagy hogy mivel fenyegette, nem tántorodott el a döntésétől. Hátrahagyta Siriust és felajánlotta szolgálatait Voldemortnak anélkül, hogy egyszer is visszanézett volna. Sirius sose tette túl rajta magát teljesen.

\- El tudom képzelni, hogy Bellatrix ki akarná hordani a gyerekét – tette hozzá Emmeline elgondolkodva. – Óriási megtiszteltetésnek tekintené.

\- Nem Bellatrix az – hessegette el Piton.

\- Honnan tudhatnád? – kérdezte Hestia.

\- Mert én magam segítettem Luciusnak elkészíteni a bájitalt, ami meddővé tette – válaszolta Piton lustán. – Nem sokkal azután kérte, hogy csatlakozott Voldemorthoz. Azt mondta, nem akarja, hogy bármi is „elvonja a figyelmét" Voldemort szolgálatától.

A szoba egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, majd az emberek susmorogni kezdtek.

\- Ahogy mondtam, a hűsége nem ismer határt – ismételte meg Hestia szárazon.

\- Nincs más női halálfalója, igaz? – kérdezte Sturgis Podmore.

\- Nem kell női halálfalónak lennie – válaszolta Piton. – Bármelyik halálfaló boldogan felajánlaná a feleségét a Sötét Nagyúrnak, ha arra kérnék őket. Ha a feleségük Voldemort örökösével lenne terhes, azzal csak közelebb kerülnének ahhoz, hogy elnyerjék a helyüket, mint Voldemort bizalmasai.

Lily behunyta a szemét és magában szitkozódott. Undorító, hogy néhányan milyen mélyre süllyednének a hatalomért és a státuszért.

\- Számít egyáltalán, hogy ki az anyja? – kérdezte Sirius. – Szerintem átugorhatnánk az anya kérdését és rátérhetnénk a kölyökre!

Mindenki Dumbledore-ra nézett.

\- El kell kapnunk őt – állította Dumbledore egyszerűen. – Ha eljutunk hozzá, azzal eljutunk Voldemorthoz. A Sötét Herceg elfogása Voldemort önbizalmát is jócskán megcsonkítaná – Dumbledore mély levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Azonban, a nyilvánvaló problémán felül, amit a fogságba ejtése jelent, további komplikációk is adódtak – itt újból James, Sirius és Kingsley felé nézett. – A két miniszteri auror, akik veletek voltak, mikor belefutottatok a Sötét Hercegbe, Liam MacArthur és Nathan Simmons már jelentette a történteket a miniszternek. Leadták hivatalos jelentésüket, amivel napvilágra hozták a tényt, hogy Voldemortnak van egy fia.

\- Ajj, ez nem jelent jót – motyogta Sirius.

\- A miniszter úr ráállított egy pálcatörő csapatot a Sötét Hercegre – közölte Dumbledore. – Médiazárlatot rendelt el, amíg nem sikerül elkapniuk. Nem akar pánikot kelteni. Amint letartóztatják a Herceget, nyilvánosságra hozza az információt.

\- Miért lenne ez komplikáció? – kérdezte Mordon. – Hadd végezzék a pálcatörők a dolgukat és fogják el! A legfőbb célunk az, hogy elkapjuk azt a szemétládát. Nem számít, ki teszi meg.

Dumbledore kényelmetlenül állt át a másik lábára, ami idegennek hatott az általában összeszedett és nyugodt varázslótól.

\- Ha a miniszter úr elkapja a Sötét Herceget, azonnal ki fogja végeztetni – mondta Dumbledore halkan. – Megpróbál majd kiszedni belőle annyit, amennyit tud, de aztán habozás nélkül a dementorok elé veti majd– Dumbledore tekintete végigfutott a szobán. – Ha mi jutunk el előbb a Sötét Herceghez, akkor többet is megtudhatunk tőle. Ha ügyesen csináljuk, fel tudjuk használni a Herceget, hogy legyőzzük Voldemortot egyszer és mindenkorra.

A szobában ülő emberek felélénkültek a gondolattól, hogy legyőzik Voldemort. Mind Dumbledore-ra néztek, a figyelem immár csakis rá összpontosult.

\- Hogyan csináljuk majd? – kérdezte Tonks.

\- Voldemort megpróbálja majd visszaszerezni az örökösét – válaszolta Dumbledore. – Tudván, hogy nem pusztították el a fiát a dementorok, vissza akarja majd kapni őt. Ekkor elkaphatjuk, feltéve, hogy mindent pontosan megtervezünk és Neville is készen áll.

James gerincén végigfutott az ismerős borzongás, mikor meghallotta barátja fiának nevét. Utálta, hogy a jóslat súlya Neville vállára szállt át, miután Peter és Voldemort végeztek Harryvel. James minden erejét latba vetette, hogy ne adja át magát az őt emésztő dühnek, ami minden alkalommal megkörnyékezte, mikor elrabolt kisbabájára gondolt.

A jóslat vonatkozhatott Harryre és Neville-re is, de Dumbledore mindig is biztos volt abban, hogy Harryről szól. A fiú halála után azonban vonakodva elismerte, hogy tévedett és minden bizonnyal Neville a kiválasztott. Mióta csak elég idős lett, hogy pálcát használjon, Neville különleges kiképzést kapott. Olyan kiképzést, ami segítségére válhat a Sötét Nagyúr, Voldemort legyőzésében. James figyelme visszaterelődött a megbeszélésre, mikor Kingsley Dumbledore-hoz fordult kérdésével.

\- A probléma a következő: hogy kapjuk el a Sötét Herceget? – kérdezte Kingsley. – El kell ismernem, a fiú erős és tehetséges. Öt auror ellen küzdött és nem úgy tűnt, mintha ez zavarba hozta volna. Hogy tervezzük meg az elfogását, mikor jóformán semmit sem tudunk róla?

\- Én azt mondom, ne fáradjunk vele! – mondta Mordon. – Minek vesztegessük az időnket, mikor a Minisztérium is ugyanezen ügyködik? Tudom, hogy az elfogásával csapdába akarjátok ejteni Voldemortot, de a minisztert is meg lehetne győzni arról, hogy valami hasonlót tegyen.

\- Alastor, a Rendnek kell elkapnia őt – mondta Dumbledore.

\- De miért? – vitázott Mordon.

Dumbledore egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, tekintete az auror felemás pillantására vándorolt.

\- A Sötét Herceg kínozta és ölte meg Frank és Alice Longbottomot – mondta.

Aznap este harmadjára is teljes csend ereszkedett a szobára.

\- Ő gyújtotta fel a házukat a mágikus lángot használva. A tűz lassan végzett velük, és… élve égette el őket – Dumbledore megállt, nem volt képes tovább folytatni.

A szobában lévő feszültség elviselhetetlen lett. Hirtelen mindenki megfeledkezett Voldemortról és a halálfalóiról. A Sötét Herceget akarták, és azt, hogy megfizessen a Longbottomok elleni kegyetlen bűntettéért.

Frank és Alice aurorok voltak és a Rend tagjai. Borzalmas halált haltak, ami hatalmas csapást mért a Rendre. A halálukat okozó tüzet negyvennyolc óráig tartott eloltani, és a hamvaikon kívül semmi más nem maradt hátra a Longbottomokból.

Kegyetlenül meggyilkolásuk, idő előtti eltávozásuk a Rend minden egyes tagjára hatást gyakorolt és most, hogy tudták, ki volt érte a közvetlen felelős, bármit megtettek volna, hogy igazságot szolgáltassanak a gyilkosnak.

Lily megragadta James kezét, küzdött az őt szorító zokogás ellen, ami azzal fenyegetett, hogy átveszi az irányítást. Frank és Alice jó barátaik voltak. Amikor Harryt megölték tizenöt évvel ezelőtt, Frank és Alice mellettük álltak. Jó emberek voltak és nem érdemelték meg ezt a beteges sorsot.

\- Nem azt ajánlom, hogy megtorlásként ejtsük foglyul a Sötét Herceget – mondta Dumbledore, leolvasva a legtöbb ember arcán megjelenő gondolatokat. – A Rend két nagyon értékes és jószívű embert vesztett el. A Rendnek kellene igazságot szolgáltatni számukra azzal, hogy elfogja a gyilkosukat.

Egyetértés moraja söpört végig a szobán.

\- Mit kéne tennünk? – kérdezte Sturgis.

\- Holtbiztos tervre van szükségünk – mondta Remus. – Ebben nem hibázhatunk.

A következő fél óra különböző stratégiák ajánlásával és leszavazásával telt el. Sirius hirtelen felnézett Dumbledore-ra.

\- Eszembe jutott valami – mondta, résnyire szűkült szemmel a koncentrációtól.

\- Már épp ideje volt – motyogta Piton.

Sirius vetett rá egy sötét pillantást, de ezen kívül nem méltatta figyelemre, inkább Dumbledore-ra fókuszált.

\- Azt mondta, Voldemort akkor veti be a Sötét Herceget, ha végezni akar egy halálfalóval, aki ellenszegült neki? – erősítette meg Sirius. – Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy akkor is a Sötét Herceget küldené ki, ha meg akarna menteni egyet?


	9. Jól kivitelezett tervek

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **9\. fejezet – Jól kivitelezett tervek**

Ahogy közeledett az augusztus közepe, az idő is kezdett hűvösebbé válni. Harry lejjebb húzta a talárja ujját, hogy betakarja a kezét, közben elindult az edzőpálya közepe felé. Eddig nem mondhatni, hogy jó napja lett volna. Hasogató fejfájásra ébredt, köszönhetően pár halálfalónak, akik rossz híreket hoztak az apjának. Utána a reggel nagy részében Bellát kereste, csak hogy végül megtudja, hogy portyázni ment.

\- Tipikus – motyogta az orra alatt.

Az ezüst maszkja el volt dugva a talárja egyik zsebébe. Nem volt szüksége rá, mivel a legtöbb halálfaló épp ebben a bizonyos portyában vett részt, amit az apja rendelt el, miután meghallotta azokat a felkavaró híreket - akármik is legyenek azok -, amik felébresztették Harryt.

Harry állhatatosan sétált az edzőpályája felé. Semmi dolga nem volt és unatkozott, így úgy gondolta, a legjobb lenne, ha kihasználná az időt és edzene. Még nem érte el a pályát, amikor meghallott valamit. Egy csúszkáló hang volt; a földön lévő levelek kissé megroppantak, mintha valaki vagy még inkább _valami_ átsiklott volna rajtuk. Harry tudta, hogy mi volt az. Lassan megfordult, és meglátta a felé csúszó hatalmas kígyót.

\- Nagini – üdvözölte párszaszóul.

\- Ifjú nagyúr – sziszegte neki vissza a kígyó.

Harry az óriási kígyóhoz sétált, aki tőle pár lépésnyire állt meg. Nagini felemelte nagy fejét és ránézett fiatal mesterére. Harry előrenyúlt és gyengéden megcirógatta a fejét. Odáig volt a kígyóért, majdnem annyira, mint maga Voldemort nagyúr. Apja már megígérte neki, hogy ha nagykorúvá válik, szerez neki egy hasonló kígyót. Harry két hete lett tizenhat éves, de szokás szerint nem ünnepelték meg. Harry egyetlen szülinapja, amit megünnepelnek majd, az lesz, mikor nagykorúvá válik, a tizenhetedik születésnapja.

\- Mit csinálsz itt? Általában sehova sem mész napnyugtáig – kérdezte Harry párszaszóul.

\- Megéheztem és úgy döntöttem szerzek magamnak egy kis… csemegét! – sziszegte neki a kígyó.

Harry kis grimaszt vágott, tudta, hogy Nagininek a kis csemege általában valami nagyon nagyot jelentett normál mérték szerint. A közeli farmokon élő állatok eltűnéséért főként Nagini volt felelős, így a lovakért, tehenekért, bárányokért és igazából bármiért, amit talált. Sokszor még néhány embert is megkaparintott magának, de Harry úgy döntött, erre inkább nem gondol.

Mielőtt még bármit is szólhatott volna, Harry sebhelyébe perzselő fájdalom nyilallt. Kezével a homlokához kapott, ujjait a sebhelyére szorította, hogy megpróbálja enyhíteni az égő érzést. Egy pillanatra elvakította a benne tomboló tüzes, fehér fájdalom. Félrepislogta a szeme előtt megjelenő csillagokat és a kúria irányába fordult.

\- Vajon mi lehet a baj? – motyogta magának.

Sziszegve elköszönt Naginitől és elindult a kúria felé. A fájdalom olyan gyorsan illant el, amilyen gyorsan jött. Csak a tompa lüktetés maradt utána, amihez Harry már hozzászokott, mivel Voldemortnak általában eltartott egy darabig, mire teljesen megnyugodott.

Harry meg sem állt, amíg el nem érte az apja privát termébe vezető ajtót. Egyet koppantott rajta, majd halkan belépett a szobába. Apja a magas támlájú székében ült, fejét elgondolkodva hajtotta le. Anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, intett Harrynek, hogy jöjjön közelebb.

\- Problémánk akadt – Voldemort halkan beszélt. – Épp most kaptam egy vészjelzést.

\- Kitől? – kérdezte Harry.

Voldemort felnézett Harryre, bele a szemébe.

\- Bellától.

Harry szeme elkerekedett a meglepetéstől. Szíve kihagyott egy ütemet és érezte, hogy pánik gyűlik a gyomra mélyén.

\- Honnan jött a vészjelzés? – kérdezte azonnal.

De Voldemort megrázta a fejét, közben felállt a székéből.

\- Nem számít. Már nem lesz ott – Voldemort Harryre nézett, vörös szeme harangtól és bosszúságtól égett, amiért elvesztette követőit. – Meg kell várnunk, hogy megtudjuk, hova vitték őt és a többieket. Nem tudom, sikerült-e bármelyik halálfalónak is elkerülni a letartóztatást – belecsípett orrnyergébe és hangosan felsóhajtott. Nem tudta, hogy hova viszik majd az embereit. A Minisztérium Nagy-Britannia bármelyik varázslóbörtönében tarthatta a halálfalókat. Akár még magában a Minisztériumban is. – Amint megtudjuk, hogy hol börtönözték be őket, kitalálhatjuk, hogyan szabadítsuk ki őket – mondta.

\- Mi van, ha nem börtönzik be őt? – kérdezte Harry. Tudta, hogy a Minisztérium ugyanazt az ítéletet mondta ki Bellára, mint Voldemortra; nem szükséges elfogniuk, azonnal megkaphatja a dementorcsókot.

Voldemort félrenézett, erősen gondolkodva.

\- Akkor nem teszünk semmit – mondta végül. Látta, ahogy döbbenet ül ki Harry arcára. – Bella tudta, mit kockáztat – mondta halkan Voldemort. – Elfogadta ezt, amikor magára vette a Sötét Jegyet. Megértette, hogy talán ez lesz az ára annak, hogy csatlakozott hozzám. El fogja fogadni a sorsát.

Harry zöld szeme dühtől lángolt.

\- Hát én nem fogadom el! – mondta.

\- Harry…

\- Nem veszítem el őt – állította Harry. – Jó sok embered ment el vele erre a portyára. Ha hátradőlsz és nem teszel semmit, őket is mind elveszíted. – Harryt nem érdekelte a többi halálfaló, Bellával viszont törődött.

\- Szerezhetek más halálfalókat – hessegette el Voldemort.

\- És Bella? – kérdezte Harry.

Voldemort elcsendesedett. Bellatrix tehetséges boszorkány volt, bátor és hűséges. Őt nem tudná pótolni, ezt jól tudta.

\- Ez egy veszteség, amit nem akarok… - kezdte Voldemort.

\- Akkor nem is fogod – szakította félbe Harry. – Mondd meg, hogy honnan jött a vészjelzés. Lehet, hogy még mindig ott van. Eljuthatok hozzá és visszahozhatom.

Voldemort egy pillanatra Harryre meredt.

\- Nem tehetlek ki ekkora kockázatnak – mondta. – Túl sok auror lesz ott. Nem tudod legyőzni az összeset – Voldemort tudta, hogy Harry jó harcos volt, de ha túl nagy a létszámfölényük, legyőzhetik.

\- Akkor majd nem győzöm le őket – biztosította róla Harry. – Egyszerűen csak megkeresem őt és elhozom onnan.

Voldemort elmosolyodott, mulattatta Harry gyerekes stratégiája.

\- Nem lesz abban semmi egyszerű.

Harry kihúzta magát.

\- A cím, apám? – erőltette.

Voldemort nem tudta, mi tévő legyen. Nem akarta elveszíteni Bellát, de a fiát sem akarta kockázatnak kitenni. Bár látta, hogy Harry nem fog leállni. Ott volt a szemében. Odasétált hozzá, a két kezét Harry vállára helyezte és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Harry mohón engedte be a legilimencia kapcsolatot, ami megadott neki minden információt, amire szüksége volt, hogy megmenthesse Bellát. A kapcsolat megszakadt és Harry lesütötte a szemét. Apró mosollyal pillantott fel az apjára.

\- Köszönöm, apám – mondta halkan elhátrálva, majd megfordult és kisietett.

\- Harry – szólt utána Voldemort.

Harry megállt az ajtóban és visszafordult.

\- Amint megvan Bella, gyere vissza azonnal. Ne vesztegesd az időd senki másra.

\- Igenis, apám – mosolygott rá vissza Harry, majd eltűnt az ajtón túl.

xxx

Harry egy régi épület elé hoppanált. Egy elhagyatott ipari telephelynek tűnt, amit anno acélgyárnak használtak, mára azonban romokban hevert. Harry gyorsan szemügyre vette a környező területet. Csatára utaló nyomok voltak mindenhol. Egy véres testet is látott éppen a bejáratnál.

A fiú belépett az épületbe, arcát gondosan eltakarva az ezüst maszkkal. Habár a hely üresnek tűnt, azért lopakodva közlekedett. Kiabálásokat hallott meg a távolból, talán a romos épület felsőbb szintjeinek egyikéről. A kevés árnyékos részen mozogva, halkan a lépcső felé vette az útját. Amint elérte az első szintet, meglátta, hogy a csata még valóban tartott. Mindenhol testek hevertek, a legtöbbjük maszkos halálfaló volt. Harry az orra alatt szitkozódott. Gyorsan átszelte a szobát és közel egy összedőlt falhoz elrejtőzött. Smaragdzöld szemével végigpásztázta az emeletet, Bellát keresve.

Kiszúrta a nőt, amint a sarokban feküdt. A talárja szakadt volt és vér csíkozta az arcát. A látványra Harryben fehéren izzó harag lobbant. Remegni kezdett az elfojtott dühtől. Csendben felkelt és amilyen lopva csak tudott, elindult a test felé.

Hamar elérte és letérdelt mellé, egyik ujját gyengéden a nő nyakára helyezve.

\- Kérlek, ne legyél halott! – suttogta magában. Megérezte a pulzust és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. – Bella! – suttogta.

Bella kinyitotta a szemét és Harry meglepetésére szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Helló, drága!

Harryt, mintha arrébb rántották volna, úgy ugrott el a testtől. Az arc Belláé volt, de a hang egy férfihoz tartozott és fel is ismerte azt a hangot. Bella felült és látván a döbbenetet Harry arcán, elmosolyodott. Harry gyorsan felállt és a „hamis" Bellára emelte pálcáját. Ekkor vette észre, hogy az addig átkokat kiáltozó hangok elhallgattak és a korábban még a földön heverő testek mostanra körbevették őt.

xxx

Voldemort nagyúr a szobájában ült, lába előtt Naginivel. Harryn járt az esze és minden önfegyelme ellenére is úgy érezte, hogy valami borzasztóan nem volt rendben. Behunyta a szemét, próbált enyhíteni éles fejfájásán. Nem értette, hogy sikerült a Minisztériumnak elkapnia a halálfalóit. Először is, a vészjelzés más címről jött, mint ahol a portyának történnie kellett volna. De Voldemort tudta, hogy erre ezer és egy magyarázat létezhetett. Talán Bella megpróbált dehoppanálni és így máshol kötött ki, de követték és tőrbe csalták.

Felnézett, amikor kopogás visszhangja töltötte be a szobát. Egy intéssel kinyitotta az ajtót, mire Bella sétált be egy kisebb halálfalósereggel a nyomában. Az arckifejezésük győzelemről árulkodott és mosolyogtak. Egyikük sem tűnt sérültnek, még csak távolról sem. Ahogy mind térdre ereszkedtek előtte, tekintete az egyetlen női halálfalójára esett.

\- Nagyúr, a portya teljes siker volt – mosolygott Bella.

Voldemort alig egy pillanat alatt összerakta az egészet.

\- Nem! – hördült fel résnyire szűkült vörös szemmel. – Nem! Nem! Nem!

Mintegy villámcsapásként, Voldemort felkelt és a sötét hajú nő felé tornyosult.

\- Nagyúr? – kapott Bella rémülten levegőért, mikor Voldemort hirtelen megjelent előtte.

Voldemort megragadta Bellát, szorítása fájdalmas volt, ahogy az ujjai a nő karjába vájtak, de Bella túlságosan félt ahhoz, hogy akár egy hangot is kiadjon.

\- Hozzátok vissza! Hozzátok vissza most! – mordult rá.

Bella mindössze bólintani tudott. Nem tudta, hogy miről beszélt a nagyura. Mire értette? De még ebben a megkövült állapotában is kiérezte Voldemort hangjából a helyzet sürgősségét és ez mindennél jobban megrémítette. A szíve azt súgta, hogy Harryről beszélt, és a gyomra megrándult a gondolatra, hogy a fiú bajba kerülhetett.

Voldemort vörös szeme haragtól izzott, mikor Bella szemébe nézett és olyan gyorsan rohamozta meg az összes információval, ahogyan csak lehetett. Megmutatta neki a beszélgetésüket Harryvel, mikor még azt hitték, hogy Bella küldte a vészjelzést és segítségre volt szüksége. Megadta neki a címet, ahonnan a jelzés érkezett és ahova akaratán kívül csapdába küldte Harryt.

Bella kábultan állt, mikor Voldemort elhagyta az elméjét. A nő nem szólt egy szót sem, csak a többi halálfaló felé fordult. Intett nekik, hogy kövessék és kisietett a szobából.

Voldemort a szoba közepén állt és minden erejével próbálta elűzni a haragját. Ha Harrynek bármikor is szüksége volt a teljes koncentrációra, az most volt.

xxx

Harry körbepillantott és látta, hogy legalább tíz auror vette körül, pálcáikkal mind őt célozva. Nézte, ahogy a férfiak levették a halálfaló-maszkokat és a fekete köpenyeket, felfedve ezzel az alattuk rejlő aurortalárokat. Harry ráeszmélt, hogy a bolondját járatták vele a földön heverő testekkel. Nem halálfalók voltak, hanem álcázott aurorok. A „hamis" Bella ugatásszerű kacajt hallatott, ezzel magára vonva Harry figyelmét.

Harry érezte, hogy bensője lángol a haragtól. Bella arca és teste a szeme előtt vette fel lassan a magas, sötét hajú Sirius Black formáját. Harry csak arra volt képes, hogy egy sötét pillantást vessen rá, mikor a híres auror kirázta sötét fürtjeit a szeméből és újból széles vigyorral jutalmazta Harryt.

\- Nos, Herceg, kedves tőled, hogy csatlakoztál. Már azt hittem, hogy az egész napot a drága jó kuzinomnak öltözve tölthetem – előhúzta a pálcáját és egyenesen Harry mellkasára célzott vele. – Most pedig légy jó fiú, dobd el a pálcád és helyezd a kezed jól látható helyre.

Harry nem foglalkozott a férfival, inkább lassan körbefordult, hogy jól láthatóvá tegye, az őt körbevevő aurorokat tanulmányozza.

James nézte, ahogy a maszkos fiú körbepillantott a körülötte álló aurorokon. A zöld szempár találkozott az övével és újból érezte, ahogy a borzongás végigfut a gerincén. Nem láthatta rendesen a fiú szemét a maszk kialakítása miatt, de valami olyan ismerősnek tűnt benne, hogy James csakis erre tudott koncentrálni.

Harry elnézett az utolsó auror mellett is, majd visszafordult Sirius felé.

\- Tizenegy az egy ellen – tűnődött. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy idáig süllyedtek – mondta gúnyosan Siriusnak.

Élvezettel látta, hogy néhányuk arca elvörösödött, a pálca pedig kissé megremegett a kezükben. Harry magában mosolygott. Lassan lentebb manőverezte a karján lévő rejtett pálcát a keze felé. Szüksége lesz rá.

\- Dobd el a pálcád – utasította egy másik auror, de Harry ügyet sem vetett rá. Siriuson tartotta a szemét.

\- Nem fogod elmesélni, hogyan csináltátok? – kérdezte Harry, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, amíg apránként lejjebb mozgatta a tartalék pálcáját a karján, mágiával irányítva azt.

\- Mit hogyan csináltunk? – kérdezte Sirius.

\- Hogy hamisítottátok meg Bella vészjelzését? – sziszegte Harry mérgesen, összeszorított fogain keresztül préselve a szavakat.

\- Ó, hogy az – nevetett Sirius. – Igazán egyszerű, ha van egy ilyened – tartott fel egy kis gyűrűt.

Harry jobban megnézte és rájött, hogy Bella gyűrűje volt az. Összetéveszthetetlen volt. A gyűrű, rajta a Black család címerével. Még a családja adta Bellának.

Harry próbálta kitalálni, hogy mi történhetett. Tudta, hogy ha leadnak egy vészjelzést, az általában nem jár túl sok részlettel. Tekintve a körülményeket, nem is lenne rá elegendő idő. Leggyakrabban a helyszínt és a veszély természetét lehet csak megtudni belőle. A feladó személye a bejegyzett pálcája vagy egy nála lévő, jellegzetes ismertetőjeggyel rendelkező tárgy alapján derülhet ki, mint mondjuk egy családi címer. Mivel Bella pálcáján, ahogy az összes többi halálfalóén is, módosításokat végeztek, hogy a Minisztérium ne tudja lenyomozni, a gyűrűt használta volna, hogy azonosítsa magát. Az apja nem számított arra, hogy Siriusnál lesz a gyűrű, se arra, hogy erre használná, így azt feltételezte, hogy a vészjelzés Bellától jött.

\- Tehát elloptad a gyűrűjét – mondta Harry megvetően. – Tudsz még mélyebbre süllyedni, Black? – kérdezte.

\- Ami azt illeti, nem loptam el semmit. A gyűrű az enyém. Tekintve, hogy az unokatestvérem, meg minden, én is kaptam egyet, csak épp nem volt szükségem rá. Egészen mostanáig – fejezte be Sirius ragyogva.

\- És a Százfűlé-főzet? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Volt egy kevés maradékom. Még jó, hogy megtartottam a legutóbbi alkalom után, mikor neki adtam ki magam, bár az nem sikerült olyan jól, mint ez – Sirius mostanra tett egy pár lépést Harry felé. – Most, hogy megkaptad a kérdéseidre a választ, azt hiszem, rá is térhetnénk a letartóztatásodra, nem gondolod?

Harry nem felelt. Miután nem érkezett válasz, Kingsley közelebb lépett.

\- Ne próbálkozz semmi ostobasággal! Te is tudod, hogy nem győzhetsz le mindnyájunkat – mondta.

Harry megfordult, hogy ránézzen, épp amikor a keze rákulcsolódott a második pálcájára. Újból elmosolyodott a maszk alatt.

\- Biztos? – gúnyolódott.

Harry egy gyors mozdulattal előrerúgott és pont mellkason találta Kingsleyt, aki hátraesett a lökéstől. A körülötte álló aurorok egy sor ártást küldtek a fiúra, mire kék pajzs robbant köré. Előhúzta a másik pálcáját is, közben pedig az aurorok felé iramodtak, így pillanatnyi szünet állt be a támadásukban.

Harry ezalatt megkockáztatta, hogy leeressze a pajzsát, és mindkét pálcát a földre szegezte.

\- Momentum Expur!

A föld megremegett, mintha földrengés érte volna. Az aurorok nem számítottak erre és legtöbbjüket ledöntötte a lábáról. James, Kingsley és Sirius tudott csak állva maradni, bár a rázkódó talaj miatt nem tudták célba venni a fiút. A Sötét Herceg egyik pálcáját a földre szegezve tartotta, további energiahullámokat küldve, hogy a föld mozgásban maradjon, közben a másik pálcájával maga köré intett. A tanácstalan aurorok csak nézték, ahogy a varázslat hatására egy tökéletes kör rajzolódott ki a fiú körül. A Sötét Herceg eltűnt a szemük elől. Egy lyukat vágott a padlón, amin át kerek három másodperc alatt le tudott érni a földszintre.

Amint a Herceg eltűnt a szintről, a rázkódás is abbamaradt. A tizenegy auror döbbenten egymásra nézett, majd talpra ugrottak. James volt az első, aki leugrott a rögtönzött kijáraton az alattuk lévő szintre.

 _Hogy a fenébe sikerült neki két varázslat egyszerre? Ez lehetetlen!_ gondolta James esés közben.

Földet ért és azonnal kiszúrta az ajtó felé igyekvő fiút.

\- Stupor! – James átka a maszkos fiú felé repült, de nem sikerült eltalálnia, mivel az kitért az útjából.

Jameshez hamarosan csatlakozott a csapat többi tagja, mind átkokat kiáltva a fiúra.

Harry fedezékbe ugrott egy összedőlt fal romjai mögé. Nekidőlt és elővette a ninja csillagokat. Visszatette a pálcáit a karjára és a combjára erősített tartókba. Megragadott két csillagot és óvatosan a rom széle felé húzódott. Mindössze egyetlen pillanatra emelkedett fel, eddig láthatták tisztán az aurorok. Utána azonnal vissza is kellett húzódnia fedezékbe, mivel piros és sárga fénysugarak tömkelege záporozott rá. Csak egy pillanat volt ugyan, de Harry fel tudta mérni a hozzá legközelebb álló két auror helyzetét. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd elrugaszkodott a biztonságot jelentő faltól és a két auror felé hajította a pengéket. Azok elérték gyanútlan célpontjaikat és a két férfi, mélyen a mellkasukba ágyazódott pengékkel, a földre zuhant. Harry még épp vissza tudott érni az omló fal menedékébe, amikor további átkok repültek felé. Feltűnt neki, hogy ezúttal két zöld fénysugár is volt a kábító és lefegyverző átkok között, amiket sikerült kikerülnie. Gyilkos átkokat lőttek rá.

Amint lebukott egyre gyengülő menedéke mögé, felfigyelt egy kiáltásra az aurorok közül.

\- Ne! Élve van rá szükségünk! Csak kábítás! Ne öljétek meg!

Harry felismerte benne James Potter hangját.

Harry hallotta a felé közeledő lépéseket és tudta, hogy már nem fog tudni sokáig ott rejtőzni. A fal készült megadni magát. Harry szemügyre vette a környezetét, próbált találni valamit, ami a segítségére válna. A balján látott egy ajtót, ami az épület egy másik részlegébe vezetett. Az ajtó a zsanérokon lógott és körülötte üvegszilánkok hevertek a földön. Elsomolyodott.

Harry felkészült és előhúzta a két pálcáját. Meg tudta mondani, hogy közeledtek az aurorok.

\- Túlerőben vagyunk! – hallotta Kingsley hangját. – Hagyd abba a játszadozást és add meg magad! Megígérjük, hogy nem esik bántódásod – próbálkozott Kingsley a fiú eszére hatni.

Harry felhorkantott és hangosan válaszolt.

\- Ti _játszadoztok_! Én csak megmutatom, hogyan kell győzni.

Ezzel Harry keresztüliramodott a szobán, átkokat szórva a három közelebbi aurorra. Sirius és James nézték, ahogy a fiú két pálcát használva küldte ki a rontásokat. Azok el is találták céljaikat és a három auror öntudatlanul esett a földere. Harry tovább futott. Hallotta maga mögött a lépéseket és érezte a mellette elsuhanó varázslatokat, amik épphogy elkerülték őt. Harry még épp időben lépett jobbra, mikor egy kábítóátok süvített el mellette. Utána élesen balra kanyarodott, mivel egy másik kötöző átok érte volna el. Lassan eljutott az összezúzott üveges ajtóig.

\- Invito üvegszilánkok! – kiáltotta Harry futás közben.

Az üvegszilánkok keresztülhasítottak a levegőn egyenesen Harry felé. Mielőtt még eltalálták volna, Harry lebukott és a földre vetette magát, ahonnan továbbgurult a kijárat felé. A szilánkok továbbrepültek és belefúródtak a Harryt üldöző három auror testébe.

Harry hallotta a fájdalmas mordulásokat, amikor a három férfi földet ért. A fiú felkelt a földről és átszökkent a másik szobába. Alig figyelte, hogy milyen szobába is került. Kiszúrt egy fémlépcsőt és felé vette az irányt. Még mindig maradt három auror és a sérültek is jelenthettek még fenyegetést. Tudta, hogy ki kell jutnia innen, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

Visszaért az első emeletre, oda, ahol megtalálta a Bellának álcázott Siriust. Észrevett egy hasonló lépcsőt, mint amin az imént feljutott és felé sietett. Elindult rajta felfelé és már majdnem elérte a tetejét, amikor érezte, hogy egy kéz kulcsolódik a lábára és a fémlépcsőre rántja. Az eséstől kiesett a pálca az egyik kezéből, beesett egy résbe és eltűnt. Harry hátrapillantott és látta, hogy Kingsley ragadta meg a lábát és most lefelé húzta. Harry belekapaszkodott az egyik lépcsőfokba, hogy ne tudják lecibálni. Amennyire helyzete engedte, kifordult és felemelte a másik lábát. Olyan erőset rúgott, amilyet csak tudott és arcon találta Kingsleyt. Harry újból és újból lesújtott, amíg meg nem érezte, hogy Kingsley szorítása elgyengül a bokáján. Akkor kiszakította magát az auror markából és felsietett a lépcsőn. Kingsley kábultan esett hátra, törött orrából ömlött a vér.

Harry keresztül száguldott egy másik ajtón és elért egy részre, ami alighanem az épület vége lehetett. Úgy tűnt, korábban kísérletet tettek arra, hogy felújítsák a gyárat. Harry látta az elhagyott állványzatot és nagy réseket a padlón, ahonnan hiányoztak a padlódeszkák. Maga mögé nézett, mikor lépéseket hallott a lépcső felől, ahol az imént feljött. Harry tudta, hogy a legjobb esélye a szökésre a földszinten lett volna, de az aurorok nem hagyták volna, hogy élve elhagyja az épületet. Úgy tervezte, hogy felmegy a tetőre, ahonnan majd át tud ugrani a legközelebbi épület tetejére és így szökik meg.

Futni kezdett, hogy megmássza a következő lépcsőt is, mikor kiáltásokat hallott odakintről. Kipillantott az épület egyik ablaktalan lyukából és látta, amint tíz maszkos halálfaló közelíti meg az épületet. Megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el, mikor látta, hogy apja emberei kihúzott pálcával, harcra készen belépnek az épületbe. Itt voltak a halálfalók, most már volt egy kis segítsége. Megváltoztatta a tervét, találnia kellett egy biztonságos utat a földszintre.

Épp elhúzódott a nyílástól, mikor egy piros fénysugár majdnem eltalálta. Harry döbbenten perdült meg és Sirius pálcáját látta rá szegeződni.

\- Nincs már hová futnod, kölyök – vigyorgott Sirius. – Ereszd le szépen a pálcádat – utasította.

Harry válaszként csak még erősebben szorította azt és ellökte magát a nyílástól. Mielőtt még Sirius reagálhatott volna, Harry felé iramodott és támadásba lendült. Rúgása éppen a hasán találta el Siriust, amitől a férfi az épület másik végébe lett taszítva, ahol fájdalmasan morogva esett a földre. Sirius érezte, amint a bizonytalan padlódeszkák megremegnek a súlya alatt.

Amíg a férfi felállt, Harry megközelítette. Sirius megpróbálta megragadni a fiút, de újból meglepetés érte, mikor Harry ökle az arcában landolt. Harry jobb lábával megcélozta Sirius mellkasát, de ezúttal a férfi a két kezével elkapta a lábát és megcsavarta, amitől a fiú elvesztette az egyensúlyát és a földre esett. Egy haraggal teli pillanatban Sirius belerúgott a földön fekvő fiúba, a bordáin találva el Harryt, amitől az felkiáltott. Sirius szíve fájdalmasan ugrott meg. Furcsamód bűntudata támadt, amiért fájdalmat okozott neki. Betudta a ténynek, hogy akivel párbajozott és akit bántott, az csak egy tizenhat éves fiú volt. Minden szándéka és célja ellenére, a Sötét Herceg még mindig csak egy gyerek volt. Siriusnak elég volt egyetlen pillanatig hezitálnia, Harry máris talpra ugrott.

\- Ezért még megfizetsz, Black! – köpte.

Hihetetlen irammal lendült felé és újból a földre döntötte Siriust. Harry felé állt és rászegezte a pálcáját, éppen Sirius két szeme közé célozva. Mielőtt még kinyöghetett volna egyetlen szót is, hirtelen szúró fájdalmat érzett a bordáiban. Kezét az oldalára szorítva odébb tántorodott Siriustól. Arrébb húzta a kezét, és látta, hogy vér borítja. Eltalálta egy vágó ártás. Harry gyorsan félresöpörte a fájdalmat és felnézett, hogy meglássa, kitől származott az átok.

James a lépcső közelében állt, a pálcája rá szegeződött. Harry újból felsóhajtott.

\- Sose tanulsz, Potter? Maradj távol attól, amit nem tudsz kezelni!

\- Néhány szokás nehezen múlik ki – felelte James, nem mervén levenni a szemét a fiúról.

\- Szemlátomást te is – mondta Harry és villámgyorsan elhajított egy újabb ninja csillagot.

Jamesnek épphogy csak sikerült arrébb lépnie, mikor Harry eldobta a csillagot. Még így is felhorzsolta a férfi karját, ahogy elrepült mellette. Harry látta, amint karmazsinvörös folyadék kezdett el csorogni James karjából és elszínezte a kék talárját. A látványtól egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete. Harry félreseperte gondolatait és Jamesre célzott, de mielőtt még megtámadhatta volna, három fénysugár közelítette meg.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a levegőben száguld, majd pár méterrel odébb a földbe csapódott. Fájdalmasan kapott levegőért, mikor a sérült bordái megrándultak az eséstől és forogni kezdett vele a világ. Harry zihálva fordult meg és meglátta a három felette álló aurort, rá szegezett pálcákkal. Magában szitkozódott egyet.

Sirius, Mordon és Kingsley ott álltak, pálcájuk kereszttüzében Harryvel. James odasétált és csatlakozott a hármasukhoz, készen állva arra, hogy a lelket is kiátkozzák a fiúból, ha arra lenne szükség. Harry óvatosan felállt és megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a kis csapat ellenséggel.

\- Rendben, mutassátok, mit tudtok! – mondta mély és veszélyes hangon, amíg felkészült, hogy előhívja a pajzsát.

A pajzs életre kelt és egész könnyedén elhárította a négy felé intézett varázslatot. Gyengéden felnevetett az aurorok arcán tükröződő döbbenet és hitetlenkedés láttán. A pajzs, amit megidézett, teljes mértékben elfedte Harryt. Egy vibráló kék buborékban állt. Esély sem volt rá, hogy bármilyen ártás elérje őt. Harry egy pillanatra leengedte a pajzsot, hogy két Incendio igét küldjön a döbbenten álló aurorok felé. Ami ezután történt, arra senki sem számított.

Ahogy Harry átkai Sirius és Mordon felé repültek, azok elhárították a saját pajzsaikkal. A négy auror egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Harryről. Mikor meglátták, hogy az leengedte a pajzsot, a négy auror önkéntelenül is egyszerre támadott. A meglepetés és a négy varázslat együttes ereje elég volt ahhoz, hogy újból a levegőbe röpítsék a fiút. Harry a távolabbi falnak ütközött, majd egy huppanással landolt az omló padlón. Amikor Harry elérte a meggyengült padlót, az megremegett és megadta magát. A négy auror vérbe fagyva nézte, ahogy a fiú az alattuk lévő szintbe csapódott, ami szintén nem tartotta magát, így Harry tovább zuhant a fölszinten lévő betonra.

A négy auror sóbálványként állt és undorodva nézték, hogy mit tettek. James volt az első, aki felocsúdott. Lerohant a lépcsőkön, közben erősen fohászkodva, hogy nem ölt meg az imént tévedésből egy tizenhat éves fiút.

Épp leért az utolsó lépcsősoron is, mikor meglátta az újonnan érkezőket. A látvány, ahogy a sötétvörös taláros férfiak a halálfalókkal harcoltak, úgy megdöbbentette, hogy elakadt a lélegzete.

\- Mi a fene? – motyogta, és a pillantása összeszűkült a férfiakat látva. – Mit keresnek itt a pálcatörők?

\- Én hívtam őket.

James megfordult és Mordont találta maga mögött, Sirius és Kingsley társaságában.

\- Te? – kérdezte James Mordont. – Miért?

\- Erősítésre volt szükségünk! – válaszolta mogorván a férfi. – Egy csapat halálfaló érkezett és már csak négyen maradtunk! – morogta. – Kiadtam egy vészjelzést és ők fogták a miniszteri aurorok helyett.

Jamesnek nem volt elég türelme ahhoz, hogy bármit is mondjon Mordonnak. Mérgesen elfordult tőle és utat szakított magának a csatában. A földön három gesztenyebarna ruhás férfi térdelt, akik éppen a földön lévő nehéz törmeléken próbálták átrágni magukat, hogy megtalálják az alá temetett maszkos fiút.

\- Ó, ne! – James feléjük sietett és erősen remélte, hogy nem ölték meg a fiút.

Éles visítás vonta el a figyelmét, mire megfordult és látta, hogy egy sötét hajú halálfaló rohan a három pálcatörő felé, akik épp a törmelékek alól próbálták meg kihúzni a testet.

\- Mit tettetek?! – sikoltotta dühösen a női halálfaló és rájuk vetette magát.

James, Kingsley, Sirius és Mordon rohanni kezdett, hogy visszatartsák a nőt a pálcatörőktől. Mind tudták, hogy ki volt ő, elvégre Voldemortnak csak egy női halálfalója volt.

\- Bella! – kiáltott felé Sirius, de a nő nem figyelt rá. Túlságosan is lefoglalta az, hogy félresöpörje az aurorokat és eljusson az pálcatörőkig, hogy megmentse az ő Sötét Hercegét.

Két maszkos halálfaló csatlakozott Bellához, együtt próbáltak végezni a négy aurorral és eljutni a pálcatörőkig. James, Sirius, Mordon és Kingsley velük párbajoztak, próbálták őket távol tartani.

James nem tudott a harcra koncentrálni. Szeme folyton a három pálcatörő felé tévedt, akik végre kihúzták az öntudatlan Sötét Herceget a romok alól és lefektették a betonra. Jamesnek feltűnt, hogy az ezüst maszk még mindig a helyén volt, de vér borította a fiú talárját. A szíve kényelmetlenül megugrott.

Látta, amint az egyik varázsló két ujját a fiú nyakára tartotta, hogy ellenőrizze a pulzusát. Elhúzta a kezét és a két másik férfi felé bólintott.

\- Életben van.

James meghallotta a szavakat és rögtön elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés.

A pálcatörő megragadta a fiú karját, a másik kezével pedig előhúzott egy fekete gömböt a talárja zsebéből. Aktiválta a gömböt, majd a következő pillanatban eltűnt, az öntudatlan fiúval együtt.

James gyomra mélyén harag lobbant. A pálcatörő osztag magával vitte a Sötét Herceget. A Rend tervelte ki az egészet, felállították a csapdát, de a pálcatörők szerezték meg őt végül. Tudta, hogy hova vitték őt, oda, ahol a Varázsbűn-üldözési Kommandó a tárgyalásra, majd ítéletre váró bűnözőket tartja. A Sötét Herceget a Nurmengard börtönbe vitték.


	10. Nurmengard

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **10\. fejezet - Nurmengard**

Dumbledore csalódottan hallgatta a rendtagok magyarázatát arról, hogyan hiúsult meg a tervük a pálcatörők érkezésével, akik magukkal vitték a Sötét Herceget.

\- Ez az egész Mordon hibája! – hibáztatta Sirius. – Ő hívta az pálcatörőket.

\- Én nem a pálcatörőket hívtam! – vitatkozott Mordon. – Leadtam egy vészjelzést, amit ők kaptak el az aurorok helyett!

\- Ide kellett volna küldened a jelzést a főhadiszállásra – mondta James felbosszantva. – A Rend küldött volna utánpótlást.

\- És mi lett volna, ha nincs senki a főhadiszálláson, hogy fogadja azt? – replikázott Mordon a méregtől mély és zord hangon. – A főhadiszállás nincs folyamatosan felügyelet alatt. Mi lett volna akkor? Azt tettem, amit a protokoll előír! Láttam, hogy túlerőben vannak és utánpótlást hívtam. Nem tettem semmi rosszat!

\- Semmi rosszat? – mennydörögte James. – Átadták a fiút a minisztériumnak! Most már semmi ráhatásunk nincs arra, hogy mi fog történni. Caramel lehet, hogy azonnal megöleti majd a fiút!

Hirtelen fájdalom hasított James szívébe, már akkor, amikor kimondta a szavakat. Nem értette, miért, de a gondolat, hogy dementorok támadnak a fiúra, mélyen felkavarta. Elhessegette, és betudta annak, hogy ideges amiatt, érthető módon, hogy egy gyerekkel ilyen kegyetlenül bánnak el.

\- Nem fogja – vigasztalta Kingsley. - A miniszternek biztosítania kell számára a tárgyalást, mielőtt bármilyen ítéletet hozhatna.

\- Igen, de nem hiszem, hogy a miniszter bármi ilyesmit tervezne – mondta Remus. – Információt akar majd Tudjukkiről, bármilyet. Ha megkapta, amit akart, vagy ha a fiú nem működik együtt, Caramel végezni fog vele. Azt akarja, hogy a varázslóvilág tudja, hogy ő irányít és képes változást elérni, mint mágiaügyi miniszter. Ha kivégezteti a Sötét Herceget, azzal népszerűbb lesz, mint valaha és szinte csodát tesz majd a politikai karrierjével.

James tudta, hogy Remusnak igaza volt. Caramel bármit megtett volna, hogy elnyerje a közvélemény jóindulatát, tekintve, hogy igen kevesen hittek benne, mint mágiaügyi miniszter.

\- Biztosan van valami, amit tenni tudunk – mondta James kétségbeesetten. – Dumbledore? – fordult felé reménykedve.

Dumbledore egy fáradt sóhajjal leeresztette egybefont kezét, amin eddig támaszkodott.

\- Reménykedtem abban, hogy a Rend sikeresen ide tudja majd hozni a Sötét Herceget – kezdte, figyelmen kívül hagyva Mordon kényelmetlen fészkelődését a széken. – Őszintén hittem abban, hogy van esélyünk eljutni Voldemorthoz a fiún keresztül. Igazán sajnálatos, hogy kudarcot vallottunk – felnézett Jamesre. – Attól tartok, ha a minisztérium rátette a kezét a Sötét Hercegre, akkor nincs semmi, amit tehetnénk, hogy befolyásoljuk a helyzetet. Caramel nem hallgat majd az észérvekre. A Voldemorttól való félelme miatt nem lesz hajlandó csapdába csalni őt. Végezni fog a fiúval, abban reménykedve, hogy megnyeri a közvéleményt.

James mélyen csalódott.

\- Magyarul halott – könyvelte el Sirius, a Sötét Hercegre utalva.

\- Jó – morogta Mordon. – Eggyel kevesebb ellenség nekünk.

James felállt az asztaltól és kisétált, nem volt képes tovább ülve maradni. Elhagyta a kis étkezőt és átment a konyhába. Mivel csak egy informális eszmecserét tartottak, James nem érezte helytelennek, ha elmegy.

\- James? Ágas, várj meg! – Sirius követte őt. – Mi a baj? – kérdezte, látván az aggodalmat barátján.

\- Nem tudom! – mondta James dühösen. – Nem tudom, hogy mi, de _valami_ nincs rendjén!

Sirius azt hitte, hogy értette.

\- Mármint az, hogy a Sötét Herceg megkapja a csókot? – kérdezte. – Tudom, hátborzongató, hiszen csak egy kölyök meg minden.

James beletúrt a hajába, ez az évek alatt felszedett gesztus utalt arra, ha ideges volt.

\- Ez akkora szívás! – sziszegte. – Megterveztük az egészet, felállítottuk a csapdát, kockára tettük az életünket és még csak nem is láthatjuk!

Sirius furán nézett Jamesre.

\- Látni? – kérdezte.

\- Tudod, látni – ismételte James. – Megnézni, hogy néz ki.

\- Miért érdekel? – kérdezte Sirius félig somolyogva, felvont szemöldökkel.

James egy pillanatra megállt és Siriusra nézett.

\- Te nem vagy kíváncsi, hogy hogyan néz ki? – kérdezte. – Hogyan fest a maszk alatt?

Sirius csak vállat vont.

\- Nem igazán – felelte. – Nem izgat. Voldemort fia. Valószínűleg úgy néz ki, mint ő – hessegette el.

James nem szólt semmit, csak félrenézett, még mindig azon agyalt, hogy nem találkozhat a fiúval, beszélhet vele vagy láthatja őt maszk nélkül.

\- Bárcsak mi tartóztattuk volna le – szólt egy mély sóhajjal.

\- Tudom – mondta Sirius egyetértően. – Gondolj csak bele, ha nálunk lenne, kb. most hallgatnánk ki.

James felnézett Siriusra, szíve újabb fájdalmas bukfencet vetett a mellkasában. A férfi szavai elgondolkodtatták, hogy min mehet keresztül a fiú a Nurmengardban.

xxx

Mikor Harry visszanyerte az eszméletét, összecsörrenő fémek halk zaját hallotta. Kinyitotta a szemét, de nem tudott fókuszálni, a látása homályos és bizonytalan volt. Hallotta, hogy emberek beszélgetnek, hangjuk halk és ismeretlen volt. Eltartott neki egy pár percig, míg teljesen felébredt, elméje pedig kilábalt bódult állapotából és mikor ez végre megtörtént, majdnem újból elájult. A fájdalom szinte elviselhetetlen volt. Olyan intenzitású, hogy Harry nem tudta, honnan is ered pontosan. Minden egyes porcikája fájt, és még a légzés is nehezére esett, mivel az oldalai túlságosan sajogtak ahhoz, hogy egy rendes adag levegőt vegyen.

\- Szóval magadhoz tértél? Ez aztán gyors volt – szólt egy hang erős walesi akcentussal.

Egy arc jelent meg Harry felett és lemosolygott rá. Harry ezen a ponton jött rá, hogy egy ágyban feküdt. Pislogott egy párat, próbálta kitisztítani a látását, hogy szemügyre vehesse, hol is volt. Ez megmosolyogtatta a középkorú férfit.

\- A Nurmengardban vagy – mondta a barna hajú férfi, mintha csak Harry gondolataiból olvasta volna ki a kérdést. – Én Bennett gyógyító vagyok, a börtön gyógyítója. Az én dolgom rendbe hozni téged, hogy kivárhasd a tárgyalásod.

Látva Harry levegőért való küzdelmét, a gyógyító a fiú gyomra felé nyúlt, hogy felmérje a zúzódás mértékét, mind belsőleg, mind külsőleg. Harry keze ösztönszerűen kilőtt és megragadta a férfi csuklóját.

A gyógyítón látszott a döbbenet, de gyorsan összeszedte magát.

\- Nyugalom, nem foglak bántani – mondta és kiszabadította magát a fiú szorításából.

Harry felhorkantott, de a hang elveszett fájdalmas mordulása közben, mikor a gyógyító megnyomta a gyomrát.

\- Jó csúnya esésed volt – mondta a gyógyító beszélgetést kezdeményezve. – Két helyen is eltörted a lábad és öt bordád megrepedt – megrázta a fejét, ahogy az ujjai megbökték a törött bordákat, amitől Harry felmordult kínjában. – Szerencsés vagy, hogy nem haltál meg – aztán végignézett a fiún és hozzátette – Talán a szerencsés nem a legmegfelelőbb szó.

Harry behunyta a szemét, próbálta munkára bírni az agyát a fájdalmon túl és értelmet adni annak, ami történt.

Elfogták.

Nem tudta elhinni, hogy fogságba ejtették. Fejben összeszidta magát, amiért leengedte a pajzsát és esélyt adott a négy aurornak, hogy eltalálják. Az utolsó dolog, amiért emlékezett, az volt, hogy két emeletnyit zuhant és becsapódott a betontalajba. Nem csoda, hogy így megsérült.

Kinyitotta a szemét és magában megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, amiért kitisztult a látása. Körbenézett a szobában, aminek a szürke, ablaktalan falai nem derítették jobb kedvre. Újból összecsörrenő fémeket hallott, és fejét a hang irányába fordította. Egy rövid, szőke hajú, kékszemű férfi ült nem messze tőle. Volt nála egy fémtálca, ami egy kis kézikocsin feküdt előtte. A tálcán egy kis halom fém tárgy volt egymásra halmozva és az ülő férfi épp az egyikkel játszott, a fémtálcához koppintgatva a tárgyat. Harry rájött, hogy egy tőr volt az, az _ő_ tőre.

Harag gyűlt a bensőjében azt látva, hogy a fegyverei valaki más kezében vannak. Összeszűkített szemmel nézett a férfire, fogait pedig dühösen összeszorította.

\- _Ne!_ – mordult a férfira-. Képtelen volt többet mondani, mivel zihálni kezdett a fájdalomtól, ami ennek az egy szónak a kimondásával járt.

A férfi abbahagyta a tőrrel való játszadozást, de önelégülten mosolyt vetett Harryre. A gyógyító elfordította a fejét, hogy meglássa, miről beszélt Harry. Meglátta a férfit a tőrrel a kezében és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Megmondtam, hogy ne érjen a dolgaihoz – mondta a szőke hajú férfinak.

A férfi nevetett és felállt, közelebb sétálva Harryhez és a gyógyítóhoz.

\- Ezek többé már nem az ő dolgai. Ezek lefoglalt fegyverek – vigyorgott Harryre állatiasan. – Jó kis felszerelésed van – mondta közvetlenül neki címezve. – Nagy kár. Itt ez a sok fegyver és mégis sikerült elfogniuk – kuncogott.

Harry rosszindulatú pillantást vetett rá, mivel képtelen volt beszélni, olyan erősen szorította össze a fogait, hogy meg tudjon birkózni a fájdalommal, amit a gyógyító vizsgálata okozott, csak súlyosbítva a sérüléseit és új szintekre emelve a szenvedését.

\- Jackson, nem bánja? – szólt a gyógyító, enyhén bosszúsan. – Pár perc múlva az öné. Akkor aztán gúnyolhatja, ahogy csak akarja. De először hadd hozzam rendbe.

A férfi, Jackson, engedelmesen odébb ment, de kék szemét nem vette le Harryről.

\- Rendben, kezdhetjük is – mondta a gyógyító és előhúzta a pálcáját. – Ez fájni fog, csak egy kicsit.

Harry felkiáltott, mikor a varázslat elérte a bordáit és mind az öt egyszerre összepattant. Hihetetlenül gyötrelmes volt, de gyors. Harry vett egy mély levegőt, megkönnyebbült, hogy rendesen tudott lélegezni. A két oldala még mindig sajgott, de ez a fájdalom már kezelhetőbb volt.

\- Még fájni fog – mondta a gyógyító és az ágy vége felé lépett, hogy kezelésbe vegye Harry lábát. – Azt tanácsolnám, hogy működj együtt és ne húzz gyufát az őrökkel, amíg a Nurmengardban vagy – mondta a gyógyító és a szőke férfira pillantott, aki immár újból a kézikocsi mellett ült. – Jobban jársz. Nem fognak bántani, ha nem adsz rá okot – a gyógyító tanácsa őszintének tűnt.

Harry haragos pillantással nézett a szőke hajú férfira. Paul Jackson, a Nurmengard őre Harryre somolygott és felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Jól van, készülj fel megint – mondta a gyógyító és kimondta a varázsigét, hogy meggyógyítsa a két törött csontot Harry lábában.

Az éles, szúró érzéstől Harrynek össze kellett szorítani a fogát. A teste megfeszült. Nehezen szívta be a levegőt az orrán, próbált megbirkózni azzal a forró, fehér fájdalomlökettel, amit a lábában érzett. Lecsillapodott, de továbbra is gyötrelmesen lüktetett.

A gyógyító ellépett Harry mellől és zsebre rakta a pálcáját.

\- Így ni, készen van – mondta. Jacksonra nézett. – Megtudta, hogy adhatok-e neki bájitalokat?

Jackson megrázta a fejét.

\- Sztenderd eljárás – mondta. – A foglyoknak nincs bájital.

Bennett gyógyító bizonytalanul tekintett újból Harryre.

\- Ezek speciális körülmények. Jelentősen több a sérülése, mint a legtöbb behozottnak és… fiatal.

Jackson megfordult, hogy a gyógyítóra nézzen.

\- Ha hajlandó elvinni a bajt, akkor csinálja csak – mondta. – Adjon neki fájdalomenyhítő bájitalt, meg amit csak akar, de aztán készüljön fel, hogy felelnie kell majd érte.

A gyógyító úgy tűnt, összetűzésbe került önmagával, mintha komolyan fontolóra vette volna, hogy add egy kis fájdalomenyhítő bájitalt a fiúnak, még ha ezzel vét is a protokoll ellen.

\- Senki nem áll majd az oldalára – mutatott rá Jackson. – Megszegné a szabályokat és mégis kiért? – szeme mérgesen villant Harryre.

Bennett gyógyító is Harryre nézett, együttérzése gyorsan elpárolgott annak gondolatára, hogy ki is volt a fiú apja.

\- Itt végeztem – mondta a gyógyító. – Elviheti.

Jackson önelégülten mosolyodott el és Harry felé sétált. Mielőtt egy szót is szólhatott volna, Harry ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát, nem akarta, hogy megmondják neki, mit kell tennie. Ettől az őr csak tovább somolygott.

\- A mi saját kis hírességünk – gúnyolódott. – Tudjukki fia.

Harrynek muszáj volt somolyognia. A férfi olyan rohadtul félt, hogy ki sem merte mondani hangosan az apja nevét. Mégis mekkora fenyegetést jelenthetett?

Harry a fogát csikorgatva átemelte a két lábát az ágy szélén. Habár a törött csontjait meggyógyították, a fájdalom megmaradt, csakúgy, mint a duzzadás és a véraláfutások. Annak idő kell majd és némi gyulladáscsökkentő bájital. Egy kis fájdalomenyhítő főzet is csodákra lenne képes.

\- El sem tudom hinni, hogy annyi éven át titokban tartott téged – folytatta Jackson. – Piszkos kis meglepetés vagy te.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ezt a maga apja mondta az anyjának, mikor megszületett? – a hangja még mindig durva és szenvedős volt, de a sértés azért így is sikerült.

Jackson inkább tűnt jókedvűnek, mint sértettnek.

\- Pimasz kis korcs! – kuncogott. – Ez vicces lesz.

\- Alig várom – tette hozzá Harry szárazon.

Jackson megfordult és rámutatott a Harry értékeivel teli tálcára.

\- Ahogy azt valószínűleg már észrevetted, tehermentesítettelek, amíg ki voltál ütve – a tálca felé intett. – Ezeket többé nem látod majd – csettintett egyet, mire a Harry fegyvereivel teli tálca egy pukkanással eltűnt. Harry még pont látta az ezüst maszkját a tálcán feküdni a tőrei, kései és nindzsa csillagjai mellett. A fekete és ezüst gyűrűje, amit mindig viselt, a maszk tetején feküdt. Az összes eltűnt, a tálca pedig üresen tátongott. Harry mérgesen pillantott Jacksonra. – Az egyetlen dolog, amit nem tudtam elvenni tőled, ez itt – mutatott a Harry nyakában lógó ezüst medálra. – Szép kis darab – kommentálta. – Keresztülhajított a szobán, mikor megpróbáltam levenni rólad – Harryt bámulta, kék szeme megkeményedett. – Vedd le.

Harry felnyomta magát állásba, hogy egy szinten legyen a szeme az őrével. A lábai remegtek alatta és nyomorító fájdalom szaladt végig bennük, de Harry rávette magát, hogy állva maradjon.

\- Kényszerítsen! – sziszegte vissza.

Jackson egy pillanatig csak bámult Harryre, majd újból önelégült mosolyra húzódott a szája.

\- _Nagyon_ érdekessé teszed majd az elkövetkezendő pár napot! – mondta szélesen vigyorogva.

Visszább lépett Harrytől és nem problémázott tovább az ezüst medál miatt. Harry megfogta a medált és bedugta a talárja alá. Érezte a hűvösségét a mellkasán és ez az érzés megnyugtatta. Legalább apja egy kis része még most is vele volt ebben a zűrben.

xxx

Annak ellenére, hogy borzasztóan fájdalmas volt, Harry, oldalán egy-egy őrrel, végigsétált a hosszú, kanyargós folyosókon. Jackson végigvezette őket a sötét, hideg úton, egészen Harry cellájáig.

Harry felmérte a börtönt, szemével végigpásztázva minden kis sarkot. A fekete falak azt az érzetet keltették, mintha sohasem érnének véget és a tény, hogy sehol nem látott ablakot, elbátortalanította Harryt. Olvasott már a Nurmengardról az egyik óráján Luciusszal. Emlékezett a varázslóra, aki ezt a helyet építette, Gellert Grindelwald. Az ellenségei számára építette ezt a börtönt, de végül ő is itt kötött ki, mikor Dumbledore legyőzte őt, lassal ötven éve. Grindelwald itt halt meg egy pár évvel ezelőtt. A halála után a börtönt átalakították egy fogdává. A pálcatörők és a minisztérium használta manapság, itt tartották azokat a bűnözőket, akik tárgyalásra vártak.

A lapockáinál erősen megtaszították, amitől kis híján elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Harry megfordult és mérges pillantást vetett az őrre, aki meglökte.

\- Haladj! – mordult rá a férfi.

Harry kezei ökölbe szorultak, de ellenállt a csábításnak és nem rohant a férfinak. Csak ürügyet akartak találni, hogy bánthassák, de ő nem fog adni.

Harry gyorsabbra vette a tempót, legalábbis amennyire az összetört, kék-lila foltokkal teli teste engedte. A lábába nyilalló fájdalom tovább erősödött, amitől Harry imádkozni kezdett, hogy minél hamarabb elérjék a tömlöcét és leülhessen. Látta az újabb és újabb sor üres cellát, de az őrök csak elsétáltak mellettük és mélyebbre vezették Harryt a börtönben. Harry tudta, hogy csak azért csinálták, hogy szenvedjen, hogy minél tovább állva tartsák őt.

Végül az őrök megálltak az egyik cella előtt. Jackson kinyitotta és megállt a vaskorlátos ajtó mellett.

\- A szobája, _Hercegem_ – gúnyolódott.

Harry besétált, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kicsi, sötét, ablaktalan cella klausztrofobikus hatását. Önelégült mosollyal fordult Jackson felé.

\- Tengerre néző kilátást kértem.

Jackson felvonta a szemöldökét. Válaszul becsapta a tömlöc ajtaját és egy hangos kattanással bezárta. A rácsoknak dőlt és Harryre bámult.

\- Pihenj, amennyit tudsz – tanácsolta. – A vallatás sokat kivesz majd belőled – mosolygott rá. – Jó éjt, Hercegem. Aludj jól, aztán reggel találkozunk.

Elsétált, és vele a két másik férfi is. Csak amikor mindhárom őr eltűnt a szeme elől, akkor dőlt Harry a falnak, lentebb csúszva rajta, hogy megpihenhessen a földön. Hátát a hideg kőnek nyomta és kiegyenesítette a lábát, a szájára harapva közben, hogy elfojtsa fájdalmas zihálását. Megfordult a fejében, hogy volt-e egyáltalán értelme annak, hogy rendbehozták a lábát, ha továbbra is így fájt.

Eszébe jutott a másnap és a vallatás, amivel szembe kell majd néznie. Pánik gyűlt benne, mi lesz, ha Veritaserummal kérdezik majd ki? Megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa kicsit.

\- Szedd össze magad, Harry! – szidta össze magát. Majd szembenéz a holnappal, ha eljön az ideje. Semmi értelme, hogy most aggódjon miatta.

Harry felpillantott a cella ajtajára. Ráharapott az ajkára és összeszedte magát, majd óvatosan felállt, próbált mindent megtenni annak érdekében, hogy ne helyezzen túl nagy súlyt a sérült lábára. Az ajtóhoz sétált, jól megnézte, és végigfuttatta a kezét a rácsokon, mielőtt megállapodott volna azon a lapos négyzeten, ami a zárat rejtette. Mágiára volt szüksége, hogy kinyissa, nem kulcsra.

Harry behunyta a szemét, mélyet lélegzett és engedte, hogy a mágia végig áramoljon rajta. Harminc másodpercre volt szüksége, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, mire hangos kattanás hallatszott az üres tömlöcben. Harry kinyitotta a szemét és elmosolyodott. Magában megköszönte az apjának, amiért nyolcéves korában erőltette, hogy pálcanélküli mágiát tanuljon. Akkoriban utálta, vitázott, hogy túl nehéz és nem tudja megérteni, de Voldemort tovább edzette őt, nem fogadta el Harry tiltakozását. Az eredménye az lett, hogy tizenhat éves korára Harry szinte minden pálcával végzett varázslatot el tudott végezni pálca nélkül is.

Harry sóhajtott és újból bezárta az ajtót, majd megfordult, hogy visszaüljön. Ki tudta nyitni a cella ajtaját, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy meg is tudott szökni. Egészen tisztán emlékezett, hogy mit olvasott a Nurmengardról. A börtönt egy kis szigetre építették, amit az Atlanti-óceán határolt. Még ha valahogy túl is tudná vergődni magát az őrökön a jelenlegi állapotában, a pálcája és fegyverei nélkül, nem lenne hova mennie. A szigeten rekedt.

Harry lehangoltan előhúzta apja horcruxát és csak tartotta a kezében, a smaragdköves medál furcsán megnyugtatta. Kényszeríteni fogják, hogy levegye a medált. Harry tudta. Ezért nem próbálkozott semmivel most az őr. Ezért jegyezte meg, hogy milyen _érdekessé_ teszi majd Harry a dolgokat. Jackson nyilvánvalóan szerette a kihívásokat és tudta, hogy Harry is az lesz.

Harry sóhajtott és visszadugta a medált a talárja alá. Meg kell majd ölniük, ha a medált akarják. Soha nem adná oda élve. A horcruxon gondolkodva eszébe jutott Voldemort. Harry azon tűnődött, hogyan bírta az apja. Fájt a sebhelye, de nem annyira, mint a teste többi része. Harry hálás volt ezért.

Aztán, mintha csak Murphy törvénye lépett volna érvénybe, a Harry sebhelyében érzett kissé égető érzés hirtelen rosszabbra váltott.

\- Ne, ne, ne! – suttogta Harry, kezét a sebhelyéhez nyomva. – Kérlek, apám! Ne most!

Az égés fájdalommá csapott át, ami hamar gyötrelmessé vált. Harry kezét a sebhelyére szorította, és fogait az alsó ajkához nyomta, hogy csendben maradjon. A fájdalom csak rosszabbodott és elérte azt a pontot, aminél Harryből kiszakadt egy elfojtott nyögés. Olyan érzés volt, mintha lángolt volna a sebhelye. Harry a földre esett, ujjai a homlokába vájtak. Olyan volt mintha, egy égő feszítővasat szorítottak volna a homlokához.

Harry felkiáltott, kiáltása visszhangzott az üres cellában. Korábban sosem sajgott még ilyen vadul a sebhelye. Hozzáadódott még a sérüléseiből érzett fájdalom is, amitől csak még kevesebb ereje maradt elviselni kínzó sebhelyét.

Az égető érzés tovább kínozta még órákig, legalábbis Harry annyinak érezte, mielőtt végre csendesülni kezdett volna. Mielőtt még hálás lehetett volna érte, Harry elájult a kimerültségtől.

xxx

Voldemort a termében állt, hátát az összegyűlt halálfalóknak fordítva. Rájuk sem tudott nézni anélkül, hogy újból elveszítse az önuralmát. Tekintetét az ablakra összpontosította, elterelve a figyelmét, még ha csak egy pillanatra is.

Vasmarokkal tartva kordában az indulatait, megfordult, hogy ránézzen a varázslókból álló csoportra. Pillantása az egyetlen női halálfaló felé siklott, mire dühe majdhogynem tízszeresére nőve tért vissza, a nő lehajtott fejét és csüggedt arckifejezését látva. Cserbenhagyta őt. Bellának nem sikerült visszahoznia Harryt. _Ő_ visszatért, míg a fiát elfogták. Voldemortnak minden önuralmára szükség volt, hogy ne nyúljon a pálcájáért és ölje meg a nőt álló helyében.

Bella felpillantott rá, szinte mintha megérezte volna Voldemort ráömlő haragját. Újból lenézett és összeszorította szemét, hogy kizárja a felé irányuló csalódottságot. Évek óta nem érte őt Cruciatus átok a mestere pálcájából. Megérdemelte a szenvedést, jól tudta. Érezte a haragot az átkon keresztül, amíg kínozták és tudta, hogy milyen csúnyán cserben hagyta a Nagyurát. Harryre gondolt, elképzelte őt lelki szemei előtt, látta a játékos, önelégült mosolyt az arcán és fülében csengett a nevetése. A szíve több ütemet is kihagyott. Őt is cserben hagyta.

Pár lépéssel odébb ott állt Lucius Malfoy. Luciust mindössze tíz perccel ezelőtt hívatta magához Voldemort nagyúr. Nem értette, hogy miért akarta a Nagyúr ilyen sürgősen látni őt, de mikor megérkezett, megtudta, hogy mi történt. A közönyös maszk most is ott volt az arcán, de legbelül pánikolt. Harryt foglyul ejtették és fogalmuk sem volt, hogy hol rejtegette őt a Rend. Még csak azt sem tudták biztosra, hogy a Rendnél volt a fiú vagy a vörös taláros pálcatörők fogták el. Ha az utóbbi eset állt fent, Harry bárhol lehetett.

Lucius Bellára nézett, mikor látta, hogy a mestere pillantása a nőre esett. Csalódottság gyűlt benne a nő látványára. Hogyan engedhette, hogy elfogják Harryt? Ha _őt_ küldték volna, hogy segítsen Harrynek, ő nem vallott volna kudarcot. Darabokra szaggatta volna a Rendet, hogy eljusson Harryhez.

A Voldemort termébe vezető ajtó kinyílt és egy halálfaló sietett be. A férfi meghajolt Voldemort előtt.

Voldemort sietős lépést tett a férfi felé, összeszűkített szemét rászegezte.

\- Piton! – sziszegte. – Mit tudtál meg? – kérdezte sürgetően.

Perselus Piton felállt, arcát a koponyás maszk takarta. Levette, hogy Voldemort a szemébe nézhessen, hogy láthassa, hogy nem hazudik.

\- Nagyuram, nem a Rendnél van– felelte.

Voldemort behunyta a szemét, és egy dühös sziszegés hagyta el az ajkát. A halálfalók mind hátráltak egy lépést, félvén a nagyuruk ingatag temperamentumát.

\- A minisztérium fogta el – folytatta Piton, sötét szemével Voldemort reakcióját lesve. – A miniszter utána küldött egy csapat pálcatörőt. Ők fogták a Rend által leadott vészjelzést és megszerezték a Sötét Herceget, mielőtt még a Rend megtehette volna.

Voldemort egyetlen egy lépést tett a zsíros hajú professzor irányába. Vörös szemei olyan mély haraggal égtek, hogy az rémületbe ejtő volt. Pitonnak meg kellett szakítania a szemkontaktust.

\- Hova vitték? – kérdezte, veszélyesen mély hangon.

Piton nyelt egyet nehezen, némileg elnyomva félelmét.

\- Nem tudom, Nagyuram.

Piton biztos volt benne, hogy meg fogják kínozni. A Sötét Nagyúr arcán felvillanó arckifejezéstől libabőrös lett félelmében. Látta a pillantást a vörös szempárban, ami elképzelhetetlen fájdalmakat ígért.

Jól gondolta.

A Cruciatus átok teljes erővel találta el és pillanatokon belül már a földön volt. Az átok beléhasított, azt az érzetet keltve, mintha a csontjait zúznák porrá, az izmait csavarnák és tépnék szét, a vére pedig gyötrelmesen forrna fel. Az átok véget ért, Piton pedig levegőért kapkodott utána. A férfi behunyta a szemét, vett egy mély levegőt és összeszedte magát a földről.

Voldemort hátat fordított neki, de felemelte a kezét, mire a mögöttük lévő ajtó kivágódott.

\- Távozzatok! – sziszegte a halálfalóinak. – Menjetek és derítsétek ki, hogy hol rejtegeti Caramel a fiamat! Napkeltéig legyen meg az információ – megfordult, hogy a rettegő társaságra nézzen. – Ne fáradjatok azzal, hogy visszajöttök, amíg nincs meg – figyelmeztette őket.

A férfiak meghajoltak és sietve elhagyták a termet, láthatóan aggódva, hogy hogyan is fogják teljesíteni nagyuruk parancsát. Hogyan deríthetnének ki ilyen információt ilyen kevés idő alatt? Mind elhagyták a termet, Bella és Lucius kivételével. Tudták, hogy ha Voldemort azt akarta volna, hogy ők is elmenjenek, akkor azt mondta volna „távozzatok, _mindnyájan."_ Ez volt a szokásos jelzésük. Egyéb esetben, az volt a dolguk, hogy várjanak a teremben. Piton is elment, sietett elszabadulni a dühös Sötét Nagyúrtól. Az ajtó becsukódott utána, így csak Lucius és Bella maradt a szobában Voldemort nagyúrral.

\- Nagyuram – szólalt meg Lucius habozva -, megtudhatjuk, hogy hol van Harry, hála a minisztériumi forrásainknak – mondta, némi reményt kínálva. – Elintézhetik, hogy a tárgyalását elnapolják, ami időt fog nyerni nekünk ahhoz, hogy kiszabadítsuk őt bárhonnan is rejtegetik…

\- Megsérült.

Csak egy elsuttogott szó volt, de mindkét férfi egyből meghallotta. Megfordultak, hogy Bellára nézzenek. A nő felnézett, hogy találkozhasson a pillantásuk.

\- Nem napolhatunk el semmit. Meg kell találnunk őt _most_ – mondta sürgetően.

Voldemort félrenézett, kétségbeesetten próbálva féken tartani az indulatait. Akkor szakadt el a cérna, amikor megnézte Bella emlékét a fia elfogásáról. Látta, hogy milyen csúnyán megsérült Harry, és azt, ahogy keresztül esett a felsőbb szint plafonján. Látta, ahogy a három férfi minden teketória nélkül kirángatta őt a romok alól. Még jó, hogy hallotta, amint megemlítik, hogy Harry még életben volt, ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amitől uralkodni tudott a haragján, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat Harrynek. Tudta, hogy habár most messze volt tőle, az irdatlan haragja még így is hatással lenne Harryre valahogyan és Voldemort nem akarta fokozni a kínjait. Merlin tudta, milyen állapotban lehetett és hogyan birkózott meg vele.


	11. Az első nap

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **Megjegyzés** : Tudom, hogy eléggé eltűntem az utóbbi időben, de most, hogy végeztem a vizsgáimmal, remélhetőleg vissza tudok majd állni az eddigi ütemre. Addig is köszönöm, ha írtok, sokat számít! :)

* * *

 **11\. fejezet – Az első nap**

Másnap megérkezett a Reggeli Próféta, a következő szalagcímmel: „A Sötét Nagyúrnak van egy Örököse!". Caramel miniszterelnök előző nap, késő éjjel szellőztette ki a hírt a médiának, miszerint Tudjukkinek van egy fia, akit csak úgy ismernek, a Sötét Herceg. Teljes nyilatkozatot adott, amiben bejelentette, hogy a pálcatörőkből álló _elit_ osztaga foglyul ejtette a Sötét Herceget és hogy a fiú hamarosan bíróság elé kerül.

„ _Minden boszorkánynak és varázslónak joga van ahhoz, hogy igazságos, objektív tárgyalásban részesüljön."_ – idézték Caramel miniszterelnököt az újságban. _„Még azoknak is, akik nem tekintik magukat társadalmunk részének. Ezek az úgynevezett „sötét" boszorkányok és varázslók megsértik a szabályokat és a rendet, amik alapján a varázslóvilág fennmaradó része él, azonban, mint Mágiaügyi Miniszter, mégis lehetőséget adok nekik arra, hogy jót cselekedjenek és elismerjék bűneiket. Ő-Akit-Nem-Nevezünk-Nevén fia bíróság elé fog állni és el fogják ítélni a varázslóvilág ellen elkövetett bűneiért. Pontos adatokkal a tárgyalás időpontjával kapcsolatban még nem szolgálhatok, de biztosítom Önöket, hogy igazságot fogunk szolgáltatni!"_

James mérgesen lökte félre az újságot. Nem akart többet olvasni a miniszter úr kitalált, előre legyártott beszédeiből. Tudta, hogy Caramel nem akart tárgyalást biztosítani a Sötét Hercegnek. Csakis azért tette, hogy megnyerje magának a közvéleményt. Caramel már döntött a fiú sorsáról; a Sötét Herceg megkapja a dementorcsókot, efelől szemernyi kétség sem volt. A tárgyalás csak a miniszter műsora volt, hogy megmutathassa a világnak, milyen igazságos vezető is ő. James olyan mérgesen döfött bele a szalonnájába, hogy majdnem ketté roppantotta alatta a tányért.

\- Óvatosan, James! – mondta Lily az asztalnál ülve. – Azok a kedvenc tányérjaim.

\- Bocsi – motyogta James.

\- Tudom, hogy mit érzel – mondta Sirius, majd szippantott egyet a teájából. – Engem is felbosszantott. Meg sem említik, hogy milyen keményen dolgoztunk, hogy csapdába ejtsük a Sötét Herceget – fintorgott. – _A pálcatörők lenyűgöző csapdája_ , na persze! – gúnyolódott.

James nem válaszolt, viszont letette a villáját, feladva ezzel a reggelit.

\- James, jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Lily és aggódva nézte férjét. – Hozzá sem nyúltál az ételhez.

\- Igen, ugyan már, hiszen szalonna és tojás van! – mondta Sirius és megbökte a könyökével Jamest. – A kedvenced! – elvett egy szalonnacsíkot James tányérjáról és beleharapott. – Vagy az én kedvencem? – nevetett.

\- Miért is vagy te itt? – kérdezte Lily résnyire szűkített szemmel nézve Siriusra.

\- Reggelit akartam – mondta Sirius zavart kifejezést imitálva. – Éhes voltam – biggyesztette le az ajkát.

Lily a szemét forgatta.

\- Egy soha véget nem érő küzdelem; megetetni azt, aki folyton éhes! – mondta.

Sirius rávigyorgott.

\- Á, ismerd csak el, Lils. Szereted, hogy itt vagyok.

Lily grimaszolt, miközben felkelt és leszedte az asztalt.

\- Én aztán nem! – felelte.

Sirius kuncogott, majd visszafordult Jameshez, aki még mindig el volt veszve a gondolataiban.

\- Halihó, Ágas? Mi ütött beléd, miért gyötröd a szürkeállományod?

James ránézett, de megrázta a fejét.

\- Semmi. Semmiség.

A konyhából a nappaliba nyíló ajtó nyitva volt, így James azzal terelte el a figyelmét, hogy Damient tanulmányozta, aki a szőnyegen ült és Ronnal sakkozott. James hálás volt, amiért Ron átjött és Damiennel töltötte a hetet. Enyhítette a Damient kínzó unalmat, ami jellemzője volt a nyári szüneteknek.

Nézte, ahogy a tizenkét éves fia folytatta a játékot, amit még előző este kezdtek el. Damien és Ron akkor úgy hagyták a sakktáblát, hogy másnap reggel ott folytathassák.

\- Nem érdekel, mi történik, ezúttal le foglak győzni – mondta Damien, ahogy átrakott egy bábut a táblán.

Ron a fiatalabb fiúra vigyorgott.

\- Add fel, haver! – húzta az agyát. – Profi vagyok. Nem fogsz legyőzni – Ron tett a lépést, lerepítve ezzel Damien gyalogját a tábláról.

Damien bosszúsan nézett Ronra, majd visszafordult a sakkjátszmához. Eltökélten nézett a táblára, alaposan átgondolva következő lépését. Hirtelen három mezővel előrébb léptette a bábuját, arrébb lökve az útból Ron gyalogját és elfoglalva a helyét. James még ilyen távolságból is képes volt megmondani, hogy a lépés nem volt szabályos.

\- Hé! – tiltakozott Ron. – Ilyet nem csinálhatsz!

Damien felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Biztos? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

Az egyszerű, ártatlanul elejtett szó olyan volt Jamesnek, mintha gyomron vágták volna. Ült az asztalnál és csak bámulta Damient. Fejében visszhangzott a szó. Ahogy Damien kimondta, a hangja, a gúnyolódó hangsúly, benne a nevetés enyhe nyomával, minden ugyanaz volt. Damien beszédmódja sokkal ártatlanabb volt, de mégis, ott volt a hasonlóság. Egy nagyon _ijesztő_ hasonlóság. James gondolatait, mint egy cunami, árasztotta el egy ezüstmaszkos fiú képe, amint odafordul Kingsleyhez és kimondja ugyanazt a szót, ugyanazon a módon. A Sötét Herceg hangja visszhangzott a fejében.

James szó nélkül talpra állt, most már figyelmen kívül hagyva a nappaliban vitatkozó két fiút.

\- Ágas? – Sirius felnézett a barátjára, amikor az hirtelen és sietősen felállt az asztaltól.

\- James? Mi a baj? – kérdezte Lily, ellépve a mosogatótól.

\- Semmi, én… csak meg kell tennem valamit – motyogta James az ajtó felé tartva.

\- James? Micsoda? Hova mész? – kérdezte Lily utána lépve.

\- Ki kell derítenem valamit – mondta James, még mindig elveszve a gondolataiban, nem igazán figyelve Lilyre. – Nemsokára jövök – ígérte és a hátsó ajtóhoz sietett, kinyitotta és eltűnt odakint.

\- James? – szólt utána Lily, de a férje már elment. Megfordult, hogy a meglepettnek tűnő Siriusra bámuljon, aki még mindig a konyhaasztalnál ült. – Nem tudom, mi ütött belé – mondta. – Tegnap óta furcsán viselkedik.

Sirius felkelt és Lilyhez sétált.

\- Ez az egész Sötét Herceg-ügy az. Szórakozik a fejével – mondta Sirius.

Lily bólintott.

\- Tegnap végig ezen stresszelt – mondta, aggódva harapdálva a száját.

Smaragdzöld szeme újból az ajtón túlra vándorolt, azon a ponton tanyázva, ahol a férje eltűnt. Sirius nem bírta elviselni, hogy ilyen legyőzöttnek lássa Lilyt, úgyhogy azt tette, amit általában szokott, hogy elterelje a figyelmét; bosszantani kezdte.

\- Ez az egész a te hibád – vádolta.

Lily hirtelen felé fordult.

\- Tessék? Az én hibám? – kérdezte.

\- Ha egy kicsit több _anti-stresszelőt_ végeztél volna a hálóban, James most sokkal nyugodtabb és boldogabb lenne – mondta Sirius.

Lily szájtátva bámult.

\- Már elnézést? – mondta. – Ami a hálószobánkban történik, ahhoz semmi közöd!

\- Tudom, tudom – hessegette el Sirius egy legyintéssel. – Ez _személyes_ – a levegőbe rajzolta az idézőjeleket. - De én mondom neked. Ha adtál volna Jamesnek egy gyengéd kis anti-stresszelőt, nem érdekelné, hogy ki kap dementorcsókot!

Lily mérgesen nézett rá.

\- Nem vagy normális! – mondta és visszasétált a mosogatóhoz.

\- Tudod, hogy mit kéne tenned? – mondta Sirius követve. – Ma este csináld meg neki a kedvenc ételét, gyújts néhány gyertyát és vedd fel a csipkés, piros és fekete hálóinged. Az majd felvidítja a jó öreg Ágast! – vigyorgott.

Lily vérig sértettnek tűnt.

\- Kutattál a holmim közt, te perverz?! – kérdezte.

\- Nem! – Sirius elnyújtotta az arcát. – Sose tennék ilyesmit! És zokon vettem a vádat!

\- Akkor honnan tudod, hogy van ilyesmim? – hívta ki Lily.

\- Nem tudtam, eddig – vigyorgott Sirius.

\- Kifelé! – mondta Lily, ujjával az ajtóra mutatva.

Sirius rákacsintott, de engedelmesen az ajtóhoz ment. Küldött felé egy kis puszit, amivel azt mondta „csak ugrattalak, úgyhogy ne legyél mérges", és kisétált a konyhából.

Lily visszatért a mosogatnivalóhoz, de egy kis mosoly költözött az ajkára Sirius bohóckodásától. A lelket is kibosszantotta belőle, de mindig meg tudta mosolyogtatni.

xxx

Lehetetlenség volt megmondani, hogy reggel volt-e már, mivel nem volt ablak, ami beengedje a napfényt. Bezárva egy szurokfekete cellába, bármiféle az idő múlására utaló jel hiányában Harry úgy érezte, mintha nem órák, hanem már napok óta ott lett volna. Az egyetlen fáklya, ami volt, órákkal ezelőtt kialudt és bár Harry meg tudta volna gyújtani pálca nélkül, nem érezte szükségét. Mihez kéne fény a cellájában? Úgyse volt semmi, amit tanulmányozhatott volna.

Valamikor éjszaka nyerte vissza az eszméletét és bár a sebhelye még mindig sajgott és a lába és az oldalai is fájdalmasan lüktettek, jobban érezte magát, mint korábban. A fájdalom már nem volt olyan éles, lecsillapodott. Csak kis javulás volt, ennek ellenére Harry hálás volt érte. Mindig is gyorsan gyógyult.

Harry a hátán feküdt, két kezét a feje alá dugta, hogy megvédje a hideg kőpadlótól és céltalanul bámult a sötétségbe. Nem aludt, nem volt rá képes. Túlságosan lekötötte az agyát jelenlegi nehéz helyzete, semhogy aludni tudjon.

A fáklyát megbűvölték, hogy magától égni kezdjen és amint eljött az ideje, egy hirtelen tűzcsóvával fel is gyulladt, vibráló ragyogással világítva meg Harry celláját. Harry felsóhajtott és behunyta a szemét, felkészítve magát, hogy ellenálljon a kínzásnak, ami minden bizonnyal rá várt. Tudta, hogy a _kihallgatása_ egy ürügy volt az őröknek, hogy árthassanak neki. Még ha Harry meg is válaszolná az összes kérdésüket, amit nem tervezett, az őrök akkor is sanyargatták volna amiatt, aki. Az apja mindig mondogatta neki, hogy vannak olyan emberek a világban, akik bántanák őt, szimplán azért, mert az ő fia volt.

Egy halk pukkanással megjelent egy tál és egy kis kehely az egyik sarokban. Harry ott maradt, ahol volt, figyelmen kívül hagyva a „reggelit". Nem érezte magát különösebben éhesnek. Úgy volt vele, jobban jár, ha üres marad a hasa. Legalább nem lesz benne semmi, ami visszajöhetne a kínzás alatt.

Hallotta a távolban visszhangzó lépéseket, amik egyre közeledtek felé. Harry vett egy mély levegőt és felült, a célja az volt, hogy a lehető legkevésbé tűnjön sebezhetőnek.

Jackson hű maradt a szavához, és megérkezett Harry ajtaja elé.

\- 'Reggelt! – üdvözölte egy széles mosollyal. Rávert a pálcájával a vaskorlátra, aminek a hangja a cellában rezonált. – Jól aludtál? – kérdezte.

\- Tökéletesen – felelte Harry.

Jackson az érintetlen tál zabkására és a kupa vízre pillantott.

\- Látom, nem etted meg a reggelidet – mondta Jackson. – Mi a baj? Nem ér fel a szokásos szintedhez?

Harry szája önelégült mosolyra húzódott.

\- Általában gourmet reggelit kapok – ment bele a játékba Harry, csak hogy bosszantsa az őrt.

Jackson oldalra billentette a fejét, szemügyre véve őt. El kellett ismernie, a fiú nem volt semmi. Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen fiatal volt és milyen szituációba került, megőrizte a hidegvérét és nem mutatott semmi félelmet. Kiérdemelt némi tiszteletet-félét.

\- Na jó, kezdjük – mondta Jackson, kinyitva a zárat és vele az ajtót. – Kelj fel.

Harry engedelmeskedett és lábra állt, figyelmen kívül hagyva sajgó teste tiltakozását. A két őr, akik Jacksont kísérték, beléptek a cellába és kivezették őt, végig a fiú két oldalán maradva, de hozzá nem érve.

Hasonlóan az éjszakához, Jackson ment előre, Harry pedig a két őr társaságában követte, hogy biztosan ne próbálkozhasson semmivel. Az őrök egy széles kőlépcsőhöz vezették Harryt és elindultak rajta felfelé. Olyan volt, mintha a lépcső sosem akarna véget érni. Tovább baktattak felfelé, egyre magasabbra és magasabbra az épület erődítményébe, míg végre megérkeztek a legfelső szintre. Az őrök taszítottak egyet Harryn, hogy belépjen a szobába.

A kis szobában csak három bútordarab volt. Egy téglalap alakú asztal, a két oldalán egy-egy székkel. Harrynek rögtön feltűnt köztük a különbség. Az egyiknek magas háttámlája volt, tömör fából állt és sugárzott belőle a hatalomérzet. A másik szék fémből készült, a karfáján pedig lánc és bilincs himbálódzott. A szék lapján is egy hosszú, vastag lánc feküdt keresztben, fenyegetően lógva le a széleken.

Harryt a fémszékhez rángatták és leültették, majd a két őr elkezdte őt kikötözni. A hosszú vastag lánc Harry dereka köré került és addig szorítottak rajta, amíg a fiú nem érezte, hogy a bőrébe váj. A két kezét, Harry meglepetésére, a szék háta mögé húzták. Azt hitte, hogy a karfán lévő bilincseket fogják használni, de az őrök nyilván úgy voltak vele, hogy az túl kényelmes pozíció lenne Voldemort fiának. Harry érezte, ahogy a fémperec durván összezárult a csuklója körül, összekötözve a kezeit a háta mögött. A feszes kötés okozta húzódástól máris fájt a válla, amitől Harry felmordult magában. Tudta, hogy legalább egy pár óráig ebben a pozícióban kell majd maradnia. Milyen érzés lesz majd akkor? A bokáit a szék elülső lábaihoz bilincselték, olyan szorosra húzva őket, hogy a fém a húsába vágott. Harry érezte, hogy belé szúr a sebezhetőség első fullánkja, ahogy rájött, milyen erősen volt megkötözve. Egyáltalán nem tudott küzdeni, a fémláncok már így is a bőrébe vágtak a csuklóján és a bokáján, a dereka körüli béklyó pedig olyan szoros volt, hogy már fájt.

Mikor az őrök végül nem tudták feszesebbre venni a bilincseket és arrébb léptek tőle, Harry felnézett. Jackson őt bámulta, ismét azzal a bosszantó, önelégült vigyorral az arcán. Lassan Harryhez sétált, a lépései hangosan csattogtak a szobában. A férfi megállt Harry előtt, és leült az asztalra, közvetlenül elé.

\- Okos fiúnak tűnsz – kezdte -, úgyhogy nyilván tudod, mi következik. Ha megválaszolod a kérdéseinket és megadsz minden információt, amire szükségünk van, akkor szépen békén hagyunk a tárgyalásod napjáig – magyarázta Jackson. – Azonban, ha inkább hülye lennél és ellenállnál, vagy úgy érzed, nincs mit megosztanod, azzal egyedül te fogsz rosszul járni. Fel fognak ide rángatni, megkötözni és kikérdezni minden egyes nap, amíg válaszokkal nem szolgálsz. De nem szeretnék több munkát adni Bennett gyógyítónak, úgyhogy próbáljunk meg jól kijönni, oké?

Harry válaszul elmosolyodott.

\- Jól kijönni egy minisztériumi söpredékkel? – kérdezte Harry, átfordítva a somolygását egy gúnyos nézésbe. - Inkább a halál.

Jackson csalódottnak tűnt. Hosszan nézte Harryt, majd megtörte a pillantást. Megrázta a fejét, majd a talárjába nyúlt és előhúzott egy kis, tiszta folyadékkal teli fiolát.

\- Az a tapasztalatunk a hidegvérű gyilkos megszállottakkal, mint amilyen te is vagy – intett Jackson a kezével Harry felé -, hogy elég ritkán árulják el az igazságot – tartotta fel a kis fiolát. – Pár csepp Veritaserum azonban megoldja ezt a problémát.

Harry nagyon igyekezett nyugodt maradni, ekkor mégis megfeszült. Zaklatott pillantást vetett a fiolára, elméjében dühösen kutakodott valami után, hogy megvédhesse az apját.

Jackson előrehajolt és somolyogva megpaskolta Harry vállát.

\- Itt az idő, hogy mindent elmondj nekünk, amit tudsz, kölyök – mondta.

Harry nem tudott mást tenni, vetett rá egy sötét pillantását. Szorosan összeszorította a száját és elhúzódott, mikor Jackson közelebb hozta a fiolát. Jackson sóhajtott és a Harry balján álló őrre nézett, biccentve neki. Az őr Harry felé fordította a pálcáját.

Elmotyogott egy varázsigeét, mire egy fénylabda lövellt ki a pálcájából. A bordáin találta el Harryt, becsapódva a már eleve véraláfutásokkal teli, fájó testébe. Harry oldalába kínzó fájdalom csapott, amitől a fiú felordított és oldalra csavarodott, már amennyire a láncok engedték. A másik őr közben Harry háta mögé lépett és kegyetlenül kitépett egy maroknyit Harry hajából, ahogy hátrahúzta a fiú fejét. Jackson addigra már keményen megragadta Harry arcát és három csepp Veritaserumot öntött a szájába. Az őrök elengedték, így a ziháló fiú végre levegőért kaphatott.

Jackson várt egy percet, kék szemét Harryre szegezte és nézte, ahogy a fiú meggörnyedt a nyilvánvaló fájdalomtól, majd aztán lassan felegyenesedett. A smaragdzöld szempárban tüzelő harag megfélemlítő volt, Jacksonnak el kellett ezt ismernie, de a fiút biztonságosan rögzítették a székhez, így nem volt képes elégtételt venni.

Jackson előhúzott egy kis ezüst gömböt és megérintette, hogy elindítsa a felvételt a kihallgatásról. Közelebb hajolt, hogy az arca csak pár centire legyen a fiúétól.

\- Te vagy az, akire a halálfalók úgy hivatkoznak, a Sötét Herceg? – tette fel a tesztkérdését, a kérdést, amire már úgyis tudta a választ.

Harry összeszorította a fogait, de a válasz akkor is kijött rajta.

\- Igen.

Jackson elmosolyodott és hátrébb húzódott. Keresztbefonta a karjait a mellkasán és egy pillanatig tanulmányozta a fiút.

\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte. Kíváncsi volt rá.

Harry behunyta a szemét, ahogy a név kicsúszott a száján.

\- Harry.

Jackson felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Harry? – ismételte. - Jó gyakori név. Nem olyasmi, amit Tudodkitől várnék – kuncogott. – Vezetékneved nincs? – kérdezte pimaszul.

\- Van, de nem használom – dörmögte Harry.

Jackson feltette a következő kérdését, valami olyat, amit azóta tudni akart, hogy először meglátta a fiút. – Hány éves vagy?

\- Tizenhat – érkezett a válasz.

Jackson önelégült vigyora az arcára fagyott. Tizenhat? Azt hitte, hogy a fiú idősebb volt. Úgy viselkedett, mintha az lenne, így Jackson feltételezte, hogy már nagykorú volt. Arra számított, hogy a fiú azt mondja, tizennyolc, legalább. Jackson összenézett a két másik férfival a szobában, és még ők is meglepettnek tűntek. Egy kiskorúval volt dolguk. Jackson visszanézett Harryre, jobban szemügyre véve az arcát. Valóban elég fiatalnak nézett ki ahhoz, hogy tizenhat legyen, de a személyisége azt a benyomást keltette, hogy idősebb volt.

Félresöpörve a sokkot, Jackson visszatért a szerepébe. A fiú szemébe nézett és a következő kérdésére gondolt, meg arra, hogy milyen hatással lesz a válasz a varázslóvilágra.

\- Hol van … V-Voldemort nagyúr? – kérdezte, habozva mondva ki a sötét varázsló nevét.

Harry egyenesen a szemébe nézett, ahogy válaszolt.

\- Otthon.

Jackson pislogott. Nem erre a válaszra számított.

\- Hol található Voldemort otthona? – kérdezte Jackson.

\- A Denem kúrián – felelte Harry.

Jackson magában káromkodott. Ezt már eddig is tudták.

\- Merre van a Denem kúria? – kérdezte Jackson.

\- A Fidelius-bűbáj alatt – felelte Harry. Még a Veritaserum hatása alatt sem válaszolhatta meg ezt a kérdést.

Jackson egy pillanatig csak bámulta Harryt.

\- Ki a titokgazda? – kérdezte.

\- Voldemort nagyúr – válaszolta Harry.

Jackson szitkozódott. Számítania kellett volna erre. A Sötét Nagyúr nem bízik másban, csakis saját magában. Tovább folytatta, ha Voldemortról nem tud információkat szerezni, akkor beéri a halálfalóival is.

\- Hogy hívják Voldemort halálfalóit? – kérdezte.

Harry megállt, összezárt a száját és csak bámulta az előtte álló férfit. Jackson tudta, hogy a bájital ki fogja kényszeríteni belőle a választ. Neki csak várnia kellett. Így is lett, Harry szája szóra nyílt.

\- Igor Karkaroff, Regulus Black, Larry Hunt, Rodolphus Lestrange…

\- Azokat, akik nem halottak! – csattant fel Jackson. A mosoly árnyéka is eltűnt az arcáról.

Harry nem válaszolt, Jackson nem tett fel rendes kérdést, így nem volt rá kötelezve.

\- Hogy hívják azon Voldemort halálfalóit, akik még életben vannak? – követelte Jackson.

Ismét úgy tűnt, hogy Harrynek küzdenie kellett egy pillanatig, mielőtt válaszolt volna, közben végig Jacksonon tartva a szemét.

\- Antonin Dolohov és Bellatrix Lestrange.

Jackson a fogát csikorgatta, szeme dühösen meredt Harryre.

\- Erről a kettőről már tudunk! – köpte.

\- Az nem az én bajom – felelte Harry.

Jackson elvesztette a türelmét és kitört. Behúzott egyet Harrynek, amitől a fiú feje oldalra vágódott. Kis híján a szék is felborult a csapás erejétől, de a mellette álló őrök megtámasztották.

Jackson belemarkolt Harry hajába és felrántotta a fiú fejét.

\- Mondd el azoknak a halálfalóknak a nevét, akikről a Minisztérium nem tud! – kiabálta.

\- Jason Riley… Thorfinn Rowle.

\- Ők halottak! – mennydörögte Jackson, erősítve a szorításán.

\- A Minisztérium… nem tudta, hogy… halálfalók voltak – zihálta Harry, önelégülten vigyorogva az őr gyilkos arckifejezésén.

\- Ti átkozott kis…! – Jackson elengedte Harry haját és újból behúzott neki.

\- Jackson! Elég! – az egyik őr visszahúzta és arrébb vitte Harrytől. - Fékezd magad!

Harry levegőért küzdött, szájában érezte a vér rezes ízét. Kiköpte és felnézett a felbosszantott őrre.

\- Csak tesztel téged – mondta az őr Jacksonnak. – Ne veszítsd el a hidegvéred!

Jackson kifújt egy nagy adag levegőt. Tudta, hogy a fiú tesztelte őt _és_ a hidegvérét. Nem mondott nekik egy árva dolgot sem, ami hasznos lett volna. Manipulálta a Veritaserumot azzal, hogy elmondta azt igazságot, de nem adott válaszokat.

Jackson beletúrt rövid szőke hajába és újból kifújta a levegőt. Odasétált Harryhez és ismét nekidőlt az asztalnak. Megragadta az asztal szélét, mintha kényszerítené magát, hogy ne érjen megint a fiúhoz.

\- Jól van, Harry – mondta és megpróbált nyugodtan rámosolyogni. – Próbáljuk meg újból – alaposan átgondolta, hogyan fogalmazza meg a kérdését, hogy kikényszerítsen pár igazi választ a Sötét Hercegből-

\- Mondd el nekem azoknak a halálfalóknak a neveit, akik életben vannak, de rejtve vannak a Minisztérium elől.

\- Fenrir Greyback, Mark Jugson és Evan Rosier – felelte Harry.

Jackson szorítása az asztalon olyan erős volt, hogy az összes bütyke elfehéredett.

\- Ezek a férfiak mind szökésben vannak – sziszegte. Már eddig is tudták, hogy Voldemort mellett álltak.

Harry szája önelégült vigyorra húzódott.

\- És így rejtve vannak a Minisztérium elől.

\- Rendben! Ennyi volt! – Jackson felállt és intett az őröknek, hogy oldozzák el Harryt.

Ahogy az őrök engedelmeskedtek, Jackson elfordult, hogy megérintse az ezüst gömböt és leállítsa a felvételt. Megfordult és látta, hogy az őrök eloldozták Harryt és felhúzták a széktől, így most már előttük állt.

\- Azt hiszed, hogy igazán okos vagy, ugye? – kérdezte Jackson, felé sétálva, míg már csak pár centi választotta el a tizenhat éves fiútól.

A Veritaserum hatására Harry őszintén válaszolt.

\- Igen.

Jackson fikszírozni kezdte.

\- Majd meglátjuk, hogy mennyire!

A talárja nyakánál fogva megragadta Harryt, felrántotta és keresztül dobta a szobán. Harry az asztalba ütközött, aminek a széle élesen az oldalába vágott. Fájdalmában kis híján a padlóra rogyott. Szeme előtt fehér foltokat látott, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia az asztalban, hogy ne essen el. Egy kéz hátulról megragadta és felé fordította.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Harry elhatározása megbicsaklott. Az életben maradási ösztöne győzött, így magától reagált. Arrébb ütötte Jackson kezeit, majd ökölbe szorította a kezét és egyenesen arcon találta a férfit. Jackson döbbenten esett hátra. A két őr Harryre emelte a pálcáját, de mielőtt még megátkozhatták volna, Harry felemelte egyik kezét és egy söprő mozdulatot tett vele. A két őrt lerántották a lábukról, mintha egy láthatatlan varázs érte volna őket. Mindketten hangos csattanással ütköztek a falnak, majd a földre estek.

Jackson célba vette Harryt és egy kötözőátkot küldött felé. Harry könnyedén elhajolt a bűbáj elől, majd pálca nélkül hátrahajította Jacksont is. Jackson a falnak ütközött és beverte a fejét. Harry most a fémszékre célzott, amihez korábban odaláncolták. Söprő mozdulatot tett a kezével, mire a fémszék végigcsúszott a padlón és Jacksonnak vágódott olyan brutális erővel, hogy a férfi összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól.

A két másik őr azóta talpra állt és Harryre szegezték a pálcáikat. Átkokat küldtek rá, de azok nem találtak célt. Harry egy újabb pálcanélküli varázslatára a két őr a szoba két végébe repült és a falnak csapódtak, majd eszméletlenül zuhantak a földre. A Harry mögött lévő ajtó hirtelen kivágódott és három őr rohant be. Mielőtt még Harry reagálhatott volna, a földre taszították, két őr pedig a háta mögé húzta a kezeit és a földre szögezték.

\- Mi a fene folyik itt? – kérdezte az egyik újonnan érkezett, Jacksonhoz címezve a kérdést. – Láttunk a biztonsági gömbön keresztül. Miért oldoztátok el? – tudakolta a férfi.

Harry újból érezte, hogy a fémbilincsek a csuklójára kulcsolódtak, odaszegezve a kezeit a háta mögé. Durván talpra rángatta a két férfi, akik az előbb a földre szorították. Harry nehezen vette a levegőt, harag és kielégítetlen megtorlási vágy dübörgött benne, ahogy Jacksonra szegezte a pillantását. A szőkehajú őr is haragosan nézett Harryre, az ő szíve is hevesen vert. Nem tudott teljesen felegyenesedni, hála a belé ütköző fémszéknek. Harry tudta, hogy megrepesztette a férfi legalább egy bordáját.

Harry szája önelégült mosolyra húzódott.

\- Úgy tűnik, végül mégsem én voltam az egyetlen, aki rosszul járt – gúnyolódott.

Jackson előrevetődött, de a másik őr megállította és a karját megragadva arrébb húzta.

\- Hé! Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte a barna hajú őr meglepetten, amiért Paul Jackson megtámadt egy foglyot. Általában ő volt közöttük az, aki nyugodt tudott maradni. – Mi folyik itt?

Jackson kihúzta magát a kollégája szorításából, kék szeme Harryre szegeződött. Rászegezte a mutatóujját.

\- Ezért fizetni fogsz! – morogta. Az őt tartó két férfira nézett. – Vigyétek az alsó szintre, délkeletre – utasította őket. A barna hajú őr felé fordult, amíg Harryt kirángatták az ajtón. – Davis, hozz nekem egy párat a Kelso bilincsek közül.

\- Jackson, mi a…?

\- Csak hozd a bilincseket! – köpte Jackson, majd Harry után eredt.

xxx

A két őr lerángatta Harryt a Nurmengard legalsó szintjére, Jackson pedig ezúttal mögöttük jött. Amint beértek a börtön földalatti részében található hosszú, szeles folyosókra, Harry megérezte a hatását. Nehezebb volt itt lélegezni; a levegő sűrű és nehéz volt. Nem tudta, hogy azért, mert a föld alatt voltak vagy egy bűbáj tette. Hűvösebb is volt idelent. Előző éjjeli cellája meleg és dohos volt, itt viszont hideg volt. A fal mentén egyetlen sor cella húzódott.

Odahúzták az egyikhez, de ahelyett, hogy beutasították volna, a két őr először fajjal előre a rácsokhoz nyomta őt. Durván leszedték a bilincset a csuklójáról, majd megfordították, hogy Jackson felé nézzen. Az őrök jóvoltából két rászegezett pálcával nézett farkasszemet, de egy átkot sem küldtek rá.

A barna hajú őr, Justin Davis, átadott egy pár vas karperecet Jacksonnak.

\- Ne próbálkozz semmivel! – figyelmeztette Jackson és nyomatékosításképp az egyik őr előrébb tolta a pálcáját, hogy a hegye Harry halántékához érjen. Jackson megragadta Harry csuklóját és ráhelyezte a bilincset, rá se hederítve arra, hogy milyen piros és sebes volt a bőre.

Mikor Harry kezeit elöl már béklyó fogta össze, Jackson megmarkolta és a cella felé taszította. Kinyitották az ajtót, majd belökték Harryt. A fiú megfordult és sötét pillantást lövellt Jacksonra, ahogy az ajtó becsapódott, majd egy hangos kattanás bizonyította, hogy bezárult.

\- Egy éjszaka itt és úgy fogsz dalolni, mint egy madár! – mordult fel Jackson és rászegezte az ujját. – Te hoztad ezt magadra! – Megfordult és elsétált, a három másik őr pedig követte. Egy hangos csattanással később Harry tudta, hogy egyedül maradt.

Minden akarata ellenére, a fiú megborzongott. Komolyan hideg volt és csak egy vékony póló volt a talárja alatt. Ránézett a csuklójára kulcsolódó bilincsekre, megfigyelve rajtuk a gondosan kidolgozott K betűt. Megmozgatta az ujjait, és csavaró mozdulatot tett, hogy megidézzen egy apró tűzlabdát. Semmi nem történt. Harry szitkozódni kezdett.

Gyorsan a cella ajtajához lépett és megérintette a rajta lévő szögletes panelt. Megpróbálta kinyitni a zárat, ahogyan azt tette az előző éjjel is. Semmi nem történt. Harry csalódottan lépett hátra. Már tudta, hogy mit jelentett a K betű. Az őrök Kelso bilincseket tettek rá, amit a feltalálójukról, Caluim Kelsoról neveztek el. Ezek a bilincsek megakadályozták a pálca nélküli varázslatot, ezért tetette rá őket Jackson.

Harry tényleg keményen próbálkozott, hogy kordában tartsa magát és ne használjon pálcamentes mágiát. Az apja mindig mondta neki, hogy ne fedje fel az ellenség előtt a benne rejlő összes lehetőséget. Néha a meglepetés ereje nyerte meg a csatát. De Harry képtelen volt kontrollálni magát és a védekezési ösztöne miatt az őrök most tudták, hogy képes pálca nélkül varázsolni, és tettek is ellene a bilinccsel.

Harry hátrahanyatlott, borzasztóan remegett a hideg cellában, a mellkasa pedig égett az erőfeszítéstől, amit a levegővétel okozott. Itt ragadt, és képtelen volt pálcamentes mágiát használni, hogy kijusson, vagy legalább kényelembe helyezze magát. Felnézett a plafonra és kifújta a levegőt, a lehelete felhőként gomolygott előtte. Egy teljes napot kellett várnia, mire kikerülhet innen.

xxx

Késő délutánra járt, mire James megérkezett a főhadiszállásra. Örömmel látta, hogy Remus is átjött, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy lássa Siriust.

\- Halihó, Ágas! – köszöntötte Sirius, ahogy James kisétált a kandallóból. – Ez aztán a meglepetés. Nem hittem volna, hogy Lily engedi, hogy átgyere, miután reggel összevesztél vele!

James nem viszonozta a viccelődést, mire Sirius összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Remus.

\- Igen, most már igen – mondta James.

Odasietett hozzájuk és előhúzott két pergamentekercset. Mindkettejüknek odaadott egyet.

\- Mi ez? – kérdezte Sirius.

\- A belépőtök – mondta James – a Nurmengardba.

A két férfi felkapta a fejét és rábámultak.

\- Micsoda? – kérdezte Sirius.

\- Hogy szerezted ezeket? – kérdezte Remus.

\- Nem volt egyszerű – sóhajtott James és leült egy székre. – Robertsonhoz kellett fordulnom, hogy mozgasson meg pár szálat. Nem volt túl készséges és majdnem nyolc órámba telt, hogy engedélyeztessem vele ezeket – James a tekercsek felé intett, majd levette a szemüvegét és fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét.

\- Robertson megtette ezt neked? – kérdezte Sirius meglepetten.

\- Igen, és erről jut eszembe, megvan még az a terelő ütőd, amit Bumfolt írt alá? – kérdezte.

\- Persze – vigyorgott Sirius. – Egyike a kevés, becsben tartott holmimnak!

Jamos grimaszolt.

\- Igen, nos, oda kell majd adnod Robertsonnak – tájékoztatta barátját.

\- Mi? Miért? – kérdezte Sirius.

\- Bocs, haver – vonta meg a vállát James. – Ez pecsételte meg az üzletet és Robertson tudta, hogy van ilyen ütőd és nem akart elfogadni semmi mást, amit ajánlottam – magyarázta James.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy Robertson Bumfolt-rajongó – tette hozzá Remus.

\- Mert nem is – felelte James. – De Bumfolt halála óta minden, amin rajta van az aláírása, egy kisebb vagyont ér – vonta meg a vállát James. – Felajánlottam volna neki a pénzt, de azt utána megvesztegetésnek tüntették volna fel.

\- Már bocsánat, de miért is adom oda az eredeti, Ludo Bumfolt által szignózott, legjobb terelő ütőmet? – kérdezte Sirius, aki még mindig nem volt képes túllépni a tényen, hogy James elzálogosította.

\- Mert ez fontosabb – magyarázta James, felmutatva a saját belépőjét a Nurmengardba.

A két férfi elcsendesedve bámulta a James kezében lévő tekercset.

\- Ágas… - kezdte Remus.

\- Nem vagyok hajlandó hátradőlni és simán csak elfogadni a tényt, hogy valaki más jutott el elsőként a Sötét Herceghez – vágott James Remus szavába. – Mi végeztük a munka nehezét, mi fektettünk bele energiát, velem pedig majdnem végzett is – emlékeztette a barátait. – Azt hiszem, jogom van látni őt.

Remus és Sirius összenéztek, majd Remus Jameshez fordult.

\- James, értjük, hogy miért akarsz találkozni vele – mondta. – Teljesen természetes, hogy így érzel – folytatta, de alaposan megrágta a szavakat. – De ez nem helyes.

James zavartan nézett.

\- Mi nem helyes? – kérdezte.

Remus habozott kimondani a szavakat, inkább lesütötte a szemét, hogy félrenézhessen. Sirius vette át.

\- Nézd, Ágas, haver – kezdte Sirius. – Senki nem hibáztat, amiért dühös vagy és meg akarod… meg akarsz tenni valamit, de mi nem ilyenek vagyunk. Te nem ilyen vagy! – könyörgött neki.

\- Miről beszéltek? – kérdezte James, immár teljesen összezavarodva.

\- James, azóta a Sötét Herceg megszállottja vagy, mióta hallottunk róla – mondta Remus. – Még most, hogy elkapták és hamarosan elítélik, ez sem elég neked – Remus James pillantását kereste. – Tudom, hogy meg akarsz fizetni Voldemortnak – mondta halkan. – Bántani akarod azért, amit tett… Harryvel. – Remus látta a tüskét Jamesben, amikor megemlítette az elhunyt fiát, de tovább folytatta. – De az, hogy ártasz Voldemort fiának, nem egyenlít ki semmit, nem torlod meg vele Harry halálát. Ha tűzzel harcolsz a tűz ellen, az csak még nagyobb tüzet okoz.

James felállt, állkapcsát összeszorította, kezei ökölbe szorultak.

\- Azt hiszitek, hogy azért megyek a Nurmengardba, hogy bántsam őt? – kérdezte összeszorított fogakkal.

\- Mert nem? – kérdezte Sirius halkan.

\- Nem! – dühöngött James. – Nem, mégis minek néztek engem? – kiáltotta. – Ez nem a bosszúról szól! Meg akarom ölni _Voldemortot_ , azért, amit az a rohadék tett a…! – érezte, hogy összeszorul a szíve, ahogy a kisbabája képe megvillant a fejében. Ki sem tudta mondani a fia nevét anélkül, hogy érezze a sajgó fájdalmat a mellkasában. Mély levegőt vett. – Nem fogom bántani a fiát – állította némiképp nyugodtabban. – Nem ez a szándékom.

Remus és Sirius szemlátomást igazán megkönnyebbültek.

\- Hála az égnek! – lehelte Sirius.

\- Akkor mégis mi? – kérdezte Remus. – Miért mész keresztül ennyi mindenen csak hogy láthasd őt?

James megállt, nem tudta, mit mondjon. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy miért akart elmenni, hogy találkozhasson Voldemort fiával. Csak tudta, hogy meg kellett tennie.

\- Őszintén szólva, nem tudom – mondta James és visszahanyatlott a székébe. – Nem tudom elmagyarázni, de olyan mint, mintha valami zsigeri ösztön vagy valami azt mondaná, hogy menjek el, hogy találkozzak vele – próbálta elmagyarázni. – Tudom, hogy fog ez hangzani, de… de úgy érzem, hogy beszélnem kell vele, látnom _kell_ őt.

Remus és Sirius döbbenten néztek.

\- És ennek semmi köze bármiféle bosszúvágyhoz? – kérdezte Sirius, újból kétkedve némiképp.

James hevesen megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, nem! – csattant fel. – Mondtam már, nem akarom bántani.

\- Szóval elmegyünk a Nurmengardba, és aztán? – kérdezte Remus. – Mit fogunk csinálni? Miről akarsz beszélni vele? – a szokásos komoly modorában kérdezte. – Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy a fiú, aki megpróbált megölni téged, majd civilizáltan elbeszélget veled?

James elcsendesedett.

\- Nem tudom – ismerte el halkan. – Csak azt tudom, hogy mikor meglátom, rá fogok jönni.

Sirius ránézett két barátjára.

\- Akkor hát mikor indulunk a Nurmengardba? – kérdezte.

\- Most – felelte James. – Csak ma estig szól az engedély – magyarázta a két döbbent férfinak. – Nálam vannak a koordináták. A legközelebbi szárazföldre hoppanálunk és aztán csónakkal megyünk tovább – rájuk nézett. – Rendben lesz ez így? – kérdezte, most először gondolva arra, hogy talán nem akarnak majd vele menni.

Remus elmosolyodott, Sirius pedig vigyorgott.

\- Mire várunk még? – kérdezte Sirius. – Irány a Nurmengard!

James megkönnyebbülten mosolygott. Mindig számíthatott a két legjobb barátjára. Szorosan tartotta markában a papírtekercset és egyenes rábámult.

\- Igen – értette egyet csendben. – Irány a Nurmengard.


	12. Hátborzongató hasonlóság

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **12\. fejezet – Hátborzongató hasonlóság**

Már majdnem kilenc óra telt el, mióta Harryt bezárták egy cellába a Nurmengard egyik alsóbb szintjén. Olyan volt, mintha minden egyes eltelt perccel hidegebb lett volna, amitől Harry kontrollálhatatlanul vacogott. Ülni elviselhetetlen volt, mivel a betonpadló csak még több hideget jelentett sajgó testének. Úgy döntött, inkább állva marad és időnként a falnak dőlt támogatás gyanánt.

Harry megtette, amit tudott, hogy melegen tartsa magát; összébb húzta a talárját, próbálta olyan szorosan tekerni remegő teste köré, ahogyan csak tudta. De mivel béklyóba fogta a Kelso bilincs, és a két keze között nagyon rövid volt a lánc, nem igazán sikerült neki a mutatvány. Próbált megőrizni valamennyi hőt azzal, hogy a mellkasához ölelte a kezeit. Dobogott a lábával a földön, azon volt, hogy kirázza belőlük a dermedtséget, amit a hideg okozott. Időnként ráfújt a kezeire, próbálván felmelegíteni őket, és rémülten vette észre, hogy a kezei és ujjai kezdtek fagyásra utaló jeleket mutatni. Ezzel azonban csak annyit ért el, hogy még jobban kiszáradt a szája. Átkozta magát, amiért nem itta meg az aznap reggeli kupa vizet. Közben rájött, hogy semmilyen ételt vagy italt nem küldtek az alsóbb szinteken lévő cellákba. Az utolsó alkalom, hogy bármit is evett vagy ivott volna, az az előző napi reggeli volt még a Denem kúriában, így mostanra, majdnem harminc órával később, már borzasztó éhes és szomjas volt.

A hideg ellenére, a levegő nehéz és lomha volt, amitől Harry szórakozottnak érezte magát. A mellkasa sajgott minden levegővételkor és azon kapta magát, hogy szívesebben vesztené el az eszméletét, csak hogy gyorsabban múljon az idő.

Hallotta odakintről a hullámok moraját. A börtönön kívül lassan vihar készülődött és a hang, ahogy a mennydörgő hullámok a Nurmengard alapját adó sziget szikláinak csapódtak, nyugtalanító volt. Harry próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, de a vészjósló érzet csak tovább nőtt benne, ahogy a vihar súlyosbodott. Szinte ki tudta venni az erőteljes, heves szél hangját, ahogy a börtön falain kívül süvöltött.

Harryt zavartságából egy kicsapódó ajtó hangja ébresztette fel, majd lépéseket hallott visszhangzani a folyosón. Harry ott maradt, ahol volt, a falnak dőlve, és minden erejét annak szentelte, hogy abbamaradjon a remegése. Jackson jelent meg a látókörében és érezte, ahogy fellobban benne a harag a férfi látványától.

\- Szóval sikerült már _lehűlnöd_ kissé? – kérdezte Jackson.

\- Maga kezdte – felelte Harry.

Jackson mosolygott, fejét kissé oldalra döntötte, úgy tanulmányozta az ingerlékeny ifjút.

\- Igen, nos, azért a te hibád is volt – mondta. – Ha szimplán válaszoltál volna a kérdésekre, akkor nem vesztettem volna el a hidegvérem.

\- Válaszoltam a kérdéseire – mutatott rá Harry.

\- Használhatatlan válaszokkal – felelte Jackson.

Harry felegyenesedett, de ott maradt, ahol volt.

\- Ahogy mondtam, ez nem az én problémám.

Ezúttal Jackson nem gurult dühbe. Helyette csak rámosolygott Harryre, majdnem mintha szórakoztatónak találta volna a válaszát.

\- Tudod, minél inkább próbálom elkerülni, annál inkább kezdelek megkedvelni – mondta kuncogva. – El kell ismernem, kölyök. Van benned kurázsi.

\- Meg vagyok hatva – felelte Harry szárazon.

Jackson újabb nyugtalanító pillantást vetett Harryre, majd a zsebébe nyúlt és előhúzta a pálcáját. Harry azonnal megfeszült, először a pálcára bámult, majd tekintete átvándorolt a férfi arcára.

\- Elég volt már? – kérdezte Jackson. – Ha akarod, kivihetlek innen, és visszamehetünk a felsőbb szinten lévő celládhoz. Az legalább melegebb – csábította.

Harry egy percig csak nézett rá, próbálta kitalálni, mi járt a fejében.

\- Mi van azzal, hogy itt kell töltenem az egész éjszakát? – kérdezte.

Jackson vállat vont.

\- Egész délelőtt és délután itt voltál. Azt hiszem, ennyi elég – felelte. – Szerinted nem?

Harry továbbra is gyanakvó volt. Nem értette, hogy miért gondolná meg magát az őr. De annyira fázott, hogy már szinte fájt, éhes volt és hihetetlenül szomjas. Teste jobban sajgott, mint valaha és másra sem vágyott, csak egy meleg helyre, ahol aludhat végre. Az ajtó felé mozdult, más jelet nem volt hajlandó adni, hogy kikívánkozik innen.

Jackson kuncogott és pálcáját az ajtóhoz érintette. A varázslatot, amitől kinyílt volna az ajtó, azonban nem mondta ki. Abbahagyta a mozdulatot és Harryre nézett. Elvette a pálcát az ajtótól.

\- Tudod, szívességet teszek neked azzal, hogy hamarabb kiengedlek – állította. – Ha egy másik őrnél próbálkoztál volna azzal az ökörséggel, amit velem tettél, azok örökre itt hagynának – hosszasan nézte Harryt, majd szája önelégült mosolyra húzódott. – Szerintem, ha már ilyen elnéző vagyok veled, igazán lehetnél kissé készségesebb, nem?

Harry csak bámult rá.

\- Mit akar? – kérdezte, inkább csak kíváncsiságból.

Jackson győzedelmesen elmosolyodott. Tekintete Harry arcáról a mellkasára tévedt és Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy mire ment a férfi.

\- A nyaklánc különleges, nem igaz? – kérdezte Jackson halkan. – Ezért van megbűvölve, hogy senki más ne tudja levenni rólad – újból Harry szemébe nézett. – Vedd le, add át nekem és én kiengedlek.

Harryt nem lepte meg a zsarolás. Jó előre látta már.

\- Nem – felelte egyszerűen.

Jackson arckifejezése megkeményült.

\- Ha el akarod hagyni ezt a cellát, oda kell adnod nekem a medált – állította.

\- Nem adom – válaszolt Harry.

Jackson habozott, még mindig a kezében volt a pálca, de nem szegezte sem az ajtóra, sem Harryre.

\- Hadd fogalmazzam újra – kezdte, egy lépést téve a cella felé. – Csakis azután hagyhatod el ezt a fagyos cellát, hogy átadtad a nyakláncot – lassan és óvatosan mondta ki a szavakat, biztosra akart menni, hogy a fiú megértette őket.

Harry hátrált egy lépést és megfordult, hogy visszasétáljon a falhoz. Nekidőlt és fagyos zöld szemmel bámult vissza az őrre.

\- Akkor úgy néz ki, hogy itt maradok – felelte.

Jackson rémült döbbenettel bámult Harryre. El se tudta hinni, hogy ezt a választ kapta. Zsebre tette a pálcáját és a fejét rázva nézett vissza Harryre.

\- A te döntésed – suttogta, majd megfordult és elment, újból magára hagyva Harryt.

xxx

James, Remus és Sirius a szárazföldre hoppanált. Erős szél csapott az arcukba, a talárjuk pedig körülöttük hullámzott. Szerencsére a koordináták, amiket James kapott, éppen azé a főkikötőé voltak, ahonnan átszállhattak a hajóra, hogy eljussanak a Nurmengardba, így nem kellett tovább küzdeniük ezzel a szeles idővel. Találkoztak is a varázslóval, aki el tudta juttatni őket a szigetre. Csak egy probléma volt.

\- Hogy érti, hogy nem tud átvinni minket? – kérdezte James.

Az ősz hajú férfi megvonta a vállát.

\- Pont így, nem tudom átvinni magukat – megfordult és a tengerre mutatott. – Látják ezt? – kérdezte, az erőszakos hullámokra utalva. – Ez egy figyelmeztetés. Vihar közeleg. Nem vihetek ki egy hajót ilyen vizekre. Túl veszélyes.

James magán kívül volt a bosszúságtól.

\- Értse meg, csak ma estéig érvényes az engedélyünk a Nurmengardba! Át kell vinnie minket!

A férfi újból megrázta a fejét.

\- Sajnálom, pajtás. Meg van kötve a kezem.

\- És ha mi magunk vinnénk el egy hajót? – kérdezte Remus.

A férfi elmosolyodott, amitől felvillantak görbe, sárga fogai.

\- Hogyne! Elvihetik, de nem fognak vele túl messzire jutni! – forgatta meg a pálcáját a kezében. – Mágikusan vannak hozzám kötve, tudják. Csak akkor működnek, ha én kormányzom őket.

James szitkozódott. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ilyen közel került a célhoz, és mégsem volt képes eljutni a Nurmengardba. Odafordult az idős varázslóhoz, Dennis Marlinhoz, aki azért volt felelős, hogy eljuttassa az embereket a börtönbe és a börtönből vissza.

\- Nem annyira rossz az időjárás. Egész biztosan elboldogulna a vízben, nem? – kérdezte.

Marlin kuncogni kezdett.

\- El, de miért kockáztatnék? – Újból a vízre emelte mogyorószínű tekintetét. – Életem nagy részét ezeken a vizeken töltöttem. Úgy olvasok benne, mint a tenyeremben – visszanézett a három aurorra. – Hamarosan vihar lesz, és higgyék el nekem, nem akármilyen!

Remus és Sirius összenéztek. Ők készek lettek volna megfordulni és hazamenni. James azonban nem volt meggyőzve.

\- Milyen hamar? Mert csak egy órába telne átérni a szárazföldről a Nurmengardba – vitatkozott. – Át tudnánk jutni a vihar előtt.

Az ősz hajú férfi meglepettnek tűnt.

\- Jó sok mindent tud a Nurmengardról – kuncogott.

\- Szakmai ártalom – felelte James. – Akkor átvisz minket?

Marlin újból megrázta a fejét.

\- Biztonsági okok. Nem vihetem el magukat.

James két barátja felé fordult, majd visszanézett a férfira. Belesüllyesztette kezét a talárja zsebébe.

\- Na és most? – kérdezte, előhúzva egy kisebb tasakot, teli aranyérmékkel. – Átérnénk a vihar előtt?

Marlin óvatosan szemügyre vette a batyut, mielőtt újra Jamesre nézett volna.

\- Tényleg nem biztonságos…

\- Hiszek magának – szakította félbe James. – De azt is hiszem, hogy át tudunk jutni a Nurmengardba, mielőtt lecsapna a vihar – enyhén megrázta a tasakot, amitől az érmék egymásnak verődtek. – Mit gondol?

Marlin bizonytalannak tűnt.

\- Nem tudom, akkor is nehéz utazás lenne…

James belenyúlt a nadrágja zsebébe is, és egy maroknyi aranyérmét húzott elő. Belerakta azokat is.

\- Na és most? – kérdezte, meglengetve a tasakot a férfi előtt.

Marlin vigyorral az arcán vette el Jamestől a pénzt.

\- Fedélzetre! – kuncogott.

xxx

Harry fel-alá járkált a kis cellában, próbálva melegen tartani magát. Nem tudta, mi mást tehetne, így tartotta a tempót, minden erejével igyekezett mozgásban maradni. A feje fájdalmasan lüktetett, a fejfájása csak rosszabbodott a hidegtől.

\- Gyerünk, Harry! Ne gondolj rá! – motyogta magának, ahogy megdörzsölte a sebhelyét bekötözött kezével. Kényszerítette magát, hogy tovább sétáljon.

Hallotta, ahogy odakint a víz hirtelen, mennydörgő robajjal a sziklás partnak csapódott, és érezte, ahogy egyre hidegebb lett miatta. Nem tudta, hogy bírja majd elviselni ezt a hideget a Nurmengardban töltött további ideje alatt. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy Jackson addig tartja majd itt, amíg bele nem megy, hogy átadja a medált. Harry magában felhorkant. Inkább halna meg, minthogy átadja apja horcruxát a Minisztériumnak. Harry lépés közben megállt és körbepillantott a cellájában. Lehet, hogy _tényleg_ itt fog meghalni, _azért_ , mert nem adta oda a medált. Megrázta a fejét, hogy rendbe tegye a gondolatait, és visszatért a gyors tempózáshoz. Nem vezetne semmi jóra, ha ilyeneken gondolkodna.

Csak amikor véletlenül félrepillantott az erőltetett menet alatt, akkor vette észre. Lépés közben állt meg, teljesen lefagyva. Összeszűkült szemmel vizslatta a sötét foltot, ami egyenletesen terjedt a folyosó padlóján, a celláján kívül. Odasétált a rácsokhoz, végig a furcsa látványt bámulva. A falra akasztott fáklyák reszkető lángjai elég fényt adtak Harrynek, hogy kivehesse, mi volt az, amit látott, de nem tudta elhinni.

A folyosó túlsó oldaláról egyenletesen folyt a víz és lassan továbbterjedt, elárasztva a cellákat. Harry odébb lépett, ahogy a víz elkezdett beszivárogni az ő cellájába is. A fiú döbbenten nézte a jelenséget. Mi a fene folyt itt?

xxx

A földszinten, az őrök pihenőszobájában a két őr beszélgetéssel ütötte el az időt, forró teát szürcsölgettek a csészéjükből és a legfiatalabb rabjukról tartottak eszmecserét.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy csak tizenhat éves! – mondta Davis a fejét rázva. – Azt hittem, hogy sokkal idősebb, tekintve mindazt, amit tett – nyelt egyet a teájából, közben felidézve, hogy milyen részleteket olvasott az aznap reggeli lapban a Sötét Herceg bűntetteiről. – Azért szomorú, nem?

Jackson vállat vont.

\- Maga az ördög ivadéka – mondta. – Én nem sajnálom.

Davis felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szállt szembe az állítással. Voldemort _tényleg_ ördög volt, a szó minden értelmében.

\- Komolyan az alsóbb szinten lévő cellában fogod tartani őt? – kérdezte Davis.

Jackson grimaszolt.

\- Persze, hogy nem! Lehet, hogy hanyag vagyok, de nem hülye – felvette a csészéjét. – Azon a helyen belehalna a lehűlésbe. Csak azt akarom, hogy azt _higgye_ , hogy lent marad. Akkor meg fogja tenni, amit kérek tőle, anélkül, hogy pimaszkodna.

\- És az mi is lenne pontosan? – kérdezte Davis, habár tudta, hogy mit akart a barátja a fiútól. – Miért akarod annyira azt a medált? – kérdezett rá egyenesen.

Jackson habozott a válasszal.

\- Az nem csak egy medál. Nem védené olyan hevesen, ha csak egy nyaklánc lenne. Tudni akarom, mi olyan különleges benne, hogy ilyen gondosan elbűvölték.

\- Szóval csak kíváncsiságból? – kérdezte Davis. – Ezért vagy vele durva?

\- Ezért és hogy letörjük a fiú spirituszát. Túl magabiztos. Látnia kell, hogy hol is van, és hogy már nem ő irányít, hanem mi – Jackson kortyolt egyet a teájából. – Minél hamarabb tanulja meg, annál könnyebbek lesznek számára a dolgok.

Davis egyetértően bólintott és a két férfi egy percig csendben maradt.

\- Mikor hozod fel? – kérdezte Davis.

Jackson somolygott.

\- Legalább még egy óra – mondta. – Olyan hét körül lemegyek érte. Így lenyelheti a büszkeségét és megvacsorázhat, aztán kialudhatja azt a sok hideget egy meleg cellában – rávigyorgott Davisre. – Átkozott tinédzserek, forrófejű idióták!

xxx

Harry meghúzta a cellája rácsait, minden erejét és akaratát latba vetette, hogy megpróbálja széttörni őket. A cella régi volt, de mágiával felerősített, így a rácsok meg sem mozdultak. Harry két kézzel rávágott dühében, amivel semmi mást nem ért el, csak hogy már a keze is fájt.

\- Nagyon vicces, Jackson! – kiabálta. – Ha így akarsz megijeszteni, hát nem működik!

Biztos volt abban, hogy a celláját elárasztó víz az őr tréfája volt. Azért tette, hogy megijessze, és így átadja neki a medált. Arra számított, hogy az őr önelégült feje most már bármelyik pillanatban felbukkanhat, hogy kigúnyolja és követelje tőle a medált, cserébe pedig megmentse a fulladástól.

De a víz már fentebb ért, mint a térde, és még mindig semmi jele nem volt az őrnek. Harry újból belerúgott a rácsokba pánikkal telt frusztrációjában.

\- Hé! Jackson! – kiáltotta. – Állítsd el, te rohadék!

De nem érkezett válasz.

A fagyos víz tovább ömlött a cellájába, ijesztő gyorsasággal árasztva el azt és a folyosót. Harry látta, hogy nem csak az ő celláját érintette. A mellette levő, üres fülkék is teli voltak vízzel. Ha csak meg akarták volna ijeszteni, biztos, hogy csak az ő celláját célozták volna.

Borzalmas gondolat hasított ekkor belé. Mi van, ha ez nem Jackson csínye volt? Mi van, ha tényleg igazi volt az árvíz? Harry tudta, hogy aznap este már egy őr sem fog ránézni. Ide nem járt étel, amit lehozhattak volna és Jackson valószínűleg csak reggel jön majd le beszélni vele. De addigra már túl késő lesz. Addigra meg fog fulladni.

Harry húzni kezdte a csuklóján lévő Kelso bilincseket, kétségbeesetten próbálva leszedni őket, hogy kinyithassa a cellaajtót és kijusson. De nem számít, milyen erősen rángatta, vagy, hogy milyen durván próbálta meg kihúzni belőle a kezeit, a bilincs a helyén maradt.

\- Basszus! – káromkodott Harry, feladva a bilincs-témát. – Basszus, basszus!

A víz most már Harry derekáig ért, jeges szorításba ölelve az alsóbb felét. Harry küzdött, hogy tiszta maradjon a gondolkodása. A hideg már önmagában is elviselhetetlen volt, de most, hogy a jeges víz is fenyegette, nem tudta legyűrni a föléje kerekedő pánikot.

Harry újból megpróbálkozott az ajtóval, remélve, hogy a kivételesen erős, puszta mágiája kierőszakolja az útját, legyűri a Kelso bilincseket és kinyitja az ajtót. De nem számít, meddig tartotta a kezét az ajtón, vagy milyen erősen próbált áttörni a bilincsen, a pálca nélküli varázslatai nem működtek.

Harry elhúzta a kezét és inkább a rácsok köré csavarta, majd újból meghúzta őket. Ki kellett jutnia ebből a lyukból. A cella mennyezete sokkal alacsonyabban volt, mint a főfolyosóé. Ha ki tudna jutni a cellából a folyosóra, lenne esélye a túlélésre.

xxx

Jackson a főirodában volt és őrtársával beszélgetett, Hugh Beckettel, arról a maréknyi rabról, akiket a Nurmengardban tartottak, amikor kopogást hallott az ajtón. Összeráncolta a homlokát, általában nem szoktak kopogni. Az iroda bármelyik őr számára nyitva állt, akinek szüksége volt rá. Mielőtt még ő vagy Beckett kiszólhatott volna, hogy megkérdezzék, ki volt az, az ajtó kinyílt és a meglepett tekintetű Davis sétált be, nyomában három, kék ruhás aurorral.

\- Jackson, ezt látnod kell – mondta Davis, ahogy belépett.

Jacksonnal nem volt alkalma azon agyalni, hogy miről beszélhetett a kollégája. Azonnal látta, ahogy a Davis mögötti férfi besétált. A kócos haj és az ijesztően hasonló vonások miatt Jackson automatikusan a pálcájáért nyúlt.

\- Hűha! – hátrált James egy fél lépést, feltartva a kezét a levegőbe, mikor az őr előhúzta pálcáját és rászegezte. – Mit művel?

James mögött Remus és Sirius szintén pálcát rántottak, és megcélozták a szőkehajú őrt.

\- Jackson, minden rendben – mondta Davis, felé nyújtott kézzel. – Ellenőriztem őket. Aurorok a Minisztériumból. Jóváhagyták a belépésüket.

Jackson még mindig nem volt meggyőzve.

\- Ki maga? – kérdezte a varázslót, akire célzott.

\- James Potter, auror – felelte James. – Nem engedné le a pálcáját? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Ha már egy oldalon állunk!

Jackson leeresztette a pálcáját, a példáját pedig Remus és Sirius is követte. Jackson kerek szemmel bámult Jamesre.

\- Maga… teljesen olyan… - hirtelen megállt, szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült. – Várjon, mit mondott, Potter? James Potter auror? – kérdezte.

James komoly ellenérzésekkel tekintett az őrre.

\- Igen – felelte vaskosan. – Miért?

Jackson álmélkodva bámulta.

\- Mármint az a Potter auror, aki legyőzte Karakoffot? – kérdezte Jackson. – Maga az az auror, aki lebuktatta Dolohovot, mint halálfalót? – kérdezte Jamest lenyűgözve. – Hallottam magáról. Kisebbfajta legenda, ami a halálfalóüldözést illeti.

James megnyugodott kissé. Kínos mosoly terült szét az arcán.

\- Igen, hát, nem egyedül csináltam. Sok segítségem volt – vigyorgott, hátratekintve Remusra és Siriusra, akik visszavigyorogtak. Visszafordult az őrhöz. – Gyakran támadja meg azokat, akik az irodájába lépnek? – kérdezte Jacksont.

Az őr szemlátomást felocsúdott az ámulatából. Szeme élesebbé vált, ahogy jobban megnézte az ismerős arcot.

\- Nem, e-elnézést. Váratlanul ért. Maga _nagyon_ hátborzongatóan has _…_

Egy hirtelen sípoló hang félbeszakította, mire a szobában minden férfi a fapolcok felé fordult, ami több, mint egy tucat tiszta gömböt tartott. Az egyikük világított.

\- Most meg mi baj lehet? – motyogta Beckett, a gömb felé sétálva. Egy pillanatig nézte. – Újabb áradás – jelentette be. – Úgy néz ki, minden alkalommal ér minket egy, ha lecsap egy vihar – megfordult, hogy ránézzen a kollégáira és az aurorokra.

Jackson valamit motyogott a bajsza alatt. Annyira elege volt már ebből. Akárhányszor durvább lett az időjárás vagy vihar volt, a dagadó hullámok komoly árvizet okoztak náluk. De persze semmit nem lehetett tenni ellene. Mindössze annyit mondtak, hogy a foglyokat tartsák távol az érintett területektől.

\- Hadd találjam ki, megint az alsó szint délnyugati része? – kérdezte.

Beckett megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, most a délkeleti – mondta.

Jackson és Davis lemerevedtek, hirtelen minden szín eltűnt az arcukból.

\- Micsoda? Délkelet? – kérdezte Davis.

Beckett visszanézett a gömbre és bólintott.

\- Igen.

\- Ne, ne, ne! – Jackson a gömbök felé sietett, félrelökve Beckettet az útból. – A délkeleti rész sosem ömlik be! Mindig a délnyugati szokott! – tiltakozott és ellenőrizte a gömböt, de rémülten látta, hogy tényleg a délkeleti gömb világított, jelezve, hogy a területtel problémák adódtak.

\- Ez a hely nagyon gáz – motyogta Sirius halkan.

\- Börtön, Sirius – emlékeztette Remus ugyanolyan halkan. – Ez egy börtön, nem nyaralóhely.

Jackson és Davis minden további szó nélkül kiviharzott a szobából és teljes sebességgel rohanni kezdtek. Zavartan és kíváncsian szaladt utánuk a három auror, ki az irodából, végig a sötét folyosón.

\- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte James, utolérve őket. – Baj van?

Jackson a nehézfém ajtóhoz rohant és kinyitotta, felfedve egy kanyargós, lefelé vezető lépcsőt.

\- _Nagy_ baj van! – mondta. – Caramel a fejemet fogja venni! – indult el lefelé, nyomában Davis, James, Sirius és Remus.

\- Miért? Mit csinált? – kérdezte Remus.

\- Beraktam a fiút, a Sötét Herceget az egyik cellába idelent – magyarázta Jackson, ahogy lesietett a fokokon.

\- Hogy micsoda? – kérdezte James, kis híján felbukva a lépcsőn. – Mégis miért zárná be ide?

\- Szemtelen volt – magyarázta Jackson. – Kikérdeztem és megpróbált visszatámadni. Csak egy rövid időre szólt volna, csak hogy kicsit viselkedjen – Jackson az utolsó néhány lépcsőfokot átugrotta és a szemben lévő kétszárnyú ajtóhoz rohant.

\- Miért zárna be idelentre bárkit is, ha tudja, hogy a hely árvíz-veszélyeztetett? – kérdezte Remus mérgesen.

\- Most először öntötte el a víz ezt a részt! – mondta Jackson, előhúzva a pálcáját. – Nem tenném kockára egyik foglyom életét sem! Komolyan veszem a munkámat!

\- Láthatóan! – gúnyolódott Sirius.

Jackson figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést és gyorsan buborékbűbájt mondott az ajtóra, elzárva az ajtónyílást egy csillámló, tiszta buborékkal.

\- Alohomora! – kiáltotta.

Az ajtó kinyílt és a nyílást teljes mértékben lezáró buborék volt az egyetlen dolog, ami visszatartotta a hirtelen vízzuhatagot attól, hogy ledöntse a lábáról a férfiakat.

\- Ó, basszus! – káromkodott Jackson, mikor meglátta az alsó szintű folyosót.

A víz megtöltötte a kamrát, majdnem a falak feléig. Már elérte azt a pontot, ahol a fáklyák a falra voltak tűzve, és kioltotta őket, így túl sötét volt, hogy belássanak a cellákba.

\- Lumos!

Jackson és Davis is meggyújtotta a pálcáikat, próbáltak benézni a cellákba. A három auror ugyanígy tett, hogy segítsenek javítani a szituáción.

A víz teljesen elárasztotta a fülkéket. Épp akkor érte el a cellák mennyezetét, de már emelkedett is tovább, megtöltve magát a kamrát.

\- Elkéstünk! – kiáltott Davis.

James gyomra fájdalmas görcsbe szorult a látványtól. A fiú be volt zárva az egyikbe azok közül a cellák közül, és képtelen volt kijutni, ahogy a víz tovább ömlött. Hányingere támadt a gondolattól, hogy a fiú fuldoklik, teljesen tehetetlenül.

\- Ó, Istenem! Meghalt! – pánikolt Jackson. – Megöltem! Ó, basszus! Halott vagyok. Caramel a fejemet veszi! Basszus!

\- Melyik cellában volt? – kérdezte James, megragadva Jackson karját, hogy a férfi rá fókuszáljon.

\- A… a négyesben – motyogta Jackson, továbbra is sokkosan attól, amit akaratlanul művelt.

James gyorsan eleresztette a férfit, levette a kinti talárját, és lerúgta a cipőjét.

\- James! Mit művelsz? – kérdezte Remus, megpróbálva megragadni.

\- Lehet, hogy még van esélyünk. A víz most hagyta el a cellák tetejét. Talán még életben van – magyarázta James sietve. – Ha elérem a cellát, ki tudom nyitni és kihúzni.

\- Megőrültél? – kérdezte Sirius. – Nem létezik, hogy túlélte ezt. A víz jéghideg! Ha nem is fulladt még meg, akkor abba halt volna bele, hogy ilyen sokáig a hideg vízben volt! – megragadta a barátját. – Ágas, meghalt!

James kitépte magát a két férfi szorításából.

\- Nem tudhatjátok! Akkor is meg kell próbálnom!

James kimondta magára a buborékfej bűbájt, ami megengedte, hogy lélegezzen a víz alatt és gondolkodás nélkül átugrott az ajtót eltorlaszoló biztonsági varázslaton, bele a jeges vízbe. Amint belecsapódott, a hideg úgy fúródott belé, mint ezernyi üvegszilánk. Levegőért kapott, mint egy önkéntelen reakció a hideg víz okozta sokkra. Ha nem lett volna a buborékfej bűbáj, sok vizet nyelt volna.

Koromsötét volt. Nem tudta megmondani, hogy merre volt a fel és merre volt a le. A pillanatnyi zavara átkozódásra késztette. Értékes másodperceket vesztegetett. El fogja veszteni a Sötét Herceget, ha nem ér el hozzá időben.

Hirtelen két fénycsóva száguldott el a feje felett, utat törve maguknak a vízfelszínen keresztül, elegendő fényt szolgáltatva Jamesnek. A két aranyfényű labda épp előtte állapodott meg a vízben. James elmosolyodott, legalább Remus és Sirius tisztán gondolkodtak.

James gyorsan úszott, mellette a két fénylabdával. A férfi jobbra fordult, próbálta kivenni a cellák irányát. A fény segített, de csak a legközelebbi környezetét látta vele. Előrébb úszott, olyan gyorsan lökve magát előre, ahogy csak tudta. Fémrácsok jelentek meg előtte. Megtalálta a cellákat, most már csak ki kellett találnia, hogy melyik volt a négyes, anélkül, hogy túl sok időt vesztett volna. Nehéz volt jól tájékozódni a víz alatt.

Azon gondolkodott, vajon meddig bírja ki valaki levegővétel nélkül. Egy percig, kettőig, háromig, talán max négyis is? Tudta, hogy páran, mint a profi úszók, kibírták levegő nélkül akár öt-hat percig is, de vajon mi volt igaz arra, aki nemrég komolyan megsérült? A saját gondolataitól űzve eszeveszetten úszott, próbált olyan gyorsan elérni a cellákhoz, ahogy csak tudott. Eljutott egyhez, megragadta a rácsokat és belehunyorgott a sötétségbe. Beirányította az egyik fénylabdát a cella belsejébe. Az be is ment és James látta, hogy üres. Ellökte magát a cellától és a következőhöz úszott. Az is üres volt.

Érezve a helyzet sürgető erejét, James a következőhöz úszott, olyan gyorsan, ahogyan csak tudott. Megragadta a következő cella rácsait, két oldalán az úszó fényekkel. Mielőtt még James benézhetett volna, valami rákapaszkodott a rácsokra. Ujjakat érzett a sajátjainak ütközni. Riadtan felnézett, épp akkor, mikor a két fénylabda is felúszott a feje mellé. A ragyogó világításuktól James meglátta a rácsok másik oldalán lévő fiút. Az ismerős zöld szempár meglepetten pislogott rá.

James levegőért kapott, amit megengedett a buborékfej bűbáj, egyébként sok vizet nyelt volna. A fiúra bámult, aki a kiköpött fiatalabb mása volt, csak épp Lily zöld szemeivel. Feleszmélt dermedtségéből, amikor a zöld szempár összeszűkült, a rácsok, amikbe kapaszkodott, pedig megremegtek kissé. Rájött, hogy a fiú húzza meg őket, jelezve, hogy ki akar szabadulni.

James felocsúdott a meglepetésből és gyorsan az ajtóra szegezte a pálcáját, kimondva a varázslatot, ami kinyitja a zárat. Felnyitotta az ajtót és megragadta a fiút a talárjánál fogva. Magával húzta és olyan gyorsan úszott felfelé, ahogyan csak tudott, próbálva minél gyorsabban elérni a felszínt. Látta, ahogy buborékok szállnak fel a fiú szájából. Néhány másodperc múlva áttörtek a vízfelszínen. James megszüntette a buborékfej bűbájt és a köhögő, kétségbeesetten levegőért kapkodó fiúra fókuszált. A rájuk váró varázslócsoport felé úszott.

\- Ó, hála az égnek! – mondta Jackson megkönnyebbülten, mikor meglátta, hogy a fiú még lélegzik.

Remus és Sirius megközelítették az ajtó szélét, és kinyúltak, hogy segítsenek a fiút húzó barátjuknak. Davis és Jackson hasonlóan tettek. James bénán úszott, egyik karja a fiú körül volt, a másikkal a vízben lökte magát előrébb. Elérte az ajtónyílást és először a fiút lökte előre, ki a hideg vízből. Davis és Remus megragadta a fiú karját és kihúzták. Ahogy Remus belemarkolt, hogy kihúzza, feltűnt neki a bilincs, ami összekötözte a fiú kezeit. Dühösen nézett az őrökre.

Remus és Davis letették a még mindig köhögő és ziháló fiút a földre. Sirius és Jackson kisegítette Jamest a vízből.

\- James, jól vagy? – kérdezte Sirius aggódva, ahogy James leborult a fal mellé, erősen rátámaszkodva.

James nem válaszolt. A földön maradt, szemét az előtte lévő, remegő fiúra szegezte. Remus és Sirius pillantása is a fiúra esett, most először nézve meg őt igazán. A sötét hajú fiú kissé feléjük fordította az arcát, rájuk meresztve a szemét, mielőtt a tekintete visszaterelődött volna James felé. Remus és Sirius látta az éles zöld szempárt és az arcot, ami a fiatal James Potterre emlékeztetett.

\- Ó, Istenem! – fulladozott Sirius. - James… mi a… ?

James nem szólt egy szót sem, csak bámult tovább a fiúra, nem mervén elhinni, amit maga előtt látott.

xxx


	13. Rég elveszett fiú

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **13\. fejezet – Rég elveszett fiú**

Bennett gyógyító előhúzott egy takarót a szekrényből és egy pálcamozdulattal megbűvölte, hogy meleg maradjon. Odavitte a remegő fiúhoz és köré tekerte.

\- Ez segíteni fog – mondta, közben elővette a második takarót és az elsőre tuszkolta.

Harry még magánál volt, de nem válaszolt. A szeme épphogy nyitva volt.

Bennett gyógyítót meglepte, hogy Harry már huszonnégy órán belül visszakerült a gyengélkedőre. Éppen a vacsorájához készülődött, amikor meglátta, hogy Jackson és Davis a fiút támogatva tartott a körlete felé. A fiú tetőtől talpig elázott és alig tudott járni, borzasztóan botladozott az őrök karjai közt. Bennett gyógyító először is egy gyors szárító varázst mondott Harryre, amitől a ruháiból azonnal eltűnt a nedvesség, majd lefektették az ágyra.

A gyógyító szemügyre vette Harry sápadt bőrét és a szája kékes árnyalatát. A sápadtság és erőszakos remegés nem hagyott sok kitalálni valót a baját illetően. A szobában lévő férfiakhoz fordult.

\- Mennyi időt töltött az alsó szinten? – kérdezte.

Az aggódónak tűnő Jackson kényelmetlenül a másik lábára állt.

\- Nagyjából tíz órát – mondta.

Bennett megfordult, hogy a férfira nézzen, kissé hitetlenkedő arckifejezéssel. Csalódottan megrázta a fejét és félrenézett.

\- Nem túl meglepő akkor, hogy hipotermiában szenved– állította.

\- Én nem… nem akartam, hogy megbetegedjen – védekezett Jackson. – Hamarosan lementem volna érte.

\- Miért volt vizes? – kérdezte Bennett.

\- Volt egy… egy áradás a vihar miatt – magyarázta Jackson, érezhető bűntudattal a hangjában.

Bennett gyógyító nem szólt semmit, viszont benyúlt a kis szekrényébe és előhúzott egy fiola borsmentafőzetet. Elmehetnek a fenébe a szabályok. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy ez a fiú tovább szenvedjen. Ránézett Jacksonra, hogy szól-e valamit a bájital miatt, de az őr csak biccentett egyet, majd lesütötte a szemét.

Bennett kezével megtámasztotta Harry nyakát és kissé megemelte, majd a szájához emelte a fiolát.

A zöld szempár felpattant és a gyógyítóra meredt. Bennett elmosolyodott és biztatóan bólintott.

\- Ez majd felmelegít – mondta.

Az elhomályosult szempár tovább bambult rá, amiből a férfi megértette, hogy a fiú nem fogta fel a szavait. A gyógyító picit megtolta a fiolát, kissé szétnyitva az ajkait, majd megdöntötte az üvegcsét, hogy a bájital belecsorogjon a szájába. Megkönnyebbült, hogy a fiú reflexei működtek és lenyelte. Gyengéden visszafektette Harryt az ágyra.

\- Távolítsák el a bilincseit – mondta Bennett, miközben összeszedte a szükséges eszközöket.

A két őr hezitált.

\- Nem biztonságos levenni őket. Korábban már demonstrálta a képességét, hogy pálca nélkül…

\- Mégis mit tenne a jelenlegi állapotában? – kérdezte Bennett Jacksontól elkeseredve. Mikor egyik őr sem reagált, Bennett sóhajtva fordult feléjük. – Mindkét csuklója vérzik. Meg kell gyógyítanom. Visszatehetik rá, amint bekötöztem.

Jackson kelletlenül bólintott és odasétált a gyógyítóhoz. Próbálta minél kevésbé megnézni a felszakadt bőrt a fiú csuklóján, ahogy levette róla a bilincset. Ennyiből is meg tudta állapítani, hogy attól volt, hogy a fiú megpróbált kibújni belőle, hogy megmeneküljön a fulladástól. Harryre pillantott, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha a fiú felfogta volna, mi történik körülötte. A szeme csukva volt. Még akkor is, amikor Jackson előhúzta a pálcáját és Harry fejére szegezte. A férfi készen állt, hogy kiüsse a fiút, akár a legkisebb mozdulatra is. De Harry nem próbálkozott semmivel, úgy tűnt az öntudat határának legszélén volt, és küzdött, hogy ébren maradjon, de már nem volt képes felfogni a környezetét.

A gyógyító csendben kitisztította és bekötözte a csuklóját. Mindkét kezét betekerte fehér kötszerbe, majd hátrébb lépett, hogy Jackson visszarakhassa rá a bilincset.

\- Mennyire rossz a helyzet? – kérdezte Davis aggódva, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzájuk.

Bennett sóhajtott és elhúzódott az ágytól.

\- Nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy lehűlésről van szó – mondta Bennett. – Még mérsékelt, ami szerencse. Azzal, hogy majdnem tíz órán keresztül ki volt téve a hidegnek, éhesen és dehidratáltan, a hipotermia borítékolható volt. De az áradás súlyosbíthatta volna az állapotát. A test több hőt veszít, és gyorsabban, ha hideg vízben van – magyarázta. Harryre pillantott. – Tényleg szerencsés, hogy nem fulladt még, és az állapota sem romlott eleget ahhoz, hogy az halálosnak bizonyuljon – Jacksonra és Davisre nézett. – Időben kihoztátok.

Itt Jackson megfordult, hogy az ajtó felé nézzen, a három férfira, akik a küszöbön állva várakoztak és a nyitott ajtóból figyelték őket. Az aurorok követték őt és Davist, amikor Harryvel Bennett gyógyítóhoz siettek, de valami oknál fogva nem jöttek be a kórterembe, inkább odakint várakoztak. Csak figyelték őket, le se véve a szemüket a remegő fiúról.

\- Nem mi voltunk – tette hozzá Davis. James felé biccentett.

A gyógyítónak is feltűnt a három újonnan jött, de túlságosan lefoglalta a páciense ahhoz, hogy jobban megnézze őket. Davis mozdulatára viszont feléjük fordult, a szemével tovább időzve Jamesen, mint a másik kettőn. Látta, hogy a sötét hajú auror még mindig a vizes ruhájában volt, amiből víz csöpögött a folyosó padlójára.

A gyógyító otthagyta Harryt és az ajtóhoz sétált, magával hozva egy fiola borsmentafőzetet.

\- Hacsak nem akar ön is hipotermiát, azt ajánlom, csináljon valamit a vizes ruháival – mondta, felajánlva neki a fiolát.

James nem fogta fel. Épphogy csak ránézett a gyógyítóra. Mogyorószín szemét a fiúra szegezte és zavaros tekintettel bámulta.

Mellette Remus előrenyúlt és elvette a felajánlott bájitalt. Bennett gyógyító Jamest tanulmányozta, szemével az auror arcát fürkészte valamilyen jel után kutatva, ami arra utalt volna, hogy a férfinak segítségre van szüksége.

\- Tehetek önért bármi mást? – állt elő nyíltan és kérdezte meg, a Remus kezében lévő fiolára mutatva.

James ekkor ránézett.

\- Nem – halkan beszélt. A gyógyító egy percig a szemébe nézett, majd bólintott és ellépett tőle. James hirtelen megállította. – Ami azt illeti, mégis szükségem lenne valamire – szeme újból a sötét hajú fiúra ugrott.

Apró, valamelyest szomorú mosoly futott át a gyógyító arcán. Megértően bólintott és felemelte a kezét, hogy belevágjon James szavába.

\- Tudom, hogy mit akar – mondta. – Várjon itt.

Megfordult és visszasétált a kórterembe. A kis szekrényéhez lépett, kihúzta az egyik fiókot és átkutatta. Amikor megtalálta, amit keresett, a gyógyító Harryhez sétált.

A bájital hatására Harry felébredt valamennyire és a melegen tartó takarók lassan elmulasztották azt a kegyetlen hideget, ami szétáradt a testében. Harry épphogy megérezte a bőrén a kis szúrást. Megrezzent, inkább a meglepetéstől, mint a fájdalom miatt, és felnézett, csak hogy azt lássa, a gyógyító egy kevés vért vesz a karjából és néhány cseppet egy hosszúkás üvegfiolába töltött. Kérdő pillantást vetett rá.

A férfi nem szólt semmit, csak elfordult tőle és az ajtó felé sétált. Harry tekintetével követte őt és nézte, ahogy átadta az üvegfiolát James Potternek. A fiú zöld szeme találkozott Jamesével és egy pillanatra a két varázsló csak nézte egymást. Harry pillantott félre először, behunyta a szemét és letette a fejét, hogy pihentesse, közben minden erejével reménykedett, hogy mikor majd kinyitja a szemét, James Potter már nem lesz ott.

xxx

\- Tessék – mondta Bennett gyógyító, ahogy átadta a fiolát Jamesnek. A férfi meglepett tekintetét látva magyarázkodni kezdett. – A maga helyében én is bizonyítékot akarnék.

James Harryre nézett és észrevette, hogy a fiú most őket figyelte. A zöld szempár megtalálta őt és James kis híján elejtette az üvegfiolát. A szeme majdnem teljesen olyan volt, mint Lilyé. Lenézett az üvegcsére, egy fél pillanatig elmerengve, hogy egyáltalán szüksége volt-e a tesztre. Már úgyis tudta a választ, ott volt a szeme előtt.

Ennek ellenére James elővette a pálcáját és megérintette a kis címkét, amit gondosan elhelyeztek a fiola üvegfalába. Meg kellett csinálnia a tesztet, csak hogy biztosra menjen, hogy mindez igazi volt, hogy nem csak egy trükk volt, Voldemort kegyetlen, hidegszívű trükkje. Elsuttogta a varázsigét és címkén cikornyás írás jelent meg. Egy pár másodpercig James nem tett mást, csak nézte a szavakat, a tisztán kivehető nevet. Az azonosító varázslat megadta az eredményt, az üvegben lévő vér _Harry James Potter_ -hez tartozott.

James nem nézett fel a fioláról. Nem nézett fel, hogy lássa, a fiú újból őt bámulja. Nem nézett a rég elveszett fia szemébe. Egyszerűen megfordult, odaadta a fiolát a döbbent Siriusnak és elsétált a lépcső felé, ami majd kivezeti őt innen. Nem nézett vissza, hogy lássa, ahogy Harry csendesen követte őt a tekintetével.

xxx

Elmúlt a vihar. A hullámok nyugodtabbak, lágyabbak voltak, a víz felcsapott a szigeten lévő sziklákra, csak hogy után újból visszahúzódjon. James mozdulatlanul ült a köveken, hagyta, hogy a hideg szél az arcába csapjon és összeborzolja a haját. A ruhái még mindig nedvesek voltak és ebben az időjárásban biztos, hogy megfázik majd, vagy ahogy Bennett gyógyító mondta, hipotermiát kap. De James nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy felvegye a pálcáját és kimondja a szárító varázslatot.

Lépéseket hallott maga mögül, de már úgyis tudta, hogy kik azok. Remus és Sirius leültek mellé, a két oldalára. Érezte, ahogy Remus szárító varázslata végigfut rajta, meleg, bizsergető érzés söpört végig a testén, de még csak a száját sem tudta kinyitni, hogy megköszönje.

Sirius a kezébe nyomta a fiola borsmenta főzetet, de James kísérletet sem tett arra, hogy megigya. Egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, csak ültek csendben, időt hagyva maguknak, hogy jobban megemésszék az igazságot.

\- Nem ölte meg – mondta James halkan, és olyan hirtelen, hogy meglepte a többieket. – Voldemort nem ölte meg őt.

Remus és Sirius nem volt biztos benne, hogy hozzájuk beszélt, vagy csak hangosan kimondta a gondolatait.

\- James? – szólt hozzá Remus. Megkönnyebbült, amikor James válaszolt és felé fordult.

\- Sosem gondoltam… sosem kételkedtem abban, hogy Harry… hogy meghalt – mondta James halkan, fájdalommal telve. – Azt hittem, Voldemort végzett vele a jóslat miatt, amiatt, amit… amit mondtak benne – mogyorószín szeme megtalálta Remust és ránézett. – Sose képzeltem, még egy pillanatra sem, hogy… hogy Harry életben lehet.

Remus szomorú szemmel nézett a legjobb barátjára.

\- Hogy is tehetted volna, James? Megtévesztettek – emlékeztette. – Voldemort elintézte, hogy megtaláljuk egy baba testét, elhitetve velünk, hogy Harry az.

James összeszorította a szemét, nem akart emlékezni arra a napra. Majdnem meghalt aznap, sok sok éve, mikor a hatóságok értesítették, hogy megtalálták egy kisbaba holttestét és Harry Potterként azonosították.

\- Ó, te jó ég! – motyogta Sirius, szemlátomást neki is eszébe jutott az a nap. – Az hazugság volt? – jött rá. – El is temettük, azt hittük, hogy Harry az!

James levette a szemüvegét és dühösen megdörzsölte a szemét. Olyan sok minden történt, olyan kevés idő alatt, nem tudott értelmet adni nekik. Emésztgette, hogy a test, amit eltemetett abban a hitben, hogy a fiáé, valójában hamis volt. Eszébe jutott, milyen csúnyán bántalmazták a testet, az emlék még most is kísértette. Mire megtalálták, már bomlani kezdett, olyannyira, hogy az azonosítás csak mágia útján volt lehetséges. Jamesnek azt mondta egy könnyes szemű gyógyító, hogy a csecsemő vérét teljesen kiszárították, csak nyomok maradtak belőle. Ennek ellenére leteszteltek egy mintát és sikerült azonosítani, Harry Potteré volt. A kórház felajánlotta, hogy elvégez pár alaposabb tesztet, amiben szövetet vesznek a testből, de James visszautasította. A szívét már így is összetörte az, hogy milyen kegyetlenségnek lett kitéve a gyermeke, nem akarta tovább rongálni azt, ami megmaradt a kisfiából. Eltemette a kisbabát, elhitte a szívében, hogy az az ő fia. Most jött csak rá, hogy Voldemort Harry vérét használva átverte őt, hogy a testet Harry Potterként azonosítsák. A mód, ahogy elhitették vele, hogy a fia halott, vad haragot szított benne.

\- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt tette! – sziszegte mérgesen. – Az a… az a mocsok elhitette velem, hogy… az a szemétláda! – Durván a hajába túrt, megtépve sötét loknijait. – Meg fogom ölni! – állította. – Elvette tőlem a fiamat. Végzek vele!

\- Kudarcot vallott, Ágas – mondta Sirius. – Ne arra gondolj, hogy mit próbált tenni Voldemort. Elvesztette Harryt. Visszaszereztük.

James mérgesen megrázta a fejét.

\- Csakugyan? – kérdezte teljesen összetörten. Lángoló szempárral fordult Sirius felé. – Mihez kezdjek most? – kérdezte. – Ha megpróbálom megvédeni, szembefordulok mindenkivel, akit ismerek, a Minisztériummal, a Renddel, mindenkivel! De ha félreállok és végzem a munkámat, akkor újból elvesztem a fiamat, de ezúttal a dementorok javára. – A gondolattól felfordult a gyomra, és újból fellángolt benne a harag. Nem hagyhatta, hogy ez történjen a fiával, nem most, nem, amikor épp csak visszakapta.

\- Tudom, hogy bonyolult – kezdte Remus -, de ki fogunk találni valamit.

\- Veled vagyunk – mondta halkan Sirius. – Melletted harcolunk, nem számít, hogy ki ellen – mosolygott a barátjára. – Akárhogy is döntesz, ott leszünk melletted.

James szívét óriási hála öntötte el Sirius szavait hallva. Igazán szerencsés volt, hogy ilyen hűséges barátai voltak. Sirius felé biccentett, képtelen volt bármit is mondani. Újból csend telepedett rájuk.

\- Ezért akartad olyan kétségbeesetten látni – mondta Remus, ahogy megvilágosodott. – Te nem tudtad, hogy Harry az, de az apai ösztönöd igen!

Sirius bámulattal tekintett rá.

\- Várj, akkor valamilyen szinten már tudtad, hogy Harry az? – kérdezte.

James megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, nem tudtam – mondta. – Volt vele kapcsolatban valami, ami felkavart, és volt ez az… ez az érzésem, hogy ismerem őt valahonnan, de nem tudtam rájönni – lenézett a kezére, az ujjaival a fiola falát piszkálta. – Ezt nem mondtam senkinek, de… a hangja… a hangja Damyre emlékeztetett.

Remus és Sirius megdöbbentek.

\- Blökire? – kérdezte Sirius. – Tényleg?

\- Nem akartam hangosan kimondani – magyarázta James. – Nem akartam elismerni senkinek, beleértve magamat is, hogy a fiam jutott eszembe Voldemort fiá… - még időben magán kapott. A szavaktól, amiket kis híján kimondott, fájdalmasan összeszorult a mellkasa, és újból mellbe vágta a felismerés, hogy milyen helyzetben vannak. James behunyta a szemét, az ujjaival megszorította az üvegcsét, azzal fenyegetve, hogy eltöri. – Istenem, ez olyan elbaszott! – sziszegte mérgesen. – Hogy magyarázom ezt meg mindenkinek? A saját fiam, az _én_ Harrym az ellenség? – összeszorított szemmel megrázta a fejét. – Hogy fogom elmondani Lilynek? – kérdezte, alig észrevéve, hogy megrepesztette az üveget a szorításában és a folyadék a kezére ömlött. – Mit fogok mondani? A Sötét Herceg nem Voldemort fia, hanem a miénk. Harry az, de nem hozhatjuk haza, mivel börtönben van és minden valószínűség szerint napokon belül megkapja a _kibaszott_ csókot!

\- Nem hagyjuk, hogy ez megtörténjen! – mondta Remus. – Abban a pillanatban, hogy Harry besétál a tárgyalóterembe, mindenki látni fogja, hogy a _te_ fiad. Bizonyítékot szolgáltatunk majd a tárgyalásán, elmagyarázzuk, hogyan vert át minket Voldemort, hogy azt higgyük, Harry halott, hogy helyette ő nevelhesse fel őt. Egyértelmű, hogy kimosta Harry agyát, manipulálta, hogy az ő parancsait kövesse. A minisztériumnak figyelembe kell majd vennie ezt.

\- Igen, Ágas, és Harry még csak tizenhat – mutatott rá Sirius. – Kiskorú. Ezt is figyelembe kell majd venniük.

\- Több gyilkosság van a számláján – mondta James összetörten. – Ti is ugyanolyan jól tudjátok, mint én, hogy ha egy kiskorú követ el egy súlyos, felnőtt mértékű bűntettet, ahhoz mérten büntetik – megrázta a fejét. – Még ha valamilyen csoda folytán nem is kapná meg a csókot, életfogytiglanra ítélnék, amiért főbenjáró átkokat használt – újból beletúrt a hajába. – Nem tudom, mit tegyek – mondta frusztráltan.

\- Beszélünk Dumbledore-ral ma este, amint visszaértünk – mondta Sirius. – Ő majd kitalál valamit – mondta teljes hittel a korábbi professzorában.

James megfordult, hogy Siriusra nézzen, majd a tekintete visszavándorolt a magas, fekete toronyra, ami a Nurmengard volt. Szólhat majd Dumbledore-nak, amikor visszaért, de most mennie kellett, hogy a rég elveszett fiával beszéljen.

xxx

Jamest egy a legfelső emeleten lévő, kis szobához vezették. A szűk egy órában, amíg odakint volt és a barátaival beszélgetett, a gyógyító elbocsátotta Harryt. A fiú testhőmérséklete nagyjából elérte a normális szintet és nem volt semmi maradandó sérülése, ami indokolta volna, hogy a börtön gyengélkedő részén maradjon. Így, amikor James egy találkozót kért a Sötét Herceggel, az őrök azt mondták neki, hogy csak a kihallgató szobák egyikében beszélhet vele. Mivel nem volt más választása, James belement.

Jackson visszavezette Harryt a szobába, ahol aznap reggel voltak. Ezúttal azonban nem kötözte hozzá a székhez. A Kelso bilincsek még mindig rajta voltak, így nem volt szükség további korlátozó tényezőre. Jackson tudta, hogy az auror nem fogja kivallatni, már rájött a Potter auror és a fiú közötti kapcsolatra a férfi reakciójából a gyengélkedőn. Jackson megidézett egy egyszerű faszéket Harrynek és leültette, rémülten véve tudomásul, hogy a fiú még mindig reszket. Nem szólt Harryhez és nem is próbált a szemébe nézni. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, elhagyta a termet, és a klikkelő hang jelezte, hogy becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Jamesnek azt mondták, tíz perce volt, mindössze ennyit engedélyeztek. Úgy döntött, hogy egyedül megy be, így otthagyta Siriust és Remust a fölszinten. James egy pillanatra megállt az ajtó előtt, vett egy mély levegőt. A fia ott volt az ajtó másik oldalán. Nekikészült, tudta, hogy nem lesz egy egyszerű találkozás és készen akart állni.

Megragadta az ajtógombot és elfordította, mire az ajtó kitárult. James megállt a küszöbön, ahogy meglátta Harryt a széken ülve. Most, hogy rendesen megnézhette, maszk nélkül és nem egy sötét cellában a víz alatt, James tisztán látta a szembetűnő hasonlóságot kettejük között. A smaragdzöld szempár mandulavágású volt, épp, mint Lilyé, és éppen rá meredt.

Miután rájött, hogy még mindig az ajtóban áll és bután bámul, James gyorsan összeszedte magát. Tett egy lépést előre, belépve ezzel a szobába. Épp be akarta csukni az ajtót maga mögött, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Hallotta, hogy a gyógyító azt mondta, Harryt tíz órára bezárták a cellájába étlen-szomjan. Így alakult ki nála a hipotermia már az áradás előtt. Ránézett a tizenhat éves fiúra, és észrevette, milyen fáradtnak tűnt.

James megköszörülte a torkát és megszólalt.

\- Szeretnél… kérsz egy kis vizet? – kérdezte, arra gondolva, hogy megkérhetné az egyik őrt, hozzon neki egy pohár vizet. Elvégre nem akarta, hogy Harry azt higgye, azért volt itt, hogy kihallgassa.

Az átható zöld szempár összeszűkült és harag árnyékolta be a fiú arcát, ahogy hitetlenkedve oldalra billentette a fejét. Jamest összezavarta a kérdésére adott reakció, aztán egyszer csak leesett neki. Megkérdezni valakit, aki alig két órája kis híján megfulladt, hogy kér-e egy kis vizet, nem volt épp a legérzékenyebb dolog.

\- Nem viccelődni akartam – kezdte el sietve magyarázni James. – Én… nem gúnyoltalak. Komolyan kérdeztem. Azt gondoltam, talán szomjas vagy… - abbahagyta, mikor Harry mérgesen félrenézett és mozgolódni kezdett a székében.

James becsukta az ajtót, teljes idiótának érezte magát. Odasétált a másik székhez, szemben Harryével, és leült. A köztük lévő asztal túl nagynak érződött Jamesnek. Csak pár lépésnyire volt a fiától, de még ezzel a távolsággal is nehéz volt megbirkózni.

James a fiút vizslatta, próbált minél több részletet bevenni. El se tudta hinni, hogy a hihetetlenül jóképű tizenhat éves, aki előtte ült, ugyanaz a személy, mint az ő kisbabája. Az az aprócska fiúcska, akit a karjaiban ringatott, akit megcsikizett, hogy megnevettesse, az ő „ _kis embere_ ", ugyanaz a fiú volt, csak felnőtt.

James félresöpörte az emlékeket, amiket már olyan régen eltemetett magában, és sosem hagyta, hogy előtörjenek, attól félve, hogy beleőrül a gyászba, ha mégis. James tudta, hogy nem foglalkozhatott most ezzel, még nem. Beszélnie kellett a fiával, mielőtt lejár a csekély tíz percük.

\- Jól vagy? – James azon kapta magát, hogy ezt kérdezi.

Harry rávetette fagyos zöld pillantását.

\- Még lélegzem – mondta. – Miért? Változtatni akarsz ezen?

James tarkóján felállt a szőr. Még sosem hallott bárkit is ilyen gyűlölettel beszélni.

\- Tudom, hogy ez az egész nagyon zavaros neked – kezdte James. – Biztos kíváncsivá tett a… hasonlóságunk.

Harry szája önelégült mosolyra húzódott.

\- Feltűnt, igen – felelte.

James vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Én… én vagyok az igazi apád, Harry – mondta James, végig a fiún tartva a szemét, a reakcióját lesve.

Harry nagyképű mosolya csak még szélesebb lett és felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Ne, tényleg? – kérdezte gúnyos, leereszkedő hangsúllyal.

James megkövült.

\- Te már tudtad? – kérdezte döbbenten. Gondolta, hogy Harry már rájött az igazságra, de a viselkedése azt sejtette, hogy már évek óta tudta. James megrázta a fejét. – Meglep, hogy Voldemort elmondta.

Harry arckifejezése hirtelen elsötétült.

\- Ne merd kiejteni apám nevét! – sziszegte.

Egy pillanatnyi csend után James előrehajolt és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett.

\- Harry, ő nem az apád, én vagyok az.

Harry gúnyolódni kezdett.

\- Apa? Tényleg annak nevezed magad? – kérdezte. – Csak mert valakit a világra hozol, attól még nem leszel szülő – állította. – Az apám az, aki felnevelt engem, megtanított túlélni, azzá tett, ami vagyok.

\- Annak is ő az oka, hogy itt vagy, bezárva a Nurmengardba és a tárgyalásodra vársz! – mondta James.

Harry hátradőlt a székében, arcán gúnyos mosoly ült.

\- Kisebb visszaesés, elismerem – mondta vállat vonva. – De nem maradok itt sokáig.

\- Elfelejtheted – mondta James. – Nem fog érted jönni. Voldemort nem próbálna megszöktetni. A sorsodra hagyott téged.

Harry kuncogott.

\- Ha tényleg ezt hiszed, akkor nem ismered az apámat.

James egész teste megfeszült minden egyes alkalommal, mikor Harry az _apja_ ként hivatkozott Voldemortra. Olyan volt, mintha egy ér készülne felrobbanni a fejében.

\- Harry, nézd, ez… nem ezért jöttem el beszélni veled – mondta, kétségbeesett frusztrációval vakarva meg a fejét. – Én… nem azért vagyok itt, hogy megijesszelek vagy vitatkozzak veled. De az az igazság, hogy hamarosan tárgyalás elé kell állnod – mondta James. – Nyilván tudod, hogy milyen sors vár rád?

Harry nem szólt semmit, de az arckifejezése megint komoly lett. Ezt látva, James folytatta.

\- Meg fogok tenni minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy segítsek, de neked…

\- Miért? – szakította félbe a kérdéssel Jamest, aki így megállt a mondat közepén. – Miért fogsz segíteni nekem? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Mert a fiam vagy – mondta James őszintén. – Egyszer már elvesztettelek, még egyszer nem foglak – mondta érzelmesen.

Harry lángoló szemmel vizslatta James arcát.

\- Komolyan? – kérdezte. – _Elvesztettél_ engem?

James megrázta a fejét, próbálta megértetni Harryvel.

\- Voldemort vett el tőlem, elhitette velem, hogy te… halott vagy.

Harry Jamesen tartotta a szemét, arca egyre jobban elsötétült.

\- Voldemort vett el, igazán? – kérdezte, megvetően ismételve a szavakat. Félrenézett, kissé megrázva a fejét. – Olyan szánalmas vagy, Potter.

James mozdulatlanná merevedett, a szavak késként hasítottak belé.

\- Mit mondott neked, mi történt? – kérdezte hirtelen. Fejben elátkozta magát. Rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy Voldemort hazugságokkal tömte Harryt arról, hogyan került a gondjai alá. Elvégre Harry nem lenne hűséges Voldemorthoz, ha tudta volna az igazat arról, hogyan vitték el hozzá eredetileg azért, hogy megöljék. – Mit mondott neked? Hogy kerültél hozzá, távol az igazi szüleidtől? – kérdezte James.

Harry visszanézett Jamesre, de ezúttal kifejezéstelen maszk ült rajta.

\- Nem mondott nekem semmit.

\- Hazudsz! – mondta James. – Mondd el, mit mesélt Voldemort, mi történt?!

\- Nem én vagyok az, aki hazudik – mondta Harry halkan.

Az ajtó kinyílt James mögött és Jackson és Davis jelent meg.

\- Lejárt az ideje – mondta Davis.

\- Várjon, csak még egy percet, el kell… - kezdte James.

\- Sajnálom, Potter auror – mondta Jackson és Harryhez sétált. – Lejárt a tíz perce.

Harry felállt, ahogy Jackson közelebb ért hozzá. A szemét azonban még mindig Jamesen tartotta.

\- Csak még egy percre lenne szükségem, kérem – mondta James és Davis felé fordult. – Épp a közepében voltam…

\- Sajnálom – szakította félbe Davis. – Nem tehetünk többet.

Jackson megfogta Harry karját és kivezette. Harry minden szó nélkül elhagyta a szobát és James összetört szívvel nézte, ahogy elmegy.


	14. A hírvivő

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **14\. fejezet – A hírvivő**

Jackson kinyitotta a cella ajtaját, azét, amiben Harry az első éjszakáját töltötte. Megvárta, hogy Harry besétáljon, majd ő is belépett, nyitva hagyva maga mögött az ajtót. Harrynek fel se tűnt a különös viselkedése, az agya még mindig a James Potterrel folytatott beszélgetésen pörgött. Csak akkor fordult meg, hogy ránézzen az őrre, mikor rájött, hogy nem hallotta bevágódni a cella ajtaját.

Jackson nem mozdult azonnal, úgy tűnt, kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, végül aztán előhúzott egy vékony, összehajtogatott takarót a talárja alól. Odanyújtotta Harrynek.

\- Melegen tartó varázs van rajta – mondta halkan. A cella elég meleg volt ugyan, de Harrynek még mindig enyhe hipotermiája volt és Jackson nem akart még több hibát véteni.

Harry nem vette el a felkínált takarót. Inkább a bűntudatosnak tűnő őrön tartotta a szemét. Jackson kínosan érezte magát tekintete súlya alatt. Áthelyezte testsúlyát a másik lábára.

\- Nézd… Harry, én tényleg nem terveztelek otthagyni az alsóbb szinten. Csak… próbáltam rád ijeszteni.

Harry bólintott.

\- Ezért árasztotta el az egész szárnyat? – kérdezte. – Hogy rám _ijesszen_?

Jackson felkapta a fejét, hogy a fiúra nézzen.

\- Mi? Azt hiszed…? – rázta meg a fejét. – Nem csináltam semmit! – tiltakozott. – Az áradás a vihar miatt volt! – magyarázta.

Harry már eddig is tudta ezt, kitalálta az őrök reakciójából, de attól még élvezte, hogy bűntudatot kelthet Jacksonban.

\- Aha, persze – mondta szarkasztikusan, hátat fordítva az őrnek.

\- Én… - az őr hezitált. Anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna, leejtette a takarót a cella padlójára és megfordult, hogy elmenjen. Bezárta az ajtót, aminek a hangját hallva Harry a férfi felé fordult. Jackson egy pillanatig a szemébe nézett, majd hirtelen elővette a pálcáját és Harryre szegezte. – Evanesco lánc – motyogta.

Harry döbbenten tekintett le a kezére. A Kelso bilincsek még mindig körbeölelték a két csuklóját, blokkolva a pálcamentes varázslást, de a rövid lánc, ami összekötötte őket, eltűnt, szabaddá téve a kezeit. Harry meglepetten nézett fel az őrre.

Jackson nem szólt semmit. Visszatuszkolta pálcáját a talárjába, aztán megfordult és elsétált.

Harry megmozgatta a karjait, körzött a vállával, hogy enyhítse a bennük lévő sajgást. Majdnem egész nap össze volt kötözve a keze. Odasétált a vékony takaróhoz és felvette. Nem hajtogatta szét, inkább párnának használta, hogy védje fejét a kemény földtől.

Harry lefeküdt és mélyeket lélegzett. El se tudta hinni, hogy milyen közel került ma ahhoz, hogy megfulladjon. Csak saját magának lett volna hajlandó beismerni, de egészen megrémült, mikor a cella megtelt vízzel és ő képtelen volt kijutni. Négy perc lehetett a nagyon maximum, amit a víz alatt töltött, de ezek voltak élete leghosszabb percei.

Harry szíve kényelmetlenül megugrott az emlékre, mikor James Potter hirtelen felbukkant előtte. Egyáltalán mit keresett itt? Amennyire Harry tudta, a Nurmengardot ritkán látogatták az aurorok. Harry behunyta a szemét, minden erejével próbált valami másra gondolni, de csak James Potter járt az eszében és a meglepetés a férfi arcán, mikor meglátta őt a rácsok túloldalán. Az auror arckifejezéséből egyértelmű volt, hogy addig nem tudta, ki rekedt csapdában az elárasztott cellában. Amikor meglátta, ki az, hezitált és abban a pillanatban Harry biztos volt abban, hogy Potter el fog fordulni és otthagyja megfulladni. Ekkor rángatta meg Harry a benne felgyülemlő rettegés és pánik miatt olyan erőszakosan a rácsokat. Valamennyire még most is megdöbbentette a tény, hogy Potter kinyitotta az ajtót és kiengedte őt. De Harry okosabb volt, semhogy buta fantáziákkal áltassa magát. Tudta, hogy miért segített neki Potter. Akkor még nem értette, de miután beszélt vele, Harry rájött, hogy mivel próbálkozott.

Fészkelődni kezdett és átfordult az oldalára, felszisszenve, ahogy a még mindig fájó bordái tiltakoztak a kemény padló ellen. Harry próbált nem gondolni Potterre és arra, amit mondott. De minél jobban próbálkozott, annál többször jutottak eszébe a szánalmas hazugságok és a kitalált történet, amivel Potter szolgálni próbált. Túlságosan feldühítette Harryt ahhoz, hogy aludni tudjon.

Kicsivel kevesebb, mint fél órával később egy pukkanás visszhangját hallotta maga körül. Harry körbenézett és meglátotta, hogy egy tál zabkása és egy kupa víz érkezett a cellája sarkába.

Harry talpra tolta magát és odasétált az „ételhez". Egyelőre figyelmen kívül hagyta az eledelt és a vízzel teli kelyhet vette fel, majd egyszerre ledöntötte. Nem volt elég, hogy elmulassza a szomjúságát, de ennyi jutott. Harry fáradtan visszasétált és újból a földre ereszkedett, fejét a takarón nyugtatva. Majdnem egy órába telt, mire utolérte őt a kimerültsége és el tudott aludni.

xxx

James kinyitotta Godric's Hollow bejárati ajtaját és besétált. Ahogy átsétált az előszobán, levette magáról a kinti köpönyegét. Feltűnt neki, hogy a ház szokatlanul csendes volt, ami elég furcsa eset, amikor Damien is otthon van.

James a nappaliba indult, fejben még mindig dühösen agyalt azon, hogyan mondja el feleségének az egész életüket megváltoztató igazságot, amit ma felfedezett.

Látta, hogy a szoba üres volt, így átment a konyhába. Az ebédlőasztalt bámulva állt meg a küszöbön. Két teríték volt rajta, körülötte pedig a kedvenc ételeiből álló fogások és két, meg nem gyújtott gyertya.

\- Éppen ideje volt! – James körbenézett és meglátta Lilyt a gáztűzhely mellett. Épp egy házilag készült almáspitét emelt ki a sütőből. – Merre jártál? Már órák óta várok rád – mondta, és az asztalhoz sétált, hogy letegye a desszertet. – Már így is kétszer kellett megmelegítenem az ételt.

\- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte James.

Lily elmosolyodott férje döbbent arcát látva. Odasietett hozzá, a nyaka köré fonta a karját és megcsókolta.

\- Gondoltam, jót tenne egy kis közös, minőségi időtöltés – felelte. – Sirius adta az ötletet, amikor bosszantani próbált – nevetett. – Valami, amit mondott, rádöbbentett, hogy mostanában nem is volt időnk leülni és rendesen megvacsorázni. Ott a Minisztérium, a rend gyűlései és most ez az egész Sötét Herceg ügy – rázta meg a fejét. – Nem is volt alkalmunk arra, hogy együtt legyünk – szélesen elmosolyodott, közben elhúzódott és az asztal felé intett. – Úgyhogy átküldtem Damient és Ront Mollyékhoz és gondoltam, te és én megvacsorázhatnánk és együtt tölthetnénk az estét. Csak mi ketten.

James nem tudta, mit mondjon. Az asztalra pillantott, de még csak gondolni sem tudott az ételre. Olyan érzés volt, mintha a gyomrára ezernyi csomót kötöttek volna. Lilyre nézett, látta, hogy milyen boldogan mosolyog. Borzasztó bűntudata volt amiatt, aminek most ki fogja tenni őt.

\- Beszélnünk kell – kezdte halkan.

Lily meglepődött. Nem erre a reakcióra számított.

\- Várj, most nem akarsz velem szakítani, ugye? – húzta az agyát kuncogva.

James nem talált magában elég erőt ahhoz, hogy rámosolyogjon, még csak halványan se. Megfogta a kezét és csendben az asztalhoz vezette őt, ahol gyengéden leirányította a székre. Helyet foglalt mellette és egy percig másra se volt képes, csak fogta a kezét, fejében egymással ütköztek az ötletek, hogy mit mondjon, hogyan adja át a híreket.

\- James? – szólalt meg Lily halkan, összehúzva szemét az aggodalomtól. – Mi az? Valami baj van? – kérdezte, megértve végre a jeleket, amik aggódó, kimerült férjéből áradtak.

James nem válaszolt, csak ráemelte mogyoróbarna tekintetét. Megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Elmentem a Nurmengardba – kezdte.

Lily szeme tovább szűkült.

\- Nurmengard? – kérdezte meglepetten. – Azt hittem, a Minisztériumban voltál.

James megrázta a fejét.

\- Ott voltam, de csak hogy megszerezzem az engedélyeket a börtönbe – lenézett felesége kezére, ami szorosan az övébe kulcsolódott. – Azért mentem, hogy találkozzak a… Sötét Herceggel.

Lily frusztrált hangot adott ki.

\- Őszintén, James! – mondta bosszankodva. – Miért nem tudod annyiban hagyni a dolgot? – megpróbálta kihúzni kezét a szorításból, de James nem engedte, ujjai a karcsú kéz köré csavarodtak.

\- Lily, én… - megállt, lehajtotta a fejét, és küzdött, hogy kontrollálni tudja magát. – Találkoztam vele – mondta halkan, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna.

Lily várt, alaposan szemügyre véve a férjét. A szorongás tisztán látszott James testének minden egyes négyzetcentiméterén. Érezte, hogy a szíve kihagy egy ütemet, és hirtelen rossz előérzet söpört végig rajta.

\- Mi az, James? – kérdezte újból.

A férfi végre felnézett a szemébe. Anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna, elengedte a kezét és a zsebébe nyúlt, előhúzva a hosszúkás üvegfiolát. Egy pillanatig még tartotta, tekintete végigsöpört a kis üvegcsén, mielőtt átadta volna neki.

Lily teljesen zavarodottan vette el a fiolát, nem értette miről volt szó. Ránézett a kis üvegre és látta, hogy karmazsinvörös folyadékcseppek borítják a belsejét. Szemével végigfutott a fiolán és megtalálta a fehér címkét, ami az elejét díszítette. Ekkor olvasta el a ráírt nevet.

Először nem tudott továbbmenni a keresztnéven. _Harry_. Olyan volt, mintha a szíve megállt volna dobogni, mikor meglátta a nevet. Erőnek erejével továbbhaladt és a következő, mellette lévő szóra nézett. _James._ A keze remegni kezdett, ahogy az üvegfiolát tartotta. Ránézett az utolsó szóra, _Potter._

Az idő lelassult Lilynek, ahogy ott ült és a nevet bámulta. _Harry James Potter._ Elolvasta a nevet újra és újra, ismételgetve az fejében. Szeme a néhány csepp vérre terelődött, amik az üveget szennyezték, mielőtt visszaugrott volna a címkére. Ez a fia vére volt, az _ő_ Harryjének a vére. Agya sikoltozott, ezernyi kérdést akart volna feltenni hangosan, de nem volt másra képes, csak bámulta az üvegcsét.

Felnézett és látta, hogy James őt lesi, csendben tanulmányozva a reakcióját. Lily megrázta a fejét, próbálta kitisztítani, hogy normálisan tudjon gondolkodni. Nehezen találta meg a hangját, hogy megkérdezhesse mi folyik itt.

\- Mi…? Mi ez? – kérdezte. – Ez valami… én… ez, ez nem lehet…

James előrehajolt, és megfogta a kezét, hogy ne remegjen, egyszersmind megakadályozva a beszédben.

\- Lily – kezdte, nem hangosabban a suttogásnál. – Harry az – mondta. – A mi Harrynk életben van. Ő a Sötét Herceg.

Lily újból megrázta a fejét, habár nem volt biztos abban, hogy mit is tagadott éppen. A tényt, hogy a fia csodával határos módon életben volt, vagy James mondatának végét?

Keze a szájához repült, ahogy újból elolvasta a nevet. Aztán a következő percben már zokogott, könnyek potyogtak a szeméből és rázta a sírás. Felnézett a férjére, az ő szemében is könnyeket látott.

\- Életben van? – kérdezte megtörten.

James bólintott, torka túlságosan összeszorult az érzelemtől, semmint beszélni tudjon.

Lily ekkor levegőért kapott és bár tovább hullottak a könnyek a szeméből, mosolygott.

\- Ó, Istenem! Köszönöm! Köszönöm, köszönöm! – zihálta.

James a karjaiba zárta őt és egymásba kapaszkodtak, szabadon sírva a másik ölelésében. Lily tovább suttogta a köszöneteit, képtelen volt leállni. A fia életben volt, az ő Harryje életben volt és jól volt és újra láthatja majd, a karjába zárhatja, megölelheti, megcsókolhatja. Szíve hevesebben dobogott a mellkasában a gondolatra, hogy újra láthatja a fiát.

Kiszabadította magát James öleléséből, és kezével szárazra törölte könnyáztatta arcát.

\- Hogy van? – kérdezte sürgetően. – Jól van? Beszéltél vele, mit mondott? – kérdezte a sírástól reszelős hangon.

James bólintott.

\- Beszéltem vele – mondta, és látta, ahogy Lily szeme felragyog a boldogságtól. – De… nincs jól, hipotermiában szenved – mondta neki James szomorúan. – Mikor a Nurmengardba értem, a cellát, amiben volt, elárasztott a víz, de az őrök nem tudtak róla. Ma… majdnem megfulladt.

Lily nedves szeme hirtelen haraggal telt meg.

\- Hogy lehet, hogy nem tudták, hogy elárasztották a celláikat? – kérdezte. – Ki kell őt hoznunk onnan, James! – kezdte pánikolva. – Nem maradhat ott, majdnem megölették! – felkelt a székről és a kandalló felé indult.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte James zavarodottan.

\- Üzenek Dumbledore-nak – mondta Lily. – Ő majd segít nekünk kitalálni, hogyan hozzuk ki Harryt a Nurmengardból.

\- És utána mi lesz? – kérdezte James. – Jobb lesz neki, ha átszállítják az Azkabanba?

A börtön nevétől Lily egész testén felállt a szőr. Ott állt a szoba közepén, és elveszett arckifejezéssel meredt Jamesre. James felállt, odasétált hozzá.

\- Sirius és Remus elmentek Dumbledore-hoz. Szólnak neki Harryről. Egy órán belül összehoznak egy rendgyűlést és mindenkit tájékoztatnak majd – mondta James. – Tudom, hogy Dumbledore segíteni fog nekünk, ahogy csak tud, hogy megmentsük Harryt. Megpróbáljuk elérni, hogy tisztázzák őt a vádak alól.

Lily bólintott, figyelmesen nézve Jamest, rettegve attól, hogy mi jön most. És valóban, James arckifejezése eltorzult és összetört szívvel nézett rá.

\- De Lily, te is ugyanúgy tudod, mint én, hogy nem lesz egyszerű. Caramel miniszterelnök már bejelentette a tárgyalást a nyilvánosság előtt, számára ez egy politikai játék és nem lesz engedékeny Harryvel. Nem számít majd neki, hogy Harry a mi rég elveszett fiunk.

\- De tennünk kell valamit! – kezdte Lily összetörten, újból felzokogva.

\- Css, Lily – ölelte meg James újból, hogy a mellkasába zokoghasson. – Nem adom fel harc nélkül. Meg fogok tenni minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy visszaszerezzem Harryt. Nem veszítem el újra, megígérem – vigasztalta.

Visszavezette a székhez és mindketten leültek. Hosszú percek teltek el csendben, időt adva Lilynek, hogy lelassítsa a könnyáradatot. James ott ült, a kezét szorította, de nem beszélt.

Egyszer csak Lily halkan megszólalt, megtörve a csendet.

\- Milyen? – kérdezte. Pirosra sírt szemmel nézett fel Jamesre. – A fiunk, milyen?

Szomorú mosoly suhant át James arcán.

\- Ő… nos, a szeme még mindig a tiéd – felelte.

Lily elmosolyodott, újból könnyek gyűltek a szemébe.

\- Gondoltam, hogy az nem változik majd – mondta, mosolyogva a babája emlékén.

\- Úgy néz ki, mint én – állította James. Még a depresszív hangulat se tudta elrejteni a büszkeség szikráját szavaiban. – Tényleg, Lily, kiköpött másom, az egyetlen kivétel a te szemed. – Hirtelen felnézett Lilyre. – Mi volt az a szó, amit arra használtál, hogy Harry olyan, mint én? – kérdezte. – Egy nagyon fura szót használtál.

Lily elmosolyodott.

\- Bizarr – felelte.

James elnevette magát az emlékeztetőn.

\- Bizarr, igen, ez az – majd megint elcsöndesedett. – Tényleg bizarr, de valami fantasztikus módon – mondta. – A fiam épp olyan, mint én – suttogta.

\- Látni akarom – mondta Lily halkan.

\- A Nurmengardban nem engedélyezett a családi látogatás, csak aurorok mehetnek be – mondta James szomorúan.

Lily felkelt a székéből és James elé térdelt.

\- Kérlek, James! – könyörgött. – Látnom kell. Kérlek, csinálj valamit, látni akarom a fiamat!

James bólintott. Mindent megpróbál majd, hogy találkozhasson Lily Harryvel, nem számít, mit kell feláldoznia érte.

A kandallóban hirtelen zöld lángok csaptak fel és Remus feje jelent meg a zöld tűzben.

\- James! Lily!

Mindketten odasiettek a kandallóhoz és letérdeltek, hogy ránézzenek.

\- Igen, Remus – felelte James gyorsan.

\- A gyűlés húsz perc múlva kezdődik – szólt Remus. – Gyertek.

James és Lily felállt, mikor Remus feje eltűnt. Férj és feleség kéz a kézben megragadott egy adag hopport, készen arra, hogy a főhadiszállásra menjenek.

Együtt mentek el, egymás kezét fogva. Egyikük sem vetett egy árva pillantást sem a konyhaasztalra, ami még mindig meg volt terítve két személyre, teli a változatos ételekkel, amikor mostanra már kihűltek.

xxx

A két halálfaló hangosat koppantott a nagy tölgyfaajtón. Az kitárult, hogy utat adjon nekik. A férfiak a terembe siettek, a szoba közepén megálltak, majd lehajoltak a vörös szemű varázsló előtt. Voldemort háttal állt nekik, csontos kezeit maga mögött összekulcsolva.

\- Kész? – kérdezte Voldemort, anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna a két márványpadlón térdeplő férfi felé.

A egyikük válaszolt, még mindig a földön maradva.

\- Igen, nagyuram. Minden papírmunkát leadtak. Épp most kaptam megerősítést. A tárgyalás holnapután lesz.

Voldemort megfordult, hogy a két férfira nézzen. Kifejezéstelen maszk rejtette el örömét a jó hírek hallatán. Intett a kezével, mire a férfiak felálltak, de fejük továbbra is le volt hajtva, nem mervén kihúzni magukat nagyuruk jelenlétében.

Voldemort odasétált hozzájuk, és ahogy közelebb ért, észrevette, hogy remegtek.

\- Senki nem ejthet hibát – figyelmeztetett. – Mindennek úgy kell mennie, ahogy elterveztük. A legkisebb előforduló problémát sem fogom elnézni – vörös szemével végigpásztázta a két férfit. – A fiam élete forog kockán és ha _bármi_ történik vele, garantálom, hogy mindketten lassú és kínzóan fájdalmas halálban részesültök. Megértettétek?

\- Igen, nagyuram, megértettük – felelték mindketten, tisztán hallható borzalommal a hangjukban.

\- Kifelé és intézzétek el az előkészületeket – utasította őket Voldemort.

A férfiak kisiettek a teremből, egy perccel sem időzve tovább, mint az szükséges volt.

Voldemort megfordult, hogy a pár kiválasztott, belső körből való halálfalójára nézzen, akik a távolabbi sarokban vártak rá. Ők négyen voltak az egyetlenek, akik találkoztak Harryvel. Voldemort kiadta a parancsokat.

\- Nott, te készíted fel a többieket. Magyarázd el nekik egyértelműen, hogy mit kell tenniük.

Nott meghajolt nagyura előtt, majd az ajtóhoz sétált.

Voldemort Luciusra pillantott.

\- Felkészültél? – kérdezte, habár már tudta a választ.

\- Igen, nagyuram – válaszolt Lucius. – Legalább egy órával korábban ott leszek.

\- Jó – felelte Voldemort.

A vörös szempár az utolsó két halálfalóra tévedt.

\- Macnair, neked kell fedezni minket.

A férfi megdöntötte a fejét, jelezve, hogy elfogadta a kitűzött feladatot.

\- Nagyuram, mit kívánsz, egy mugli legyen a csalétek vagy egy sárvérű?

Voldemort türelmetlenül legyintett.

\- Nem érdekel, amíg irányítani tudod őket – csattant fel.

Macnair mélyen meghajolt, reménykedve, hogy megússza a büntetést, amiért felbosszantotta a sötét varázslót.

\- Igenis, nagyuram.

Voldemort már nem figyelt rá, az utolsó halálfalóra tekintett. Bella felnézett rá, félig lehunyt szeme piros volt és véreres. A szemébe nézett, ami olyan mutatvány volt, ami rajta kívül csak Harrynek sikerült.

\- Már csak két éjjel, Bella – mondta Voldemort, mély és valahogy halk hangon. – Holnapután Harry bíróság elé áll – elmosolyodott, végül leengedve magáról a maszkot. – Holnapután Harry hazatér.


	15. A tárgyalás napja

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **15\. fejezet – A tárgyalás napja**

A hír futótűzként terjedt a varázslóvilágban; a Sötét Herceg bíróság elé fog állni. A meglepően gyors tárgyalást mindössze egy napja jelentették be és azóta minden újság, magazin, mágikus drótnélküli hálózat, minden médiaterület csak egy témáról volt képes beszélni; a Sötét Herceg sorsáról.

A Reggeli Próféta számos exkluzív interjút hozott le a mágiaügyi miniszterrel, amiben azt állították, a miniszter úr könyörgött, hogy adjanak Voldemort fiának egy „objektív és igazságos" tárgyalást. Azt is állították, hogy a miniszter úr személyesen tolta el az összes korábbi időpontot és hozta előrébb a Sötét Herceg ügyét, hogy hamar ítéletet mondhassanak, már az elfogása negyedik napján. De a varázslóvilág nagy részét a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, hogy a tárgyalás igazságos lesz-e vagy sem. Azon vitatkoztak, hogy miért lesz egyáltalán megtartva. Mindössze annyit akartak, hogy a fiút a dementorok elé vessék és vége legyen.

A tárgyalás napján a mágiaügyi miniszter pezsgett az izgalomtól. Látványos embertömeg érkezett annak reményében, hogy megpillanthatják a fiút. Ezidáig igen keveset fedtek fel a Sötét Nagyúr fiával kapcsolatban, de a mai napon a Wizengamot elé viszik majd, hogy elítélhessék. Az újságírók is ott voltak a tömegben, próbáltak olyan közel jutni a tárgyalóterem bejáratához, amennyire csak tudtak, hogy amikor majd a Sötét Herceget hozzák, le tudják fényképezni őt.

De nem mindenki volt izgatott a minisztériumban a tárgyalással kapcsolatban. Volt két ember, akik kifejezetten próbáltak megtenni mindent, hogy megakadályozzák a tárgyalást, úgy ahogy van. James és Lily Potter már a kora reggeli órák óta a minisztériumban volt, mivel előző nap nem jártak sikerrel, nem tudtak találkozni Caramellel. Mióta Dumbledore két nappal ezelőtt informálta Caramelt arról, hogy ki is volt a Sötét Herceg valójában, a miniszter elutasította, hogy találkozzon Jamesszel vagy Lilyvel. Természetesen letagadnák az egészet, miután véget ért a tárgyalás és végrehajtották az ítéletet. Potteréknek azt mondanák, hogy szerencsétlen eset, hogy a minisztert nem lehetett elérni, hogy ő egy elfoglalt ember és nem mindig lehetséges összehozni egy találkozót.

De a tárgyalás napján James és Lily nem volt hajlandó észrevétlen maradni. Mindketten azon voltak, hogy eljussanak a Wizengamot egy tagjához, hogy beszéljenek velük. James végül megpillantotta Julian Reidet, a szenior miniszterhelyettest.

\- Reid, beszélnem kell magával – mondta James és felé vette az irányt.

\- Most nem beszélhetünk, Potter – felelte Julian gyorsan, elsétálva tőle.

\- Csak egy percet kérek, hogy beszélhessek magával vagy a miniszterrel – könyörgött James, ahogy a varázsló mellett sietett.

Julian épp csak eltekintett James irányába, miközben fürgén a felvonóhoz sétált.

\- Caramel miniszter úr most túl elfoglalt, hogy bárkivel is beszéljen– válaszolta.

\- Már lassan két napja próbálok beszélni Caramel miniszterrel! – kiáltotta James. – Kerül engem, ahogy maga is!

Julian megállt és megfordult, hogy Jamesre nézzen, majd a szőke hajú férfiból egy mély sóhaj szakadt fel.

\- Nem kerülöm Önt – biztosította. – De tudom, hogy miért akar beszélni velem. Caramel miniszter úr elmesélte a beszélgetését Albus Dumbledore-ral – a barnaszemű férfi szomorúan nézett Jamesre. – Sajnálom, Potter, tényleg – mondta. – Tudom, hogy próbálja megvédeni a fiát, de nincs mit tenni. Felelősséget kell vállalnia a bűneiért.

\- De épp ezt próbálom elmondani! – mondta James, kétségbeesetten próbálván megértetni a férfival. – Harrynek kimosták az agyát! Merlin tudja, mivel tömte a fejét az a szörnyeteg kisbaba kora óta! – mondta James gyűlölettel. – Ez nem olyan, mintha Harry saját megfontolásából tett volna bármit is. Minden, amit tett, azért volt, mert Voldemort ezt parancsolta!

Julian elborzadt a Sötét Nagyúr nevének említésétől és élesen Jamesre nézett.

\- A francba már, Potter! – sziszegte. – Hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy ne mondja ki a nevét!

James alapjáraton visszatámadt volna, de ma lekonyította a fejét és elfogadta a szidást.

\- Rendben, nem mondom ki többet – ígérte. – De kérem, csak hallgasson meg – mondta. – Ne tartsanak teljes tárgyalást. Beszéljen a miniszterrel, győzze meg, hogy adjon helyette egy zárt tárgyalást. A dátumot túl gyorsan hozták előre, a védelemnek nem volt ideje felkészülni. Kérem, Reid, csak adjon nekünk egy esélyt, hogy elmagyarázhassuk a különleges körülményeket egy zárt tárgyaláson.

De a miniszterhelyettes már azalatt rázni kezdte a fejét, hogy James beszélt.

\- Sajnálom, de a minszter úr nem fog ebbe belemenni – mondta és belépett a már kiürült felvonóba.

\- Reid, hallgasson meg! – mondta James, kezével lecsapva a lift ajtaját, hogy megakadályozza a varázslót a távozásban. – Kérem, könyörgöm magának – mondta halkan. – Ha megtartják ezt a teljes, nyilvános tárgyalást, az nem lesz igazságos Harryvel szemben! Megfelelően el kell magyarázni a helyzetét, ami nem lehetséges egy teljes tárgyaláson – könyörögve nézett a férfira. – Reid, kérem, adjon neki egy esélyt. Csak tizenhat éves!

Julian előrébb lépett, barna szemét ridegen Jamesre szegezte.

\- Igen, tizenhat éves és legalább ennyi gyilkosság is szól ellene! – sziszegte.

James habozott, képtelen volt a másik férfi szemébe nézni.

\- De…

\- Potter, nézze – szakította félbe Julian. – Ha lenne bármilyen befolyásom az üggyel kapcsolatban, akkor beszélnék a miniszterrel. Nem akarok feleslegesen belebonyolódni egy ilyen nagy figyelemmel kísért tárgyalásba. De maga is látta, hogy micsoda tömeg gyűlt itt össze máris és a kezdésig még mindig van négy óra! – belenézett a zaklatott tekintetű auror szemébe. – Caramel imádja a hírverést – közölte bizalmasan, halk hangon. – Fontolóra sem venné a zárt tárgyalást. Brutális tárgyalást ígért az embereknek és pontosan ezt is fogja adni nekik.

James tudta ezt. Éppen azért küzdött, hogy valahogyan elkerülhessék ezt. Tudta, hogy ha Harry belép abba a tárgyalóterembe, nem fogja többet elhagyni.

\- Ha beszélnék vele…

\- Nem fog hallgatni magára – mondta neki Julian. – Nem fog hallgatni senkire – visszalépett a liftbe és szomorúan nézett Jamesre. – Sajnálom, Potter, nem tehetek semmit.

James elengedte a lift kapuját, ami azonnal bezárult, a lift pedig életre kelt és magával vitte Juliant.

xxx

Dumbledore csatlakozott Jameshez és Lilyhez egy hosszú, üres folyosón a Minisztériumban. Épp a miniszterelnöktől jött, akinek, míg igyekezett elkerülni Potteréket, nem sikerült távol tartania Dumbledore-t.

\- Mit mondott? – kérdezte Lily gyorsan, amint elérte őket az ezüsthajú varázsló.

\- Nem hajlandó zárt tárgyalást tartani - informálta őket szomorúan Dumbledore.

Lily legyőzötten hunyta be a szemét, és megrázta a fejét.

\- Ó, ne! – lehelte, már pánikolva. Dumbledore volt az utolsó reményük.

\- A miniszter úr ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy úgy igazságos, ha teljes tárgyalást tartanak – folytatta Dumbledore. – Elmagyaráztam neki az ügy érzékenységét, de Caramelt nem érdekelte. Kifogásolta az elképzelést, hogy ne tudnánk előadni, bármilyen bizonyítékunk is van, a teljes tárgyaláson.

\- Épp ez a lényeg! – füstölgött James. – Nincs valami sok bizonyítékunk! Tegnap jelentették be a tárgyalást! Semmi időnk nem volt, hogy összegyűjtsünk valamit a védelmére. Ezért van szükségünk egy zárt tárgyalásra, ami időt nyer nekünk, hogy személyesen beszéljünk vele! – felkavartan túrt bele a hajába. – Mit fogunk most csinálni? – kérdezte, inkább magától.

\- Tesszük, amit tennünk kell, hogy biztosítsuk, hogy Harry sértetlenül távozzon a tárgyalásról – mondta halkan Dumbledore. – Caramel nem hisz a jóslatban, ahogy sokan mások sem. Nem veszi észre, hogy ha elpusztítja Harryt, azzal lényegében elpusztítja minden létező esélyünket, hogy végezzünk Voldemorttal.

Félreseperte az emléket, hogy hogyan reagált pár rendtag két éjszakával ezelőtt, mikor a gyűlésen felfedték, hogy Harry a Sötét Herceg. Mordon különösen bántó volt, ahogy először a személyazonosító varázst kérdőjelezte meg, majd ahhoz ragaszkodott, hogy Harry nem lehet a kiválasztott, mivel megrontotta az, hogy Voldemorttal volt annyi éven át.

\- Akkor mit kéne tennünk? – kérdezte Lily, készen bármire.

Dumbledore várt egy percet a válasszal.

\- Tudjuk, hogy Caramel hogy döntött Harryről – mondta halkan. – A csókot akarja. Ezzel mind tisztában vagyunk. De Caramel nem ítélheti a csókra, ha Harry hasznosnak bizonyul a Minisztérium számára.

\- Hasznosnak? – kérdezte James. – Mármint titkokat és információt ad ki Voldemortról?

Dumbledore megdöntötte a fejét.

\- Igen.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy megteszi majd – rázta meg a fejét James. – Nem tört meg az őrök kihallgatása alatt a Nurmengardban. Nem hinném, hogy itt megtenné.

\- Nem kell neki – mondta Dumbledore. – Csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy utalunk arra, hogy előbb vagy utóbb információval szolgál majd. Ma nem kell mondania semmit – mosolygott szomorúan a szülőkre. – El tudom képzelni, milyen hűséges lehet most Harry Voldemorthoz, de ez változhat. Harry Voldemort jobb keze, a tudása Voldemortról és a halálfalóiról felbecsülhetetlen. Az kell, hogy a Wizengamot elhiggye, hogy ha életben hagyjuk, Harry kiadja majd azt a bizonyos, kritikus információt.

\- De Harry akkor is életfogytiglant kap majd az Azkabanban, amiért főbenjáró átkot használt – mondta Lily összetörten. – Milyen élet lesz az, ha rácsok mögött tölti az Azkabanban dementorokkal, akik megtörik, hogy információt nyújtson Voldemortról? – kérdezte könnyes szemmel.

\- Azóta gondolkodom ezen, mióta elhatároztam, hogy én védem Harryt a tárgyalásán – mondta Dumbledore, majd halkabbra vette a hangját, szinte suttogásig. – Arra jutottam, hogy az egyetlen mód, hogy megmentsük Harryt az életfogytiglantól, ha azt sugalljuk, hogy Harry gyilkosságai IIB típusúak.

\- Imperio indukált bűntettek? – kérdezte Lily.

\- Úgy van – bólintott Dumbledore. – Megkegyelmezhetnek Harrynek, ha elhitetjük a Wizengamottal, hogy minden bűntett, amit elkövetett, az Imperius átok hatása alatt történt. Ami azt illeti, Voldemort valóban kedvelője ennek a főbenjáró átoknak, így hihetnek nekünk.

\- Vagy nem. Elvégre, nem igazán lehet bebizonyítani, hogy valaki az Imperius hatása alatt állt-e, mikor elkövette a bűntényt – mondta Lily aggódva.

\- Pontosan – mosolygott Dumbledore. – Ha nem tudjuk bizonyítani, hogy Harry az átok hatása alatt állt, akkor ők sem tudják az ellenkezőjét. A Wizengamotnak számításba kell majd vennie, ha IIB állítást teszünk a tárgyalás alatt. Ha másra nem is jutunk vele, legalább időt nyerhetünk, hiszen a Wizengamotnak ki kell vizsgálnia a helyzetet és elfogadnia vagy elutasítania az állítást, ami több meghallgatásba is beletelhet.

James azon kapta magát, hogy kissé megnyugszik Dumbledore védekezési tervét hallva. Még az sem zavarva, hogy potenciálisan _hazudni_ fognak, hogy megvédjék Harryt. Amíg ezzel kikeverhették Harryt ebből a zűrből, James hajlandó volt bármit mondani vagy tenni.

Egy hangos robaj vonta el a figyelmüket, mire mindhárman megfordultak és egy távolabbi ajtót láttak kinyílni, amin keresztül egy csoport varázsló sétált a folyosóra. A hirtelen megjelenő öt férfi látta őket, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha érdekelte volna a jelenlétük. A láncok hangja, a csörgésük és zörgésük sugallta Jamesnek, hogy mi történik, mielőtt még megrohamozta volna a látvány.

Két férfi vezette be a folyosóra Harryt, míg a többi öt körbevette őt, szemlátomást őrt állva. James lélegzete elakadt a mellkasában a fiát látva, láncok közt, ahogy a varázslók hideg elrendezésben vezették. Be kellett fogadnia a nehéznek tűnő bilincset Harry csuklóján, amiből egy hosszú, vastag lánc vezetett a lábához, ahol a bokái szintén össze voltak bilincselve. Hallotta, ahogy Lily mellette levegőért kap. Ránézett és látta, ahogy a nő smaragdzöld tekintete a folyosó túloldalán álló fiúra szegeződik. Lily remegett, kezei is reszkettek a teste két oldalán, ahogy csendes meglepetéssel nézte a sötéthajú fiút.

Harry némiképp elfordította a fejét, hogy rájuk nézzen, miután megérezte magán a pillantásukat. Egy pillanatra megállt Lilyt látva. Az arckifejezése ugyanolyan maradt, érzéketlen és közönyös, de valami megvillant a szemében. Határozott tekintete Lilyn maradt, erősen kutakodva valami után.

Lily érezte, hogy rég elvesztett fia tekintetének súlya ráereszkedik, összeszorítva szívét, míg vérezni nem kezd. Egyetlen lépést tett fia felé, hangja suttogássá halkult, ahogy a nevét motyogta.

\- Harry.

Ekkor nézett félre Harry, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva őt és a másik két varázslót. Lily úgy érezte, képtelen megmozdulni, ahogy nézte, hogy a hét férfi elvezették a tizenhat éves fiút egy szobába a folyosó ellentétes oldalán, egyre távolodva tőlük. Bevitték Harryt, majd mind a heten beléptek és az ajtó egy halk puffanással becsukódott.

Lily megfordult, hogy Dumbledore-ra és Jamesre nézzen. Nem tudta, mit mondjon, hangja képtelen volt áttörni szúró mellkasán és a torkában lévő csomón. Épp most látta a fiát, a fiát, akiről azt hitte, hogy elveszett oly sok évvel ezelőtt, mégsem engedték neki, hogy odamenjen hozzá, a karjaiban tartsa, megölelje vagy egyáltalán beszéljen vele. Lily elhatározása, miszerint nem fog sírni, nem ejt több könnyet, megdőlt, és lehajtotta a fejét, ahogy a könnyek égetni kezdték a szemét.

Erős karok ölelték körbe és szorították magához, fejét ismerős mellkasnak hajtotta. Lily engedte, hogy James a karjaiban tartsa és megvigasztalja, míg ő csendesen sírdogált, és azon mélázott, miért kellett a sorsnak ilyen kegyetlennek lennie.

xxx

Sirius az előcsarnokot tanulmányozta, ami nyüzsgő emberekkel volt tömve, akik vagy a Minisztériumba próbáltak belépni és eljutni a különböző részlegekbe vagy épp kijutni a kandallókon és a látogatói bejáraton át. Naptól és szezontól függetlenül a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium mindig tele volt boszorkánnyal és varázslóval, aznap viszont volt egy jelentős növekedés az intézményben található emberek számában. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, miért. A tárgyalás akkora nyilvánosságot kapott, hogy még a kevés négy nap alatt is, ami Harry elfogása óta eltelt, úgy tűnt a varázslóvilág fele ide érkezett, hogy szemtanúja legyen a történelmi pillanatnak.

Sirius sóhajtott, behunyta a szemét és megvakarta a homlokát. Már most fájt a feje és a tárgyalás még el sem kezdődött. Ideges volt és aggódott a keresztfia sorsa miatt. Nem is annyira Harry érdekében, inkább James miatt. Akármennyire is fájt elismernie, nem ismerte Harryt. Jamest viszont igen, tizenegy éves kora óta. Együtt nőt fel vele a Roxfortban és a testvérének tekintette. Nem akarta szenvedni látni, márpedig ez elkerülhetetlen volt ezzel a tárgyalással.

\- Szánalmas, nem igaz? – szólalt meg mellette egy mogorva hang.

Sirius elfordította a fejét és meglátta Mordont.

\- Micsoda? – kérdezte.

\- Ez a sok ember, akiknek nincs jobb dolga, mint hogy órákon keresztül itt álldogáljanak, csak hogy megpillantsanak egy gyilkost! – mérgesen megrázta a fejét, rémes haja körülötte csapkodott. – Hírességgé teszik!

Sirius sóhajtott, túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy kollégájával vitatkozzon. Mordon nem volt hajlandó megtartani magának a gondolatait, ha a „Sötét Herceg"-ről volt szó.

A varázslók és boszorkányok tömegén át Sirius egyszer csak meglátta Remust, amint felé tartott. Mélyen csalódottnak tűnt.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Sirius abban a percben, ahogy Remus elérte őt és Mordont.

\- Épp most beszéltem Jamesszel – suttogta Remus. – _Ő_ is itt van.

\- Máris? – kérdezte Sirius meglepetten. – A tárgyalás nem kezdődik még egy óráig.

\- Az őrök kicsit korábban hozták át a Nurmengardból, mint tervezték, biztonsági okok miatt – magyarázta Remus csendesen. – Senkinek nem kellett volna tudnia, hogy már itt van. Az őrök a szokásos úton hozták – folytatta Remus -, de mikor a várakozóterembe kísérték, találkoztak Jamesszel, Lilyvel és Dumbledore-ral a folyosón.

Sirius szíve kissé gyorsabban kezdett verni. Harry itt volt, hogy bíróság elé álljon. Habár tudta, hogy meg fog történni, nem volt egészen felkészülve rá. Pánikolt, majdnem mintha neki kellett volna szembenéznie a Wizengamottal, azzal vádolva, hogy főbenjáró átkokat használt.

\- Hogy van James? – kérdezte.

Remus sóhajtott és megrázta a fejét.

\- Megbirkózik vele, de Lily… vigasztalhatatlan – motyogta. – Nem bírom nézni, ahogy sír – kezdte feldúltan. – Látni akarja Harryt, beszélni vele, de nem engedik. Elmagyaráztam neki, hogy csak minisztériumi hivatalnokok láthatják a vádlottat a tárgyalás előtt – rázta meg a fejét. – De túlságosan feldúlt volt, hogy hallgasson rám.

Sirius szíve megszakadt Lilyért. Olyan volt neki és Remusnak, mint egy nővér. Ezért nem vette komolyan sose a panaszkodását és amikor leszidta őt. Mindig úgy vette, hogy ez az, amit a nővérek csinálnak a testvérükkel.

\- Hol van Lily? – kérdezte Sirius.

\- Dumbledore próbálja megnyugtatni. James irodájába vitte – felelte Remus. – Mikor elmentem, James épp azon volt, hogy bemegy Harryhez beszélni vele, még a tárgyalás kezdete előtt.

\- Úgy néz ki, nem Potter az egyetlen, aki beszélni akar vele – szakította félbe hirtelen Mordon.

Remus és Sirius kérdőn fordultak felé, de ő csak a főcsarnok felé biccentett. Remus és Sirius követték az auror felemás tekintetét és meglátták az ismerős arcot az embertömegben.

A magas, szőkehajú férfi éppen egy varázslóval beszélgetett, és bár mosolygott és bólogatott, nyugtalansága egyértelmű volt abból, ahogy a kígyófejű sétapálcájával játszott; csavargatta és finoman járatta kezét az ezüstfejen.

\- Mi a fene? – horkantott fel Sirius a látványtól. – Mit csinál itt ez a mocsok?

\- Menjünk és derítsük ki – morogta mély hangon Remus.

Remus és Sirius elindultak Lucius Malfoy felé, hátrahagyva Mordont. Lucius látta a felé tartó két férfit és udvariasan elnézést kért a férfitól, akivel beszélt.

Sirius, aki Remus előtt járt, ért oda először hozzá.

\- Mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte Sirius fenyegetően, nem volt túl sok türelme, ami Lucius Malfoyt illette.

A szőkehajú férfi szélesen elmosolyodott, elegáns szemöldökét pedig gúnyos meglepetéssel emelte fel.

\- Nyilván összezavarodtam. Azt hittem, ez a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium – mondta a szokásos vontatott modorában. – Nincs szükségem az engedélyedre, sem a beleegyezésedre, hogy itt legyek.

Sirius gyűlölettel nézett rá. Remus mellette állt, nyugodtan és összeszedetten, mint mindig, de a mai napon még az ő hangjából is kiérződött haragja.

\- Miért vagy itt, Malfoy? – kérdezte. – Miféle üzlet hoz téged a Minisztériumba, _éppen_ ma?

Lucius pusztán somolygott a vérfarkasra.

\- Az üzletem személyes – állította, kihúzva magát.

\- Igen, nagyon személyes! – mondta Sirius. – De elfelejtheted! Nem láthatod őt és ha csak egy lépést is teszel a tárgyalóterembe, én…!

\- Tartsd meg magadnak a fellengzésed, Black – szakította félbe Lucius lustán. – Nem a Sötét Herceg tárgyalása miatt jöttem ma ide. Engem nem érdekel – vonta meg a vállát.

\- Ó, persze! – kezdte Sirius mérgesen. – Miért is érdekelne _téged?_ Elvégre _nem_ vagy halálfaló! – mondta Sirius szarkasztikusan. Utálta, hogy Lucius egy belsőbb körből való halálfaló volt és meg is úszta.

\- Namármost, Black. Azt hittem, már túljutottunk ezen. Ha megvádolsz azzal, hogy halálfaló vagyok, elvetethetem a jelvényed – jelentette ki Lucius. – Legutóbb megelégedtem azzal, hogy lefokoztak egy ranggal, de ezúttal talán a jelvényedet is akarom majd, mint egy szép trófeát.

Sirius haragosan nézett rá.

\- Nem hívtalak halálfalónak. Azt állítottam, hogy _nem_ vagy halálfaló! – mutatott rá Sirius. Ráállt már az agya erre a játékra. – De van pár más név, amin szívesen hívnálak…!

Remus megérintette a karját, megállítva, mielőtt még verbálisan bántalmazza a férfit. Belenézett az arisztokrata varázsló hideg, szürke szemébe.

\- Mint minisztériumi hivatalnokok, jogunkban áll megkérdőjelezni a jelenléted a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban – állította Remus nyugodtan.

Lucius kiegyenesedett, és még büszkébben állt, ahogy lenézett a két férfira.

\- Van egy előre egyeztetett találkozóm Madame Edgecombe-bal. Kibővíttetem a kúriát és frissítenem kell a Hoprendszert, hogy rá legyenek kötve az új kandallók – felelte hűvösen.

\- És véletlenül épp a _mai_ napra lett megbeszélve az időpontod a létező összes nap közül? – kérdezte Sirius gúnyosan.

\- Ami azt illeti, már múlt héten bejegyeztettem ezt a találkozót – felelte Lucius. – Utánanézhetsz az aktákban, ahogy utána is fogsz, kétség sem fér hozzá – tette hozzá önelégülten mosolyogva. – Nos, nem ártana elindulnom, ha nem akarom lekésni azt a találkozót – ellépett a két aurortól. – Nem szeretném megvárakoztatni Madame Edgecombe-ot. – Elsétált, majd megállt és visszafordult, hogy egy önelégült mosolyt vessen Siriusra. – Ó, és mondd meg a barátodnak, Potternek, hogy érezze _jól_ magát a tárgyaláson!

Sirius utána vetette magát, de Remus erősen megragadta a karját, nehogy a pálcájáért nyúljon vagy Malfoy után menjen. Lucius kuncogva megfordult és elsétált a felvonók felé.

\- Az a szemétláda! – átkozódott Sirius mérgesen. – Esküszöm az égre, a puszta kezeimmel meg tudnám fojtani!

Remus elgondolkodva bámult Lucius után.

\- Figyelted, ahogy viselkedett? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Aha, ahogy mindig is teszi! – köpte Sirius. – Ellenszenves és nagyképű!

Remus megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, ma más volt – jelentette ki. Sirius megfordult és meglepetten nézett rá. Remus belenézett barátja értetlen szemébe. – Nem tűnt fel? – kérdezte. Sirius megrázta a fejét. Remus visszapillantott a felvonók felé, és nézte, ahogy a szőke hajú varázsló besétált a várakozó liftbe. – Ideges valami miatt – állította halkan.

\- Ideges? – kérdezte Sirius hitetlenkedve – Miből gondolod ezt?

\- Mindenből, amit csinált – felelte Remus. – A sétapálcájával babrált, mintha elő akarná húzni a pálcáját. Ez egyértelmű jele, hogy ideges – magyarázta Remus. – Aztán az izzadság a szemöldökén, az az elmaszkolt kifejezés a szemében, az erőfeszítés, amit abba rakott, hogy lazának tűnjön, mind arra utal, hogy színjáték volt. - Remus egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, összeszűkült a szeme, ahogy végiggondolta a beszélgetést. - Nem találtad furcsának, ahogy rászánta az időt és elmagyarázta, miért van itt? Még buzdított is, hogy nézzünk utána a jegyzőkönyvben, hogy tényleg múlt héten foglalta a találkozóját Edgecombe-bal, és fogadok, hogy úgy is van. Az egész egy dologhoz vezet; alibi.

Sirius hirtelen ugyanúgy látta az egészet, mint Remus.

\- Egy alibi – ismételte lassan. – Mit tervez? – kérdezte.

Remus egyszer csak nekiindult a felvonók felé.

\- Nem ő az itt, aki tervezget– mondta az őt követő Siriusnak. – Az a rész mindig a _mesterére_ marad.

xxx

James besétált a szobába, ahol Harryt tartották. Mikor belépett, az őrök rápillantottak, de nem állították meg, még csak nem is kérdezősködtek. Jamesnek feltűnt, hogy a két őr, akikkel a Nurmengardban találkozott, Davis és Jackson is ott volt a hét között. Rájuk nézett, ők pedig üdvözlésképp biccentettek.

James becsukta az ajtót és odasétált az ülő, még mindig leláncolt Harryhez. A fiúval szemben lévő széken ülő őr felkelt, ahogy James közelebb ért. Némán felajánlotta Jamesnek a helyét és átsétált a szoba másik sarkába. James egy biccentéssel megköszönte és elfogadta a felajánlott széket. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Jackson intett a James közelében ülő őröknek, hogy menjenek arrébb. Felkeltek, hogy adjanak Jamesnek némi privát tért.

Csak amikor már leült James, akkor nézte meg rendesen Harryt. Epe gyűlt a torkában, ahogy meglátta a nehéznek tűnő bilincseket a fia még mindig bekötözött csuklói körül. Aggódó tekintete Harry arcára vándorolt, a fiú viszont továbbra is lefelé nézett, teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyva őt. James megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint két napja, amikor utoljára látta. Nem tűnt már olyan fáradtnak, de még mindig messze volt attól, hogy teljesen egészséges legyen.

James nehezen nyelt egyet, aztán csendben beszélni kezdett.

\- Harry?

Harry a nevét hallva felnézett, azzal a hideg és érzelemmentes arckifejezéssel, amit a múltkori beszélgetésük alatt is viselt.

\- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte James ettől függetlenül. A szoba másik felében lévő őrökre pillantott. – Nem volt más _szituáció,_ ugye?

Harry szája lassan nagyképű mosolyra húzódott. Oldalra billentette a fejét, ahogy jobban megvizsgálta az aggódónak tűnő férfit.

\- Nem – felelte ugyanolyan halkan. – Sajnálattal kell hallanod, hogy nem voltak valami innovatívak a kihallgatási technikájukban.

\- Újból kihallgattak? – kérdezte James gyorsan.

Harry egy pillanatig a szemébe nézett, majd félrepillantott és mozgolódni kezdett a láncok között.

\- Tudták, hogy nem tudnának kiszedni belőlem semmit, úgyhogy nem is próbálkoztak.

James megkönnyebbülten engedte ki a levegőt. Remélte, hogy az őrök majd békén hagyják Harryt, miután majdnem megölték, még ha nem is szándékosan.

\- Biztosan ideges vagy a tárgyalás miatt – mondta James, hangja épp csak erősebb volt a suttogásnál. – De minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk, hogy megvédjünk.

Harry figyelmesen nézte Jamest, éles zöld szeme összeszűkült a férfi szavait hallva, arckifejezése pedig komollyá vált.

\- Igazán nemes tőletek – gúnyolódott -, de nincs szükségem védelemre, főleg nem _tőled._

A szavak keményen érintették Jamest, egy pillanatra megnémítva őt. Próbált nem figyelni a haragra és az elutasításra, de nem sikerült.

Mielőtt még szólhatott volna valamit, a mögötte lévő ajtó kinyílt és két auror sétált be. Rá se hederítettek Harryre és Jamesre, épp csak rájuk pillantottak. James felismerte őket, Frederick Jones és Kevin Banks voltak azok, két idősebb auror, akik általában a szükséges papírmunkával és a tárgyalásra átszállított bűnözőkkel foglalkoztak. Az aurorok a Nurmengard őreihez sétáltak, hogy bemutatkozzanak.

James visszafordult Harryhez, de a fiú a két újonnan jöttet nézte. Harry és James figyelte, ahogy Jones beszélni kezdett Davisszel, a csíptetős tábláját olvasva közben.

\- Megerősíti, hogy minden szükséges papírmunka készen áll, és amennyire lehet helytállóak és lényegre törőek? – kérdezte Jones.

\- Igen – Davis átnyújtotta az aktát Jonesnak, aki elvette és továbbadta Banksnak.

\- Van bármilyen tárgy, amit elkoboztak a rabtól és be kell szolgáltatni a Minisztériumnak? – kérdezte Jones.

Davis előhúzott egy átlátszó műanyag tasakot és odaadta neki. James látta, hogy Harry fegyverei voltak benne, különféle pengék és tőrök fénye villant át a műanyag csomagon. James még Harry ezüst maszkját is kiszúrta benne.

Harry mozgolódni kezdett a székében, mintha arra készülne, hogy ráveti magát az aurorra, hogy visszaszerezze tulajdonát. James biztos volt abban, hogy ha nem lett volna leláncolva, megpróbálta volna. De Harry a helyén maradt, lángoló szemmel figyelve, ahogy az ősz auror odaadta a tasakot Banksnek.

\- Önöknél van a fogoly pálcája? – kérdezte Jones.

\- Nem, a pálcát már átadták a Minisztériumnak a pálcatörők, akik elfogták a fiút – felelte Davis. – Az ehhez kacsolódó nyomtatvány is benne van az aktában.

A pálcája említésekor James Harryre nézett. Látta, hogy a fiú mérgesen összeszorította az állkapcsát és smaragdzöld szeme szinte lángolt a haragtól.

\- Rendben, ez volna minden – mondta Jones, felnézve végül a tábláról. – Nagyon köszönjük, uraim. Innentől már kézben tartjuk a dolgokat – mondta Jones, ráncos arcán apró, udvarias mosollyal.

A hét őr bólintott, kezet ráztak Jonesszal és Banksszel, és az ajtóhoz indultak, egyesével kilépve rajta. Jackson távozott utolsónak. Harryre pillantott, a szemébe nézett. Nem mondott semmit, viszont még Jamesre tekintett, mielőtt halkan kiment volna. Az ajtó bezárult mögöttük.

Szinte azonnal újra ki is nyílt és négy auror sétált be, hogy átvegyék az őrök szerepét. James nézte, ahogy a négy férfi belépett és Harryre néztek, majd leesett az álluk meglepetésükben. Szemük Harry és James között pattogott, a döbbenet és zavar tisztán látszott rajtuk.

Harry rájuk se hederített, szemét még mindig a Banks szorításában lévő tasakra szegezte. Nézte, ahogy Banks átsétált vele a szoba egyik sarkába. Kinyitott egy fémajtót, ami egy csúszda száját rejtette. Beleejtette a tasakot és még Harry is hallhatta, hogyan csúszott végig a zacskó a fémcsövön, mélyebbre ereszkedve a Minisztérium labirintusában. Banks becsukta az ajtót és megfordult, majd Jones után kiment a szobából, anélkül, hogy egy árva szót szólt volna bárkihez az egész idő alatt, amit itt töltött.

Harry tekintete a fémajtón időzött.

\- Harry? Harry?

Harry bosszantva visszafordult, csak hogy James aggódó szemébe nézzen.

\- Ne szólj semmit a tárgyaláson – utasította James halkan. – Csak hagyd, hogy mi beszéljünk. Nem számít mi történik, ne tiltakozz és ne szólj hozzá, _bármit_ is mondanak, oké?

Harry nem válaszolt, csak elnézett Jamesről, úgy tett, mint aki semmit sem hallott abból, amit a férfi mondott.

\- Harry, kérlek…! – James megállt, mikor az ajtó újból kinyílt és Mordon jött be.

James felállt a székről Alastor Mordont látva. Tudta, hogy a férfi nem azért jött, hogy Harryt lássa, korábban már egyértelművé tette, hogy érez Harryvel kapcsolatban, mikor a rend gyűlésén egy „hidegvérű gyilkosnak" titulálta őt, aki „rosszabbat érdemel a csóknál". Jamesnek még mindig nehezére esett nem megátkoznia őt.

Mordon mágikus szeme Harryre szegeződött és kissé megugrott a tokjában. Csakúgy, mint a többiek, Mordon is bámulattal és meglepetéssel reagált Harry és apja, James szembetűnő hasonlóságára. De a legendás auror hamar visszanyerte önuralmát, és nem több, mint három másodpercig bámulta csak Harryt, mielőtt bólintott volna Jamesnek, hogy magához hívja. James gyorsan reagált és már oda is sietett.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte James.

\- Gondoltam, tudnod kéne arról, hogy Malfoy is itt van – mondta Mordon, házsártos hangját csendes morgássá halkítva.

\- Mit keres itt? – kérdezte James gyorsan.

\- Black és Lupin elmentek beszélni vele, de szerintem nincs értelme. Az a mihaszna rohadék nem fog mondani semmit. Gondoltam, tudnod kéne – elnézett James mellett Harryre, aki őket bámulta. – Maradj éber, mikor a tárgyalóterembe viszitek. Nem tudhatod, mire készül Malfoy.

James a szemét forgatta.

\- Mordon, komolyan azt várod, hogy Malfoy majd próbálkozik valamivel? A Minisztérium szívében? Malfoy talán rohadék, de nem egy hülye rohadék – mondta James. – Valószínűleg azért van itt, hogy kémkedjen. Egyedül nem fog próbálkozni semmivel.

\- Ki mondja, hogy egyedül van, Potter? – mondta Mordon szokásos paranoiás hanghordozásában.

\- Ki más lenne még vele? – kérdezte James. – Csak nem azt mondod, hogy Malfoy meg fogja támadni a Minisztériumot egy csapat halálfalóval? Túlságosan szereti a fedőimidzsét ahhoz, hogy feladja.

\- Nem a halálfalókra gondoltam – ismerte be Mordon halkan.

James egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, aztán rájött, hogy Mordon komolyan beszélt.

\- Ugyan már, Alastor! – sziszegte James mérgesen. – Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy Voldemort idejönne. Ez a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium! – mutatott rá. – Esélytelen, hogy bejusson ide!

Harryből hirtelen fájdalmas mordulás szakadt fel, mire James megpördült. Harry leláncolt kezével a homlokához kapott, és mély sziszegést hallatott, ahogy az ujjait a fejéhez szorította a hihetetlen fájdalomtól. A négy auror egy szempillantás alatt Harryre szegezte a pálcáját, de aztán zavarodottan nézték, hogy Harry semmi mást nem tett, csak a homlokát dörzsölte és hevesen zihált. Mielőtt még James megkérdezhette volna Harryt, hogy mi baja, a fiú hirtelen felnézett rá. Mély kuncogás tört fel belőle, ahogy farkasszemet nézett vele.

\- Gondold meg újra – mondta levegő után kapkodva. – Itt van.

xxx

Szavai nem találtak azonnal visszhangra, James suttogva kommunikált Mordonnal, nem gondolta, hogy Harry hallhatta őket. Mielőtt még megkérdezhette volna, hogy értette, az üveggömb az övén hirtelen felvillant. Egy másodperccel később éles sípolás hallatszott a teremben. James elszörnyedve nézett az auroroknak járó gömbre, ami kiadta magából a jelzőhangot és közben vörösen villogott. A másik négy aurorral ugyanez volt. James Mordonra meredt, túl nagy sokkban volt ahhoz, hogy bármit is szóljon. Csakis egy esetben világított vörösen az aurorok gömbje és kezdett el sípolni; ha támadás alatt álltak.

James a következő pillanatban már teljesen auror szerepben volt; előhúzta a pálcáját és utasításokat kiáltott négy kollégájának.

\- Griffin! Stevenson! Menjetek ki és álljatok őrt a szoba előtt! Senki sem léphet be! – rámutatott a másik két aurorra. – Ferguson! Smith! Ti ketten itt maradtok vele! – intett Harry felé. – _Ne_ veszítsétek szem elől!

\- Igen, uram! – felelte a négy auror.

James még egyszer utoljára Harryre nézett és látta az önelégült mosolyát. Mordonnal együtt elhagyta a szobát, anélkül, hogy még egy szót szólt volna.

xxx

Ahogy James és Mordon kisiettek a szobából és a Minisztérium nagycsarnoka felé vették az útjukat, szinte agyonnyomta őket a tömeg, miközben próbáltak kijutni az épületből. Teljes volt a káosz, mindenki pánikba esett a jelzősíp hangjától. Csakis egy hatalom volt, aki meg merte volna támadni a Minisztériumot és mindenki tudta, ki volt az. Voldemort eljött, hogy visszavegye a fiát.

Az emberek csak arra voltak képesek gondolni, hogy megszökjenek, mielőtt még keresztezték volna egymást útjaik a Sötét Nagyúrral. A fennálló probléma az volt, hogy minden kijárat a nagycsarnokban összpontosult és pontosan itt jelentkezett a fenyegetés is. Így aztán a boszorkányok és varázslók kézzel-lábbal igyekeztek eljutni bármelyik irányba, amíg az elfelé vezetett a Sötét Nagyúrtól és halálfalóitól.

Az aurorok többsége azon igyekezett, hogy embertömeggel ellenkező irányba haladjon. Próbáltak bejutni a nagycsarnokba, hogy szembeszálljanak a fenyegetéssel. Csakhogy ez szinte lehetetlenné vált, mivel a civil varázslók körében túlságosan nagy volt a pánik és rettegés ahhoz, hogy bárkire is hallgassanak. Rá se hederítettek az aurorokra, akik próbáltak kiabálni, szólni nekik, merre menjenek és mit csináljanak. Az lett a vége, hogy az aurorok egyszerűen csak végig tolakodták és erőszakolták magukat az útjukon. James és Remus azok közé a maroknyi auror közé tartozott, akik átjutottak a tömegen és a csarnok felé rohantak.

\- Ez őrület! – kiáltotta Remus Jamesnek a sikoly és kiabálás tengerén túl. – Voldemort nem támadhatja meg a Minisztériumot! Ez lehetetlen!

\- Ellent kell mondanom – kiáltotta Dawlish, közben pedig maga köré intett, a jelzőhangra célozva.

James teljes sebességgel futott, hogy elérjen a nagycsarnokba és megállítsa, bárki is támadta meg a Minisztériumot. A kis hang a fejében egyetértett Remusszal. Öngyilkosság lett volna Voldemortnak a Minisztérium ellen vonulni fényes nappal, mikor minden létező auror jelen volt. De Harry önelégült mosolyának emléke, ahogy elmotyogta a csendes, de magabiztos szavakat „itt van", ellentmondott saját gondolatainak. James erőltette a lábát, hogy gyorsabban mozogjon. Meg fogja állítani Voldemortot. Ezúttal nem hagyja majd, hogy elvegye a fiát. Soha többé.

James az elsők között ért a csarnokba kivont pálcával, készen a harcra. A látottaktól sóbálványként állt meg, a levegő pedig kiszorult a tüdejéből. A nagycsarnok teljesen elhagyatott volt, egy árva embert sem látott. A levegőben viszont, elfoglalva a hatalmas csarnok szinte teljes területét, ott volt a füstölgő, zöld koponya a szájából előmászó kígyóval. A Sötét Jegy vészjóslóan lebegett, a halál és fájdalom irtózatos szimbóluma éles ellentétben állt a pávakék mennyezettel és arany díszítéssel.

\- Mi a fene folyik itt? – kiáltotta Dawlish a Sötét Jegyet bámulva.

\- Tartsátok fent a pajzsaitokat! Bárhol ott lehetnek! – utasított Mordon.

De James már tudta, hogy Voldemort nem volt ott. Jó esély volt arra, hogy még a halálfalói sem. Ha itt lettek volna, a csarnokot foglalták volna el és annyi embert öltek volna meg, amennyit csak tudtak. Az embertömeg egy pár perccel ezelőtt látta a csarnokban, ahogy a Sötét Jegy hirtelen megtölti a termet, így aztán bepánikoltak és elfutottak, hogy megmeneküljenek a halálfalóktól, akik valójában nem is voltak ott. De ez elvezetett a kérdéshez, ki idézte meg a Sötét Jegyet és miért pont itt?

Ki nem mondott kérdésére mintegy válaszul egy visszhang hallatszott a nagy teremben. A tizenkét auror, aki eddig ideért, azonnal feltartotta a pálcáját és megidézték pajzsaikat. Szétszóródtak, mindenki átnézett egy területet a csarnokban, próbálták megtalálni a hang forrását.

Kingsley épp a nagy aranyszobros szökőkutat ellenőrizte, mikor egyszer csak a többiekért kiáltott. James a többiekkel együtt odasietett és meglátta a jelzőhang okát.

A vizes medencében egy nő járkált fel-alá, tetőtől talpig elázva. Még nála volt a pálcája, de csak lazán tartotta vérző kezében. Összevissza járkált a medencében, beverte a térdét a szélébe, majd megfordult és más irányba indult, csak hogy újból nekiütközzön a peremnek. Pillantása elveszett volt, kék szemei zavaróan üresek. Állkapcsa véraláfutásos volt, egyik szeme feldagadt és vörös, ami bizonyítékul szolgált a nemrég kapott verésre.

Kingsley bemászott a szökőkútba és lassan odasétált a sérült nőhöz. Mikor elért hozzá, kedvesen megállította a vállánál fogva és kicsavarta a pálcát erőtlen ujjai közül.

\- Morsmorde – motyogta a boszorkány. Kingsleyre nézett, de nem látta őt. – Morsmorde – ismételte a varázslat nevét újra és újra.

\- Imperius alatt áll – mormolta Mordon, leginkább magának. Megrázta a fejét a halálfalók által megkínzott boszorkányt látva. – Átkozott gyávák! – köpte.

Kingsley felvette a törékeny nőt és kivitte a kútból, Dawlish és Remus pedig odasietett, hogy segítsen.

\- Ennek semmi értelme – suttogta James magában.

Felnézett a fejük fölött lebegő Sötét Jegyre. A halálfalók egy boszorkányt használtak, először megkínozták, majd kimondták rá az Imperius átkot és a Minisztériumba küldték, hogy megidézze a Sötét Jegyet. Ettől indult be a vészjelzés, hiszen a Morsmorde éppúgy kiváltja, mint a főbenjáró átkok. De miért fáradtak vele ennyit? Csak hogy megijesszék őket? Nem lehet, hogy csak ennyi volt. Újra ránézett a levegőben lévő zöld koponyára és kígyóra. A Sötét Jegyet általában akkor küldték fel az égre, ha a halálfalók vagy Voldemort gyilkolt vagy halálesetet okozott. Körbetekintett a csarnokon és a többi auroron. Figyelmeztetés lett volna?

Hirtelen moraj rázta meg a nagycsarnokot és halálravált sikolyok hallatszottak a távolból. James és a többi auror abba az irányba fordult, ahonnan az imént jöttek és visszairamodtak, a lépcsőkhöz és felvonókhoz rohantak.

Füsttel és még több kiáltozással találkoztak, mikor elérték a hetedik emeletet. A tűz hangosan lobogott és teljes volt körülöttük a káosz. A vastag, fekete füstön át James megpillantotta Siriust, aki a rémült, hisztérikus boszorkányokat és varázslókat próbálta biztonságba juttatni.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte James, mikor odaért barátjához, átvéve a karjaiból egy sérült nőt.

\- Nem tudom! – kiáltotta Sirius, miközben próbált a többieknek segíteni. – Hirtelen jött egy robbanás, aztán a következő percben már az egész folyosó lángokban állt!

James rájött, hogy tévedett. Itt voltak a halálfalók. Csak épp álcázva.

\- Evakuálnunk kell az épületet! – mondta James. – Vigyél mindenkit a nagycsarnokba. A baloldali kandallókat lezárták, senki nem juthat be a Minisztériumba, de a jobboldaliakat nyitva hagyták. Vigyél oda annyi embert, amennyit csak tudsz és juttasd ki őket!

Sirius bólintott és továbbította a tervet a többi aurornak. James több embert is elkezdett a csarnokba vezetni, segíteni a sérülteknek, mikor hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy ki volt még most a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, az egy ember, aki többet jelentett neki, mint a saját élete.

\- Ó, Istenem! Lily! – suttogta magában.

Azonnal a lépcsők felé iramodott és teljes erejéből futott, hogy megtalálja a feleségét, imádkozva, hogy semmi baj ne érje őt.

xxx

Ahogy James a második emelet felé tartott, az irodájába, egyre növekvő horrorral jött rá, hogy nem csak a hetedik szinten ütött ki tűz. Akármelyik emeleten járt, mind lángokban állt és az ijedtségtől és borzalomtól sikoltozó embertömegek próbálták megtalálni a kivezető utat. A halálfalók szemlátomást bejutottak a minisztériumba és folyamatosan gyújtották a tűzcsapdákat annyi szinten, amennyin csak tudták. Az egyetlen hely, ahova képtelenek voltak bejutni, az a kilencedik emelet volt és persze a nagycsarnok.

James már próbálta kioltani a tüzet, ahogy sokan mások is, de az visszaverte a mágiát, és ha volt is bármi hatása, hát csak nőtt az intenzitása, minél többet variáltak vele. Végül James belátta, hogy a legjobb, amit tehetnek, az, ha evakuálják az épületet.

James elérte a második emeletet és próbált átmenni a padlón az irodája felé, de útját elállták a lángok, mintegy szikrázó tűzfalat alkotva.

\- Lily! Lily! – kiáltotta James, pánikkal telve a gondolattól, hogy valami történt vele. Nem kellett volna engednie, hogy vele jöjjön ma. Rá kellett volna vennie, hogy otthon maradjon, biztonságban. – Lily! Lily! – kiabált.

\- James?

A nő hangját hallva James megfordult, szemét azonban elfátyolosította a sok füst, nem látta őt sehol.

\- Lily?

A kaotikus tömegből hirtelen egy vöröshajú nő szaladt felé és a karjaiba vetette magát, mikor elérte.

\- Ó, köszönöm Istenem! – kiáltotta a nő, ahogy megölelte és belékapaszkodott. – Hála az égnek, hogy jól vagy! – zokogta.

\- _Te_ jól vagy? – kérdezte James sérülések után kutatva.

\- Igen – felelte.

\- Gyerünk, ki kell jutnod innen!

James minden további nélkül karon ragadta és átvezette a sűrű füstön a kijárat felé. Közben bizonyos időközönként piros szikrákat lőtt a levegőbe, hogy a többiek is követhessék és kijuthassanak.

James eljuttatta Lilyt a nyolcadik emeletre, a nagycsarnokba és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy folyamatosan léptek be az emberek a kandallókba és még a látogatói telefonfülkébe is, hogy elhagyják a Minisztériumot. Lily meglátta a Sötét Jegyet, ami még mindig a mennyezet környékén lebegett.

\- Te jó ég! – kapott levegő után, ahogy a rettenetes látvány elérte.

James meghúzta a kezét, és a kandallókhoz sietett.

\- Ne nézz rá – javasolta.

James beállította Lilyt a sorba, hogy kijuthasson a Hop-rendszeren keresztül. Vele együtt várt, túlságosan félt, hogy a nő nem megy el, ha ott hagyja egyedül. Lily szörnyen remegett és erősen belé kapaszkodott. Már ő volt a következő a kandallónál, mikor hirtelen felé fordult.

\- James, mi van Harryvel? – kérdezte. – Jól van? Kijuttattad őt?

James döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy ebben a szűk tíz percben, amíg Lilyt próbálta megtalálni, majdnem elfeledkezett Harryről és arról, hogy ő is itt volt, még mindig leláncolva és valószínűleg képtelen volt elmenekülni a tűzeset elől.

\- Ó, ne, Harry! – suttogta magának.

Lily szeme elkerekedett Jamest hallva.

\- Még nem juttattad ki? – kérdezte rémülten. – James, segítened kell neki! Ki kell hoznod innen!

\- Ki fogom – ígérte James. Betolta Lilyt a jelenleg üres kandallóba. – Megkeresem és biztonságba juttatom. Te menj haza és várj meg ott, oké?

\- Kérlek, James, keresd meg gyorsan! Szüksége van a segítségedre! Kérlek! – Lily hisztérikussá vált. – Ne hagyd, hogy bármi is történjen vele, kérlek! – folyamatosan James talárját szorította és a fiáért könyörgött.

\- Menj haza, Lily. Menj haza. Megtalálom, ígérem – mondta neki James, ahogy végre sikerült meglazítania a nő szorítását a talárján.

Lily kelletlenül elment a zöld lángokkal, tovább sürgetve Jamest, hogy menjen és találja meg Harryt. Amint eltűnt, James megfordult és visszarohant a folyosóra. Ki kellett juttatnia Harryt, minél hamarabb.

xxx

Harry a helyén ült és leginkább rá se hederített a két aurorra, akiket az őrzésével megbízva otthagytak. A sebhelye szörnyen lüktetett és kicsit hányingere is lett a fájdalomtól. Amennyire tudta, kizárta és kényszerítette magát, hogy más ügyekre koncentráljon, mint például a szökésre.

A szobán kívül egy szörnyű robbanás hallatszott, ami kizökkentette a gondolataiból. Olyan volt, mintha kihúzták volna a szék alól a talajt, amitől Harry a földre zuhant. Mivel a kezei össze voltak láncolva, a fiú keményen csapódott a talajba és beverte a fejét. Felmordult, már így is fájt a feje, nem volt szüksége még erre is.

Ferguson és Smith azonnal lábra állították. Harry azzal küzdött, hogy megtalálja az egyensúlyát, amíg Smith az ajtóhoz rohant és kinyitotta. Fekete füst áradt be és töltötte meg a levegőt és a forró áramlat, ami vele érkezett, elég volt, hogy mindhárman levegőért kapjanak és köhögni kezdjenek.

\- Tűz? – kérdezte Ferguson hitetlenkedve. – Szórakoztok velem?

\- Gyerünk, ki kell jutnunk innen! – mondta Smith.

Ferguson és Smith megragadta Harry két karját és átrángatták a szobán, ki az ajtón. Amint kisétáltak a teremből, meglátták a két aurort, akiket az ajtóhoz osztottak be, a földön heverve, szemlátomást holtan.

A két auror borzalommal meredt a kollégáikra, majd megfordultak és futni kezdtek a folyosón, hogy elérjék a lépcsőt. Harry nem tudta tartani az iramot, a lánc a két megbilincselt lába között épp csak olyan hosszú volt, hogy apró lépéseket tehessen benne. Nem tudott futni, amíg a lábai így gúzsba voltak kötve.

\- Le kell venniük ezeket – mondta Harry Smithnek, ahogy a gyors tempóval küszködött.

\- Ne is álmodj róla! Rajtad maradnak – vitatkozott Smith.

\- Nem tudok futni, amíg rajtam vannak! – vágott vissza Harry.

\- Nagy kár – felelte Smith és szorosabban markolta meg Harry karját, ahogy gyorsított léptein.

A két auror szó szerint magukkal hurcolták a fiút, ahogy a lépcsőkhöz siettek. A fekete füst elvakította őket, nem látták, merre mentek, de tovább haladtak, egyik kezükben a pálcájukkal, másikkal a fiút támogatva.

Egy fénysugár bukkant elő a semmiből és háton találta Smith aurort. A férfi arccal előre a földre bukott. A padlóba csapódott és nem mozdult többet.

\- Smith! Smith! Henry! – kiabált Ferguson, de Smith nem válaszolt.

Nem volt idő, hogy megnézze, halott-e kollégája vagy sem, így Ferguson tovább iramodott, magával rángatva Harryt. Egymás után küldte az átkokat a távolba, ahonnan a Smitht ért támadás érkezett, a pánik miatt pontatlanul.

Még mindig nem érték el az ajtót, mikor Harry megbotlott és kis híján újból a földre esett, megint.

\- A francba már! – sziszegte Harry, ahogy a bokája fájdalmasan lüktetni kezdett. – Le kell vennie ezeket! – mordult az aurorra.

Ferguson megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem!

Próbálta tovább húzni Harryt, aki ezúttal nem hagyta magát. Makacsul ott maradt, ahol volt.

\- A bilincsek lelassítanak! – mondta Harry. – Vegye le őket, hogy kijuthassunk innen! – Ferguson rázni kezdte a fejét. – Nem akarja, hogy elkapják magát is, mint a másik aurort, nem? – kérdezte Harry.

Ferguson megállt, rájött, hogy a fiúnak igaza lehet. Ha leveszi a bokájáról a bilincseket, gyorsabban elmenekülhetnek.

\- Rendben, de csak a lábadról szedem le őket! – enyhült meg Ferguson és letérdelt, hogy felnyissa a zárat.

\- Jó – ment bele Harry.

Ferguson varázslattal kinyitotta a bilincset és elvette a két fémperecet. A lánc, ami összekötötte a csuklóján lévő bilincseket a bokáján lévővel, még mindig ott himbálódzott. Ferguson felállt és azt is eltávolította, így már csak Harry kezei voltak összekötve. Nem bízott a fiúban, a végén még a szabad láncot használta volna, hogy megtámadja őt.

Harry rámosolygott.

\- Kösz! – vigyorgott.

Mielőtt Ferguson egyet pislanthatott volna, Harry behúzott neki egyet és a férfi a földre esett. Még az összeláncolt kezeivel is sima ügy volt megtámadnia a férfit. Ferguson próbálta összeszedni magát a hirtelen rajtaütés után, de mielőtt még felállhatott volna, Harry letérdelt mellé, belemarkolt a hajába és egy erős mozdulattal hátravágta a fejét. Az auror feje a földbe csapódott, az ütés hangja körülöttük visszhangzott. Ferguson szeme befelé fordult, ahogy elvesztette az eszméletét.

Miután kiütötte az aurort, Harry kihúzta a pálcát elernyedt ujjai közül. Felnyitotta a zárat a csuklója körül és ledobta őket a többi mellé. A Kelso bilincseket is levette és Ferguson mellkasára ejtette, majd felállt. Körbenézett a folyosón, további aurorok után kutatva, mielőtt elindult volna, hogy mélyebbre hatoljon a füstben.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy pánikba esett. Már több mint fél órája ugyanazt a szintet kutatta és még mindig semmi jele nem volt a Sötét Hercegnek. Reménykedett, hogy a fiú majd kapcsol és megfejti, mi történik, ha kiüt a tűz, de talán nem tudott megszökni. A tűz és a Sötét Jegy figyelemelterelés volt, hogy időt nyerjenek Harrynek, lehetőséget adva a szökésre, de lehet, hogy túl sok auror őrizte. Lucius egy zsebkendővel letörölte az izzadságot szemöldökéről, aggódott a fiú biztonsága miatt. Ha nem juttatják haza… megremegett a gondolatra, hogy mit tenne Voldemort mindannyiukkal.

Befordult egy újabb sarkon és végigsietett a füsttel teli folyosón. Szorosan orrához nyomta a zsebkendőt, hogy ne lélegezze be a halálos kormot. Végigrohant a nyitott termek mellett és fülelt a leghalványabb hang után, ami arra utalt volna, hogy valaki a közelében volt. De az egész szint kihaltnak tűnt.

Épp visszafordult volna arra, amerről jött, amikor egyszer csak egy kéz nyúlt utána és ragadta meg a vállát. Lucius megfordult, pálcája kéznél volt, de végül nem húzta elő, mert az ismerős zöld szempárt nézett vissza rá. Nagy, megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott, ahogy Harry előlépett egy árnyékos sarokból.

\- Hát nem sietted el! – panaszkodott Harry.

Lucius elmosolyodott, jó volt újra hallani a hangját.

\- Gondoltuk, elég időre lesz majd szükséged, hogy elszökhess – magyarázta.

Harry összeszűkítette a szemét.

\- Milyen kevés hitetek van bennem és a képességeimben – panaszkodott, de csak játékosan.

\- Egyáltalán nem, hercegem. Tudjuk, milyen ügyes vagy – felelte Lucius. – Most pedig jól figyelj, nincs sok időnk – utasította Lucius. – A Nagyúr a Minisztériumon kívül vár rád.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét meglepetésében.

\- Tényleg itt van?

\- Nem érezted a sebhelyedben? – kérdezte Lucius. – A Nagyúr azt mondta, tudatja majd veled, hogy a közelben van.

\- De, éreztem – felelte Harry, megérintve bizsergő sebhelyét. – De nem hittem, hogy vállalná a kockázatot. Azt mondtam az auroroknak, hogy itt van apám, csak hogy kikészítsem őket, de nem gondoltam, hogy tényleg eljönne.

\- A Nagyúr a Minisztériumba akart jönni, de sikerült meggyőznünk, hogy neked és neki is biztonságosabb lesz, ha odakint marad – mondta neki Lucius.

\- Még odakint se kéne lennie! Túl veszélyes – idegeskedett Harry.

\- Ott van vele egy csapat – nyugtatta meg Lucius. – Ki kell jutnod a Minisztériumból, oda hozzá. Használd a látogatói kijáratot, hogy elhagyd az épületet. Amint kint vagy, fordulj balra és menj el az utca végéig. Menj át az úton, fel a Gibson Street-en, el a mugli pub mellett. Amint elhagytad, fordulj le a fasorra. Az átvisz majd a Kelso Place-en. A sarok környékén, a postán túl, meglátod majd a rád várakozó csapatot a Nagyúrral – Lucius előhúzott egy kis, becsomagolt tárgyat és átadta Harrynek. – B terv, arra az esetre, ha nem érnél el hozzá időben.

Harry félrehúzta a ruhaanyagot és egy kis, vékony láncon függő zsebórát látott.

\- Zsupszkulcs? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Igen, hazajuttat, ha valami probléma adódna és nem jutnál el a Nagyúrhoz vagy a halálfalókhoz – magyarázta Lucius. – Nem tudtuk megtörni a védelmi varázsokat, nem volt elég időnk dolgozni rajta, így kívül kell kerülnöd a kijárat két mérföldes körzetén, hogy működjön a zsupszkulcs. A hoppanálásgátló bűbáj öt mérföldes körzetű, így az nem jó.

Harry elvette a zsupszkulcsot és beletömte a zsebébe.

\- Oké – felelte.

\- Most gyerünk. Fedezlek, amíg kiérünk a nagycsarnokba – mondta Lucius és elővette a pálcáját.

Harry sétálni kezdett, de hirtelen megállt.

\- Várj, majdnem elfelejtettem – szó nélkül megfordult és elindult az ellenkező irányba.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Lucius.

\- Vissza kell szereznem a cuccaimat – magyarázta Harry, ahogy nekivágott a folyosónak.

\- Harry! – kiáltotta Lucius kétségbeesetten. – Csak hagyd őket!

\- Csak egy perc lesz – felelte Harry.

\- El fognak kapni! – sziszegte Lucius.

\- Rendben leszek! – szólt vissza Harry és eltűnt a sarkon.

Lucius mormogott valamit az orra alatt, aztán utána iramodott.

xxx

Harry visszament a szobába, ahol a tárgyalásra várt. Átlépett a két halott testen az ajtónál és besietett. Odasétált a fémajtóhoz és kinyitotta. A csúszda szája úgy derengett előtte, mint egy tátongó, sötét lyuk. Hűvös szellő érkezett belőle és söpört végig Harryn, amitől megborzongott.

A fiú előhúzta Ferguson pálcáját és a kezében tartotta, gondolkozott, hogy milyen varázsige lenne a leghatásosabb. A csúszda szájára szegezte a pálcát és elmotyogott egy egyszerű „Invito"-t, de a varázslat mellett egy mentális képet is megidézett az átlátszó műanyag tasakról, amit korábban látott, benne az értékeivel. Pálcamentes varázslata és az „Invito" egyszerre tűntek el a csúszdában.

Harry dulakodás hangját hallotta, ahogy a tasak utat tört magának fel a csúszdán. A tasak kiugrott a cső szájából, egyenesen Harry várakozó kezébe. Harry vigyorogva nyitotta fel a táskát és öntötte tartalmát az asztalra. Az első dolog, amit felvett, a fekete és ezüst gyűrűje volt. Az ujjára húzta, majd összeszedte a többi holmiját. Csak egy jó maroknyit vett el a tőrjei és nindzsa csillagai közül, mivel kevés zsebe volt, hogy elrejtse őket. Megragadta az ezüst maszkját és újból útnak indult, kilépve a szobából.

Kis híján beleszaladt a kint várakozó Luciusba.

\- Jó ég! – szidta le Lucius. – Komolyan nem bírtad volna ki ezek nélkül? – kérdezte.

\- Nem – válaszolt Harry -, ezek ajándékok voltak, emlékszel? – tartott fel Harry egy tőrt.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Nagyúr pótolta volna – felelte Lucius.

Megfordult, hogy kivezesse Harryt, magában mosolyogva a fiú gyerekességén. Titokban jól szórakozott azon, hogy Harry úgy dédelgette az apja „ajándékait", hogy inkább kockáztatta, hogy elkapják, csak hogy visszaszerezze őket.

Épp csak befordult a sarkon, mikor valaki hirtelen rávetette magát, és megpróbálta kicsavarni a pálcát a kezéből. Lucius gyorsan visszaverte a támadást és egy pálcasuhintással a földre dobta a férfit. Ijedt szempár bámult vissza rá. Lucius felismerte Liam Ferguson aurort, amint szétterült előtte a padlón. Fiatal auror volt, egy aranyvérű, mélyen tisztelt családból. Lucius már-már sajnálta, amit tenni készült.

Felemelte a pálcáját, a gyilkos átok már majdnem kicsúszott a száján, amikor Harry hirtelen megragadta a csuklóját és megállította. Lucius meglepetten fordult felé. Harry a földön heverő, rettegő férfira pillantott, majd Lucius szemébe nézett.

\- Ne öld meg – mondta Harry. – Van egy jobb ötletem.

xxx

James átrohant a füstös folyosón, úgy sietve, ahogy csak tudott, a szobához, amiben otthagyta Harryt a négy őrrel, aki őt őrizte. James erőszakosan köhögött és köpködött. A szájában érezte a füst ízét. Bepánikolt állapotában eszébe se jutott használni a buborékfej bűbájt.

Siriusba és Mordonba rohant bele útközben és a két férfi úgy döntött, hogy vele tart. James a távolban meglátta a szobába vezető, félig nyitott ajtót, előtte Griffin és Stevenson testével. Jamesnek kezdett hányingere lenni, ahogy a szobába sietett, csak hogy aztán üresen találja.

\- Ó, ne! Ó, Istenem, ne! – James eszeveszett tekintete végigsöpört a szobán, saroktól sarokig. Harry eltűnt.

Észrevette a feltépett tasakot a padlón és a néhány pengét az asztalon. Felvett egyet és gyorsan szemügyre vette. Visszatette és kirohant a szobából. Eleinte azért aggódott, hogy valami baj érhette Harryt, de most már egy teljesen más okból érzett félelmet. Harry nem csak hogy kiszabadult, de már a fegyverei is nála voltak.

Ahogy James kilépett a szobából, meghallotta Mordon házsártos hangját, amint őt hívta. Odasietett hozzá. Látta, hogy Mordon és Sirius egy földön heverő test mellett térdeltek. Minél közelebb ért James, annál jobban látta, ki volt az. Henry Smith, a harmadik auror, akit Harry őrzésére hagytak itt, holtan feküdt a földön.

\- A láncait is megtaláltuk fentebb a folyosón – mondta Mordon Jamesnek.

\- Magához vette a fegyvereit – James azon találta magát, hogy elárulja Siriusnak és Mordonnak. – Fel van fegyverkezve.

Mordon és Sirius lábra álltak. Mordon megnyomta az üveggömböt, hogy üzenetet küldjön az összes aurornak.

\- Álljatok készen! A Sötét Herceg megszökött! Fel van fegyverkezve és veszélyes, maradjatok éberek! Ismétlem, a Sötét Herceg megszökött! Fegyverek vannak nála! Folyamodjatok erőszakhoz, ha szükséges!

Jamesre pillantott, de nem nézett a szemébe. Megfordult és a lépcsőkhöz sietett, hogy a szökött rab nyomára bukkanjon.

xxx

Az aurorok körében teljes volt a pánik. A Sötét Herceg szabadon kószált valahol a Minisztérium épületében és nála voltak a fegyverei. Meg kellett találniuk és elfogniuk, mielőtt még megszökhetett volna. James, Mordon és Sirius a lépcsőfeljárón találkoztak egy csoport aurorral és azon kezdtek vitatkozni, hogy mi tévők legyenek.

\- Ha meglátjátok, előbb támadjatok, utána kérdezzetek! – rendelkezett Dawlish.

\- Ne, csak fegyverezzétek le! – ellenkezett James. – Semmi szükség az erőszakra!

\- Semmi szükség, Potter, megölte mind a négy aurort, aki őt őrizte! – csattant fel Mordon.

\- Micsoda? Tényleg? Ki őrizte őt? – kérdezte egy fiatal auror, aki a Jenson névre hallgatott.

\- Nincs bizonyítékod, hogy ő végzett velük! – kiabált vissza James. – Lehet, hogy az itt szaladgáló halálfalók támadtak rájuk.

\- Nem öltek meg senki mást! – mutatott rá Mordon. – Csak azok halottak, akikre rábíztad őt!

\- Mordon, fogd be! – kiáltott Sirius.

\- Miért véded őt? – kérdezte Dawlish Jamest meglepetten.

\- Senki nem véd senkit – mondta Remus gyorsan. – Csak azt mondjuk, hogy…

Hirtelen kopogó hang jött valahonnan felülről. Mind a nyolc auror megállt egy pillanatra, majd futásnak eredtek a lépcsőn, hogy felérjenek az eggyel felettük lévő szintre. Áttörtek az ajtókon, kezükben készenlétben volt a pálca, de senki nem volt ott. Mostanra már majdnem kialudtak a lángok és a levegő is kitisztult, ezen a szinten legalábbis, így láthatták a környezetüket.

\- Valaki van itt – suttogta Remus, miután riasztották vérfarkas érzékei.

A nyolc auror szétszóródott, mind különböző sarkokban kezdtek el kutatni. James lassan megkörnyékezte a folyosót és behajolt rá, kész volt azonnal támadásba lendülni és megragadni Harryt, ha ott volt.

Hirtelen egy alak tűnt fel a sarok környékén és belé ütközött, amitől James a földre esett. A személy átugrott rajta és az ajtó felé lendült.

\- Ott van! – kiáltotta Jenson, mire több fénysugár repült a rohanó alak felé.

James talpra kecmergett és meglátta a sötéthajú fiú sziluettjét, arcán az ezüst maszkkal, amint átugrik a nyitott ajtón és eltűnik mögötte.

James utána rohant, ahogy a többi auror is. Egymás után repültek az átkok a szaladó fiú után, de egyik sem ért célt. A maszkos alak felvezette a nyolc aurort egészen a negyedik szintig, majd kifordult a hosszú, kanyargós folyosóra.

\- Stupor! – kiáltotta Dawlish, mikor végre tiszta lett a cél.

A varázs elérte kiszemeltjét, egyenesen a hátán találva el őt, mire a fiú előrebotlott és a földnek ütközött. James és Mordon érte utol elsőként. Csak mikor James közelebb ért, akkor látta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Mordon a hátára fordította az eszméletlen embert, majd megállt, szemlátomást feltűnt neki ugyanaz, mint Jamesnek. A maszkos figura magasabb és kövérebb volt, mint Harry. Mordon egy mozdulattal letépte az ezüst maszkot és az eszméletlen Ferguson arcába bámult.

\- Ó, a pokolba! – átkozódott Dawlish, ahogy a helyszínre ért. – A francba!

\- Rennervate! – adta vissza Remus a kábult auror eszméletét.

Ferguson felmordult, ahogy felébredt. Körbenézett kollégáin, majd megpróbált felülni. Kezével a feje hátuljához kapott és fájdalmasan felnyögött.

\- Liam, mi történt veled? Hol van a Sötét Herceg? – kérdezte Dawlish.

Ferguson pislogott egy párat, próbálta tisztázni a dolgait.

\- Nem… nem tudom. Az… az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy megpróbáltam kijuttatni. Volt egy… tűz és Smith… Smitht megtámadta és megölte valaki, feltételezem egy halálfaló. Ő, a Sötét Herceg, azt mondta, hogy vegyem le a bilincseit, mert nem tud futni bennük és… és levettem róla. Aztán egyszer csak behúzott egyet, belevágta a fejem a padlóba, és kiütött. Csak most ébredtem.

Mordon megrázta a fejét, tudta, hogy több is volt ebben.

\- Törölték az emlékeit – mondta -, hogy ne is említsem az Imperiust, amit ráküldtek, hogy abban a maszkban rohangáljon.

Ferguson kissé elzöldült Mordon szavaira. A többiekre nézett, némán kérdezve, hogy igazat állít-e Mordon. Észrevette az ezüst maszkot Rémszem kezében.

Jamesnek hirtelen más is feltűnt.

\- Ferguson, hol van az aurortalárod?

Ferguson lenézett a sötét pólójára és nadrágjára, csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy eltűnt a talárja. Üres tekintettel nézett fel Jamesre és a fejét rázta.

\- Én… nem… nem tudom…

James barátai aggódó tekintetével találkozott.

\- Francba! – átkozódott Sirius, majd Jamesszel és a többiekkel együtt talpra ugrott.

xxx

Harry nyugodtan sétált a hömpölygő emberáradattal, ahogy próbált kijutni a Minisztériumból. A fejére volt hajtva a kék aurortalár kapucnija és egy ruhacsomót tartott az orrához nyomva, az tettetve, hogy a füstcsóváktól védi magát, közben kényelmesen eltakarva arca alsó részét. Másik karját Lucius köré tekerte, aki remek alakítást nyújtott, mint a tűzeset miatt sérült, felzaklatott civil. Harry segített Luciusnak eljutni a kandallóhoz, hogy az kijuthasson a Hop-rendszeren át.

Harry is használhatta volna, hogy elszökjön Luciussal, de úgy döntött, tartja magát az eredeti tervhez, mivel magára vonta volna a figyelmet, ha a Hophálózatot használja aurornak öltözve. Nem akarta veszélybe sodorni Lucius álcáját azzal, hogy a bűntársává teszi a szökésben. Így senki nem jön majd rá, hogy az ember az aurortalárban, aki segített Luciusnak eljutni a nagycsarnokba, a Sötét Herceg volt. Egyszerűen csak kislisszol a vendégkijáraton anélkül, hogy bárki észrevenné.

Ahogy Harry otthagyta Luciust a sorban, még elsuttogott neki pár gyors, csendes szót.

\- Viszlát otthon.

Lucius a szemébe nézett és szája sarka mosolyra húzódott, épp csak egy pillanatra, mielőtt félrenézett volna. Harry arrébb ment tőle, minden nehézség nélkül olvadva be a környező aurorok hátterébe, akik a nagycsarnokot őrizték, arra az esetre, ha a Minisztériumot felgyújtó halálfalók megtámadnának valakit.

Harry maga mögé pillantott és meglátta a telefonfülkét, ami üresen állt és rá várt. Mindössze néhány lopott pillanatra volt szüksége, hogy eljusson hozzá. Anélkül surrant be, hogy bárkinek is feltűnt volna. A fülke lassan emelkedni kezdett és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy visszatartja a lélegzetét, azt kívánva bár gyorsabban mozogna az az idióta cucc.

Csak amikor eltűnt a fülke a szem elől, akkor menetelt oda Lucius magabiztosan a kandallóhoz. A munkája véget ért. Harry kijutott a Minisztériumból. Épp azelőtt látta meg Jamest a csarnokba rohanni, mögötte Siriusszal és Dawlish-sal, mielőtt ledobta a maréknyi hopport. Nézte, ahogy James eszeveszetten átkutatja szemével a termet. Lucius várt egy pillanatot, szünetet tartva, miközben kimondta otthona nevét. Várt, amíg James a szemébe nézett, aztán önelégülten rámosolygott. A James szemében lévő kétségbeesésen mulatva tűnt el az örvénylő zöld lángok között.

xxx

A telefonfülke egy csengetés kíséretében megérkezett és Harry megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt. Gyorsan kitárta az ajtót és kisétált. Balra fordult és végigsietett az utcán, épp ahogy Lucius utasította. Az utca csendes volt, elnyűtt és piszkos, a falakat graffiti borította. Egy árva mugli sem volt szem előtt. Gyorsan átment az úton, végigszaladva a kihalt utcán. Felpillantott az utcatáblára, amin a _Gibson Street_ felirat állt, majd továbbsietett és azt a pubot kereste, amit Lucius említett.

Harry épp csak befordult a fasorra, mikor James kirohant a telefonfülkéből, nyomában Siriusszal és Dawlish-sal. Harry nem vette észre, hogy követték, de gyorsan ment végig a sötét, piszkos utcácskán, figyelve arra, hogy ne bukjon fel a földre ejtett szemétben és limlomokban. Kiért a fasorról a Kelso Place-re. Harry végigsietett az utcán, magában konstatálva, hogy ez a terület is kihalt volt. Ha találtál egy utcát Londonban, ami elhagyatott volt, az csoda volt. Ha kettőt találtál, akkor annak köze volt a mágiához. Harry tudta, hogy apja megtette a szükséges óvintézkedéseket, így senki, se mugli, se más nem láthatta őt elszökni. Harry végigrohant az utcán és befordult a sarkon.

Bal kézre boltok sorakoztak az utcában egészen a háztömb végéig. A tömb végén ott állt a posta, amit Lucius említett. Szemben vele, a következő utcában egy privát kert volt, amit magas, fekete, hegyes korlát vett körül. A kerítésen átlógtak a kertben ültetett fák ágai és beárnyékolták az utcát. Épp a sarkon, a fák árnyékában ott állt egy sötét hajú nő.

Harry Bella felé iramodott, végre lehúzva magáról kölcsönvett auror talárja kapucniját. Bella szeme felcsillant, mikor meglátta Harryt. Rámosolygott, de nem mozdult a helyéről. Harry látta mozogni az ajkát, épp csak egy pillanatra, egy pár elmotyogott szó és az apja hirtelen megjelent, mintha csak a mögötte lévő árnyékból sétált volna ki. Harry nem tudott nem elmosolyodni megkönnyebbülésében, mikor meglátta az apját. Attól félt, már soha többé nem látja. Harry végigsietett az utcán, egyenesen Voldemort és Bella felé tartva, akiket részben még mindig eltakartak az árnyékok.

Apja arckifejezésének megváltozása volt az, ami figyelmeztette Harryt, hogy valami gond volt. Már azelőtt, hogy megérezte volna az égő érzést sebhelyében. Harry követte apja tekintetét és elfordította a fejét, hogy maga mögé pillantson. Ekkor látta meg őket, a tíz aurort, aki felé rohant, élükön Potterrel.

Harry keze eltűnt a zsebében és egy szempillantás alatt előhúzta tőrjeit. Két tőr repült ki a kezéből és talált el két aurort, éppen a mellkasukon. A férfiak fájdalmas mordulással estek a földre.

Harry megfordult és rohant. Olyan gyorsan futott, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, Voldemort felé. Bella előhúzta a pálcáját és Harry feje fölé célzott.

\- Crucio! – kiáltotta, kiküldve a kínzó átkot Dawlish felé, aki épp rászegezte a pálcáját Harryre.

Voldemort épp elővette a pálcáját, mikor hirtelen sötét felhő ereszkedett köré, mintegy falat építve köré, aztán tovább terjedt Harry felé. Halálfalók testesedtek meg a sötét felhőben, a Sötét Nagyúr körül állva, őt védelmezve.

Harry tovább futott, kicsit se lassítva, még akkor sem, amikor megérezte, hogy apja emberei megjelennek körülötte, védelmet nyújtva neki. Harry nem áll meg, nem, amíg vissza nem tér az apjához.

xxx

James kitért a halálfalók által küldött átkok rázúduló rohama alól. Ki kellett futnia az útra, hogy megmeneküljön a támadástól. Lebukott egy parkoló autó mögé, hogy lélegzethez jusson. Barátait keresve forgatta a fejét és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy egy újabb csapat auror, volt vagy húsz fő, áramlik az utcára a saroknál. Még a nagycsarnokban, mikor a telefonfülkén át kisietett a Minisztériumból Harryt követve, kiáltott oda az auroroknak, hogy kövessék őt.

Az aurorok őrjítő csatába kezdtek a halálfalókkal, átkok és ártások repültek mindenfelé. James menedékét eltalálta egy halálfaló, a robbanástól az autó darabokra esett és lángokban tört ki. Jamesnek még épp sikerült kitérnie az útjából. Nehéz volt védekeznie, miközben minden figyelme Harryre összpontosult, akit csodával határos módon egy átok sem ért el. Még mindig Voldemort felé rohant és igyekezett eljutni hozzá, de a csata kizökkentette, ki kellett hajolnia és lépnie a rá záporozó halálos átkok útjából. Harry háromszor állt meg, hogy még több pengét zúdítson az aurorokra, ami a karjukon, vagy a mellkasukon találta el őket.

Voldemort egyszer csak támadásba lendült, pálcáját az égre szegezte. Elképesztő szélerő csapott a közeledő aurorok közé és a földre küldte őket. Harry az utolsó útszakaszon kelt át, átugorva egy haláfaló holttestét, hogy elérje Voldemortot.

A következő pillanatban James azon kapta magát, hogy ő is rohan és minden erejével igyekszik utolérni Harryt, mielőtt az odaérne Voldemorthoz. De tudta, hogy nem fog sikerülni. Túl messze volt. Harry már csaknem odaért, épp elhajolt egy főbenjáró átok elől, ahogy Voldemort közelébe ért.

James tudta, hogy még mindig a védővarázsok határán belül voltak, így Harry nem tudott hoppanálni, de még zsupszkulcsot használni sem, de azt is tudta, hogy ha Harry egyszer eléri Voldemortot, szinte lehetetlen lesz elfogni őt.

Egy gyilkos átok majdnem eltalálta Harryt, a feje fölött suhant tovább, megpörkölve a hajszálai végét. Harry megbotlott, az őt súroló varázslat annyira megzavarta, hogy kis híján elcsúszott. Voldemort olyan gyorsan termett ott, mint a villám, elkapta Harryt és segített megtalálni az egyensúlyát.

James hirtelen kővé dermedt, szíve majdnem megállt a látványtól. Nézte, amint Voldemort Harry előtt állt, egy zöld fénysugár robbant ki mennydörgésszerűen a pálcájából és találta el az aurort, aki _majdnem_ eltalálta Harryt.

Voldemort megfordult, rubinvörös szeme Harryre szegeződött.

\- A következő háztömb vége, ott ér véget! – mondta neki.

Harry hezitált, de Voldemort még egy pillantása után kelletlenül elfordult és végigrohant az utcán. Bella és egy maroknyi halálfaló utána futott, hogy megvédjék, arra az esetre, ha valamelyik auror átjutna a Sötét Nagyúron és a többi halálfalón. Jamest nem érdekelte, hány halálfaló volt ott, Harry után szaladt, nem volt hajlandó feladni rég elveszett fiát. Nem fogja még egyszer elveszíteni. Soha többet.

James átrohant az utca Harryvel szemközti oldalára. Lebukott az autók mögött, amennyire tudott, próbált látótéren kívül maradni. Megértette, hogy mit mondott Voldemort Harrynek. _„A következő háztömb vége, ott ér véget!"_ A védővarázsról beszélt. A következő háztömb vége jelentette a zsupszkulcsgátló bűbáj szélét. Ha Harry átjut rajta, el fog menekülni a zsupszkulccsal.

James nekiiramodott az utcának, rá se hederítve, hogy most már egy népes úton haladt végig, ahol a muglik megbámulták furcsa, hosszú talárja és gyanús viselkedése miatt. De Jamest egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Csak a fia számított, és hogy utolérje.

James megállt és bebukott egy parkoló autó mögé, mikor Harry hirtelen elakadt. A körülötte lévő halálfalók átkokat kezdtek lövöldözni valakire, akit James már nem látott. Rájött, hogy más aurorok is követték.

\- Harry! Menj!

James hallotta Bella kiáltását és látta, hogy Harry elhátrált egy-két lépést, majd megfordult és rohant a háztömb vége felé, hogy elmenekülhessen innen.

A puszta kétségbeeséstől vezetve, hogy újból elveszti a fiát, James cselekedett. Kiszaladt fedezéke mögül és Harry felé iramodott az utca másik oldaláról. Pálcáját a kezében szorítva Harryre szegezte.

\- Harry! Ne! – kiáltotta James, ahogy felé rohant, fejben nagyon akarva, hogy Harry ne érje el a védővarázs szélét, mielőtt még utolérné.

Harry lelépett a járdáról, elhagyta a háztömböt és vele a védővarázs határát.

James nem volt biztos abban, hogy mi történt, de a kiáltására egy hirtelen fénysugár villant fel a pálcájából és repült egyenesen Harry felé. Éppen mellkason találta el, hátrahajítva Harryt, át az utcán, pont bele egy mögötte lévő mugli bolt üvegkirakatába.

A sziréna felhangzott, és hangosan zengett a boltban. A betört üveg beindította a riasztót.

James elszörnyedt, nem akarta eltalálni Harryt semmivel. Ennek ellenére nem állt meg, még Bella dühvel teli sikolyára sem. James átszelte az utat, közben kivetve egy erős robbantó átkot a felé közeledő halálfalókra. Átugrotta a járdaszegélyt és egyenesen átrohant a betört üvegmaradványokon a boltba.

Harryt a földön fekve találta, körülötte üvegszilánkok hevertek. A fiú kábultnak és zavartnak tűnt, de kezével máris a zsebébe nyúlt és előhúzott egy ruhacsomót. Mielőtt még James odaért volna hozzá, Harry széthúzta az anyagot, mire törött fém, üveg és egy elpattant lánc esett a földre. Abból, amit James első pillantásra látott, úgy tűnt, valami óraféle lehetett, de már darabokban volt. James rájött, hogy egy zsupszkulcs volt az, de a véletlen átka eltalálta Harry zsebében és miszlikre aprította.

Mielőtt bármi történhetett volna, James lenyúlt és szorosan megragadta Harryt a talárja gallérjánál fogva. Az övéhez ért és aktiválta saját zsupszkulcsát. Még megpillantotta Bellát, aki épp akkor ért a kirakathoz, aztán ő és Harry eltűnt a mugli boltból, egyenesen a Grimmauld tér tizenkét számhoz tartozó ház szalonjába.


	16. A főhadiszálláson

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **Tizenhatodik fejezet – A főhadiszálláson**

James és Harry fájdalmas puffanással landoltak a szalon padlóján, az esés hatására mindkettejük tüdejéből kiszorult a levegő. James egy másodpercig sem tétovázott, négykézlábra tolta magát, csak egy dolog foglalkoztatta; Harry.

Meglátta, ahogy a hátán feküdt, légzése nehéz és elkínzott volt. Mindezek ellenére Harry megpróbált átfordulni hasra, hogy onnan feltolhassa magát állásba. James nem adott neki lehetőséget, a talárja gallérjánál fogva megragadta Harryt és durván maga felé húzta, hogy ránézzen.

\- Mi a fenét gondoltál, mit csinálsz? – kiáltott rá. – Megpróbáltál visszamenni? Vissza _hozzá_? – Lüktetett benne a félelem, amiért majdnem újból elveszítette a fiát, és szinte már hisztérikussá tette a pánik. - Tisztában vagy vele, mit tettél? – folytatta James, durván megrázva Harryt. – Vége van! Nem adnak majd neked újabb esélyt! Megpróbáltál elmenekülni, vége van! Épp most mondtál le az életedről! – mennydörögte James, megtörve a tudattól, hogy most már nem lesz tárgyalás. A Minisztérium nem adna Harrynek újabb esélyt, azok után nem, hogy megpróbált elszökni. Tárgyalás nélkül ítélnek majd és csak egy ítélet várhatja; a dementorcsók.

Ahogy elérte a felismerés, hogy a fiát ezzel jóformán halottnak nyilvánították, James teljesen megtörve összeroggyant. Az egyik keze ellazult Harry talárja körül, bele akart túrni a hajába, ami szokása volt, ha különösen feldúlt vagy mérges volt. Ahogy James felemelte a kezét, Harry összerándult, behunyta a szemét és arrébb húzódott tőle. Egyik keze reflexszerűen felemelkedett, hogy védje az arcát.

James megszakította a mozdulatot és kerek szemekkel meredt Harry reakciójára.

 _Azt hiszi, hogy meg fogom ütni_ , jött rá.

Ekkor állt meg James, felismerve, hogy viselkedése a fiával olyan durva volt, hogy nem csoda, ha Harry azt hitte, meg fogja ütni. James lenézett a kezére és rájött, hogy még mindig Harry gallérját markolja vele, nemrég még kiabált, és meg is rázta erőszakosan. Belenézett fia fájdalommal teli szemébe és látta benne a bizalmatlan tekintetet, a várakozást, hogy ütés következik. James teljesen elengedte Harryt és arrébb taszította magát. Fizikálisan és érzelmileg is teljesen kimerült és abban a pillanatban mindössze annyit tudott tenni, hogy távolabb kerül Harrytől, hogy megmutassa, nem akarja bántani.

Harry hátraesett a padlóra, nehezen vette a levegőt. Csak feküdt ott, legyőzötten és nyilvánvaló fájdalomban. Becsukta a szemét és mélyeket lélegzett, hogy lenyugodjon. Egyik kezével oldalához nyúlt, épp a bordái alá és megnyomta, elfojtva egy mordulást.

James a fiú felé mozdult volna, amikor a zsupszkulccsal hirtelen rendtagok érkeztek a szobába. James megállt és felnézett a padlóról, mikor Mordon, Kingsley, Tonks és Sturgis megjelent. Mordon belenézett James fájdalommal teli szemébe egy röpke pillanatra, aztán a fiú felé fordította figyelmét. Intett Kingsleynek és Sturgisnek, mire a három rendtag Harry felé indult. Tonks Jameshez sietett, sérülések után kutatva. De James alig vette észre őt, szeme Harryre szegeződött.

Kingsley és Sturgis szorosan megmarkolták Harry karját és felhúzták. Fojtott, fájdalommal teli hang szaladt ki Harryből, ahogy lábra támogatták. Mordon megállt előtte. A sebhelyes auror nem szólt egy szót sem, csak elkezdte átkutatni Harryt, göcsörtös ujjaival bökdöste és döfködte Harry mellkasát, ahogy átvizsgálta Ferguson talárjának zsebeit. Előhúzta Ferguson ellopott pálcáját és ami megmaradt Harry pengéi és fegyverei közül.

Harry alig bírt talpon maradni az őt tartó két auror nélkül, de így is sötéten bámult Mordonra, kezével hasztalanul küzdve az aurorok szorításában, ösztönösen próbálva megállítani a férfit abban, hogy lefegyverezze. Összeszorította fogát, ahogy Mordon meglapogatta a felsőtestét, további rejtett fegyverek után kutatva. Amint Mordon megelégedett, hogy nincs már nála semmi, hátralépett, gyűlölettel meredve a fiúra.

\- Vigyétek fel – rendelkezett.

Kingsley és Sturgis kirángatták Harryt a szobából, majd fel a lépcsőn. Harry nem volt olyan helyzetben, hogy ellenkezzen, ahogy az aurorok végighúzták a sötét lépcsősoron. Bekényszerítették egy szobába és a földre ejtették. Harry fájdalmasan lihegett, látása elhomályosult, ahogy a gyötrelem átcikázott testén. Elfordította a fejét, épp csak ki tudta venni a két auror homályos alakját, amint becsukták az ajtót és egyedül hagyták odabent. Egy hangos kattanás jelezte, hogy az ajtót bezárták. Harry nem mozdult, ott maradt, ahol volt, a hasán fekve és csak a légzésre koncentrált.

Lassan maga alá húzta a kezét és lábát, hogy megpróbáljon felülni. Épp sikerült felegyenesednie, de még mindig a térdén volt, amikor a sebhelyében az eddig szúró fájdalom lassan elkezdett intenzív égéssé változni. Harry mordult egyet és előre zuhant, egyik kezét a homlokához szorítva, másikkal megakadályozva, hogy arccal a földre essen. A fájdalom a sebhelyében sokkal gyorsabban erősödött, mint ezelőtt bármikor. Levegőért küzdött, a hasogatás olyan intenzitású volt, hogy minden egyes levegővételért meg kellett harcolnia.

Harry kínok között csavarodott össze a földön, olyan erősen szorítva össze fogait, hogy megfájdult az állkapcsa. Szemét összezárta, ujjaival sebhelyéve vájt, minden igyekezetével próbálta leállítani a fájdalmat vagy legalább valahogy enyhíteni rajta. Sosem égetett még a sebhelye ilyen kegyetlenül. Mondjuk, az apja sem volt még _ilyen_ dühös ezelőtt. Megtudni, hogy a fia megmentésére szőtt terve kudarcot vallott, ezek után valószínű volt, hogy több, mint ideges lesz.

Erős, rézre hasonlító illat öntötte el orrát, majd megérezte, ahogy a felső ajkáról nedvesség szivárog a szájába. Fájdalomtól meggyötört elméje azt mondta neki, bizonyára az orra vérzik. Harry erőnek erejével kinyitotta a szemét és a szabad kezével megérintette ajkát, majd elhúzta ujjait, hogy aztán meglássa rajtuk a piros foltokat. Hirtelen pánikot érzett magában, saját vérét látva. Még sosem vérzett az orra.

A sebhelye tovább égett és vele együtt az orrából is ömleni kezdett a vér. Harry elfojtotta fájdalmas kiáltásait, nem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet egy ellenségekkel teli házban, épp, amikor a legsebezhetőbb volt.

xxx

James talpra kecmergett, mikor Harryt felhúzták és kirángatták a szobából. Egy szót sem szólt Mordonhoz, csak nézte, ahogy az auror az asztalra pakolta a Harrytől elvett tárgyakat. Őszintén szólva, James nem találta a megfelelő szavakat. Hogy haragudhatna Mordonra azért, hogy a munkáját végezte? Le _kellett_ fegyverezniük Harryt és el _kellett_ zárniuk őt egy szobába, legalábbis egyelőre.

Mordon felé fordult, és a két auror egymás szemébe nézett, de egyikük sem szólt. A következő pillanatban újból egy tucatnyi rendtag érkezett zsupszkulccsal. James megfordult és meglátta köztük Remust és Siriust. A férfi rájuk nézett és megrázta a fejét, az érzelmei megint átvették az irányítást.

\- Sajnálom – kezdte. – Sajnálom, bepánikoltam – magyarázta, két barátja pedig felé sietett. – Én… láttam, hogy el akar menni a zsupszkulccsal és csak úgy reagáltam. Nem hoppanálhattam a védelmi övezet miatt és… nem tudtam, mit tegyek. Szóval, idehoztam Harryt. Csak ez jutott az eszembe. Voldemort ide nem jöhet el érte.

\- James, minden rendben – biztosította Remus.

\- Jól tetted – tette hozzá Sirius. – Okos lépés volt.

\- És igazad van – mondta Remus. – Voldemort itt nem juthat el hozzá.

\- Azt se hitte volna senki, hogy elmegy a Minisztériumba – jegyezte meg Tonks borzongva. – Talán idehozni Harryt _mégse_ volt túl okos lépés.

James beletúrt a hajába, szíve bukfenceket vetett mellkasában. Inkább nem figyelt Tonksra.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy majdnem elszökött – James a kezébe temette arcát. – _Épp_ csak átlépte a zsupszkulcs-biztos övezet határát. Még néhány másodperc és Harry eltűnt volna, aztán Voldemort biztosította volna, hogy sose jussunk többet a közelébe.

\- Nos, Voldemort az, aki sose jut majd többé Harry közelébe – mondta Sirius egy magabiztos mosollyal. – Visszaszereztük őt és nem adjuk oda _senkinek_ sem.

Mordon Siriusra nézett, mágikus szeme cikázott a rekeszében. Sirius viszonozta az auror- és rendbeli kollégája rá vetett pillantását. Az összes rendtag közül Mordon volt az egyetlen, aki boldogan otthagyta volna Harryt a Minisztériumnak.

James megrázta a fejét, Sirius szavait hallva.

\- Caramel nem fogja elengedni – mondta félelemmel telve. – Vissza akarja majd kapni őt és ezúttal… ezúttal nem lesz tárgyalás. A csókra fogja ítélni! – James halálra vált arccal fordult barátai felé. – Hogyan menthetném meg most Harryt? Mit csináljak?

\- Távol tartod őt a Minisztériumtól.

James és mindenki más is a hang irányába fordult. Dumbledore állt az ajtóban, úgy, mintha mindvégig ott lett volna. A többiek csak találgathattak, hogy Dumbledore hogy érkezett meg a tudtuk nélkül. Ha a többiekhez hasonlóan zsupszkulcsot használt volna, ő is a szalonba érkezett volna. Dumbledore a szobába sétált, rá se hederítve a legtöbbjükre. Jameshez lépett és kezét a vállára helyezte.

\- Jól tetted, hogy idehoztad Harryt. Meg fogjuk védeni. Senki, se a Minisztérium, se Voldemort nem viheti el innen. Biztonságban lesz.

Jamest végre elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés, Dumbledore szavait hallva. Fáradtan elmosolyodott és bólintott.

\- Mit mondunk a miniszternek? – kérdezte, nyilvánvaló aggodalommal a hangjában.

\- Corneliust hagyd csak rám – mondta Dumbledore halkan. Újból Jamesre nézett, észrevéve az aggodalmat a máskor tiszta mogyoroszínű szempárban. – Jobb lett így Harrynek. Nem számít, mit tettünk, vagy hogy harcoltunk volna a tárgyaláson, nagy volt az esélye, hogy Harry nem éli túl. Cornelius már eldöntötte, hogy megkapja a csókot és végül elérte volna a célját. Most viszont nálunk van Harry, életben és biztonságban – Dumbledore elmosolyodott. – Most már a miniszter meg fogja hallgatni a mondandónkat.

xxx

Harry bebotorkált a szobából nyíló kis fürdőszobába, és belekapaszkodott a mosdókagylóba, hogy megtartsa magát. Tükörképére sandított és próbálta befogadni a borzalmas látványt, amit a vérrel borított szája és álla nyújtott. Megnyitotta a csapot és hagyta, hogy a hideg víz ellepje remegő kezeit. Arcába fröcskölte a vizet és lemosta a vérfoltokat. Utána szúró sebhelyét fröcskölte le. A fájdalom elviselhető szintre enyhült, de még így is égetett. Tudta, hogy több órába telik majd még, hogy teljesen elmúljon, ha az lehetséges most egyáltalán, amilyen mérges volt az apja. Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy ne gondoljon rá és arra, hogy most otthon kéne lennie vele, nem csapdába ejtve a Rend foglyaként. Elzárta a csapot és visszanézett tükörképére, az arca csurom víz volt, de tiszta.

Harry mély levegőt vett és felkészítette magát arra, amit tenni készült. Óvatos, lassú mozdulatokkal levette a talárt és lehúzta magáról a pólót. Megvizsgálta véraláfutásos, vérző felsőtestét a tükörben, fintorogva a sérüléseken.

A két emeletnyi zuhanás során szerzett véraláfutásokat nem kezelték a Nurmengardban aznap, mikor elfogták, így még mindig láthatóak voltak. De a még kialakulóban lévő, körkörös véraláfutás a mellkasán új volt, annak a varázslatnak az eredménye, amit James Potter küldött rá. A bűbáj akkora erővel érte el, hogy átrepítette az úton és bevágta őt az üzlet kirakatába. Az, hogy átesett az üvegen, volt fő ok, amiért most ekkora fájdalmak között volt. Harry lepillantott az oldalára, kezével lassan végigsimítva bordáit. Beharapta a száját, ahogy érezte, hogy az üvegszilánkok mélyebbre vágnak a húsában. Megvizsgálta két karját és mindkettő külső részén kis vágásokat talált. Megfordult, hogy megnézhesse a hátát a tükörben, ott is számos seb éktelenkedett. Jobban megnézve, Harry még az üvegszilánkok csillogását is látta némelyikben.

Visszafordult a tükör felé és egy pillanatig csak állt ott, felkészítette magát. Ez fájni fog, _nagyon_!

Harry felvette ledobott talárját és a zsebébe nyúlt, kihúzva a pennát, amit az ablak melletti asztalról vett fel. Ez volt az egyetlen hasznos dolog, amit a szobában talált, ahova bezárták. Harry a kezében tartotta a régi pennát, majd becsukta a szemét, próbálta ellazítani magát, már amennyire képes volt rá. A penna egy lapított hegyű csipesszé változott. Harry megragadta a fürdőszobaajtó fogasán lógó törölközőt és kétszer összehajtotta, hogy rövidebb és vastagabb legyen.

A fiú úgy hitte, egyedül volt ellenségei között, akik nem gyógyítanák meg és nem is segítenének neki. Mély lélegzetet vett, ráharapott a törölközőre és oldala felé nyúlt, hogy kihúzzon egy üvegszilánkot, ami épp a bordái alatt volt beágyazódva bőrébe. A szilánk könnyen kijött a csipesz fogai közé szorítva. Harry beledobta a mosdókagylóba, légzése nehéz volt.

Tovább szedegette az üvegszilánkokat a testéből, egyesével húzva ki őket az oldalából, a karjaiból és néhányat a hátából is. A törölköző hatékonyan fojtotta el kiáltásait.

xxx

A Grimmauld tér 12. számú ház kandallója zölddé változott és Lily szaladt ki belőle. Kiszúrta férje fáradt arcát az asztal köré gyűlt tömegben és felé sietett. James felállt, mikor meglátta.

\- Ó, hála Istennek, hogy jól vagy! – mondta Lily szorosan átölelve őt. – Majd megőrültem az aggodalomtól, azt vártam, hogy hazagyertek!

\- Tudom, sajnálom – válaszolt James. Teljesen elfelejtette, hogy azt mondta Lilynek, hogy Harryvel együtt hazamegy. – Elég őrültté váltak a dolgok.

Elmagyarázta neki, mi történt a Minisztériumban, miután ő elment. Lily leült az asztalhoz és halálra váltan hallgatta, ahogy James részletesen elmesélte, hogyan szökött vissza Harry majdnem Voldemorthoz.

\- Ó, Merlin! – lehelte. – _Ő_ is ott volt? – kérdezte, Voldemortra utalva. Smaragdzöld szeme kétségbeesette szelte át a termet. – Hol van Harry? Jól van? – kérdezte.

\- Odafent van – válaszolta James. – Kingsley és Sirius bevitték az egyik fenti szobába – Lily szeme az ajtó felé villant és James máris nyúlt a kezéért, hogy megakadályozza, hogy felálljon. – Ne, Lily, csak… csak adj neki egy kis időt, hogy… lenyugodjon – mondta James nehezen. – Most nem akar majd beszélni senkivel.

Lily nem szólt semmit, de ülve maradt. Kétségbeesetten látni akarta a fiát, de tudta, hogy Jamesnek igaza van. Harry most valószínűleg túl mérges volt ahhoz, hogy bárkivel is találkozni vagy beszélni akarjon, beleértve őt is.

\- Most mi fog történni? – kérdezte férjétől. – Mármint Harryvel.

James Dumbledore felé pillantott, ő maga sem volt biztos abban, hogy mit tartogatott a jövő fia számára. Dumbledore Lilyre nézett és várt egy pillanatot, mielőtt beszélni kezdett volna.

\- Ma este beszélek Corneliusszal. Jelenleg nem tud arról, hogy Harry a Rendnél van. Valószínűleg azt hiszi, hogy visszatért Voldemorthoz – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon meg fog könnyebbülni, hogy nem ez a helyzet. Nagyon becses számára a hírneve, ami örökre megtépázódott volna, ha Voldemortnak sikerült volna elvinnie Harryt – visszatért a csillogás kék szemébe. – Úgy hiszem, a miniszter könnyen meggyőzhető lesz arról, hogy Harry itt maradjon. Rettegne attól, hogy börtönbe vigyék, mivel Voldemort azt is megtámadhatná. Bizonyos vagyok abban, hogy Caramel hallgatni fog rám, amikor azt mondom neki, hogy biztonságosabb, ha Harryt a Főnix Rendje főhadiszállásán tartjuk. Voldemort nem támadhatja meg a főhadiszállást, amíg én vagyok a titokgazda.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, Albus – mondta aggódva Minerva. – Lehet, hogy a miniszter úr nem akar majd kockázatot vállalni. Lehet, azt követeli majd, hogy adja át neki a fiút, hogy végezhessen vele.

\- Nem fogja – biztosította Dumbledore, látva a két Potter pániktól eltorzult arckifejezését. – Caramel túlságosan is fél attól, hogy bántsa Harryt, főleg, mivel éppen most kapott emlékeztetőt, hogy Voldemort keze elér hozzá, ha akar – Dumbledore Jamesre és Lilyre pillantott. – Harry a kiválasztott – hangsúlyozta újból. – A túlélése bizonyítja a tényt. Voldemort tudja, hogy Harry végzete, hogy végezzen vele és mégsem ölte meg a gyermeket. Elhitte volna ezt bármelyikőtök, ha nem a saját szemetekkel látjátok? – tekintete végigsöpört az asztalnál ülő rendtagokon.

\- Nem értem – mondta Tonks. – Úgy értem, örülök, hogy nem bántotta Harryt, de nem értem, miért. Miért hagyná életben Tudjukki Harryt?

\- Egyszerű – magyarázta Remus. – Megölhette volna Harryt, de ha megteszi, azzal elismeri, hogy fenyegetést jelent rá egy egyéves gyerek. A világ mártírrá tette volna Harryt és Voldemortot kigúnyolták volna; a Sötét Nagyúr, akinek el kellett lopnia és megölnie egy csecsemőt az éj leple alatt, mert attól félt, hogy az később, ha már idősebb, megölheti őt – Remus megrázta a fejét. – Nem, ez nem elfogadható olyasvalaki számára, mint Voldemort. Hitt a jóslat érvényességében, de felhasználta és kiforgatta, hogy a saját célját szolgálja. Harryt, az egyetlent, aki megölhette, a saját védelmezőjévé tette, a pajzsává.

\- Szinte látom, hogy Voldemort mennyire élvezi ezt – mondta Sirius izzó gyűlölettel. – A fiú, akinek meg kellett volna ölnie őt, az ő parancsára gyilkol.

Lily félrenézett, majd megszakadt a szíve, ahogy emlékeztették rá, mivé vált a fia; gyilkossá.

\- Caramelnek el kell fogadnia Harry végzetét – folytatta Dumbledore. -, és ha nem teszi… – Dumbledore mély levegőt vett. – Nos, mint mondtam, senki nem viszi el innen Harryt, sem Voldemort, sem a halálfalói, még maga a mágiaügyi miniszter sem.

xxx

Harry nehézkesen kisétált a fürdőszobából. A dolgok összeúsztak előtte és hányingere volt. Sikerült eljutnia az ágyig, leült, és próbálta elérni, hogy a szoba abbahagyja a forgást. Pár percig csak ült és a légzésére koncentrált, nagy levegő be és ki. Nem tudott mást tenni, hogy munkára bírja az agyát a fájdalommal mellett. Sikerült kiszednie az összes szilánkot az oldalából, a karjaiból és vállából, de még így is sok maradt a hátában. Nem érte el őket, így muszáj volt feladnia. Csíkokra szakította Ferguson auror talárját és elállította velük a vérzést, többnyire. Egyértelműen az oldalán lévő vágás volt az, ami elég erősen vérzett ahhoz, hogy aggassza Harryt. A többi nagyjából rendben volt.

Harry felemelte a fejét és körbenézett a szobában, megkönnyebbülve, hogy a látása kitisztult. Szemügyre vette a szegényes szobát; egy kétajtós ruhásszekrény állt a sarokban, a négyoszlopos ágyon ült éppen, egy éjjeli szekrény, egy kis íróasztal és egy szék az ablak előtt, ez volt minden. Harry az íróasztalra bámult, ahol azt a régi pennát találta, amit később csipesszé alakított. Lábra kecmergett. Átsétált az asztalhoz és áthajolt rajta, hogy kinézzen az ablakon. Látta odakint a teljesen kihalt utcát. Még egy macska vagy kutya sem volt a környéken. Harry az utca kinézetéből és a parkoló autókból rájött, hogy a mugli világban voltak.

Harry felmászott az asztalra és elkezdte felfelé tolni az ablakot, hogy nagy nehezen kinyissa. Olyan volt, mintha évtizedek óta nem nyitotta volna ki senki. A nyikorgó ablak nagy zajt csapott, de Harry tovább erőltette. Az első emeleten volt, nem gondolta, hogy a zaj lehallatszódna a földszintre.

Az ablaknyílás elég széles volt, hogy Harry átmászhasson rajta. Lassan és olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak tudta, átlendítette magát a nyíláson, ajkába harapva, ahogy sérült, véraláfutásos, vérző teste tiltakozott a mozdulat ellen. Harrynek sikerült kihúznia magát az ablakpárkányra.

Nem volt annyira magasan, ha leugrott, megúszhatta a lehető legkevesebb sérüléssel. Harry megbecsülte a magasságot, behunyta a szemét és ugrott. Talpa földet ért és Harry kinyitotta a szemét, csak hogy halálra váltan vegye tudomásul, hogy ugyanabban a szobában volt, ahonnan az imént kiugrott. Ott állt a szekrény a sarokban, a négyoszlopos ágy, ami már foltos volt a vérétől, az éjjeliszekrény és az íróasztal a székkel a nyitott ablak előtt. Harry odament az asztalhoz és kitekintett. Ugyanaz a csendes és kihalt utca nézett vissza rá.

Szitkozódva húzódott vissza az ablakból. Varázslat volt. Csapdába esett a szobában és az egyetlen kifelé vezető út a zárt ajtón át volt. Harry tudta, hogy ki bírná nyitni pálca nélkül, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy utána Isten tudja hány rendtaggal kéne szembenéznie. Harry nem győzhette le mindannyiukat, a jelenlegi állapotában nem, pálca nélkül és félig kivérezve.

Harry visszasétált az ágyhoz és ráborult, a hasán fekve, hogy védje szúró hátát. Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, becsukódott a szeme és eszméletét vesztette.

xxx

James egyet koppantott az ajtón, és várt. Nem jött válasz. James magában szitkozódott, mikor rájött, hogy az ajtó zárva volt. _Nem fog behívni téged, mikor ő maga is be van zárva!_ – szidta le magát fejben.

Előhúzta pálcáját és kinyitotta a zárat. Lily megmozdult mellette, keze máris a kilincsen volt.

\- Lily, várj – kezdte James, és felé nyúlt, hogy kezét az övén nyugtassa. – Hadd menjek be én először.

A zöld szempár összeszűkült.

\- Miért? – kérdezte.

\- Csak meg akarok bizonyosodni róla, hogy jól van, és tudod, nem fog megtámadni vagy ilyesmi – botladozott végig James a szavakon.

\- James, az anyja vagyok – válaszolta Lily. – Tudom kezelni. Értem, durván fog viselkedni, valószínűleg össze van zavarodva, mérges és ijedt – áthelyezte testsúlyát, rosszul érintette, hogy a fia ilyen levert. – Meg kell mutatnunk neki, hogy nem vagyunk az ellenségei, hogy a helyzet ellenére ő nem fogoly.

James összeráncolta homlokát.

\- Elég nehéz lesz, mikor ténylegesen az akarata ellenére tartjuk itt.

\- Nos, akkor el kell érnünk, hogy itt akarjon maradni velünk – mondta Lily.

James bólintott és újból az ajtóra nézett.

\- Akkor is, várj itt, amíg ránézek, jó?

Lily nem tűnt túl boldognak, de bólintott.

\- Jó, siess!

James kinyitotta az ajtót és bepillantott. Meglátta Harryt, amint mély álomba merülve feküdt az ágyon. James szíve megugrott a mellkasában. _Milyen kimerült lehetett Harry, hogy elaludt?_ gondolta. Harryhez sétált, az ajtóban hagyva Lilyt. Ígérete ellenére Lily is belépett, szemét alvó fián tartva.

James az ágy mellett állt meg. Harryre bámult, megjegyezve milyen békésnek és nyugodtnak tűnt most. Harry a hasán feküdt, pont, mint babakorában. James lekuporodott és felemelte kezét, hogy gyengéden odébb söpörje a haját. Hihetetlen érzés volt visszakapni a fiát, miután majdnem tizenöt éven át úgy hitte, hogy brutális halál áldozata lett. James ujjai épphogy hozzáértek Harry sötét fürtjeihez, mikor a fiú szeme hirtelen felpattant.

James lefagyott, észrevette a pánikot a rá bámuló smaragdzöld szempárban. Harry egy szempillantás alatt átgurult az ágy másik oldalára és leugrott. Lekuporodott, ténylegesen az ágyat használva védelemként. Nehezen lélegzett, kezét az oldalára kulcsolta, de szemét nem vette le Jamesről. Felemelte másik kezét, mire James meglátta a szoba másik feléből felé repülő széket.

James gyorsan elmozdult a pálca nélkül felé igézett szék útjából. Az egy csattanással a falnak vágódott és összetörve a földre esett.

\- Hű! Harry! – kiáltotta James, feltartva két kezét. – Minden rendben. Nem foglak bántani.

Harry szeme mérgesen összeszűkült, ahogy Jamesre nézett. Keze újból felemelkedett, mire az íróasztal robogva elindult az auror felé. Ezúttal James nem tudott elég gyorsan ellépni az útjából, az asztal elütötte és fájdalmasan a földre taszította.

Lily felkiáltott, ahogy meglátta férjét a földre esni. Villámgyorsan előhúzta pálcáját, de habozott, hogy fia ellen használja. Meglátta, hogy Harry keze megint meglendült, ezúttal pedig a szekrény emelkedett fel és indult el James felé.

\- Harry! Ne! – Lily keresztülrohant a szobán és megállt James előtt, aki közben felkelt a földről.

Lily kiáltását hallva Harry ránézett, kezével habozott, közben még mindig a lebegtetve a szekrényt. Megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel bámulta Lilyt. Arcát hirtelen düh öntötte el és kezével Jamesre és Lilyre célzott. A szekrény feléjük repült, de mindketten elugrottak az útjából, így az mennydörgésszerű robajjal a falba csapódott.

James és Lily kezében is ott volt a pálca, meg is célozták Harryt, de nem voltak képesek varázslatot használni ellene. Láthatták, hogy Harry azért viselkedett így, mert ijedt volt és ideges. Meg kellett nyugtatniuk, nem tovább fokozniuk a félelmét azzal, hogy rátámadnak.

\- Harry, kérlek, csak várj egy kicsit és hallgass… - próbálkozott Lily, de Harry máris kiszemelte az ágyat, mint következő eszközt.

Az ágy a levegőbe emelkedett és több tíz centire a földtől lebegett. De mielőtt még rájuk uszíthatta volna, Harry pár lépést hátratántorodott, arca hirtelen elsápadt. Fájdalmas kifejezés jelent meg vonásain, és mindkét kezét az oldalába mélyesztve meggyörnyedt. Az ágy egy robajjal visszazuhant, Harry pedig gyötrelmesen nyöszörögve a földre esett.

\- Harry? Harry? – James és Lily is Harryhez siettek, átrohanva a törött bútorok romjain.

Harry az oldalát markolta, légzése erőltetett és nehéz volt. James érte el először, Lily szorosan mögötte volt. James próbálta megnézni, mi volt a baj, de amint Harry hátához ért a kezével, a fiú fájdalmasan összerándult, mintha égette volna az érintése. Harry ellökte magát mindkét szülőjétől, arcát eltorzította a düh és a fájdalom. A falnak vetette hátát.

\- Harry…? – James megint felé mozdult, és előrenyúlt.

\- Ne! – sziszegte Harry és gyűlölettel meredt rá. – Ne érj hozzám!

James megállt mozdulat közben, kezét Harry felé nyújtva. Pillantása Harry arcáról az oldalára esett, a pontra, amit mindkét kezével szorított. Ekkor látta meg a sötét foltot a fekete felsőn és skarlátvörös vért Harry kezein.

\- Megsebesültél! – kiáltotta James, szíve megugrott félelmében.

Lily is látta és közelebb mozdult, remegő kezét felé nyújtotta.

\- Harry…?

\- Azt mondtam, ne érj hozzám! – ismételte Harry fájdalmas torokhangon.

\- Harry, kérlek, te vérzel – mondta Lily, lassan közelebb haladva. – Kérlek hagyd, hogy segítsünk neked.

Harry fájdalommal teli szemekkel nézett rá és Lily látta, amint újból elönti őket a düh.

\- Nincs… szükségem… a segítségetekre! – sziszegte, közben arcából rohamosan tűnt el a szín.

\- Harry! – James megint megmozdult, kezével felé nyúlva.

Sercegés hallatszott, majd egy mágialöket robbant fel körülöttük. Jamest és Lilyt hátrataszította a kitörés és hangos csattanással a földre estek. Felültek, hogy Harryre nézzenek, aki még mindig hátát a falnak vetve ült és sötéten bámult rájuk. Több szikra is kiröppent feléjük figyelmeztetésképp, hogy maradjanak távol.

A szoba ajtaja kinyílt és több rendtag rohant be kivont pálcákkal, harcra készen. Sirius volt az, Kingsleyvel, Remusszal és Mordonnal. Elszörnyedt pillantást vetettek a pusztítás sújtotta szobára, benne a törött, össze-vissza heverő bútorokkal. Meglátták a három Pottert a sarokban és feléjük siettek.

\- James! Jól vagytok? – kérdezte Sirius. – Hallottuk a csattanást és… mi…! – elhalványult, ahogy meglátta Harryt, izzadt arcán fájdalmas arckifejezéssel, kezeit az oldalához szorítva. – Harry? Mi történt? – kérdezte, gyomra pedig felkavarodott, ahogy észrevette véráztatta kezeit.

\- Megsebesült – mondta Remus, James mellé térdelve. Vérfarkas érzékeivel kiszagolta a vért, még azelőtt, hogy meglátta volna Harryt.

\- Hozok valamit, hogy elállítsuk a vérzést! – mondta Sirius és a fürdőszobába rohant egy törölközőért.

Harry vészesen közel érezte magát ahhoz, hogy elveszítse eszméletét és küzdött, hogy öntudatánál maradjon, hogy éber maradjon így, ellenségekkel körülvéve.

Remus Harry két keze felé nyúlt, próbálta odébb húzni őket, hogy megnézhesse, mitől vérzik ennyire. A mágikus szikrák újból életre keltek, kis híján megégetve a vérfarkast.

Kingsley és Mordon az ajtó közelében maradtak, pillantásuk a vérző fiúról a törött bútorokra és a kétségbeesett szülőkre vándorolt.

Sirius kiáltása hallatszott a fürdőből.

\- James! James, gyere ide!

James sietősen talpra állt és a fürdőbe futott.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte.

Sirius egy törölközőt tartott a kezében, de szeme döbbenten meredt a mosdókagylóra. James követte pillantását és meglátta benne a rengeteg véres üvegszilánkot. A férfi lélegzete elakadt a látványtól.

\- Ó, Istenem! – kiáltotta, közelebb lépve a kagylóhoz. Pillantása megtalálta a tükör alatti kis polcon nyugvó csipeszt. – Ó, Istenem! – mordult fel, ahogy rájött, mit kellett tennie Harrynek.

\- Nem értem – rázta meg a fejét Sirius. – Hogy történt ez?

Jamesnek hányingere lett, megragadta a mosdókagylót, szemeit szorosan összezárta.

\- Én tettem – ismerte be. – Véletlenül eltaláltam egy varázslattal és átesett egy üvegkirakaton – James megrázta a fejét, bűntudat marta belülről. – Miattam sérült meg – kinézett Harryre. _Nem csoda, hogy hozzám vágott dolgokat!_ gondolta magában. _Valószínűleg retteg, hogy újból bántani fogom!_ Megfordult, hogy Siriusra nézzen.

\- Menj Dumbledore-ért! – mondta. – Szólj neki, hogy szükségünk van egy gyógyítóra! Most!

xxx

Madame Pomfrey kilépett a kandallóból Dumbledore oldalán és gyorsan leporolta talárját. Azonnal meglátta Lily sápadt, pánikkal teli alakját.

\- Ó, köszönjük! Annyira köszönjük, hogy eljöttél, Poppy! – mondta Lily. – Örökké hálásak leszünk a segítségedért – mondta és gyorsan megölelte a nővért és egyben kolléganőjét.

Poppy összeszorított szájjal mosolyodott el. Igazság szerint szokatlanul ijedt volt attól, hogy ide kellett jönnie. Dumbledore korábban megjelent a bejárati ajtajánál és a segítségért kérte egy bizalmas ügyben. Tekintve, hogy még tartott a nyári szünet és további három hét volt a Roxfort nyitásáig, Poppy több, mint kíváncsi volt, hogy mit akarhat tőle az igazgató. Belement és csak az idefelé vezető úton magyarázta el Dumbledore, hogy a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállására viszi, egy titkos társaságéra, ami Voldemort ellen jött létre és hogy neki kellett megvizsgálnia és valószínűleg meggyógyítania a hírhedt Sötét Herceget, aki valójában Harry Potter volt, James és Lily Potter idősebb fia.

Poppy sok-sok kérdést tett fel, de ezekre Dumbledore minden egyes alkalommal ugyanazt felelte,

 _\- Részletesen megbeszéljük, amint a főhadiszállásra értünk._

Poppy nem volt biztos abban, hogy egyáltalán a közelébe akar menni egy halálfalónak, egy gyilkosnak, még ha csak tizenhat éves is volt. De nővér volt és esküt tett, hogy segít a szükségben lévőknek, mint gyógyító. Dumbledore mögé lépett és Lily felvezette őket az emeletre, majd végig egy sötét folyosón egy szobához, ami előtt két férfi állt őrt.

Mordon a nővér felé biccentett, mikor a közelébe értek.

\- Alastor Mordon, auror – mutatkozott be. – Ő itt Kingsley Shacklebolt auror. Ne aggódjon, Madame Pomfrey, végig maga mellett leszünk. Nem kell félnie.

Poppy elmosolyodott és bólintott.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz – mondta nehézkesen.

Lily, aki megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt a beszélgetést, kinyitotta az ajtót és bevezette a négy embert. Poppy besétált és levegőért kapott, mikor megpillantotta a szoba állapotát. Mindenhol törött fa hevert. A bútorzatból maradt hulladék a szoba egész hosszában jelen volt. Hangokat hallott, majd meglátta, ahogy három ember egy fiatal fiú előtt térdel, és könyörög neki, amire a fiú konkrétan ügyet sem vetett.

Poppy szeme elkerekedett, ahogy jobban megnézte a fiút. Előretántorodott pár lépést, szeme hihetetlenül tágra nyílt.

\- Harry? – suttogta.

Mindenki megállt a szobában és vagy Poppyra vagy a rendkívül meglepettnek tűnő Harryre meredt, aki nevének hallatán elfordította a fejét és tekintete találkozott a nővérével.

\- Ó, te jó… te vagy az! Harry! –sietett felé Poppy.

James, Remus és Sirius azonnal odébb mozdultak, helyet adva a nőnek, hogy Harryhez férjen. A sötét hajú fiú nem tett vagy mondott semmit, egyszerűen csak bámulta Poppyt, meglepődve a felbukkanásán.

\- Ismeri őt? – kérdezte Mordon mogorva, gyanútól súlyos hangon.

Poppy figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést és előrenyúlt, hogy megérintse Harry arcát, ellenőrizve a testhőmérsékletét.

\- Lángolsz – mondta. Szeme Harry kezére vándorolt, ami az oldalához volt kulcsolva. – Hadd lássam – gyengéden megérintette a kezét, és félretolta.

Mindenki megrökönyödésére, Harry engedte. Leengedte kezeit, ugyan fájdalmasan grimaszolt és gyors, rövid lélegzeteket vett, de úgy tett, ahogy a nővér kérte.

\- Rendben, Harry, fel kell kelned és lefeküdnöd az ágyra. Nem látom rendesen a sebet, ha így meg vagy görnyedve – mondta Poppy.

James rögtön nyúlt, hogy segítsen Harrynek felállni.

Harry elhúzódott, kivéve karját James fogásából. James a visszautasítástól kábultan ült vissza.

\- Harry…?

\- Elhagyná mindenki a szobát, kérem? Lazítania kell és nyilvánvalóan nem tud ennyi emberrel idebent – mondta Poppy kinyitva gyógyítói táskáját, amiből különböző fiolákat vett ki és sorakoztatott fel az éjjeliszekrényen.

\- Itt kell maradnunk a védelme érdekében – mondta Kingsley.

\- Nincs rá szükség – mondta Poppy az aurorra pillantva.

\- Hogyan lehet az, hogy ismeri? – kérdezte újból Mordon, aki nem volt hajlandó elmenni, míg választ nem kap.

Poppy felállt és megfordult, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Először meg kell gyógyítanom, már így is túl sok vért vesztett. Amint végeztem, válaszolok a kérdéseikre.

Mordon nem szólt semmit, viszont kivonult a szobából, mágikus szeme cikázott és még egyszer szemügyre vett mindent, mielőtt távozott volna. Dumbledore és Kingsley követték. Lily ott maradt, ahol volt.

\- Én maradok, lehet, hogy segítségre lesz szükséged …

\- Minden rendben, Lily – szakította félbe Poppy. – Megoldom.

Lily hezitált, de Remus karon fogta és kivezette. Sirius ugyanezt tette Jamesszel. A habozó szülőket végül a barátaik kényszerítették ki a szobából.

Amint mindenki elhagyta a szobát és az ajtó bezárult, Poppy segített Harrynek felállni és az ágyhoz sétálni. Harry az ágyra omlott, sziszegett és nyögdécselt a szúró érzéstől, mikor háta a plédhez ért. Meg akart fordulni, de Poppy már az oldalán lévő vágáson dolgozott, megvizsgálta, mielőtt gyógyítani kezdte volna.

xxx

Durván fél óra telt el, mire Poppy lejött, sietve szedve a lépcsőfokokat, elveszett kifejezéssel tekintve körbe a házban. Dumbledore és a többiek a konyhában ültek és a szélesre tárt ajtón keresztül meglátták, ahogy a zavarodott nővért őket keresi.

\- Poppy! – állt fel Lily, felkeltve a másik nő figyelmét.

Poppy odasietett hozzá, arckifejezése nyugtalan és aggódó volt.

\- Lily, szükségem van pár dologra – mondta. – Sok vért vesztett, van nálam egy pár fiola vérpótló főzet, de félek, hogy nem lesz elég. Tudnál intézni még pár fiolányit?

\- Persze – bólintott Lily. – Máris hozom őket. Több is van otthon.

\- Véraláfutást gyógyító kenőcs is kell még – megrázta a fejét, arcán haragos kifejezéssel. – Borzalmasak a sérülései! Azt mondta, a nurmengardi gyógyító rendbe hozta őt, de kétlem. Elöl teli van zúzódásokkal!

\- Mi van a vágásokkal? – kérdezte aggódva Lily. – Mennyire súlyosak? Egyikünket sem engedett elég közel, hogy megnézhessük.

\- Maga próbálta kivenni az üvegszilánkokat – mondta Poppy, a legkevésbé sem boldogan. – De még így is maradt néhány a hátában, amit nem tudott elérni – James felnézett rá, szörnyen bűnösnek érezve magát. – Nem aggódom miattuk, egy egyszerű _Episkey_ varázslat kell majd csak, miután kivettem a maradék szilánkot – folytatta Poppy. – Három fiola fertőtlenítő főzetet fogok neki adni, hogy kizárjuk az elfertőződés eshetőségét. Jobban aggódok a normális vérszintet elérése és a zúzódások kezelése miatt.

\- Megyek, elhozom a kenőcsöt és a főzeteket. Pár perc és itt vagyok – mondta Lily.

Poppy megfordult és visszaindult volna az emeletre, mikor James hirtelen megszólította.

\- Madame Pomfrey? – Poppy megállt és visszafordult, hogy ránézzen. – Honnan ismeri Harryt? – kérdezte. Nem tudott rájönni, hogy volt lehetséges, hogy a roxforti nővér ismerte Harryt. Azon is meglepődött, ahogy Harry vele viselkedett. Közel engedte magához, pedig mindenki mást ellökött.

\- Még mindig magyarázattal tartozik nekünk! – tette hozzá Mordon.

Poppy bosszús arckifejezéssel nézett rá.

\- Semmivel sem _tartozom_ magának, Mordon auror – mutatott rá. – A kapcsolataim személyesek és senki sem kötelezhet rá, hogy kitárgyaljam őket – Jamesre pillantott, majd Lilyhez fordult, aki még nem ment el. – De megértem, hogy a körülmények magyarázatot követelnek – ismerte el. Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – Emlékszik, mikor hat hónappal ezelőtt megtámadták az otthonomat?

Dumbledore meghajtotta a fejét.

\- Emlékszem – válaszolta komolyan.

Poppy körbenézett a szobában, Dumbledore-nak és Lilynek már elmesélte, hogy mi történt, de a többiek nem tudtak róla.

\- A férjem, Paul és én a kertben voltunk, mikor hirtelen halálfalók csaptak le ránk – kezdte Poppy. – Megkínoztak minket, mindkettőnket alávetettek a Cruciatus átoknak, próbáltak rávenni, hogy megszűntessük a védelmet, hogy beléphessenek az otthonunkba. Amikor ellenálltunk, úgy döntöttek, inkább felgyújtják a házat, benne a csapdában ragadt két gyerekünkkel. Otthagytak minket, hogy tehetetlenül nézzük, ahogy leég a házunk és semmit sem tehettünk, hogy megmentsük rémült gyermekeinket. Senki sem próbált segíteni. Még az istenverte szomszédaink is túlságosan féltek, hogy segítsenek, rettegve a halálfalóktól. Amikor a maszkos férfiak elmentek, még akkor sem jött senki segíteni. Aztán egyszer csak a semmiből felbukkant egy fiatal fiú és egy pillanatnyi hezitálás nélkül bevetette magát az égő házunkba. Megmentette Jennát és Davidet, kihozta őket és levette rólam és Paulról a gúzsba kötő átkot. Megkérdezte, mi történt és beszéltem neki a halálfalókról. Még most is emlékszem a dühre a szemében. Azt mondta, ne aggódjak és hogy a halálfalók nem fognak többé bántani minket. Megköszöntem neki és megkérdeztem, ki ő, de csak rám mosolygott és annyit mondott, hogy Harrynek hívják. Sosem láttam többet, egészen a mai napig – fejezte be.

\- Ez nevetséges! – kezdte Mordon mérgesen. – Tényleg azt várja, elhiggyük, hogy az a _fiú_ megmentett két ártatlan gyereket?

\- Nem várok el semmit – válaszolt Poppy nyugodtan. – Én csak elmondom, honnan ismerem Harryt.

\- Poppy, tisztán láttad az arcát? – kérdezte Lily. – Úgy értem, egész biztosan Harry volt, nem viselt maszkot, hogy elrejtse az arcát, ugye?

\- Nem, nem volt rajta maszk – válaszolta Poppy.

\- De akkor miért nem szóltál, hogy úgy nézett ki, mint James? – kérdezte meglepetten.

Poppy visszanézett Jamesre egy pillanatig tanulmányozva az arcát.

\- Nem kapcsoltam őket össze – mondta bocsánatkérően. – Tényleg úgy éreztem, hogy már láttam Harryt korábban, ismerősnek tűnt és emlékszem, hogy próbáltam kitalálni, hogy egy korábbi roxfortos diák lehetett-e, de nem kötöttem Jameshez vagy hozzád – mondta Lilynek. – Elismerem, hogy van hasonlóság, de tényleg elvárnád, hogy kitaláljam, hogy az idegen, aki megmentette a gyerekeim életét, a fiad, aki elvileg már tizenöt éve meghalt?

Lily nem válaszolt, de megértette, mit próbált mondani Poppy. Eszébe jutott, mikor Poppy hat hónappal ezelőtt mesélt neki a fiúról, aki segített neki és megmentette a kis Jenna és David életét. Emlékezett, hogy milyen bátornak és csodálatosnak képzelte a fiút, amiért ilyen bátor dolgot tett. Most tudva, hogy az ő fia volt, hihetetlen büszkeség töltötte el.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott és Jameshez fordult.

\- Nos, úgy tűnik, a mi Harrynknek van egy kis _„embermentési hajlama"_.

Mordon felállt, frusztrációjában az asztalra csapva.

\- Ugyan már, Albus! – kiáltotta. – Gondolkodj el ezen egy pillanatra! Mi most Voldemort képzett bérgyilkosáról beszélünk! Hogyan menthetne meg valaha is egy ártatlan életet? – kérdezte. – Nem látjátok, hogy mit csinál a fiú? Ezt megrendezték! – kiáltott, ujjával Poppyra mutatva. – Előre meg volt tervezve! Ő küldte azokat a halálfalókat, hogy bántsák a családot, aztán feltűnt, hogy _megmentse_ őket. Színjáték volt!

\- Hallgass el, Alastor! – kiáltotta Lily, aki már nem volt képes többet elviselni. – Csak hallgass el! Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz!

\- Pontosan tudom, hogy miről beszélek! – sziszegte Mordon. – Ti mind nem látjátok az igazságot, a vérkötelék és a kapcsolatok elvakítanak titeket! – vádolta őket. – Gondoljatok csak bele, miért mentene meg valakit, ha az ő saját emberei, a halálfalók azért lettek odaküldve, hogy végezzenek velük? Nem harcolna a saját oldala ellen, nem igaz?

\- Akkor magyarázd meg, miért színészkedett volna? – kérdezte Remus. – Miért menne át érte azon a sok fáradtságon? Mit ért volna el vele?

Mordon Remusra bámult.

\- Ezt! – kiáltotta. – A bizalmat, amit most Madame Pomfrey-tól kap!

\- Ó, ugyan már! – kiabált Sirius. – Úgy érted, Harry tudta, hogy hat hónappal később foglyul ejtik és Poppy Pomfrey fog eljönni meggyógyítani, ezért el kellett nyernie a bizalmát azzal, hogy azt tetteti megmenti őt és a családját? Komolyan ezt mondod?

Mordon hirtelen nem szólt semmit. Bosszúsan felmordult.

\- Nem tudhatjuk, hogy működik az ellenség elméje. Eltúlzottnak tűnhet…

\- Mert eltúlzott _is_ – szólt közbe Remus.

\- Van különbség a paranoia és komplett elmebaj között! – mutatott rá Sirius.

\- Uraim – szólalt fel Dumbledore, mielőtt még Mordon válaszolni tudott volna. – Senkinek sem fog a javára válni, ha magunk közt vitázunk. A tény továbbra is az, hogy Harry óriási együttérzést mutatott valaki más irányába. A _saját_ életét tette kockára, hogy megmentsen két gyermeket. Ez épp elég indok nekünk, hogy küzdjünk érte.

Mordon egy szót sem szólt és ellépett az asztaltól, hogy kibicegjen a szobából. Távozásával a többiek is elcsendesedtek. Lily megfordult és a kandallóhoz ment, kézbe véve egy maroknyi hopp-port. El kellett mennie, hogy összeszedje a dolgokat, amik a fia gyógyításához voltak szükségesek.

xxx

Poppy belépett a szobába, kezében a fiolákkal és egy tubus kenőccsel, amit Lily hozott Godric's Hollowból. Harryt az ágyon ülve találta, az ablakon bámult kifelé.

\- Remélem, nem azon gondolkozol, hogy kiugrasz – jegyezte meg Poppy.

Harry elmosolyodott és lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Nem, már próbáltam – válaszolta.

Poppy szigorú pillantást vetett rá, azt a fajtát, amivel általában a roxforti diákjait díjazza, akik valamilyen csíny vagy buta kihívás miatt sérültek meg. Odasétált hozzá és az ágyra ejtette a bájitalokat és a kenőcsöt.

\- Tessék, vegyél be ebből hármat – adta át a bájitalokat Harrynek.

Harry elvette a fiolákat, de nem itta meg őket azonnal. Egyesével kinyitotta őket és előbb beleszagolt, majd egy cseppet a nyelvére engedett.

\- Tudod, ha meg akarnálak ölni, nem fáradnék azzal, hogy meggyógyítsalak – mondta Poppy. – Túl nagy fáradtság helyrepofozni téged, csak hogy utána megmérgezzelek.

Harry rá somolygott.

\- Nem rád gyanakszom, hogy meg akarsz megölni – válaszolta és megitta a harmadik és egyben utolsó bájitalt.

\- Á – mosolygott Poppy és egy bonyolult pálcamozdulattal ellenőrizte a vérszintjét. – Értem, a Rend tagjaiban nem bízol.

\- Meglepő, tudom – gúnyolódott Harry. – Ki vonná kétségbe az ellenségei szándékát?

Poppy felvonta a szemöldökét. Az ingére mutatott és Harry kigombolta, majd kicsusszant belőle. Poppy odébb sétált, hogy megvizsgálja a hátát.

\- Nos, a bizalom kétirányú – mélázott el, miközben végigfuttatta ujjait a fiú hátán, megfigyelve a vágásokat, amikben még mindig üvegszilánkok voltak. – Megkérdezték, honnan ismerlek és elmondtam nekik, hogy te voltál az a fiú, aki megmentette a gyerekeim életét. Mordon aurornak volt egy remek teóriája, hogy megmagyarázza, miért tetted.

\- Igen? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Azt hiszi, hogy kitervelted az egészet, a támadást, a halálfalókat, a tüzet, mindent, csak hogy eljátszhasd a hős szerepét és elnyerd a bizalmamat – magyarázta Poppy, megrázva fejét a puszta gondolatra.

Harry hirtelen elhúzódott tőle és megfordult, hogy ránézhessen.

\- Azt hiszed, színjáték volt? – kérdezte halkan, zöld szemével Poppy arcát kutatva. Nyilvánvaló méreggel félrenézett és megrázta a fejét. – Tudod mit? Higgy, amit akarsz! – mondta és az ingért nyúlt, hogy visszavegye.

Poppy felé nyúlt és a kezével megállította, kihúzva az inget a szorításából.

\- Tudod, mit hiszek? – kérdezte Poppy. – Úgy hiszem, hogy megmentetted a gyerekeim életét a sajátod kockáztatásával. Csak azért meséltem el, hogy mit mondott Mordon auror, hogy megmutassam, nem bízik benned – mélyen Harry szemébe nézett. – De én igen. Bízom benned, mert segítettél nekem, pedig nem kellett volna és ezért én is mindig segíteni fogok neked.

Harry nem szólt semmit, de ellágyult az arckifejezése. Poppy odébb húzta a kezét, sürgetve, hogy forduljon meg, hogy befejezhesse a vizsgálatot.

\- Rendben, van pár vágás, amiben még mindig ott az üvegszilánk, úgyhogy zsibbasztó főzetet fogok neked adni. Azzal elviselhetőbb lesz.

\- Ne fáradj – vitázott Harry. – Utálom a zsibbasztó bájitalokat. Utána még órákig ott marad az a fura érzés a számban. Csak csináld, ezelőtt is kibírtam, most is menni fog.

Poppy nem tűnt túl elégedettnek.

\- Nem érdekel, milyen érzés marad a szádban. Beveszed a zsibbasztó bájitalt – Harry orra alá dugta a szóban forgó fiolát. – Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ekkora gyötrelemnek tetted ki magad – mondta, előhúzva egy csipeszt.

Harry vállat vont, kedvetlenül szemezve a zsibbasztó főzettel.

\- Gondoltam, itt vagyok egyedül, jobb, ha teszek valamit a kényelmetlenség és a fájdalom ellen.

Poppy megakadt és Harryre nézett.

\- Nem vagy egyedül, Harry – mondta. – Itt vannak a szüleid. Ne bízz senki másban, de abban mindig bízhatsz, hogy a szüleid segíteni fognak neked.

Harry nem szólt semmit. Még egy pillanatig a fiola zsibbasztó főzetre bámult, aztán felnyitotta és egy húzásra kiitta. Visszanézett Poppyra, szemei máris üvegesek lettek a bájital hatására.

Poppy nem mondott semmit, figyelmét a Harry húsába ágyazódott üvegszilánkoknak szentelte. Megragadott egyet és kihúzta.

xxx

Poppy az utolsó szilánkot is kiszedte Harry hátából, majd kimondta az Episkey varázsigét, hogy összezárja a vágást. Letette a véres csipeszt és újból megvizsgálta a bőrét, ellenőrizve, hogy minden sebet megfelelően összezárt. Megveregette a fiú vállát és rámosolygott.

\- Kész van – mondta neki.

Harry ledőlt az ágyra, a hátára, és megkönnyebbülve hunyta be a szemét, mikor a mozdulat nem okozott éles fájdalmat. Poppy megismételte a folyamatot a felsőtestén. Már korábban meggyógyította az oldalán lévő mély vágást, ami miatt olyan súlyosan vérzett, de újból ránézett, arra az esetre, ha akkor nem vett volna észre valamit.

\- Rendben, most jöhet a kenőcs – mondta Poppy és kinyitotta az üveget.

Elkezdte bekenni véraláfutásos felsőtestét a sűrű krémes anyaggal.

\- Jézus, ez bűzlik! – panaszkodott Harry. – Meddig kell ezt magamon tartani?

\- Legalább egy órát – válaszolta Poppy. – Utána lezuhanyozhatsz.

Harry visszatette fejét a párnára és csendben maradt.

Poppy bekente a kenőccsel Harry bordáit, oldalát és mellkasát. Még a csuklóira is kennie kellett egy vékony réteget, mivel a Nurmengardban rárakott fémbilincs csúnyán felsértette a bőrét.

Mikor végzett, Poppy hátralépett, szemlátomást elégedetten munkája láttán. A maradék fiolát az éjjeliszekrényre halmozta, az egyetlen bútorra a szobában, az ágyat leszámítva, ami még ép volt.

\- Ezeket kell bevenned, négy-hat óránként – utasította, rámutatva a fájdalomenyhítő fiolákra. – És ezeket naponta egyszer a következő három napban. Megvéd az üvegszilánkok miatti fertőzésekkel szemben – ezután felvette a vérpótló bájitalt. – Ebből pedig még egyet a mai napon és egyet holnap is, annyinak elégnek kell lennie.

Harry csak nézte, jól szórakozva a szigorú hanghoz tartozó gondoskodó szavakon. Furcsa kombináció volt.

\- Kérhetek tőled még valamit? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Persze – válaszolta Poppy.

\- Gondolod, hogy tudnál nekem szerezni pár tiszta ruhát? – kérdezte Harry. – Már lassan öt napja hordom ezeket.

Poppy elmosolyodott.

\- Gondolkodtam is, hogy mi lehet ez a szag – ugratta.

\- A kenőcsöd az – védekezett Harry.

Poppy elnevette magát.

\- Meglátom, mit tehetek – az ajtóhoz sétált és kislisszant.

Harry felállt és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Levette ruháit és belépett a zuhany alá, olyan forróra állítva a vizet, amennyit csak el bírt viselni. Hagyta, hogy végigfolyjon rajta a víz és lemossa a vastag krémet a testéről. A vízáradat a vállát verte, elvéve a feszültséget fájó izmaiból. Harry hosszú percekig csak állt az erős vízsugár alatt és hagyta, hogy végigfolyjon rajta.

Törölközővel a derekán visszasétált a szobába. Megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy egy egyszerű kék felső és fekete farmer volt az ágyra terítve. Poppy nem volt a szobában. Harry felvette a ruhákat és visszament a fürdőszobába, hogy felöltözzön.

Könnyedén belecsusszant a ruhákba és úgy döntött, inkább nem agyal azon, hogy kié lehettek. Nem fog ezen gondolkodni. Harry letörölte kezével a párás tükröt, hogy meglássa saját arcát visszabámulni rá.

A csipeszre nézett, ami még mindig a polcon feküdt. Felvette és élénk zöld szemével tanulmányozni kezdte. Berakta a csap alá és lemosta róla a vérfoltokat. Egy pillanatig a kezében tartotta a csipeszt, majd behunyta szemét és mély sóhaj hagyta el a száját. A csipesz visszaváltozott a pennává, mielőtt felvette volna új formáját. Harry kinyitotta szemét és a tenyerében fekvő éles késre bámult. A markolatánál fogva megragadta és feltartotta, hogy megvizsgálja. Egy hosszú pillanatig a késre bámult, majd hátsó zsebébe csúsztatta és kisétált a fürdőszobából.


	17. Hűség

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **17\. fejezet – Hűség**

James halkan lelopakodott a lépcsőn, közben próbálta elkerülni, hogy beleütközzön valamibe a sötét folyosón. A saját otthonában képes volt végigsétálni teljes sötétségben és mégis tudta, hogy merre megy, de a főhadiszálláson más volt a helyzet. Látta, hogy apró fénysugár szűrődik ki a konyhaajtó alatti résből, így felé sietett. Kinyitotta az ajtót és ott találta a feleségét az asztalnál, előtte egy gőzölgő bögrével. Lily fáradtan a férjére mosolygott.

\- Jó reggelt – mondta halkan. Lehet, hogy reggel öt óra volt, de akkor is reggel volt.

James besétált és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Jó reggelt – viszonozta a köszönést. Feleségéhez sétált, majd kezébe vette a nő arcát, gyengéden megcirógatva ujjával az orcáját. – Te sem tudsz aludni, mi?

Lily csak sóhajtott és felnyúlt, hogy megérintse James kezét.

\- Nem – felelte.

James elhúzta a kezét és leült mellé. Ő is ugyanúgy érezte magát. Egész éjjel éberen feküdt az ágyában és csak bámulta a plafont. Észrevette, mikor Lily felkelt az ágyból és kislisszant a szobából, de feltételezte, hogy csak a mosdóba ment ki. Csak miután majd fél óráig volt távol, kelt fel James, hogy átkutassa utána a főhadiszállást.

\- Harry még mindig alszik? – kérdezte Lily tudva, hogy James, akárcsak ő maga, benézett a fiú szobájába lefelé jövet.

James bólintott.

\- Igen, mélyen alszik – felelte. – Épp most vetettem rá egy gyors pillantást. Ezúttal az ajtó mellett maradtam, nehogy megint felriasszam.

Lily arckifejezése elsötétült és félrenézett, tekintetét a lesúrolt faasztalra szegezte.

\- Sose képzeltem volna, hogy így alakul majd a viszontlátásunk – mondta szomorúan. – Olyan dühös volt – suttogta a fejét rázva.

James bólintott, még mindig gyötörte a bűntudat.

\- Jó okkal – mondta. – Megsérült és még csak nem is tudtam róla – megrázta a fejét és levette a szemüvegét, hogy megdörzsölje a szemét. – Ellenőriznem kellett volna. Ez kellett volna legyen az első dolgom, mikor idehoztam.

Lily először nem szólt semmit. Igazság szerint őt is bosszantotta James. Meg kellett volna néznie, hogy Harry megsérült-e, miután ő maga hajította át az utcán, keresztül egy kirakaton. Az, hogy szándékosan vagy véletlenül tette, nem számított.

\- Mit gondolsz, Dumbledore-nak sikerül majd meggyőznie a minisztert? – tette fel Lily a kérdést, ami ébren tartotta az éjjel.

Jamesnek eltartott pár pillanatig, hogy válaszolni tudjon.

\- Nem tudom – válaszolta őszintén. – Remélem, hogy igen, Dumbledore igen meggyőző tud lenni – tette hozzá.

Lily Jamesre nézett, zöld szeme aggodalommal telt meg.

\- Mi van, ha nem sikerül? – kérdezte suttogva. – Mi van, ha a miniszter ragaszkodik majd ahhoz, hogy újból letartóztassa Harryt? Akkor mit csinálunk?

James is feltette már magának ugyanezt a kérdést. Azóta gondolkozott ezen a forgatókönyvön, mióta Dumbledore elmondta neki, hogy beszélni fog Caramellel, hogy meggyőzze arról, hogy Harry a főhadiszálláson maradhasson.

\- Akkor fogjuk Harryt és elmenekülünk – felelte James.

\- Hová? – kérdezte Lily, nem szállva szembe a javaslattal. – Hová menjünk?

\- Bárhová – felelte James. – Elhagyjuk az országot, elrejtőzünk a mugli világban, ha arra lesz szükség – James felesége aggódó szemébe nézett. – Nem veszítem el őt újra, Lily. Sem az ellenségeim, sem a saját embereim javára.

Lily bólintott. Apró mosoly tűnt fel az arcán.

\- Reméltem, hogy valami ilyesmit mondasz majd – mondta megkönnyebbülten. – El sem tudom mondani, mennyire összetörné a szívem, ha feladnád.

James fáradtan elmosolyodott.

\- Sose adom fel – biztosította. – Ez a szó nem szerepel a szótáramban – viccelődött.

\- Gyakorlatilag ez több szó – mutatott rá Lily.

\- Tudod, hogy hogy értem – mondta James egy kis nevetés kíséretében.

Mindketten elcsendesedtek és csak ültek az asztalnál, elveszve gondolataikban arról, hogy mit tartogat a jövő.

\- Mondott Madame Pomfrey bármit is Harryről, mielőtt elment? – kérdezte James.

\- Nem, csak átfutott azon, hogy milyen bájitalokat hagyott itt neki, hogy biztosan bevegye őket – válaszolta Lily. – Azt mondta, ha bármi gond lépne fel, csak menjünk el érte.

\- Persze – sóhajtotta James. – Ő nem tagja a Rendnek. Nem jöhet ide magától.

\- Elmegyek érte, ha a szükség lesz rá – mondta Lily. – De ne legyen, mármint, gondját viseljük majd Harrynek, figyelünk, hogy rendesen gyógyuljon és hogy ne legyen több probléma.

James bólintott, már a gondolattól is ideges lett, hogy újból Harry szeme elé kerüljön. Hogy is tehetné, miután annyi fájdalmat és kényelmetlenséget okozott neki? Mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasott volna, Lily rátette a kezét Jamesére.

\- Ne aggódj, James. Csak kérj bocsánatot Harrytől. Nem akartad bántani. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha egyszer lenyugszik, meg fogja érteni.

\- Remélem – motyogta James.

A férj és feleség tovább beszélgettek a következő néhány órában. Már majdnem reggel nyolc volt, mikor két hangos durranás visszhangzott az egyébként csendes házban. James és Lily felnézett, mikor kinyílt az ajtó és Arthur és Molly Weasley sétált be a konyhába.

\- Ó! Nem számítottam arra, hogy már fent lesztek – mosolyodott el Molly a Pottereket látva.

\- Molly, Arthur – üdvözölte őket Lily meglepetten. – Korán jöttetek – tette hozzá. Hirtelen összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Mit csinált Damien? – kérdezte.

Molly mosolyogva felé sétált.

\- Semmit – biztosította. – Jól van, nagyon szépen viselkedik.

\- Jó – mosolygott Lily. – Még egyszer köszönöm, Molly, amiért megengedted, hogy az Odúban maradjon. - Ő és James nem lett volna képes a főhadiszálláson maradni és Harryvel foglalkozni, ha közben Damien otthon lett volna egyedül.

\- Igazán semmiség – legyintett Molly. - Jól érzi magát, tegnap a fiúkkal egész nap kerti törpékre vadásztak a hátsó kertben– mosolygott Molly. – Kifárasztotta magát. Mélyen alszik Ron szobájában, rájuk néztem, mielőtt eljöttem.

\- És hogyhogy ilyen korán jöttetek? – kérdezte James.

Molly a sütő körül sürgött-forgott.

\- Üzenetet kaptunk Dumbledore-tól – felelte.

\- Sürgős találkozó – magyarázta Arthur.

James és Lily ideges pillantást váltottak.

\- Tényleg? Mit mondott? – kérdezte James, közben felkelve a székéről.

\- Csak azt, hogy legyünk itt, amilyen hamar csak tudunk – válaszolta Arthur. – Bill még ágyban volt, de azt motyogta, hogy majd jön utánunk, úgyhogy eljöttünk.

\- Biztos időben itt lesz– mondta Molly. – Lily, James, reggeliztetek már? – kérdezte.

\- Nem, csak teáztunk – válaszolta James.

\- Tessék, segítek – sietett Lily Molly segítségére, mikor az elkezdte felhalmozni a tojást és a kenyeret a pulton.

\- Hogy bírod? – kérdezte Arthur kedvesen Jamest. Ő is apa volt és csak elképzelni tudta, hogy milyen szívfájdalmon ment keresztül.

\- Jól, azt hiszem – bólintott. Hátrapillantott Lilyre és Mollyra, majd Arthur szemébe nézett. – Dumbledore elégedettnek hangzott? – kérdezte. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore-nak már beszélnie kellett a miniszterrel, azért hívta össze a találkozót, hogy értesítse a Rendet a végeredményről.

\- Nem jobban, mint szokott – felelte Arthur.

James elcsendesedett, a szíve meglódult. Magában imádkozott, hogy Dumbledore jó hírekkel szolgáljon.

xxx

Miután megkapták Dumbledore üzenetét, reggel fél nyolcra már minden rendtag a főhadiszálláson volt. James és Lily közöttük ült, idegesek voltak és jobban aggódtak, mint azt képzelték volna. Szemüket az ajtóra szegezték, arra vártak, hogy megérkezzen Dumbledore és elhozza a híreket, amik meghatározzák majd a fiuk jövőjét.

Sirius nem sokkal azután ébredt fel, hogy Molly és Arthur megérkezett. James és Lily mellett ült, csipás szemmel, fáradtan. Próbált beszélni Jamesszel és megnyugtató szavakkal szolgálni, de barátja túlságosan ideges volt ahhoz, hogy hallgasson rá. Végül csak csendben ült mellettük, és velük együtt leste az ajtót Dumbledore érkezését várva.

Dumbledore szinte azon nyomban megjelent az ajtóban. Besétált és bezárta maga után, magára vonva mindenki figyelmét. James és Lily felültek a székükben, tekintetüket az ősz hajú varázslóra szegezték és az arckifejezését vizslatták, próbáltak rájönni, hogy sikerrel járt-e a miniszternél.

Dumbledore elfoglalta szokásos helyét az asztalnál ülő rendtagokkal szemben. Tiszteletteljesen meghajtotta a fejét.

\- Jó reggelt és köszönöm, hogy ilyen hamar eljöttetek – kék szemével átfutotta a szobát és tekintete megállapodott Jamesen és Lilyn. Rájuk mosolygott. – Jó híreim vannak. A miniszter úr belement, hogy Harry itt maradjon a főhadiszálláson.

James és Lily majd' összeestek a megkönnyebbüléstől. Össze volt kulcsolva a kezük és Dumbledore szavai hallaták felerősödött a szorításuk. Mindketten behunyták a szemüket és némán hálát rebegtek. Gyors mosolyt váltottak egymással, majd újból Dumbledore-ra koncentráltak.

\- Tegnap éjjel üzenetet küldtem Corneliusnak, amiben elmagyaráztam, hogy Harry velem van – folytatta Dumbledore. – Arra kért, hogy beszéljünk kora reggel és meghívott az otthonába, hogy négyszemközt vitassuk meg az ügyet – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Hosszas mérlegelés után Cornelius egyetértett, hogy a legjobb eljárásmód az lesz, ha Harryt a főhadiszálláson rejtjük el. Rámutattam, hogy ha Voldemort meg tudott szervezni egy mentőakciót a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba, akkor nincs olyan börtön, ami biztonságban tartaná őt tőle. A főhadiszállás az egyike azon kevés helyeknek, ahova Voldemort nem tud eljutni.

A szobában néma csend uralkodott, mindenki figyelme a vezetőjükre szegeződött.

\- És milyen magyarázatot ad majd a miniszter úr Harry eltűnésére? – kérdezte McGalagony.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott és fejet hajtott a nő felé.

\- Pontosan az tartott a legtovább Corneliusnak és nekem, hogy ezt eldöntsük – felelte Dumbledore. – Hosszas viták után a miniszter úr megfogadta a tanácsomat és rövidesen kiad majd egy hivatalos közleményt, még a reggel folyamán, amiben bejelenti, hogy a Sötét Herceget átszállították egy szigorúan őrzött börtönbe, egy nyilvánosságra nem hozott helyszínen. Bejelentik majd, hogy a Sötét Herceg nem kap tárgyalást, mivel a megkísérelt szökésével elveszítette a tisztességes tárgyaláshoz való jogát. Életfogytiglan sínylődik majd egy jól védett börtönben. Miután Voldemort és a halálfalói megkísérelték megszöktetni, mostantól egy Minisztérium által kiadott rendelet szabja meg, hogy a Sötét Herceg tartózkodási helye szigorúan titkosított.

\- Más szavakkal, hazudni fognak – mondta Mordon. Reszelős hangja élesebb volt a szokásosnál.

Dumbledore barátja felemás tekintetébe nézett és a szemében lévő csillogás kissé elhalványult.

\- El kell ferdítenünk az igazságot, Alastor, a nagyobb jó érdekében.

Mordon horkantott, de nem szólt semmit.

\- Tehát a világ úgy hiszi, hogy a Sötét Herceget letartóztatták és valahol egy börtönben az életfogytiglani ítéletét tölti – erősített rá Tonks. – De mit _csinálunk_ vele igazából? Úgy értem, nem maradhat örökké bezárva a főhadiszálláson.

James és Lily előredőltek a székükön, ők is kíváncsiak voltak, hogy mit tervezett Dumbledore.

\- Egyelőre elég, hogy itt marad – mondta Dumbledore. – Cornelius nem hagyja majd, hogy örökké így legyen – fedte fel. – Csak akkor engedte meg, hogy itt tartsam, mikor biztosítottam róla, hogy el tudom érni, hogy Harry átálljon a mi oldalunkra.

Dühös motyogás hullámzott végig a szobán.

\- Albus, nem tehette! – kapott levegőért McGalagony.

\- Hogy állíthatott ilyesmit? Nem látta őt tegnap? – kérdezte Kingsley.

\- Nem tudja biztosra, hogy át _lehet-e_ állítani! – mondta Sturgis.

\- Bonyolult lesz, elismerem – bólintott Dumbledore -, de nem lehetetlen.

A szoba csendbe borult, de senki sem tűnt meggyőzöttnek.

\- Mégis hogyan tervezi átállítani? - kérdezte Piton szkeptikusan. – Mit akar tenni?

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

\- Nos, kezdetnek – mondta -, azt hiszem, lehívhatnánk reggelizni.

xxx

Kopogás hallatszott az ajtón, majd kitárult, és Sturgis és Kingsley sétált be a szobába, pálcájukat maguk előtt tartva, készen állva minden eshetőségre. Szemükkel átpásztázták a szobát, amiben még mindig szanaszét hevertek a törött bútordarabok és megtalálták a sötét hajú fiút az ablak mellett, a párkánynak dőlve. Harry felnézett, mikor a két férfi belépett, de nem mozdult a helyéről.

A következő néhány pillanatban senki sem beszélt. Az aurorok épp olyan intenzitással tanulmányozták a fiút, mint az őket. Kingsley szólalt meg elsőként.

\- Dumbledore látni kíván – mondta szokásos nyugodt hanghordozásában.

Harry szeme összeszűkült.

\- Hát kívánja csak, ha ahhoz van kedve. Én nem megyek sehová – mondta Harry hűvösen. – Ha látni akar engem, akkor jöjjön ide ő.

Sturgis azonnal rászegezte a pálcáját a tizenhat éves fiúra.

\- Jobban tennéd, ha figyelnél a nyelvedre – vakkantott rá. – Velünk jössz! – rendelte.

\- Különben? – kérdezte Harry nyugodtan.

Sturgis egy lépéssel közelebb jött, pálcáját Harry mellkasára szegezte.

\- Különben megbánod!

Harry a szemét forgatta.

\- Dolgoznia kéne még a _fenyegető_ hangján. Egyáltalán nem hihető.

\- Majd hihetővé teszem én neked! – sziszegte Sturgis és közelebb lépett.

\- Podmore – figyelmeztette Kingsley és a férfi elé tartotta a kezét, megakadályozva abban, hogy tovább menjen.

Harry csak nézte őt, metsző pillantását Sturgisen tartotta, mintegy kihívásként, hogy menjen csak közelebb.

\- Gyerünk, Harry – mondta Kingsley még mindig nyugodt, fesztelen hangsúllyal. – Dumbledore vár téged.

Harry Kingsley-re nézett és csendben végigmérte, aztán felegyenesedett és odasétált hozzájuk. Sturgis és Kingsley kivezette Harryt a szobából, majd le a lépcsőn. A konyhába vitték, ahol Dumbledore és még néhány másik rendtag várt rá.

Amikor Harry belépett, az első ember, akit meglátott, az asztalfőnél ülő Dumbledore volt. A tűzhely mellett a vörös hajú Molly Weasley és a kékhajú Nymphadora Tonks állt. A szoba egyetlen ablaka elé Rémszem Mordon telepedett le és mindkét szemét mérgesen meresztette rá. Mellette ott állt Arthur Weasley. Harry balján egy másik ajtó volt, kissé nyitva hagyva, így hallotta a többi rendtag hangját kiszűrődni a nappaliból. Az asztalnál ült még Dumbledore mellett Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGalagony és James és Lily Potter.

Harry tekintete egy-két pillanatra elidőzött Jamesen, majd belenézett az őt bámuló kék szempárba, ami Albus Dumbledore-hoz tartozott. Kingsley és Sturgis Harry két oldalán maradtak, aki éppen a küszöb után állt meg, szemlátomást nem szándékozott bentebb menni.

Dumbledore Harryre mosolygott és üdvözlésképp meghajtotta a fejét.

\- Jó reggelt, Harry – mondta kedélyesen. – Remélem, pihentető éjszakád volt.

Harry nem válaszolt, de az elsötétült tekintete is megtette.

\- Értesítettek a sérüléseidről. Bízom benne, hogy Madame Pomfrey a legjobb tudása szerint segített rajtad – folytatta Dumbledore.

Harry erre sem válaszolt.

\- Kérlek, foglalj helyet – intett Dumbledore az egyik asztal mellett álló szék felé.

Harry tekintete a felkínált hely felé siklott, majd újból Dumbledore szemébe nézett.

\- Inkább nem – felelte halk, de hideg szavakkal.

Jamesen furcsa érzés suhant végig Harry hangját hallva. Annyira hasonlított másik fia hangjára, mégis olyan kegyetlen és barátságtalan volt, hogy nem bírta elképzelni, hogy Damien így beszéljen.

\- Meg tudom érteni, hogy érezheted most magad, Harry – felelte Dumbledore együttérzően. – Sok mindenen mentél át az elmúlt hét során és megértem, hogy nyugtalan vagy miattunk – felemelte kezét, és a körülöttük álló emberek felé intett. – De itt senki sem kíván ártani neked, Harry.

Harry felvonta egyik szemöldökét, arckifejezése elsötétült.

\- Tényleg azt várja, hogy ezt elhiggyem? – kérdezte.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem egészen, nem, azonban igazat mondok – újból a szék felé intett. – Kérlek, foglalj helyet. Bizonyára éhes vagy, reggelizz meg.

\- _Ahhoz_ nem vagyok elég éhes – szúrt vissza Harry, vad zöld szemével a székéhez szögezve Dumbledore-t. – Előbb fogok éhezni, mint hogy közös kenyéren éljek az ellenségeimmel.

James kemény csomót érzett a gyomrában Harry szavai hallatán. Harry őt és Lilyt is belefoglalta az utolsó mondatába.

\- Nem vagy az ellenségünk – mondta Dumbledore nyugodtan.

\- Lehet – mondta Harry -, de maga az enyém.

Dumbledore egy pillanatra megállt, kék szemében szomorúság tükröződött Harry szavait hallva. Elrejtette csalódottságát és kedélyesen elmosolyodott.

\- Idővel rá fogsz jönni, hogy nem vagyok ellenség – mondta.

\- És ez az előtt vagy után lesz, hogy átad a Minisztériumnak, hogy végezzenek velem? – kérdezte Harry.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

\- Ne aggódj, Harry. A Minisztérium nem jön el érted. Beszéltem a miniszter úrral és belement, hogy itt maradj.

Harry meglepettnek tűnt. Dumbledore-ra bámult, először hitetlenkedve, majd gyanakodva.

\- Miért? – kérdezte.

\- A miniszter úr egyetértett, hogy kaphatsz egy második esélyt. Egy esélyt, hogy magad döntsd el, kihez kéne hűségesnek lenned.

Harry arckifejezése megváltozott, mérgesen meredt Dumbledore-ra.

\- Már réges rég eldöntöttem, hogy kihez szól a hűségem! – vicsorította. – Nem tud megvesztegetni!

\- Harry…

\- Nem fog működni! – vágott közbe Harry. – Nem fordulok apám ellen, akkor sem, ha a szabadságomba vagy az életembe kerül!

James érezte, hogy néhány szempár felé fordult Harry szavai hallatán. Ő csak annyira volt képes, hogy a fiára bámuljon, az _ő_ fiára, aki az _ő_ ellenségét nevezte az apjának.

\- Hogy mennyire elvakított téged – szólalt meg James, magára vonva Harry figyelmét. – Hogy nem veszed észre, mit csinál? Annyira összezavart téged, hogy képes lennél feláldozni magadat érte!

\- A feláldozás nagy szó – felelte Harry. – Csak azt teszem, amit bármelyik fiú tenne, megvédem az apámat.

\- Ezt fordítva szokták, Harry – felelte James. – Az apa védi meg a fiát.

\- Honnan tudnádezt t _e_? – kérdezte Harry halk, de vad szavakkal.

James nem szólt semmit, csak tovább bámulta a fiát, összetörte a szívét, hogy milyen elkötelezett volt Harry egy olyan szörnyeteg iránt, mint Voldemort.

Harry újból Dumbledore felé fordította a figyelmét.

\- Visszamehet a Minisztériumba és megmondhatja nekik, hogy az alkunak lőttek – mondta egy fenyegető pillantás kíséretében. – Nem mondok semmit, sem magának, sem nekik. Ha ez rács mögé juttat, hát legyen.

Megfordult és rá se hederítve a mögötte álló két aurorra, indulni készült. Dumbledore egy egyszerű intése elég volt ahhoz, hogy Kingsley és Sturgis felemeljék a karukat, ezzel elállva Harry útját.

\- Harry.

A fiú visszafordult Dumbledore felé.

\- Nem kerülsz vissza a rácsok mögé – mondta Dumbledore magabiztosan. – Tudom, hogy nem hiszel nekem, de segíteni próbálok neked. Amíg erre nem vagyok képes, itt maradsz, ahol biztonságban leszel.

Harry felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Még csak azt sem tudom, hol van az az „itt".

Dumbledore hirtelen elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

\- Persze, bizonyára össze vagy zavarodva. Nézd el nekem, Harry – mondta Dumbledore egy újabb fejbiccentés kíséretében. – Jelenleg a Főnix Rendje főhadiszállásán tartózkodsz.

Harry meglepettnek tűnt, vagy a felfedezéstől, hogy hol volt, vagy attól, hogy Dumbledore elárulta neki. A körülöttük lévő rendtagok is döbbentek voltak, hitetlenkedve bámultak az idős varázslóra, amiért az felfedte a főhadiszállásukat a Sötét Hercegnek. Mordon nem titkoltan vetett sötét pillantásokat Dumbledore-ra, tisztán látszott, hogy dühös volt rá.

\- Itt fogsz maradni – folytatta Dumbledore, figyelmen kívül hagyva a körülötte állók reakcióját. – Legalábbis egyelőre. Most pedig, mivel tekintélyes időt fogsz itt eltölteni, tisztában kell lenned a szabályokkal – folytatta Dumbledore boldogan. – A Rend itt gyűlik össze a találkozóira. Ez idő alatt szeretném, ha a számodra kirendelt szobában tartózkodnál – Harry összeszorította állkapcsát és ökölbe szorította a kezét, de csendben maradt. – A főhadiszállás védelme magában foglalja, hogy csakis a tagok jöhetnek és mehetnek kedvük szerint. Ha valaki, aki nem tagja a Rendnek, megpróbálna be- vagy kilépni, nem sikerülne, így kérlek, ne vesztegesd az energiádat arra, hogy távozni próbálsz – mondta Dumbledore olyan hangsúllyal, mintha Harry egészsége minden másnál jobban aggasztaná. – Mondanom sem kell, hogy az erőszak semmiféle formáját nem fogjuk tolerálni.

Harry megfordult, hogy elmenjen, úgy döntött semmit sem vesz tudomásul abból, amit az idősebb varázsló mondott. Újból megállították.

\- Még egy dolog, Harry.

Harry megfordult Dumbledore hangjára és gyűlölettel meredt rá. Dumbledore talpra emelkedett, szemét a sötét hajú fiún tartotta és hirtelen elkomolyodott.

\- Nem lehet fegyvert tartani a főhadiszálláson – mondta. – Úgyhogy kérlek, add át azt a kést.

Harry megdermedt, tekintetét még mindig Dumbledore-on tartotta, a vad zöld szempár belefúródott a nyugodt kékbe. A körülöttük lévő rendtagok hirtelen megfeszültek, minden szempár Harryre szegeződött, aki a kisujját sem mozdította Dumbledore szavaira. Mordon és Tonks kezükben a pálcájukkal az asztalhoz léptek. Kingsley és Sturgis is közelebb araszoltak Harryhez és rá céloztak. Arthur ott állt közvetlenül Mordon mögött. Még James, Lily, Sirius és Remus is reflexszerűen a pálcáért nyúltak. Hirtelen minden rendtag kezében ott termett a varázspálca, előttük a célponttal.

Harry mindannyiukat szemügyre vette, mielőtt visszapillantott volna a nappaliba vezető ajtóra. Hány rendtag lehetett abban a szobában? Hány pálcával kellene szembenéznie? Tudta, hogy milyen szörnyű létszámfölényben voltak. Mérgesen visszanézett Dumbledore-ra, aki továbbra is békés nyugalommal tekintett rá.

\- Kérlek, Harry – mondta Dumbledore és az asztal felé intett. – Jobb lenne, ha magad adnád át, mintha nekünk kéne elvennünk tőled –továbbra is nyugodtan beszélt, ami éles ellentétet képzett fenyegető szavaival.

Anélkül, hogy levette volna a szemét Dumbledore-ról, Harry lassan a hátsó zsebébe nyúlt és előhúzta az átváltoztatott kést. Feltartotta, hogy megmutassa Dumbledore-nak, észrevéve közben a többiek fegyverre vetett, döbbent, mi több, félelemmel teli arckifejezését. Harry az asztalra ejtette a kést.

\- Köszönöm, Harry – mondta Dumbledore. Kezével a kés felé intett, mire az nyomban felvette eredeti formáját, egy öreg pennát.

Egy pillanatig senki nem szólt vagy tett semmit, aztán hirtelen Dumbledore összecsapta a két kezét és egy hangosat tapsolt. Mágiahullám áradt ki belőle és söpört végig a szobán, majd az egész házon. Az erejétől Harry hátratántorodott. Azonnal érezte, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben körülötte.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott és lesimította a talárját, miközben Harryhez szólt.

\- Tudom, hogy nehéz hinned nekem, mikor azt mondom, hogy biztonságban vagy itt – mondta. – És bár meg szeretném láttatni veled az ítéleted tévességét, nem engedhetem meg, hogy fegyvert hordj magadnál a főhadiszálláson. Ezért, hogy meggátoljalak abban, hogy másik fegyvert fazonírozz magadnak, mágiaelzárás alá helyeztem a főhadiszállást; semmilyen varázslatot nem lehet itt végrehajtani, legyen az pálca nélküli vagy egyéb – látva az előtte álló tinédzser döbbent és őrjöngő arckifejezését, Dumbledore békítő hangon magyarázatba fogott. – Csak időleges, amíg meg nem érted, hogy nincs szükséged a fegyverre. Addig is, azt hiszem, mindannyiunknak mugli módon kell intéznie a dolgait – kuncogott.

Harry egy szót sem szólt. Mérges pillantást vetett Dumbledore-ra, majd megfordult és ügyet sem vetve a két aurorra, elslisszant mellettük, kiment az ajtón, fel a lépcsőn és brutális erővel becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

xxx

\- Miért mondta el neki, hogy ez a főhadiszállás? – kérdezte McGalagony.

\- Megkérdezte, hogy hol van – felelte Dumbledore egyszerűen.

\- Mondhatta volna neki azt is, hogy Sirius házában!

\- Igen, mondhattam volna, de inkább úgy döntöttem, hogy teljesen őszinte leszek vele, Minerva – mondta Dumbledore a teáját szürcsölgetve. – Elvégre, ha meg akarjuk nyerni magunknak, egy kis bizalmat kell mutatnunk irányába.

\- Bizalmat? – ugatta Mordon. – Bizalmat? Albus, felfogja, hogy kiről beszél?

\- Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele – felelte Dumbledore udvariasan.

\- Akkor tudja, hogy _benne_ nem lehet megbízni! – kiáltotta Mordon. – _Fegyver_ volt nála, Merlin szerelmére! Hogy beszélhet arról, hogy megbízzunk benne?!

\- Volt fegyvere, de nem használta – mutatott rá Dumbledore nyugodtan. – Nála volt, hogy megvédje magát, ami érthető, hiszen úgy hiszi, ellenségek között van. Van különbség aközött, hogy azzal a szándékkal rejteget valaki fegyvert, hogy megtámadjon valakit, vagy hogy egyszerűen csak megvédje magát.

\- Honnan tudhatja, hogy mik voltak a szándékai? – kérdezte Sturgis.

\- Ha támadni akart volna, megtette volna, mikor Kingsley-vel bementek a szobájába – mondta Dumbledore.

\- Nem tudom elhinni – lehelte Tonks, teljesen megfeledkezve az előtte lévő rántottáról és pirítósról. – Átváltoztatott egy pennát egy késsé _pálca nélkül._ Ez… ez…

\- Kivételes átváltoztatási tudás – fejezte be McGalagony helyette, fejet hajtva. – Igen, Nymphadora, mind egyetértünk – mondta, ugyan egy kissé kelletlenül.

Tonks bosszúsnak tűnt, mint mindig, amikor valaki a keresztnevét használta, de mivel McGalagonyról volt szó, nem javította ki.

\- Most mi lesz? – kérdezte Remus.

Dumbledore lerakta a csészéjét, kissé komolyabbnak tűnt.

\- Jobban el van köteleződve Voldemort iránt, mint gondoltam – vallotta be. – Meg kell láttatnunk Harryvel az igazságot, látnia kell, hogy mit tesz a világgal Voldemort és akkor majd Harry is meg akarja őt állítani.

\- Miből gondolja, hogy nem ért egyet a _szörnyeteg_ apjával? – kérdezte Mordon mérgesen.

\- Ha Harry egyetértene Voldemorttal, akkor nem mentette volna meg Poppy gyerekeit a halálfalók támadása után – mondta Dumbledore. – A tény, hogy kockára tette a saját életét, hogy megmentsen két gyermeket és mindezt annak ellenére, hogy tudta, a saját emberei támadták meg őket, bizonyítja, hogy Harry nem ért egyet mindennel, amit Voldemort tesz – Dumbledore körbetekintett az asztalon. – Meg kell mutatnunk Harrynek, hogy melyik a helyes út és el _fogja_ azt fogadni. Azt jövendölték, hogy ő fogja legyőzni Voldemortot, előbb vagy utóbb utoléri majd a végzete.

James felnézett Dumledore-ra, rá se hederítve az előtte lévő tál ételre.

\- Mennyi időnk van? – kérdezte. – Mennyi időt adott Caramel, hogy átállítsuk Harryt?

Dumbledore egy pillanatra megállt, mielőtt James szemébe nézett volna.

\- A miniszter urat meg lehet győzni arról, hogy kibővítse az időtartamot – mondta Dumbledore sietve. – Amint látja, hogy Harry próbál beilleszkedni, mikor meglátja, hogy nem jelent fenyegetést, ő…

\- Mennyi időnk van? – kérdezte újból James.

Dumbledore sóhajtott.

\- Öt, talán hat hónap.

James behunyta a szemét, legyőzötten megrázta a fejét.

\- Öt-hat hónap az semmi! – mondta és érezte, hogy felgyülemlik benne a méreg. – Harry az utóbbi tizenöt évet Voldemorttal töltötte, ennyi ideig mosta az agyát az az állat! – köpte. – Hogy a fenébe változtathatnánk meg öt hónap alatt? Tizenöt évnyi kárt javítsunk ki öt hónap alatt?

\- Tudom, hogy nem egyszerű – kezdte Dumbledore. – De, ahogy mondtam, nem lehetetlen…

\- Nem, ez tényleg lehetetlen! – szakította félbe James. – Nem látta őt az előbb? Hajlandó feláldozni magát, a szabadságát, az _életét_ azért a szörnyetegért és arra számít, hogy a jövőben majd megváltozik öt-hat hónap alatt? – mérgesen megrázta a fejét. – Ez nem elég, több időre van szükségünk!

\- James, ez nem így működik – állította Dumbledore, próbálta elérni, hogy az érzelmileg túlfűtött férfi lenyugodjon. – Öt hónappal később, amikor Caramel azt látja, hogy Harry nem tett semmit, nem bántott senkit, nem próbált elszökni, akkor látni fogja a fejlődést. Több időt fog adni nekünk, hogy teljesen átállítsuk Harryt a mi oldalunkra – biztosította Dumbledore. – Harry vissza _fog_ jönni hozzánk. Tizenöt év után Harry végre újra találkozhat a szüleivel, a családjával – mosolygott rá és Lilyre. – Teljes mértékig hiszek bennetek. Mikor megmutatjátok Harrynek a családotokban betöltött helyét, nem akar majd elmenni, még Voldemortért sem.

xxx

A négyszögletes tölgyasztal teljes hosszában különböző, aznapi dátumú újságok hevertek kiterítve, az asztal teljes felületét beborítva. Sötét taláros férfiak tömörültek köré, elolvasták és ellenőrizték őket, tüzetesen megvizsgálva, hogy tartalmaznak-e valamilyen rejtett információt, mindezt a rendkívül ingerült nagyuruk parancsára.

Maga Voldemort az asztalnál állt, kezében egy újságot szorongatva; lángoló vörös szemével futotta át a szavakat és minden egyes újraolvasással egyre mérgesebb lett.

„ _A Sötét Herceg, Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén fia, másodszor került fogságba a héten, mikor szökést kísérelt meg a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból a tárgyalása napján. Értesüléseink szerint egy csapat bátor auror letartóztatta, mielőtt még elhagyhatta volna az épületet. A mágiaügyi miniszter, Cornelius Caramel ma reggel nyilvános közleményt adott ki, amelyben megerősítette, hogy a Sötét Herceget átszállították a varázslóvilág legszigorúbban őrzött börtöneinek egyikébe. A pontos helyszín, azaz ennek a bizonyos börtönnek a neve szigorúan titkosított. A miniszter úr azt állította, hogy a hírhedt Sötét Herceget, akit számos halálesetért terhel felelősség, életfogytiglanra ítélték. Sokak reakciója…"_

Voldemort széttépte az újságot és durván az asztalra hajította. Mindkét kezével megragadta az asztalt, fejét lehajtotta, a szemét pedig behunyta, ahogy próbálta kitalálni, mi legyen a következő lépése. Hogy deríthetné ki, hogy hol tartják fogva Harryt?

Felnézett a halálfalóira, minden egyes embert végigpásztázva vörös szemével, azt kívánva, hogy legalább az egyikük diadalmasan felkiáltson, és azt állítsa, hogy talált egy nyomot, ami elvezethet Harryhez. Magához rendelte a belső körének nagyrészét, hogy olvassák el a különböző újságokat, hátha legalább az egyikük más cikket közölt le és többet fed fel, mint a többi, ezzel nyomot szolgáltatva, legyen az bármilyen kicsi is, ami elvezetheti őt Harryhez. De válaszul csak fejrázásokat és félelemmel teli arckifejezéseket kapott. Voldemort arrébb ment az asztaltól, attól tartva, hogy a végén még halálra kínozza a saját embereit, amiért nem találtak semmit.

\- Nagyúr.

Voldemort Bella felé fordult, és látta, hogy a nő az ajtó felé néz. Követte pillantását és meglátta a befelé siető Pitont térdre rogyni. Voldemort egy ördögi morgás kíséretében felé vonult.

\- Fél órával ezelőtt hívattalak! – sziszegte Voldemort Pitonnak a haragtól szinte égő vörös szemekkel.

Piton fejet hajtott és újból meghajolt a Sötét Nagyúr előtt.

\- Elnézésedet kérem, Nagyuram, nem tudtam elszabadulni Dumbledore-tól.

Voldemort szeme gyűlölettől égett a puszta a név hallatán.

\- Megbeszélést hívott össze? – kérdezte.

\- Igen, Nagyuram. Szólt a Rendnek a Sötét Hercegről és elmondta a híreket a bebörtönzéséről. Dumbledore minden erejével azon van, hogy megtudja a tartózkodási helyét. Makacsul találkozni próbál a Herceggel, abban a reményben, hogy talán beteljesítheti a jóslatot.

Bella, aki időközben nagyura mellé lépett, mérges, tiltakozó hangot hallatott, Voldemort azonban csak somolygott.

\- Dumbledore hamarosan megtanulja annak a következményeit, ha megpróbálja ellenem fordítani a fiamat – sziszegte Voldemort. – Majdhogynem szeretném, hogy beszéljen Harryvel és megpróbáljon szólni neki a jóslatról. Nem élné meg a beszélgetés végét!

Piton fejet hajtott, több esze volt, mint hogy megszólaljon.

Bella felemelte a Reggeli Próféta egyik példányát és megmutatta Pitonnak.

\- Caramel hazudik, azt állítja, hogy Harryt még a Minisztérium épületében fogták el, mikor Harryt az utcán kapta el Potter!

Elakadt, behunyta a szemét és visszaszorította az emléket; csak pár másodpercig látta Harryt, amint törött üvegdarabok között feküdt, kábultan, fájdalmak közepette, aztán Potter durván megragadta a gallérjánál fogva és magával rántotta a zsupszkulccsal.

\- Potter egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz vitte volna Harryt – mondta, sötét szemével vádlón meredve Pitonra.

Piton minden csepp tehetségét mozgósította magában és okklumenciával pajzsot emelt elméje köré, mielőtt Voldemort szemébe nézett volna.

\- Nagyuram, ha Potter Dumbledore-hoz vitte volna a Sötét Herceget, akkor arról értesítették volna a Rendet. Most jöttem a megbeszélésről és Dumbledore másról se tudott beszélni, mint hogy hogyan kéne kideríteni, hova küldte a Minisztérium a Sötét Herceget. Utasította a Rendet, hogy tudjanak meg mindent, amit lehet.

\- Tehát azt állítod, hogy Potter átadta Harryt a Minisztériumnak? – kérdezte Bella hitetlenkedve.

\- Így kellett lennie – válaszolta Piton.

\- Potter nem adná fel a saját húsát és vérét csak így! – mondta Bella a fejét rázva.

Piton visszanézett Voldemortra.

\- Ha abban hisz, hogy mindezt a nagyobb jóért teszi, úgy hiszem, megtenné – hazudta Piton. – Elvégre Dumbledore egyik követője.

Voldemort nem szólt semmit, csak behunyta a szemét és felemelte a kezét, hogy mérgesen és csalódottan megdörzsölje a fejét. Piton hitetlenkedve figyelte, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ilyen érzelmeket mutat, ilyesmit még sosem tapasztalt korábban. Voldemort igazán _aggódott_ valaki miatt, saját magán kívül.

Hirtelen kinyílt a terem ajtaja és Lucius sietett be rajta. Voldemort a férfihoz indult, figyelmen kívül hagyva Pitont és Bellát is. Intett a férfinak, hogy maradjon állva, mikor a szőke hajú varázsló féltérdre akart ereszkedni, hogy meghajoljon előtte.

\- Lucius! – sziszegte sürgetően. – Mit tudtál meg?

\- Nagyúr, beszéltem Rookwooddal, semmit sem tud arról, hogy hova küldte Caramel Harryt – mondta neki Lucius bűntudatosan. – Meglepettnek tűnt, azt mondta, hogy amennyire ő tudja, a Minisztérium elvesztette Harryt tegnap. Meg volt döbbenve, amikor meglátta reggel nyomtatásban a híreket.

\- Mit tud kideríteni? – kérdezte Voldemort, kezdett elfogyni a türelme.

\- Rookwood annyi információt fog gyűjteni a minisztériumbeli kollégáitól, amennyit csak tud. Valaki a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztályon tudni fogja, hogy melyik börtönben tartják fogva Harryt. Azt tervezi, hogy Veritaserumot csepegtet nekik és megszerzi a…

\- Az túl sokáig fog tartani! – szakította félbe Voldemort. Haragjától Lucius ijedten elhátrált és gyorsan, bocsánatkérően fejet hajtott.

\- Nagyúr, add parancsba a kívánságod és mi teljesítjük azt – mondta.

Voldemort egy pillanatra megállt, nehezen vette a levegőt a benne fájdalmasan lüktető haragtól. Hátrapillantott, és látta, hogy az emberei még mindig az asztalnál voltak, vizsgálták a meglévő információt, de semmire sem jutottak. Látta, hogy Bella és Piton még mindig ott álltak, ahol hagyta őket. Megfordult és visszasétált, hogy a többiek elé álljon.

\- Hagyjátok! – rendelkezett, amitől az asztalnál álló férfiak azon nyomban megálltak. Visszanézett Luciusra, Bellára és Pitonra, majd megszólította a társaságot.

\- A Minisztérium egy jól védett börtönbe küldte a Sötét Herceget, aminek a pontos helye szigorúan őrzött titok – a rubinvörös szempár végigszántotta a termet és belefúródott minden egyes halálfaló tekintetébe. – Nyomozzátok le az ügyben érintett minisztériumi hivatalnokokat és addig kínozzátok őket, amíg ki nem adják a helyszínt. A börtönön kívül akarom tudni a fiamat, vissza az otthonában a következő negyvennyolc órán belül! Tegyétek, amit tennetek kell, még akkor is, ha magát a minisztert kell foglyul ejtenetek, hogy megszerezzétek az információt – ezzel intett az embereinek, hogy távozzanak.

A halálfalók meghajoltak Voldemort előtt és elhagyták a termet, zavarodottan, hogy tudnák teljesíteni a lehetetlent, méghozzá negyvennyolc órán belül.

xxx

Harry első dolga volt, mikor visszaért a szobájába, hogy letesztelje a mágiaelzárást. Megpróbálta pálca nélkül magához idézni a fiola fájdalomenyhítőt az éjjeliszekrényről, de nem működött.

Frusztráltan megpróbálta átváltoztatni a törött faszéket egy dobozzá, de ez sem sikerült. Harry mérgesen az ágyra hanyatlott. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy Dumbledore rajtakapta a késsel. Honnan tudta Dumbledore, hogy fegyvere van? Harry úgy döntött, inkább nem akarja tudni. Csak még mérgesebbé tenné.

A következő három órában csak ült az ágyon és bámult kifelé az ablakon. A sebhelyében lévő fájdalom újból fokozatosan erősödött, amitől Harrynek össze kellett szorítania a fogát és behunynia a szemét. Megragadott egy fiola fájdalomenyhítőt és egy húzásra felhajtotta. Nagyjából fél óráig működött is, utána viszont a fájdalom ismét erősödni kezdett, és elérte azt az intenzitást, hogy elnyomta a bájital hatását.

Harry fejét a kezébe támasztotta és ujjaival a sebhelyét dörzsölte, mikor kopogás hallatszott az ajtón. Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta. Hallotta az ajtó kattanását, ahogy kinyílt és két fő lépett be.

\- Harry?

A gyengéd hangtól Harry meghunyászkodott, elvette kezét a homlokáról és Lilyre nézett. A nő James mellett állt és egy étellel megrakott tálat tartott a kezében, Jamesnél pedig egy ezüstkancsó és egy serleg volt. Bentebb sétáltak, a kis éjjeliszekrény felé. Letették rá a kancsó vizet, a serleget és a tányért, és küszködve próbálták kiegyensúlyozni őket a korlátozott területen.

\- Hoztunk neked ebédet – mondta Lily habozva. – Biztosan éhes vagy.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak félrenézett és újból a kezébe ejtette a fejét, próbálva enyhíteni a fejfájását.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Lily és megkerülte az ágyat, hogy közelebb menjen Harryhez. – Fejfájás? – kérdezte törődően.

Harry felnézett a kezéből és hidegen rámeredt.

\- Csak hagyd a színjátékot, jó?! – mondta. – Kezd unalmas lenni.

James az előbb követte Lilyt és most mellette állt.

\- Milyen színjátékot? – kérdezte a férfi összeráncolt homlokkal. – Miről beszélsz?

Harry felegyenesedett, és megrándult, mikor a sebhelyében lévő égés új szintekre emelkedett.

\- Ezt az idegesítő, hamis, cukormázas külcsínt, amit mindketten csináltok, csak ejtsétek! – sziszegte. – Tudom, hogy éreztek valójában, úgyhogy kíméljetek meg a drámától és tűnjetek el!

\- Tudod, hogy mit érzünk? – kérdezte Lily kerek szemekkel. – Kétlem, hogy tudnád, hogyan érzünk most, Harry.

A hollófekete hajú fiú önelégülten rámosolygott és az ugyanolyan zöld szempár felnézett a nőre.

\- Csalódottak vagytok – mondta halkan. – Látom rajtatok. Miután évekig halottnak hittetek, nem tudjátok elviselni, hogy életben vagyok és még mindig lélegzem.

Lily fel volt háborodva. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy beszéljen, de James belé fojtotta a szót.

\- Ez nem igaz, Harry – mondta a fejét rázva. – Még csak eszedbe se jusson ilyesmi!

Harry oldalra döntötte a fejét és figyelmesen szemügyre vette Jamest.

\- Akkor mi, örülsz, hogy még élek? – kérdezte.

James hitetlenkedve bámult rá.

\- Persze, hogy örülök! Egyáltalán miért kérdőjeleznéd meg ezt?

Harry tovább nézte őt, zöld szemét rendületlenül a férfin tartotta.

\- Ezért viharzottál ki a Nurmengardból, mikor megláttad a bizonyítékot arról, hogy ki vagyok? – kérdezte.

James lemerevedett, szavai elhaltak a torkában. Nehezen nyelt egyet, és jobban szégyellte magát a korábbi reakciója miatt, mint azt bárki képzelte volna.

\- Harry, nézd – kezdte. – Én… döbbent voltam, lesokkolt, hogy te… hogy te életben vagy…

Harry bólintott, diadalmasan elmosolyodott és hátradőlt.

\- Ahogy mondtam, csalódtál, hogy túléltem.

\- Nem! Nem úgy! – vitatkozott James. – Azért sokkolt, mert azt hittem, hogy Voldemort megölt téged!

Harry összeszűkítette a szemét és ezúttal mérgesen somolygott.

\- Tovább ragaszkodsz a hazudozáshoz, értem – mondta.

\- Nem mi hazudunk neked – mondta Lily és közelebb lépett Harryhez. – Bármit is mondott neked _ő_ , nem igaz – mondta. – Szeretünk, Harry. Mindig is szerettünk.

Harry félrenézett, behunyta a szemét és felemelte az egyik kezét, hogy mérgesen megdörzsölje a homlokát, közben kiengedett egy nehéz, frusztrált sóhajt.

\- Amit csak mondotok – motyogta.

James leguggolt, hogy a szeme egy szintben legyen Harryével.

\- Harry, kérlek, adj nekünk egy esélyt. Hagyd, hogy megmagyarázzuk…

\- Nincs szükségem magyarázatra – vágott közbe Harry és felnézett rá. – Arra van szükségem, hogy ti ketten olyan messze legyetek tőlem, amennyire csak lehet.

\- Miért – fulladozott Lily érzelmesen. – Miért nem akarod, hogy a közeledben legyünk? A szüleid vagyunk…

\- Nem, nem vagytok – szakította félbe Harry újból, pillantása megkeményült.

\- Harry… – kezdte James és felé nyúlt.

Harry arrébb húzódott és egy szempillantás alatt a talpán volt.

\- Ne érj hozzám! – sziszegte, sugárzott belőle a harag.

\- Harry, nem foglak bántani – könyörgött James és szintén talpra emelkedett.

Harry csak mérgesebb lett.

\- Tényleg? Miért fognád vissza magad most? – kérdezte.

James elvörösödött, mikor előző napi agresszív viselkedése eszébe jutott.

\- Én… sajnálom – mondta és őszintén nézett Harryre. – Ahogy tegnap viselkedtem veled, nem gondolkodtam tisztán – magyarázta. – Nem akartam rád kiabálni és sosem… sosem akartam rád szórni azt a bűbájt. Még csak nem is tudom, hogy történt – próbálta elmagyarázni. – Semmit sem mondtam ki rád, csak magától jött az a varázslat és áthajított téged az utcán, egyenesen bele a kirakatba. Semmit sem tettem szándékosan! Olyan volt mintha… valami ösztön lett volna vagy hasonló.

Harry erre felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Szóval azt mondod, az ösztönödben van, hogy bánts engem? – kérdezte Harry mérgesen.

\- Nem, nem így értettem! – sietett elmagyarázni James. – Ez csak… rosszul jött ki…

\- Nem, pont, hogy jól jött ki! – vágott közbe Harry. – Épp most mondtad el, hogy érzel igazából, ez minden, amit tudnom kell!

\- Harry… - próbálkozott James.

Harry keze hirtelen felemelkedett és a homlokához kapott, elfojtva közben egy mordulást, amitől mindkét szülő aggódni kezdett.

\- Harry? – Lily közelebb lépett, de Harry elhátrált és feltartotta a másik kezét, ezzel megállítva őt.

\- Ne! – mordult rá. – Csak tűnjetek innen!

Amikor egyik szülő sem mozdult, Harry megfordult és bement a fürdőszobába, becsapva maga után az ajtót. A padlóra csúszott, kezeit mérgesen szorította fájó sebhelyére. Ráharapott az ajkára, hogy bent tartsa a nyöszörgését, ahogy a sebhelye gyötrően fájdalmasan tovább égett.

James és Lily egy-két pillanatot vártak, mielőtt kopogtak volna a fürdő ajtaján és Harryt szólongatták, azt kérdezgetve, jól van-e. Válaszul csak további kiáltások érkeztek, hogy menjenek el. Vonakodva és teljes legyőzöttség-érzettel, James és Lily kimentek és gyengéden becsukták maguk mögött Harry szobájának ajtaját.


	18. Rossz viselkedés

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **18\. fejezet – Rossz viselkedés**

Leszállt az alkonyat, az utcai lámpák pislákolva keltek életre és finom ragyogással vonták be az alattuk elterülő utcát. Néha-néha elhaladt egy autó, kiloccsantva az eső után maradt tócsák tartalmát. A Grimmauld tér egyik kövezett falú épületének ablakában egy sötét hajú fiú ült és fáradt szemmel nézte a csendes utcát. Harry már három órája üldögélt az ablakpárkánynál és üres tekintettel bámulta az elhagyatott utcát, de semmit sem talált, ami elterelte volna a figyelmét kellemetlen helyzetéről. Fejét az ablaküvegnek támasztotta és megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, mikor a hűvös üveg hozzáért égő sebhelyéhez. Lassan elhalt a fájdalom és nem maradt belőle több, mint enyhe szúró érzés. Az apja jelentősen lenyugodott, jött rá Harry.

Még időben leállította magát és másfelé terelte a gondolatait. Minél többet gondolt rá, annál dühösebbé tette, hogy csapdába esett és távol kellett tőle lennie. Sose mondta volna ki hangosan, de aggódott; összezavarta, hogy mit akart tenni Dumbledore most, hogy valahogy sikerült meggyőznie a minisztert, hogy a főhadiszálláson maradhasson. Mit tervezett vele?

A gondolatra Harry behunyta a szemét, próbálta kontrollálni az egyre növekvő késztetést, hogy összetörjön valamit. Kinyitotta a szemét és körbepillantott a szobában, aminek a padlóján még mindig törött bútordarabok hevertek, a szobán, ami most az ő börtöne volt. Tekintetével megtalálta a megrakott tál ételt az éjjeliszekrény tetején, amit a Potterek hoztak neki korábban. Félrenézett és inkább visszafordult az ablakhoz. Nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy megegye a zabkását, amit napi háromszor szolgáltak fel a Nurmengardban, és bár amit itt kapott, legalább ételnek nevezhető volt, túlságosan rosszul érezte magát ahhoz, hogy bármit is magába erőltessen. A sérülései ugyan le lettek kezelve és gyógyulni kezdtek, de még így is épp eléggé fájtak ahhoz, hogy hányingere legyen.

Az ajtó hangosan kinyílt, kizökkentve őt csendes mélázásából. Harry erőt vett magán és nem nézett hátra. Úgy maradt, ahogy volt, mintha nem hallott volna semmit.

Minden egyes lépést egy dobbanás kísért, amiből Harry rájött, hogy nem James vagy Lily, hanem Alastor Rémszem Mordon lépett be a szobába. Szinte érezte, ahogy rászegeződik a férfi szeme, mind a mágikus, mind a rendes, és lyukat éget a bőrébe. Bármennyire is próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni az aurort, a rá meredő szempár túlságosan is bosszantotta. Megfordult, és látta, ahogy Mordon, kezében egy kupával az ágyhoz közelít. Az auror letette az ezüstkupát az éjjeliszekrényre, az érintetlen tál étel mellé. A furcsa mágikus kék szem egy másodpercre sem mozdult el Harryről.

Harry a helyén maradt és nézte, ahogy Mordon felé fordult. Egy pillanatra egyik varázsló sem szólt semmit. A csendet végül Mordon törte meg egy mordulással.

\- Édesanyád küldte neked ezt a gyógyfüves teát – mondta, a kupára utalva. – Idd meg, mielőtt kihűlik.

\- Ő nem az anyám – mondta Harry közömbösen.

Mordon nem reagált, csak elindult vissza az ajtóhoz.

\- Madame Pomfrey utasítása volt. Ő adta, mielőtt elment. Mindenképp idd meg.

Harry önelégült mosolyt villantott rá.

\- És az is az ő utasítása volt, hogy maga hozza fel nekem a teát? – kérdezte.

Mordon elérte az ágy lábát, mágikus szeme a keretében forgott, szemügyre véve a szoba minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét, mielőtt újra megállapodott volna rajta.

\- Másra nem bíználak – felelte. – Őket átverheted, de engem nem.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Hogyan is verek én át bárkit?

\- Csak mert egy gyerek arcát viseled, attól még nem leszel az – mondta Mordon. – Én látom, hogy mi vagy: egy szörnyeteg! – Mordon durva sebhelyes arcán gyűlölet tükröződött. – A többiek talán hamis tévképzetekbe ringatják magukat veled kapcsolatban, de én nem fogom.

Harry rámosolygott és végre elmozdult, így háta már az ablak felé nézett, és mindkét lába a földön volt.

\- Azt hiszi, hogy teljesen kiismert, nem igaz, Mordon auror? – kérdezte.

\- Életem nagy részét aurorként töltöttem – felelte Mordon. – Kiismerem az embereket, akár egyetlen pillantással is.

\- Ez azért van, mert csal – mondta Harry. – Nem mindenkinek van mágikus szeme.

Mordon megállt előtte.

\- Az embernek nincs szüksége mágikus szemre, hogy meglássa, mi vagy te – mondta.

\- És az egy szörnyeteg lenne, igaz? – erősítette meg Harry önelégült mosollyal. – És pontosan mire is alapozza ezt az állítást?

\- Gyilkos vagy – válaszolta Mordon hidegen.

\- Ahogy maga is – felelte Harry.

\- Egy egész _világ_ választ el minket egymástól! – közölte meg Mordon mérgesen.

\- Egyetértek – bólintott Harry. – Egyrészt, én sokkal jobban nézek ki – oldalra billentett fejjel szemügyre vette az aurort -, és minden végtagom érintetlen.

\- Egyelőre – mordult fel Mordon.

Harry elmosolyodott, szemmel láthatóan szórakoztatta az auror.

\- Ugye maga is tudja, hogy nem ijeszt meg – mondta. – Tudom, hogy Dumbledore megkötötte a kezét. Nem bánthat engem, pedig ez minden vágya – Harry már csak a férfi arckifejezéséből is meg tudta állapítani, hogy mennyire szeretett volna fájdalmat okozni neki.

Mordon tett még egy bicegő lépést Harry felé.

\- Ne hidd, hogy csak mert Dumbledore azt mondja, vagy mert Potter rég elveszett fia vagy, megkíméllek – figyelmeztette. – Meg _fogsz_ fizetni a vétkeidért, erről gondoskodom!

\- Ez értelmezés kérdése – mondta Harry nyugodtan. – Ami magának vétek, nekem nem több, mint apám kívánsága – smaragdzöld tekintetét az aurorra szegezte. – Amit maga kötelességnek tekint, mások talán épp _azt_ látják véteknek.

Mordon egy pillanatra meglepettnek tűnt.

\- Igazán? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Mint például?

Harry önelégülten elmosolyodott.

\- Ölés, kínzás, _emberrablás_ – az utolsó szónál feltekintett, hogy Mordon szemébe nézzen. – Többek között, persze.

Mordon visszasomolygott Harryre.

\- Nem vétek, ha azok, akiket megölsz és megkínzol, aljas, hidegvérű gyilkosok!

\- Maga szerint, talán – felelte Harry. – De sokan ellenkeznének, hogy a vétek az szimplán csak vétek.

Mordon egy pillanatig a szemébe nézett, majd félretekintett. Fejével a kupa felé intett.

\- Idd meg az átkozott teádat! – mondta neki és megfordult, hogy távozzon. – Még mielőtt kihűlik.

Harry elmosolyodott, de továbbra sem mozdult.

\- Tényleg azt hiszi, hogy nem tudom, mi van abban a teában?

Mordon lépés közben megállt és visszafordult, hogy Harryre nézzen.

\- Mit hiszel, mi van a teádban? – kérdezte.

Harry kuncogott, lassan megrázta a fejét. Újból felnézett az aurorra.

\- Ugyan már, adjon nekem egy kis hitelt! – a kupa felé biccentett. – Tele az egész Veritaserummal.

Mordon mágikus szeme a keretében forgott, a kupa felé nézett, majd vissza Harryre.

\- Nem vagy te paranoiás? – mondta.

\- Nem, csak okos – felelte Harry. – Tekintve, hogy _maga_ hozta be nekem és már háromszor elmondta, hogy igyam meg, vagy nagyon aggódik az egészségemért vagy megfűszerezte egy kis Veritaserummal.

Mordon végül feladta az álcát, Harryre mosolygott és kihúzta magát.

\- Nagyon jó – dícsérte. – Legalább nem vagy olyan, mint a szokásos idióták. Szemfüles vagy – mosolya somolygássá fordult át. – De hiába, fiú. Bármilyen óvatos is légy, előbb vagy utóbb el foglak kapni.

\- Még ha sikerül is, nem fog belőlem sok mindent kihúzni – mondta Harry egyenletes hangon, annak ellenére, hogy pánik kerülgette az ötlettől, hogy egy halom rendtag között bedrogozzák az igazságszérummal.

\- Ne hidd, hogy olyan vagyok, mint a börtönőrök a Nurmengardban – mondta Mordon. – A Veritaserum alatti kihallgatás a szakterületem és több, mint negyvenévnyi tapasztalatom van - kuncogott Mordon sötéten. – Hidd el, kiszedem belőled a válaszokat, akárhogy is köntörfalazol.

Harry elsápadt, mosolya lehullott az arcáról. A fejében elátkozta magát, amiért megmutatta, milyen mélyen érintette a fenyegetés.

\- Próbálja csak meg – nézett rá fenyegetően.

\- Úgy tervezem – mosolygott Mordon és megfordult, hogy elmenjen. – Tudnod kell, hogy szinte mindig itt vagyok a főhadiszálláson, mintha csak itt élnék – mondta Harrynek, mikor elérte az ajtót. – Legyél különösen éber, mit eszel vagy iszol, amíg itt vagy. Sose tudhatod, hogy melyik étel jött velem szembe.

Még egyszer utoljára rásomolygott Harryre, majd kiment és becsukta maga után az ajtót.

xxx

James kopogtatott, válaszra várva. Nem hallott semmit, így óvatosan résnyire nyitotta az ajtót.

\- Harry? Ébren vagy? – szólította.

Még most se jött válasz. James a másik lábára állt és hátranézett Siriusra és Remusra.

\- Harry, bejövök Siriusszal és Remusszal – szólt be.

Úgy gondolta, jobb figyelmeztetni Harryt, nehogy megijedjen, mikor reggel az éri elsőként, hogy három auror bemasíroz a szobájába. A mágiaelzárás még mindig érvényben volt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy Harry nem tudott erőszakos lenni, ha akart. James túlságosan is jól emlékezett arra, milyen fejlettek voltak fia készségei a fizikai védekezés terén.

Még mindig nem jött válasz a szobából, úgyhogy James kitárta az ajtót, kezében óvatosan egyensúlyozva egy tál reggelit. Tekintete rögtön az ágyra ugrott, arra számítva, hogy Harry még mindig alszik.

Az ágy üres volt.

James bentebb sétált a szobába, szemével végigfutott a szoba minden egyes sarkán, próbálta megtalálni a hollófekete hajú fiút. Sehol se látta.

\- Harry? – szólította James, szíve megugrott a rémülettől. Megfordult, hogy barátaira nézzen.

\- Hova ment?

\- Nem zártad be az ajtót múlt éjjel? – kérdezte Sirius.

\- Mégis hogy? – kérdezte James bosszantva. – Nincs zár az ajtón és a mágiaelzárás miatt nem lehet varázslattal bezárni!

\- Csak ne essünk pánikba – mondta Remus. – Nem tudja elhagyni a főhadiszállást, valahol itt kell lennie.

\- Én átnézem ezt a szintet – mondta Sirius és az ajtó felé fordult. – Tiéd a földszint. Holdsáp, te…

A zár hangja szakította félbe Siriust. A három férfi megfordult, ahogy a hálóból nyíló fürdőszoba ajtaja kinyílt és Harry sétált ki, a zuhany után még mindig vizes, a szemébe lógó hajjal. Harry kirázta tincseit a szeméből és hűvösen rájuk nézett.

Jamest elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. Hirtelen nagyon butának érezte magát, amiért kiakadt, mielőtt még rendesen ellenőrizte volna a szobát _és_ a fürdőszobát. Alapvető auror gyakorlat volt, ellenőrizni kell a helységeket, az _összes_ helységet, mielőtt még tovább haladnának. Hátrapillantott a másik két aurorra, akik zavart tekintettel néztek vissza. James a tinédzserhez fordult.

\- Harry, hát itt vagy – kuncogott erőltetetten. – Én csak… - lenézett a kezében lévő tálra – hoztam neked egy kis reggelit – tartotta fel.

Harry nem szólt semmit, de apró önelégült mosoly játszott az ajkán. James tudta, hogy hallotta őket a fürdőből, amint bepánikoltak és azon gondolkodtak, vajon hol lehet. Anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna, Harry az ágyhoz sétált, és a kezében lévő törölközővel megdörzsölte nedves haját, teljes mértékig figyelmen kívül hagyva őket.

James észrevette, hogy ugyanazokat a ruhákat viselte, amiket tegnap, egy kék felsőt és a fekete farmert, amiket Siriustól vettek kölcsön. Megrázkódtatva jött rá, hogy ez azért volt, mert Harrynek nem volt más ruhája. A ruhák, amiket akkor viselt, amikor idehozták őt, túlságosan koszosak voltak. James elátkozta magát, amiért ez nem jutott eszébe hamarabb és fejben feljegyezte magának, hogy szóljon Lilynek, hogy szerezzen Harrynek új ruhákat, még ma.

Miközben James Harry felé indult, feltűnt neki az érintetlen tál étel, ami a fiókos éjjeliszekrény tetején pihent. Harry nem ette meg az előző esti vacsoráját, sem az ebédet, amit neki hagytak. James bosszankodva nézett a fiúra. Harry orra alá dugta a szalonnát, tojást és pirítóst tartalmazó tálat, amit Lily készített.

Harry rápillantott a tányérra, majd Jamesre.

\- Mi van? – kérdezte.

James felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem olyan bonyolult – felelte James. – Edd meg a reggelidet.

\- Nem vagyok éhes – felelte Harry és durván ellökte James kezét.

\- Azt tervezed, hogy kiéhezteted magad? – kérdezte James, akinek a bosszankodása hamar méreggé vált.

Harry a szemébe nézett.

\- Mi közöd van hozzá? – kérdezte.

James elnémult, összeszűkített szemmel nézett az előtte álló fiúra.

\- Nem fog működni – mondta neki James halkan. – Éheztetheted magad, ahogy csak akarod, nem fogsz vele érzelmileg megzsarolni, hogy elengedjelek.

Harry önelégülten elmosolyodott és hátradőlt, hogy a fejtámlára támaszkodjon.

\- Eszembe se jutna – felelte.

James még egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, majd végül beadta a derekát. Letette a tányért az ágyra, Harry mellé.

\- Edd meg, Harry. Amikor végeztél, új szobába költözhetsz.

\- Mi a baj ezzel? – kérdezte Harry.

James a padló felé intett, amin még mindig ott hevertek a törött fadarabok.

\- Egy kicsit rendetlen – mondta szarkasztikusan.

\- Engem nem zavar – vonta meg Harry a vállát.

\- Hát, engem zavar – válaszolta James élt adva szavainak.

Harry Jamest tanulmányozta, szemével az arcát vizslatta.

\- Ne aggódj, nem használnám ezeket – Harry kezével a faszilánkok felé intett. – Nem igazán az én stílusom, inkább a pengéket kedvelem.

Jamesnek eltartott egy pillanatig, amíg rájött, hogy mire utalt Harry. Igazándiból eszébe sem jutott eddig a lehetőség, hogy Harry a törött fadarabokat fegyverként használhatná. Körbenézett a törmelékeken és most már kiszúrta, hogy milyen éles volt némelyik darab.

Harry felállt és félredobta a törölközőt, amit a haja szárításához használt.

\- Először edd meg a reggelidet – mondta James.

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta. Maga mögé tekintett és meglátta az ajtó mellett álló Remust és Siriust.

\- Hmm, három auror kell ahhoz, hogy átkísérjenek egy tizenhat éves fiút az egyik szobából a másikba – somolyogva nézett vissza Jamesre. – Bóknak venném, ha hoztatok volna magatokkal még párat.

\- Ami azt illeti, Harry, azért jöttünk, hogy megnézzük, hogy vagy – felelte Remus, mielőtt még James megszólalhatott volna.

Harry hátranézett Remusra.

\- Még lélegzem - felelte.

\- Az jó – mondta Sirius kínosan.

Harry rápillantott, de azonnal odébb is nézett mérgesen.

\- Kint fogunk várni – mondta James és odasétált, hogy csatlakozzon a barátaihoz. – Ha végeztél a reggelivel, átmegyünk az új szobádba.

Harry a szemét forgatta, majd a fiókos éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt és felvette a maroknyi bájitalos fiolát, amiket Poppy hagyott ott neki. Az ajtóhoz sétált.

\- Engedd el, Potter – mondta, mikor elsétált mellette. – Nagyon sűrű a napom; teli a naptáram azzal, hogy értelmetlenül untatnak.

James elkeseredetten pillantott két barátjára. Remus biccentett neki, hogy tegye, ahogy Harry mondta. Igazán nem volt értelme arra kényszeríteni, hogy egyen.

James az ajtóhoz sétált, kinyitotta, és kivezette Harryt, amíg Remus és Sirius hozzálátott kitakarítani a szobát, mugli mód emelgetve a törött bútorokat és faszilánkokat.

xxx

James tovább vezette Harryt a folyosón. Az új szoba csak pár ajtónyival volt arrébb. Harry csendben sétált mellette. James rápillantott és feltűnt neki, hogy milyen fáradtnak látszott a fiú.

\- Nem olyan rossz ez, tudod – mondta James halkan. – Ha nem harcolsz velünk többet, rá fogsz jönni, hogy itt maradni egyáltalán nem olyan rossz.

Harry nem nézett rá.

\- Attól még, hogy nincsenek rácsok, ez a hely akkor is börtön marad.

James ránézett és küzdve próbált valami választ találni. Korábban érkeztek meg a kiválasztott szobába, mint szerette volna. James kinyitotta és hagyta, hogy Harry lépjen be elsőnek. A szoba szinte azonos volt az előzővel, amit Harry elhagyott. A bútorzat ugyanolyan volt, csakúgy, mint az ablak előtt lógó függöny. A négyoszlopos ágy, a ruhásszekrény, a fiókos éjjeliszekrény, az íróasztal és a szék, minden ugyanolyan volt. Harry oldalra pillantott és egy faajtót látott, ami valószínűleg egy hasonló fürdőszobába vezetett. Megfordult, hogy Jamesre nézzen, aki a küszöbön állt. Anélkül, hogy bármit is szólt volna hozzá, Harry az ágyhoz sétált és leült rá.

James csak nézte, próbálta kitalálni, hogy mit mondhatna megnyugtatásképp. Nem akarta, hogy Harry úgy érezze, mintha börtönben lenne. James kínosan megköszörülte a torkát és belépett a szobába.

\- Te… - habozott. – Szerezhetek… öhm… könyveket – ajánlotta fel. – Szeretsz olvasni? – kérdezte. Lily szeretett olvasni, talán Harry örökölte tőle ezt a hobbit.

Harry rápillantott, de nem válaszolt. Tekintetét visszaejtette az ágyra. James újból próbálkozott.

\- Biztos unatkozol – mondta, próbálván megmutatni neki, hogy megérti. – Mit, öhm, mit szeretnél csinálni?

\- Hazamenni – válaszolta Harry egyszerűen.

James úgy érezte, a szavak a szívét szurkálják.

\- Harry – rázta meg a fejét -, _itthon_ vagy _._ Újra velünk vagy, együtt a családoddal. Ide tartozol – nógatta, közben közelebb sétálva, míg végül már Harry mellett volt.

\- Aha, persze – gúnyolódott Harry. – Ide tartozom, amíg hajlandó vagyok információt szolgáltatni. Ha nem, akkor meg a dementorok karjai közé löknek majd – felnézett Jamesre, közvetlenül bele a döbbent mogyoróbarna szempárba. – Tudom, miért viselkedsz így – mondta. – Ezért mentettél meg a fulladástól. Azért tetted, mert azt hitted, információt szedhetsz ki belőlem Voldemortról. Ezért nem hagytál meghalni abban a cellában a Nurmengardban és ezért kezdtétek el ezt a „törődöm veled" színjátékot, abban a hitben, hogy majd bedőlök neki és elmondok mindent, amit tudok – Harry önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Szerencsétlenségedre, Potter, simán átlátok rajtad.

\- Azért mentettelek meg a Nurmengardban, mert bajban voltál – védekezett James. – Mindegy, hogy ki lett volna abban a cellában, ugyanezt tettem volna – James leült Harryvel szemközt és ránézett. – Nem akarok információt tőled, Harry. _Tényleg_ törődöm veled és ez csak amiatt van, mert a fiam vagy.

Harry Jamest bámulta, az arckifejezése elsötétült.

\- Nem lesz hányingered a hazudozástól? – kérdezte.

\- Az lenne, ha hazudnék – válaszolta James.

Harry nem szólt semmit, de a szeme dühtől égett.

Kopogtak az ajtón, mire James hátranézett. Az ajtó kinyílt és Sirius jelent meg.

\- Sajnálom, Ágas, Dumbledore van itt. Szeretne beszélni veled.

James bólintott, majd felállt.

\- Menj, add át neki a jelentésed – mondta Harry, magára vonva James figyelmét. – Újabb kísérlet elbukva.

James hosszú pillantást vetett Harryre, mielőtt megfordult volna, hogy elmenjen. Nem tudta, hogyan védhetné meg magát és vehetné rá Harryt, hogy higgyen neki.

xxx

Két nap telt el, mióta Harryt átköltöztették az új szobájába, mégis minden étele érintetlenül tért vissza.

\- Mi a fenén él? – kérdezte Sirius, mikor meglátta, hogy Lily visszahozza a vacsoráját.

\- Bájitalokon – mondta Remus. – Ez az egyetlen dolog, amit magához vesz. Azok is majdnem elfogytak már.

Lily egy csattanással a mosogatóba ejtette a tányért, arca rózsaszín árnyalatot vett fel az elfojtott dühtől. Megdörzsölte a homlokát, ahogy próbált lenyugodni.

\- Megöli magát! – mondta. – Olyan makacs! Egy szavamra sem hallgat.

\- Ilyenek a tinédzserek – jegyezte meg Remus.

James az asztalnál ült, elveszve a saját aggodalmában, hogy hogyan tudná rávenni a fiát, hogy hagyjon fel az öngyilkos viselkedésével.

\- Nem értem – mondta Sirius a fejét rázva. – Miért viselkedik így? Biztos tudja, hogy ezzel nem ér el semmit, csak komolyan lebetegíti magát!

\- Már így sincs valami jó egészségben! – mondta Lily elfordulva a mosogatótól, hogy ránézzen az asztalnál ülő három férfire. – Tennünk kell valamit, ez nem mehet így tovább!

James megdörzsölte az arcát és mélyet sóhajtott. Eleinte, mikor Harry visszautasította az ételt, James magának és másoknak is azt mondta, hogy Harry majd eszik, ha elég éhes lesz. De mostanra már a negyedik nap telt el, hogy Harry a főhadiszállásra érkezett és a fiú még mindig nem evett semmit. Jamesnek volt pár ötlete arról, hogy milyen minőségű ételt adnak a Nurmengardban és ettől csak még jobban aggódott Harry egészségéért.

\- Mit csinálhatnánk? – kérdezte, válaszul a feleségének. – Azon kívül, hogy megtömjük, nem sok mindent tehetünk.

\- Nem fogod megtömni – mondta gyorsan Remus.

\- Persze, hogy nem – hessegette el James. – Csak azt mondom, hogy nincs más, amivel rávehetnénk, hogy egyen. Már próbáltunk beszélni vele, szigorúnak lenni, kedvesen kérni – felesége felé intett. – Lily még meg is kérdezte tőle, hogy van-e valami, amit különösen szeretne és akkor elkészíti neki.

\- Mit mondott? – kérdezte Remus.

James pillantása találkozott Lilyével, majd félrenézett.

\- Azt mondta neki, hogy vágja ki Dumbledore szívét, süsse meg és azt talán majd megeszi.

Sirius majdnem félrenyelte az italát.

\- Átkozott ég! – szitkozódott és letörölte az állát. – Ne vedd rossz néven, Ágas, de Harry megijeszt engem.

\- Engem is – mondta James és levette szemüvegét, hogy megdörzsölje a szemét. – Megijeszt, abban az értelemben, hogy nem tudok közel kerülni hozzá. Egész egyszerűen elutasítja a gondolatát is annak, hogy mi tényleg törődünk vele. Olyan… elkötelezett ahhoz a szörnyeteghez! – köpte James a szót. – Annyira, hogy képes lenne feláldozni érte az életét! És halálosan félek attól, hogy ez megtörténhet négy hónap múlva, mikor Caramel érte jön majd!

Lily átszelte a konyhát és James mellé lépett. Mindkét kezét a vállára tette és kényszerítette, hogy felnézzen rá.

\- Nem hagyjuk majd, hogy ez történjen – mondta meggyőződéssel. – Közelebb fogunk kerülni Harryhez, apró lépésenként.

Megerősítésképp megcsókolta Jamest. A férfi sóhajtva felnézett rá.

\- Én csak nem tudom, hogy mit tegyek – vallotta be. – Megrémít, hogy csak négy hónapunk van arra, hogy változást érjünk el Harrynél. Túl rövid az idő és Harry olyan makacs!

\- Pont, mint az apja – mosolyodott el Lily.

James felnézett rá és vonakodó mosoly jelent meg fáradt arcán.

\- Igen, hát, eddig azt hittem, hogy ez egy megnyerő tulajdonság – mondta. – Most már mást gondolok.

Lily felegyenesedett, arcán látszott, hogy elgondolkodott.

\- Eszembe jutott valami, ami talán segíthet – mondta.

Az ajtóhoz sietett.

\- Várj, hova mész? – kérdezte James.

\- Ahhoz az egy emberhez, aki legutóbb megtörte Harry makacsságát – válaszolta Lily és eltűnt az ajtóban.

xxx

A kopogtatás hangja a szobában visszhangzott. Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta. Akárki is volt, így is-úgy is be fog jönni, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy elküldi őket. Egy pillanattal később kattanás hallatszott és az ajtó kinyílt. Harry oda pillantott, kíváncsi volt, ezúttal melyik rendtag jött. Meglepődött, mikor helyette Poppy Pomfrey mosolygó arcával találkozott.

\- Poppy?

A nővér melegen mosolygott és kezében egy kis műanyag zacskóval besietett.

\- Szép napot, Harry – üdvözölte, ahogy közelebb jött. – Hogy érzed magad?

\- Mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte.

\- El akartam jönni, hogy meglátogassalak – felelte Poppy. Letette a zacskót az éjjeliszekrényre. – Próbáltam elérni Dumbledore-t, és megkérni, hogy intézzen nekem egy látogatást a főhadiszállásra – átsétált a szoba sarkához és a széket az íróasztaltól az ágyhoz húzta, hogy le tudjon ülni Harry mellé. – Nem vagyok a rend tagja, úgyhogy várnom kellett, amíg Dumbledore elintézi, hogy valaki elkísérjen ide – vetett rá egy pillantást, aztán folytatta. – De édesanyád múlt éjjel eljött hozzám és végül ő hozott ma ide. Beszámolt nekem az egészségügyi állapotodról – szigorúan nézett Harryre. – Miért nem eszel? – tért rögtön a tárgyra.

Harry rámosolygott.

\- Biztos otthon hagytam az étvágyamat – válaszolta. – Vissza kell mennem érte.

\- Harry – kezdte Poppy csendesen -, kérlek, ne gyerekeskedj.

Harry tekintete az ágyra siklott és nem szólt semmit. Poppy a zacskóért nyúlt és elkezdte bontogatni. Egy fehér műanyag tárolót húzott ki belőle. Pompás illat töltötte be a szobát, amitől összefutott Harry szájában a nyál, gyomra pedig hangosan felmordult. Poppy előhúzott egy fémkanalat és a négyzetes doboz tetejére helyezte.

\- Tessék, hoztam neked valamit – odatartotta neki a dobozt, hogy elvehesse. – Házi leves van benne.

Harry elvette a dobozt és feltűnt neki, hogy még meleg.

\- Házi? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Igen, én magam csináltam – mondta Poppy, nem nézve közben Harryre.

Harry összeszűkítette a szemét.

\- Igazán? – kérdezte. – Milyen fajta?

Poppy hirtelen elveszettnek tűnt.

\- Tessék?

\- Milyen fajta leves van benne? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Öhm… minestrone – mondta, egyáltalán nem meggyőzően.

Harry felemelte a légmentes fedő egyik sarkát és belekukkantott. Felnézett és a nőre mosolygott.

\- Lencseleves – mondta neki.

Poppy felsóhajtott és behunyta a szemét.

\- Rendben, bevallom, nem én csináltam – mosolyogva nézett Harryre. – Nem tudok levest csinálni, valahogy sose lesz olyan, amilyennek szeretném. Egy mugli kávézóból hoztam idefelé jövet – vallotta be. – Még csak meg sem kérdeztem, hogy milyen fajta. Csak kikértem a „napi leves" menüt és siettem is Lilyhez, hogy idejöhessek.

Harry lenézett a műanyag dobozra, aztán felvont szemöldökkel vissza a nőre.

\- Otthonról hoztam a dobozt és megkértem az eladót, hogy ebbe rakja a levest – magyarázta.

Harry minden igyekezete ellenére elkuncogta magát.

\- Úgy tűnik, jól kitervelted az egészet– mondta. – Na most, ha megkérdezted volna, hogy milyen fajta az az átkozott leves, még el is tudtad volna adni.

Poppy zavartan mosolygott rá.

\- Sajnálom, Harry. Csak azt akartam, hogy megedd. Gondoltam, több esélyem van rá, ha azt mondom, hogy én csináltam.

Harry levette a fedelet, és finom illat szökött a levegőbe. A kanalat a levesbe mártotta és újból felnézett Poppyra. A nő elmosolyodott és biztatóan bólintott.

\- Ha már ennyit fáradoztál vele – ugratta Harry.

Lenyelt egy kanálnyit és végre, több, mint egy hét után rendes ételt ehetett.

Poppy élvezettel nézte, ahogy Harry nekikezdett a levesnek. Az éhsége egyértelműen látszott abból, ahogy rákoncentrált.

\- Két vajas tekercs is van a zacskóban – mondta Poppy, miután magának is csak most jutott az eszébe.

Harry elvigyorodott.

\- Azok is házilag készültek?

\- Igen, pont, mint a leves – nevetett Poppy.

Kivette a becsomagolt tekercseket és átadta őket Harrynek, aki boldogan fogadta el. Előhúzta az utolsó dolgot is a zacskóból, egy kis üveg narancslevet és lehelyezte Harry mellé.

\- Jó volt? – kérdezte, mikor Harry letette az üres konténert.

\- Tudod, hogy van az, mikor semmit nem ettél az utóbbi egy hétben, aztán kapsz valamit, ami csak középszerű, de te mennyeinek érzed?

\- Igen – felelte Poppy lassan.

\- Pont ilyen volt – mondta Harry.

Poppy a fejét rázta a fiúra.

\- Akkor meséld csak el, miért is nem ettél semmit? – kérdezte újból Poppy.

Harry a narancsleves üveggel játszott, egyik kezéből a másikba adogatta.

\- Már elmondtam – felelte.

\- Az igazi okát, Harry – erőltette Poppy. – Tudom, hogy elég okos vagy ahhoz, hogy tudd, azzal, hogy éhezteted magad, nem érsz el semmi jót. Szóval miért csináltad?

Harry ránézett, egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Nem árthat semmit, ha elmondja neki, mit tett Mordon és hogy fenyegette meg. Úgyhogy Harry vett egy mély levegőt és elmesélte neki a találkozását az aurorral.

xxx

James és Lily felnéztek, ahogy Poppy lejött a lépcsőn. A két Potter hozzá sietett és a konyhába terelték őt. Próbálták rávenni, hogy leüljön, de a nő visszautasította.

\- Nem, köszönöm – mondta kurtán. Már az arckifejezéséből látni lehetett, milyen mérges volt.

\- Mi történt, Poppy? – kérdezte Lily.

\- Nos, megtudtam, hogy miért nem evett – kezdte Poppy kitágult orrlyukakkal. – Félt, hogy Mordon auror majd tartja magát a szavához és megfűszerezi az ételét egy kis Veritaserummal, hogy információkat szedhessen ki belőle.

\- Micsoda? – kiáltott fel James és Lily.

\- Harry azt mondta, Mordon megpróbálta megitatni vele a gyógyteát, amit készítettél – intett Lily felé -, de előtte Veritaserumot tett bele. Amikor Harry nem ivott belőle, Mordon megfenyegette, hogy majd beleteszi az igazságszérumot az egyik ételébe. Mivel a Veritaserumnak nincs illata, sem íze, Harry nem tudhatta, hogy melyikben van, így az egyetlen dolgot tette, amit biztonságosnak ítélt; egyáltalán nem nyúlt ételhez. Azért ette meg azt, amit én hoztam, mert elmondtam neki, hogy egy mugli kávézóban vettem, így tudta, hogy biztonságos.

James nyugtalanul beletúrt a hajába.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy Mordon ezt tette! – mondta. – Az a szemétláda! – sziszegte. – Mégis mit képzel, mi az ördögöt művel?

\- Tudom, hogy ez egy összetett és bonyolult helyzet – mondta Poppy, egyszerre címezve Jamesnek és Lilynek –, de _nagyon_ óvatosnak kell lennetek azzal, hogy kezelitek Harryt. Már így is azt hiszi, hogy ellenségek veszik körbe, ne fokozzátok ezt tovább azzal, hogy rosszul bántok vele.

\- Nem fogjuk, nem fogunk rosszul bánni vele! – mondta Lily. – Sose engednénk, hogy Mordon kikérdezze! Nem tudom elhinni, hogy azt hitte, megúszhatja, ha megmérgezi Harry italát – Lily szörnyű bűntudatot érzett. Ő készítette a teát és már éppen fel akarta vinni Harrynek, mikor találkozott Mordonnal, aki azt mondta, majd ő elintézi, úgyis épp oda tartott, hogy ellenőrizze, van-e más rejtett fegyver a szobájában. Lily engedett neki és hagyta, hogy felvigye az italt, tudván, hogy Mordon úgysem nyughatna, amíg meg nem bizonyosodott arról, hogy nem rejtett el több fegyvert Harry. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy azt tervezte, hogy bedrogozza és kihallgatja a fiát.

\- Beszéljetek Harryvel – javasolta Poppy. – Tudnia kell, hogy ti ketten itt vagytok neki és biztonságban fogjátok tartani – felegyenesedett, és szája egyetlen vonalba préselődött, amivel erőteljesen emlékeztetett Minerva McGalagonyra. – És ha nektek lennék, Mordon aurorral is beszélnék.

\- Ó, amiatt ne aggódj – nézett Lily fenyegetően. – Beszélni fogunk vele! Többé Harry, vagy az étele közelébe se fog jutni!

xxx

Sirius besétált a szalonba, kezében újabb három fiola színtelen bájitallal.

\- Ezeket a második emeleti falikárpit mögé rejtve találtam – mondta és hozzáadta az egyre növekvő halomhoz az asztalon.

\- Te jó ég – mondta Remus, ahogy szemügyre vette a nagyjából negyven fiolát tartalmazó rakást az asztalon. – Mordon tényleg mániákus!

\- Én már évek óta mondogatom – panaszkodott Sirius.

James sétált be, maga mögött Lilyvel. Mindketten két-két fiolát tartottak a két kezükben. Lerakták a többihez.

\- Szerintem ez minden – lehelte James, kissé kifogyva a levegőből. – Ember, hogy hiányzik a mágia!

A mágiaelzárás azt jelentette, hogy négyőjüknek muglimódra kellett átfésülniük a főhadiszállást, rejtett Veritaserumos fiolák után kutatva, és varázslat nélkül apró üvegcséket keresni egy olyan nagy házban, mint a Black család kúriája, nem volt egyszerű.

\- Már háromszor átkutattuk az első két emeletet – mondta Remus. – Minden tiszta – rázta meg fáradtan a fejét. – Ha a Veritaserumnak akár egy szemernyi illata is lenne, én és Tapmancs kiszimatolhattuk volna.

\- Két kutya a legjobb barátod és még ez sem segít – jegyezte meg Lily.

\- Kösz, Lils! – Sirius tettetett sértődött fejet vágott, de Lily nem törődött vele.

\- A harmadik és negyedik emeletet is átkutattuk és a kertet is hátul – jelentette James. – Most már minden tiszta.

\- És mindössze négy órába telt – mosolygott Remus. – Nem is olyan rossz, figyelembe véve a körülményeket.

\- Mi szállta meg Mordont, hogy Veritaserumot kellett rejtegetnie szerte a házban? – kérdezte Sirius.

\- Róla beszélünk. Több helyen is van titkos bájital-rejtekhelye. Így, ha az egyik lelepleződik, még mindig ott egy csomó másik – válaszolta James.

\- Egy kicsit túlzásba esett itt! – panaszkodott Sirius.

A negyvenvalahány fiola közül mindössze tíz volt a bájitaltároló szekrényben. Az összes többi szét volt szórva a kúriában.

\- Felmenjek érte? – kérdezte Lily Jamest.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, készen állunk – mosolygott James.

Lily visszamosolygott rá és az ajtóhoz sietett. Csak tíz percébe telt, hogy újból megjelenjen, ezúttal Harryvel, aki egyáltalán nem tűnt boldognak, amiért lehívták. Amint besétált az ajtón, megállt, szeme az asztalra és a rajta lévő, felhalmozott Veritaserum kupacra terelődött. Tekintetével megtalálta Jamest és ellenséges pillantást vetett rá.

\- Mi ez? – kérdezte ingerülten.

James próbált nyugodt maradni és nem hagyni, hogy Harry beszédmódja zavarba hozza.

\- Poppy elmondta, hogy mit próbált Mordon tenni veled.

Harry tekintete újból az asztalon lévő igazságszérum fiolákra vándorolt, majd visszatért a férfira.

\- És? – kérdezte.

\- És szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy amit Mordon tett, az elfogadhatatlan – James látta kiülni a meglepetést Harry arcára. Látta, hogy nem erre számított tőle. Folytatta. – Egyedül cselekedett és senkinek sem szólt arról, hogy megpróbált átverni és Veritaserumot itatni veled. Nem tetszik, hogy megfenyegetett, Harry, és beszélni fogok vele erről.

Harry vállat vont.

\- Rohadtul azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. Miért mondod el nekem?

Lily majdnem rászólt, amiért ilyen szavakat használ, de Remus a kezéért nyúlt és megszorította. Ránézett és megrázta a fejét, nem most volt itt az ideje annak, hogy leszidja Harryt.

\- Azt akarom, hogy tudd, nem vagy egyedül – magyarázta James. – Senki nem ússza meg, ha így kezel téged. Nem fogom hagyni.

Harry arckifejezése elsötétült és mérgesen Jamesre meredt.

Sirius és James elkezdték összehajtani a terítő széleit, ezzel középre gyűjtve rajta a fiolákat. James a négy saroknál fogva felemelte a ruhát, az üvegcsék egymásnak csapódtak a csomagban. A férfi ezután, kezében a terítővel, Harry felé sétált. Megállt a fiú előtt.

\- Ez az összes fiola Veritaserum a főhadiszálláson – mondta James Harrynek. Ledobta a terítőt a földre. Harry összezavarodva nézte. James hirtelen felemelte a lábát és keményen rátaposott, összezúzva a fiolákat. Újra és újra megismételte, amíg biztos nem lett abban, hogy minden egyes üvegcse összetört. Felnézett Harryre, és még épp elkapta a meglepetést a szemében. - Most már nincs több Veritaserum a főhadiszálláson – mondta James Harrynek mosolyogva. – Nem kell többé aggódnod amiatt, hogy megmérgezik az ételed vagy az italod.

Harry lenézett az ripityára tört fiolákra, aztán vissza Jamesre.

\- Honnan tudom, hogy ez az összes? – kérdezte gyanakodva. – Félre is tehettetek egy fiolával.

\- Gondolom, egyszerűen meg kell bíznod bennem és elhinni, mikor azt mondom, hogy ez az összes – felelte James.

\- Megbízni benned? – kérdezte Harry. Csúnyán nézett rá. – Ebben az életben ne várd, Potter.

Anélkül, hogy bármi mást mondott volna, Harry elhagyta a szobát és visszament a sajátjába. James nem fordult meg, hogy a többiek szemébe nézzen. Tudta, hogy ők is ugyanolyan döbbentek és megbántottak voltak, mint ő maga.

xxx

Azon az estén több rendtag is érkezett a főhadiszállásra, meg akartak vitatni egy s mást Dumbledore-ral. James nagy bosszúságára, Mordon nem jött el. Ennek ellenére a férfi megkereste Dumbledore-t és elmondta neki, mit próbált tenni az auror. Dumbledore biztosította Jamest és Lilyt, hogy beszél majd Mordonnal és biztosra megy, hogy ne történhessen újból ilyen. James attól még megígérte magának, hogy ő is szót vált majd Rémszemmel és jól helyrerakja, amiért még bizalmatlanabbá tette Harryt, mint eredetileg volt.

Éppen vacsora előtt jártak, mikor Arthur és Molly Weasley megérkezett. Molly rögtön Lily segítségére sietett, magával hozva pár fogás ételt, amit az Odúban készített. A két nő a konyhába ment, a mugli főzésről beszélgettek és arról, hogy a mágiaelzárás miatt legalább értékelni kezdik, mennyi varázslatot használnak a sütés-főzés során.

Arthur leült James mellé, miután észrevette, milyen elkeseredettnek tűnt a férfi.

\- Hogy boldogultok Harryvel? – kérdezte Arthur.

James megrázta a fejét.

\- Én sehogy – mondta őszintén. – A dolgok rosszról még rosszabbra váltanak – felnézett a vörös hajú férfira. – Nem bízik bennem.

Arthur bólintott.

\- Ez érthető – mondta. – Nem ismer téged, miért kéne bíznia benned?

\- Tudom, csak… - James beletúrt a hajába. – Azt szeretném, hogy megbízzon bennem, hogy tudja, nem fogom hagyni, hogy bárki is bántsa, de az, ahogy elutasít engem, nos, legalábbis fájó.

Arthur megértően bólintott.

\- Tudom, James. Emlékszem, mikor Charlie elmondta, hogy Romániába fog menni és sárkányidomárnak tanul majd. Mondtam neki, hogy nem akarom, hogy ilyen veszélyes karriert válasszon, mire ő azt felelte, ez az ő élete és azt tesz, amit akar, függetlenül attól, hogy én mit érzek – megrázta a fejét az emlék hatására. – Emlékszem, mennyire fájtak a szavai.

James Arthurra nézett, rájött, hogy nem csak egy másik rendtaggal vagy auror kollégával beszélget. Egy másik apával beszélt, egy másik férfival, akinek fiai vannak.

\- Nem tudom, hogy mi a baj velem – kezdte James. – Úgy érzem, elvesztem az eszem. Nem tudok logikusan gondolkodni, mikor Harryről van szó. Mikor érte mentem, hogy másik szobába költöztessük, besétáltam és nem láttam. Mielőtt még átnéztem volna a szobát és a fürdőszobát, bepánikoltam, azt hittem, hogy valahogy elszökött, annak ellenére, hogy tudom, hogy nem tudja elhagyni a főhadiszállást! – önbíráló tekintettel nézett Arthurra. – Én nem szoktam ilyet csinálni, Arthur! Nem rám vall, hogy pánikba essek. Húsz éve vagyok auror. _Tudom_ , hogy kell kereséseket szervezni, tudom, hogy kell rejtőzködésre alkalmas helyeket keresni, hogy kell átfésülni a területet, szóval miért van az, hogy ha Harryről van szó, teljes idiótaként viselkedek?!

\- Egyszerű; azért, mert ő a fiad – felelte Arthur nyugodtan. – Senki sem gondolkodik aurorként, mikor a gyerekeiről van szó, James. Csak a biztonságukon jár az eszünk, semmi máson – együttérző pillantást vetett Jamesre. – Egyszer már átmentél a fájdalmon, amit az elvesztése okozott. Az ezt követő tizenöt évet abban a tudatban töltötted, hogy meggyilkolták. Senki sem fog hibáztatni, ha kicsit túlzottan is óvni akarod.

James bólintott, és egy mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Csak azt kívánom, bárcsak kicsit könnyebb lenne a dolog, tudod, Harryvel – megrázta a fejét. – Sose képzeltem volna, még a legvadabb álmaimban sem, hogy visszakaphatom őt – vallotta be. – Most pedig, hogy itt van, még mindig úgy érzem, hogy nem az enyém. Itt van előttem, de nem tudom megérinteni, nem tudok elérni hozzá.

\- Adj neki időt, James – veregette meg Arthur a vállát. – Természetes, hogy el akar lökni magától.

\- Tudom – bólintott James. – Tudom, hogy ez az egész várható viselkedés, de… de mégis úgy érzem, hogy itt valami többről van szó, valami másról, ami miatt Harry így viselkedik velem.

\- Például? – kérdezte Arthur összeráncolt homlokkal.

\- Nem tudom elmagyarázni, ez csak egy érzés, ami néha elfog – mondta James. – Remus és Sirius azt hiszik, hogy túlreagálom. Nem értik, talán azért, mert nincsenek gyerekeik, nem értik, hogy miről beszélek.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Arthur.

James mély levegőt vett.

\- Úgy érzem, mintha Harry utálna engem. Nem úgy, ahogy a többieket utálja, mert aurorok vagyunk és ő meg… tudod – James kényelmetlenül mocorgott, ösztökélte magát, hogy folytassa. - Hanem mintha igazi, vad gyűlöletet érezne irántam.

\- Miért érzed így? – kérdezte Arthur.

\- Nem tudom elmagyarázni, csak ez az érzésem, mikor beszélek vele.

\- Mondta bármikor is, hogy utál? – kérdezte Arthur.

\- Nem – felelte James. – Nem, sose mondta ki a szavakat, de nagyon harapós velem. Bármit is mondok, nem számít, hogy milyen kedvesen, mindig harcnak veszi. Valahogy kiforgatja minden szavamat, hogy idiótának tűnjek tőle.

Arthur elmosolyodott, tisztán látszott a megkönnyebbülés az arcán.

\- Ó, hogy az – legyintett – Az normális, James.

\- Már hogy lenne ez normális? – kérdezte James döbbenten.

\- Tökéletesen normális tinédzserviselkedés – magyarázta Arthur. – Indulatos, harapós, mindent harcnak vesz, ez az egész normális tinédzser fiús viselkedés.

\- Damien nem ilyen! – mondta James.

\- Damien még csak tizenkettő – mutatott rá Arthur.

\- Ó, ugyan már, októberben lesz tizenhárom! – mondta James. – Az már csak két hónap.

\- Hidd el, amikor Damien betölti a tizenhármat, _meg fogod látni_ a különbséget – mondta Arthur.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte James.

\- Én láttam a változást Billben, abban a pillanatban, hogy tizenhárom lett – mondta Arthur. – Olyan, mintha megnyomtak volna egy kapcsolót, mikor betöltötte. Szemtelenebb lett, elkezdett vitázni velem buta dolgokról és mindig magának követelte az utolsó szót, még akkor is, ha csak úgy motyogta el – kuncogott és a fejét rázta az emlékek hatására. – Merlin, elég rossz volt.

\- Csak Billel volt ez a dolog? – kérdezte James érdeklődve, azt gondolva, talán van valami köze ahhoz, hogy ők a legidősebbek.

\- Nem, Charlie is ilyen volt. Amikor tizenöt lett, igazi rémálom volt – nevetett Arthur. – Vitázott velem, hogy a saját módján akarja csinálni a dolgokat, aztán mikor nem lehetett, rám kiabált, hogy gyerekként kezelem. Mindig az lett a vége, hogy azt ordította, utál engem – Arthur arca itt kicsit beesett, majd James szemébe nézett. – Mindig fáj, ha a gyereked azt mondja, hogy utál – mondta. – De emlékezned kell, hogy nem értik komolyan. Amikor azt mondják, utálnak, emlékeztetned kell őket, hogy te akkor is szereted őket.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy Charlie és Bill így beszéltek veled – mondta James meglepetten. – Az a két srác egyike a legneveltebbek fiúknak, akikkel találkoztam.

\- Ó, ez nem mindig ilyen – mosolygott Arthur. – Csak akkor, mikor tinédzserek voltak és nem szólhattak bele a dolgokba. Kínos egy időszak ez nekik, fiúból férfivá érnek, és azt akarják, hogy idősebbként kezeljék őket, de nincs meg hozzá a felelősségérzetük. Ekkor jönnek a veszekedések. Aztán lenyugodnak és visszatérnek a normális verziójukhoz, mire tizennyolc évesek lesznek.

James a fiatalabb fiára gondolt, nem tudta elképzelni, hogy az ő Damiene valaha is azt kiabálná, hogy gyűlöli.

\- Szóval, mikor Damien betölti a tizenhármat, onnantól tizennyolc éves koráig utálni fog engem? – kérdezte James.

\- Nem, csak azt fogja mondani – mosolygott Arthur. – Mint ahogy most Harry érezteti veled.

James sóhajtott és beletúrt a hajába.

\- Nagyszerű, alig várom – mondta szarkasztikusan.

\- Egyszerre csak egy napot bírj ki – javasolta Arthur. – Legyél türelmes Harryvel, javulni fognak a dolgok. Majd meglátod.

James bólintott, igazán remélte, hogy a dolgok tényleg jobbra fordulnak, mert nem gondolta, hogy sokáig bírná még Harry hideg viselkedését, főleg, ha Damien is be fog hozzá csatlakozni.


	19. Beszélgetések a Sötét Hercegről

**Lemondás a jogokról:** A történet Kurinoone The Darkness Within című munkájának fordítása, aki engedélyt adott nekem a magyar verzió publikálására. Kurinoone kijelenti, hogy semmilyen joga nincs a Harry Potter felett és benne minden felismerhető J. K. Rowling-hoz tartozik. Emellett a történetet egy másik fanfic inspirálta, ez Project Dark Overlord műve: A Shattered Prophecy.

* * *

 **19\. fejezet – Beszélgetések a Sötét Hercegről és a Sötét Herceggel**

James kilépett a kandallóból, és lesöpörte a kormot a ruhájáról. Magába szívta az Odú kényelmes konyhájának ismerős látványát, majd a hátsó ajtó felé sétált, hogy ránézzen a kertre. Friss, ropogós volt az idő aznap, tökéletes a kviddicsezéshez, így gondolta, az Odúban lévő gyerekek éppen azt játszhattak. Épp, amikor kinyitotta volna az ajtót, zajt hallott maga mögül és a másik, előszobába vezető ajtó kinyílt.

James megfordult, és a szíve megugrott az örömtől, ahogy meglátta tizenkét éves fiát besétálni Ronnal a konyhába. Damien lépés közben állt meg, vonásaira meglepetés ült ki, majd széles vigyor terült szét az arcán.

\- Apa! – kiáltotta boldogan, és felé sietett.

James elmosolyodott és kitárta karját, hogy ölelésébe zárja a fiút.

\- Hogy vagy, Damy? – kérdezte a hajába túrva.

Damien szélesen mosolyogva húzódott el.

\- Jól, tök jól vagyok – felelte. – Merre voltatok? – kérdezte. – Nem láttalak téged és anyát már vagy egy hete!

James szégyenkezve nézett le rá.

\- Sajnálom, Damy – mondta őszintén. – Csak a dolgok kissé… őrültek voltak – nyelt egyet nehezen.

A háttérben meglátta Ront, aki épp a konyhabútorhoz sétált, hogy előhúzzon egy doboz cukorkának tűnő valamit. Ron Jamesre mosolygott, üdvözlésképp intett egyet, majd elvett három dobozzal és eltűnt a konyhából, magára hagyva ezzel apát és a fiát.

\- Miket csináltál? – kérdezte Damien kíváncsian.

\- Mindenféle dolgot a Rendben, unalmas és… szimplán csak unalmas – felelte. A konyhaasztalhoz terelte fiát és mindketten leültek.

Damien gyanakvóan nézett Jamesre.

\- Minden rendben, apa? – kérdezte aggódva. – Fáradtnak tűnsz.

James beletúrt a hajába. Nem aludt jól az utóbbi héten, pontosabban, mióta rátaláltak Harryre.

\- Jól vagyok, csak kiakasztott az a sok meló, ami most a Rendben van– erőltetett ki magából egy kis kuncogást.

Damien szemében még mindig kétség lapult, de témát váltott.

\- Szólhattál volna, hogy jössz – mosolygott. – A cuccom szanaszét van az Odúban. Jó sok időbe telik majd összepakolni – elkezdett felállni a székről. – Sietek, ahogy csak tudok.

James felé nyúlt és megállította.

\- Nem azért jöttem, hogy elvigyelek – mondta nehéz szívvel. – Még nem jössz haza.

Damien összehúzta mogyorószínű szemét.

\- Nem? – kérdezte.

\- Nem, még nem. Anyád és én még mindig… a közepében vagyunk… a Rendbéli dolgoknak – botladozott végig James ügyetlenül a szavakon. – Még egy pár nap. Aztán hazamegyünk, veled együtt

Damien visszaült, szemlátomást csalódottan.

\- Ó, oké, szuper – nézett félre, erősen fikszírozva a saját kezét.

\- Hé – nyúlt felé James megint. – Mi a baj? Azt hittem, szeretsz az Odúban lenni.

\- Szeretek is – vont vállat Damien. Felnézett az apjára, kissé gyerekesnek érezte magát, ahogy kimondta a szavakat. – De haza akartam menni, tudod, visszatérni a szokásos rutinhoz.

James rámosolygott.

\- A Weasley-k felborítják a fiam rutinját? – viccelődött.

Damien is elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, ők királyak. Csak… - gyorsan apjára pillantott. – Hiányzik, hogy otthon legyek – vallotta be.

James szívét öröm töltötte el. Újból beletúrt fia hajába.

\- Nekünk is hiányzol – mondta neki mosolyogva. – Ezért jöttem el ma. Látni akartalak és sajnálom, hogy nem voltunk itt már egy hete. Ahogy mondtam, kicsit mozgalmasak voltak a dolgok – James kerülte tekintetével a kíváncsi szempárt. – Tudom, hogy honvágyad van, de ígérem, már csak egy pár nap és utána megint otthon leszel, oké?

Damien az apjára mosolyogott és bólintott.

\- Aha, persze – felelte.

James a következő órában a fiával beszélgetett, próbálva jóvá tenni az elvesztett közös időt, majd felállt és a Hoprendszerhez indult.

\- Anyád azt mondta, lehet beugrik majd később, hogy láthasson téged – mondta neki James, mielőtt felállt volna az asztaltól. – Ne feledd: viselkedj jól, segíts Mrs. Weasley-nek, amiben csak kell, és ne veszekedj egyik fiával sem.

Damien a szemét forgatta.

\- Persze, persze – sóhajtott. – Viselkedni fogok.

James beletúrt fia hajába, és szándékosan összeborzolta. Szórakozottan vette észre, hogy nem olyan volt, mint Harry kócos haja, ami hátborzongatóan hasonlított a sajátjára. Ahogy Damien lesimította sötét fürtjeit, James a kandalló felé indult, és egy utolsó ígéret kíséretében, hogy hamarosan eljön érte, eltűnt az örvénylő zöld lángok között.

Damien ülve maradt, nézte, ahogy a zöld tűz kialudt apja távozása után. Miután a lángok teljesen eltűntek, egy sóhajjal felkelt és visszasétált a nappaliba. Belépett a rendetlen szobába és meglátta Ront, elterülve a szőnyegen, amint lustán pakolta vissza a sakktáblát és bábukat a szakadt dobozába. Fred és George az asztalnál ültek, előttük pennák és pergamenek hevertek szanaszét, a fiúk pedig a jegyzetek fölött sugdolóztak és nevetgéltek, ami nem vitás, egy újabb csínyről szólt. Ginny kényelmesen begubózott a kedvenc fotelébe és olvasott. Ő és Ron felnéztek, ahogy Damien belépett. Ginny az ölébe tette a könyvet és rámosolygott.

\- Akkor mész? – kérdezte.

Damien megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, apa csak azért jött, hogy lásson. Azt mondta, még mindig kell egy pár nap míg hazamegyünk – szemben Ronnal lehuppant a szőnyegre.

\- Francba, akkor nem rázunk le téged, mi? – viccelődött Ron.

\- Attól tartok – felelte Damien egy sóhaj kíséretében.

\- Hűha, kösz a lelkesedést – ugratta Ginny.

Damien felpillantott rá.

\- Tudod, hogy az Odú olyan nekem, mintha a második otthonom lenne, Gin – mondta -, de… valahogy hiányzik, hogy otthon legyek, tudod… anyával és apával – megrázta a fejét, meglepődve saját magán. – Istenem, úgy hangzom, mint egy ötéves – korholta magát.

Ginny teljesen lerakta a könyvét.

\- Attól, hogy honvágyad van, még nem leszel gyerekes – mondta neki. – Teljesen természetes.

\- Vicces – somolygott Ron -, általában Mr. és Mrs. Potter járkál ide szinte minden nap, vagy hív legalább a Hoprendszeren keresztül, hogy hazavigyenek – kuncogott. – Most te akarsz hazamenni, és ők túl elfoglaltak.

Damien cseppet sem találta viccesnek.

\- Tényleg _elég_ fura, hogy milyen elfoglalt lett hirtelen a Rend – elmélkedett Ginny. – Feltűnt, hogy mennyi gyűlésre hívták anyát és apát ezen a héten?

\- Igen, tudom – értett egyet Ron, ahogy rátette a dobozra a tetőt. – Tényleg különös.

\- Ami még különösebb – csatlakozott be hirtelen az asztalnál ülő Fred a beszélgetésbe -, hogy a sűrű ülések akkoriban kezdődtek, mikor felfedezték azt a bizonyos _Sötét Herceget_.

Ron, Ginny és Damien azonnal elcsendesedett. Ők is, ahogy a varázslóvilág többi része, olvasták és hallották a hírt, miszerint Voldemort nagyúrnak van egy örököse, akit csak úgy ismernek, a Sötét Herceg.

\- Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy igaz – motyogta Ginny. – Hogy tartotta Tudjukki ilyen sokáig titokban, hogy van egy fia?

\- A Reggeli Próféta szerint még a halálfalók se tudtak róla biztosat – tette hozzá Ron.

\- Én ezt nem hiszem el – rázta meg a fejét Damien. – Hogy lehet, hogy _nem_ tudtak róla?

Ron megvonta a vállát.

\- Ezt írják a lapok – mondta nyújtózkodás közben, majd felült.

\- Aha, hát a lapok sok mindent mondanak, ami nem teljesen igaz – mondta George és sokatmondó pillantást váltottak Freddel.

\- Például? – kérdezte Ginny.

\- Például azt, hogy tartóztatták le – röhögött Fred. - _A pálcatörők lenyűgöző csapdája_ lehet, hogy remekül hangzik, de nem túl helytálló.

\- Igen, kihagytak egy elég _nagy_ részt – tette hozzá George. – Egy egész _rendnyi_ eseményt, ha már itt tartunk!

Az ikrek szája széles, önelégült vigyorra húzódott a másik három gyerek elképedt arckifejezését látva.

\- Azt hiszed, a Rendnek volt valami köze ahhoz, hogy elkapták _őt_? – kérdezte Ginny.

\- Nem – vigyorgott Fred. – _Tudom_ , hogy jó sok közük volt hozzá.

Egyből rá figyelt az egész szoba.

\- Honnan? – kérdezte Damien.

\- A telefüllel kihallgattuk Billt és Percyt – mondta George, átvéve Fredtől. – Épp arról beszélgettek, hogy állította fel a Rend a csapdát, csak hogy aztán a Minisztérium azt állítsa, ők fogták el az úgynevezett Sötét Herceget.

\- Szóval a miniszterelnök hazudott, mikor azt mondta, hogy a pálcatörők fogták el! – kiáltott fel Ron. – Merlinre!

\- Várj, várj, ennek nincs értelme – mondta Ginny, olyan gyorsan ülve fel, hogy a könyv leesett az öléből a földre. – Miért kéne a Minisztériumnak eltussolnia, hogy a Rend fogta el a Sötét Herceget? Szinte mindenki tud a Főnix Rendjéről, csak a vezetőjét és a tagjait tartják titokban.

\- Percy és Bill azt mondták, a Rendnek már majdnem sikerült letartóztatnia a Sötét Herceget – válaszolta Fred -, de aztán Rémszem erősítést hívott, a pálcatörők felvették a jelt, és aztán ők jöttek és fogták el.

\- De most, hogy a Sötét Herceg börtönben van, miért van még mindig ennyi gyűlése a Rendnek? – kérdezte Ron.

Fred és George önelégült pillantást váltottak.

\- Mi is épp ezen agyaltunk – mondta Fred ravaszan, felvonva a szemöldökét.

\- És van egy teóriánk – mondta George a szokásos vigyorával.

\- Ha a Rend állította a csapdát a Sötét Hercegnek, ahogy azt Bill mondta, akkor egyértelmű, hogy a Rend már akkor rájött a Sötét Herceg létezésére, mikor a Minisztérium, ha nem előbb – kezdte Fred izgatottan.

\- Rémszem vészjelzését felvették a pálcatörők, akik jöttek és letartóztatták, szerintünk ennyi igaz – mondta George.

\- És persze mind tudjuk, hogy mi történt a Sötét Herceg tárgyalásának napján – mondta Fred. Nem kellett emlékeztetnie senkit a támadásra, ami magát a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot érte.

\- Merlin gatyájára, nem hiszem, hogy bárki is valaha elfelejtené! – rázta meg a fejét Ron. Az apja és a bátyja, Percy a Minisztériumban voltak a támadás ideje alatt. Fejben megrázkódott a gondolatra, hogy mi történhetett volna.

\- Na most, itt kezdődik az elméletünk – mondta George, halkabbra véve a hangját. – A miniszter azt állítja, hogy a Sötét Herceget már azelőtt letartóztatták, hogy elhagyta volna a Minisztériumot – folytatta -, de ha ez történt volna, mostanra már sokkal több mindent tudnánk róla.

\- Mint például? – kérdezte Damien kíváncsian.

\- Gondolkodj – biztatta Fred -, minden alkalommal, mikor elfognak egy halálfalót, nem sokkal utána mit csinálnak az újságok?

Damiennek nem kellett elgondolkodnia. A válasz magától jött, ahogy Fred feltette a kérdést.

\- Lehozzák a képüket – felelte.

Fred és George szélesen elvigyorodtak.

\- Pontosan – válaszolták egyszerre.

\- Ez a média egyik legszeretettebb dolga, megnevezni és megszégyeníteni az elfogott halálfalókat – mutatott rá George.

\- Akkor miért van az, hogy semmilyen magazin vagy napilap nem publikált róla egyetlen képet sem? – kérdezte Fred szónokian. – A bűnökön kívül, amiket elkövetett, mi mást olvastunk róla? Semmit! Nem gyanús ez? – kérdezte. – Mármint ő lehet a legérdekesebb pojáca a varázslóvilágban! Tudjukki fia! Mindenkit érdekelne, hogy ki ő, milyen ember, az meg pláne, hogy hogy néz ki.

\- Szerintünk nincs a Minisztériumnál – mondta George -, ezért nincs róla se kép, se információ.

\- Elmenekült aznap, és valószínűleg már újra Tudjukki mellett van – mondta Fred.

A kijelentést azonnal hangos tiltakozás követte.

\- Ne mondd ezt! – mondta Ron ijedten.

\- Nem létezik! – hessegette el Damien.

\- Ez nevetséges! – intette le Ginny. – A Minisztériumnak eszébe se jutna ilyesmit eltussolni! Nem hazudnának egy ilyen dologról!

\- Aha, Ginny, mert mindenki _tudja,_ hogy a politikusok mindig _igazat mondanak!_ – húzta George a lányt szemforgatva.

\- Gondoljatok bele, srácok! – mondta Fred. – Caramel sose ismerné be, hogy ennyire elrontott valamit. Tudja, milyen népszerűtlen. Ha bevallaná, hogy elvesztette a Sötét Herceget, _a Mágiügyi Minisztériumból_ , Tudjukki javára, arra mi lenne a reakció?

Mindhárman elcsendesedtek és kényelmetlenül tekintettek egymásra.

\- Caramel egy szempillantás alatt repülne a hivatalából – mondta George. – Ezért tussolta el, és mondta azt, hogy elkapták a Sötét Herceget, mielőtt még elmenekült volna, és hogy most börtönben van.

\- Ezért nem árulták el, melyik börtönben van – vette fel a fonalat Damien -, mert egyikbe se küldték, nincs náluk!

\- Pontosan! – kiáltotta Fred, izgatottan, hogy végre más is egyetértett velük.

\- Tényleg gyanús, hogy senki nem tudja, hol tartják fogva – mondta Ron lassan és szemlátomást nem túl boldogan.

\- És ezért elfoglalt a Rend, eszeveszetten próbálnak kitervelni egy újabb csapdát, hogy elfogják a Sötét Herceget, mielőtt még kitudódik, hogy visszatért Tudjukkihez! – mondta Fred. – Ők állították fel a csapdát és kapták el a Sötét Herceget elsőre, tudják, hogy megint meg tudják csinálni!

Ginny, Damien és Ron kényelmetlenül néztek össze, nem akartak hinni az ikreknek, de be kellett látniuk, hogy a hírhedt Sötét Herceget övező információhiány épp elég nyugtalanító volt ahhoz, hogy kíváncsiságot ébresszen bennük.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy erre mások is rájöhetnek? – kérdezte Ron. – Úgy értem, nem fél attól a Minisztérium, hogy a tömeg majd bizonyítékot követel, hogy náluk van a Sötét Herceg?

\- Senki nem fog gyanakodni, ha nincsenek a Rend közelében – mondta George. – Ha nem rohangálnának fejvesztett csirkeként a szüleink, éjjel-nappal a főhadiszálláson dolgozva, akkor nekünk se lenne okunk megkérdőjelezni, amit a Minisztérium állít, nem?

Damien visszagondolt arra, milyen hihetetlen fáradtnak tűnt az apja. Valami mindenképp történik a Rendben, ebben biztos volt.

\- Szóval, azt tervezzük, hogy hallgatózunk egy kicsit a következő gyűlés alatt, megnézzük, mivel is foglalkozik a Rend – mondta nekik Fred.

\- És azt hogy tervezitek? – kérdezte Ron felvont szemöldökkel. – Minden gyűlést a főhadiszálláson tartanak. Hogy fogtok ti, két olyan ember, aki nem a tagjai, bejutni oda?

Az ikrek önelégült mosolyt villantottak rá.

\- Azon, egyszerű elméjű öcsém, még dolgozunk – intett George az előttük heverő pergamenekre. – És ki fogjuk találni, ne aggódj. A következő gyűlésen ott leszünk, készen arra, hogy rájöjjünk, mibe vágták a fejszéjüket.

\- Reménykedjetek, hogy anya nem kap el titeket – mondta Ginny a bátyjainak, felemelve könyvét a földről. – Még mindig dühös rátok a RAVASZ eredményeitek miatt – ezzel lapozni kezdett a könyvében, azt az oldalt keresve, ahol tartott.

\- Az már biztos! – motyogta Ron. – Olyan volt, mint egy jajgató sikítószellem, mikor megjöttek az eredmények – rázta meg a fejét. – Még sosem láttam olyan dühösnek.

Fred és George egymásra néztek és elvigyorodtak.

\- Mi már igen! – mondták boldogan egyszerre.

\- Bár el kell ismernetek – mondta Damien somolyogva -, ha ugyanannyi lelkesedéssel ugranátok a tanulásnak, mint a csínyeiteknek, nem ismételnétek meg a hetedik évet.

Igazság szerint, a többiekkel ellentétben Damien igazán tisztelte a Weasley ikreket. Okosabbak voltak, mint amilyennek feltüntették magukat.

\- Mindössze egy maroknyi ember volt valaha, akik megismételték az utolsó évüket a Roxfortban – mondta Fred eltúlzott sikkes akcentussal -, és személy szerint mi nagy megtiszteltetésnek találjuk, hogy tagjai lehetünk egy ilyen… egyedülálló tagokból álló elit társaságnak.

\- Naná, a legtöbb embernek csak hét év jut a Roxfortban, nekünk nyolc! – tette hozzá George. – Több idő arra, hogy teszteljük a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat áruit – mondta a jövőbeli projektjük nevénél felcsillanó szemmel.

\- És ne aggódj anya miatt – válaszolta Fred Ginnynek. – Nem fog elkapni minket, senki se fog – mondta magabiztosan.

Damien hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Vigyetek magatokkal – mondta.

Fred és George valami olyasfajta érzelemmel néztek rá, ami a ragaszkodás rokona volt.

\- Ó, a mi lelkes kis csínytevőnk – mondták kórusban.

\- Velük akarsz menni? – kérdezte Ginny meglepetten. Tudta, hogy Damien szeretett trükköket kieszelni, ez olyasvalami volt, amit egy Tekergő fiaként születési előjogának tekintett, de Ginny nem gondolta volna, hogy érdekli, mit csinált a Rend. Annyira nem, hogy hajlandó lenne kockáztatni érte azt a _jó sok_ balhét, amibe bele fog ez kerülni.

\- Igen, persze – felelte Damien. – Frednek és George-nak igaza van, valami komoly dolog folyik itt – mondta gyanakodva. – Apa ma nagyon fura volt. Nem mondott túl sokat arról, hogy mit csinál a Rend, ami normális – mondta a többieknek –, de úgy nézett ki, mint aki napok óta nem aludt. Mit csinál a Rend, ami miatt képtelenek pihenni? És miért nem jöhetnek haza? Egy csomó rendtag a főhadiszálláson maradt, még apád is ott éjszakázott párszor – mondta Ginnynek. Visszanézett az ikrekre. – Tudni akarom, hogy mi folyik itt.

Fred és George szalutáltak.

\- Cseppet se félj, bajtárs! – húzta Fred. – Sose hagynánk hátra embert!

Damien visszamosolygott rájuk.

\- Jó – tisztelgett vissza nekik.

\- Ami azt illeti, ha te is benne vagy, valószínűleg sokkal könnyebb lesz – mondta Fred, és már az arckifejezéséből mindenki számára nyilvánvaló lett, hogy volt egy terve.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte Damien meglepetten. – Hogyan?

\- Oké, Damy, meg kéne szerezned pár dolgot – kezdte Fred -, a Potter-lakból.

Úgy tűnt, George felvette ikertestvére gondolatának fonalát és szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Ó, igen! – nevetett. – Tökéletes lesz!

Damien az asztalhoz sietett, hogy az ikrek elmondhassák nekik a tervet és hogy mire volt szükség a Potter házból.

Ron és Ginny ugyanolyan arckifejezéssel ültek; a bámulat és helytelenítés keverékével.

\- Anya meg fogja ölni őket – suttogta Ron Ginnynek.

\- Nem lesz rá szükség, nem fognak betörni a Rend főhadiszállására – hessegette el Ginny. – Mintha Fred és George túl tudnának járni Dumbledore professzor biztonsági rendszerén! – hirtelen kuncogni kezdett és megrázta a fejét. – Tudod, csak most jutott eszembe, hogy Frednek és George-nak nem kellene azt tervezgetnie, hogy jutnak be a főhadiszállásra, ha elég RAVASZ-t szereztek volna.

Ron is elmosolyodott, rájött, hogy mire értette Ginny.

\- Igen, mert akkor anya megengedte volna nekik, hogy belépjenek a Rendbe – nevetett ő is és a bátyjaira pillantott. – Hiába tizennyolc évesek, anya nem engedi nekik, hogy csatlakozzanak, amíg nincs elég RAVASZ-uk.

Ginny újból felvette az elhanyagolt könyvet.

\- Akkor gondolom sose fognak csatlakozni.

Ron kuncogni kezdett és felkelt a földről, hogy visszavigye a sakk-készletet a szobájába, otthagyva a bajkeverő triót az asztalnál.

xxx

Volt még egy rendgyűlés, aminek egy óra múlva kellett kezdődnie. James öntött magának egy szokatlanul erős csésze kávét, próbálván ébren tartani magát. Borzasztóan kimerült; a nappali aurori munkája és a főhadiszálláson lévő éjszakai turnusok közötti zsonglőrködés az összes energiáját kiszívta. Igaz, nem kellett egész éjszaka fent maradnia, csak épp nem volt képes elaludni.

Nem számít, milyen keményen próbálkozott, nem jutott előrébb Harryvel és szívszaggató volt látni azt az ellenségeskedést, amit a fia táplált felé. Egész éjjeleket töltött azzal, hogy azon agyalt, hogyan juthatna közelebb Harryhez, mit kéne mondania vagy tennie, hogy meggyőzze őt, nem voltak az ellenségei. Folyton a fián gondolkodott, és rémületes víziók keringtek a fejében a jövőjét illetően. Ez volt a felelős James álmatlan éjszakáiért. Nem számított, milyen fáradt volt nappal, amint álomra hajtotta volna este a fejét, csak Harry jutott az eszébe és az álom így elkerülte. Lassacskán végzett vele. Tudta, hogy pihennie kell, mielőtt még beleőrül a puszta kimerültségbe. Elfojtott egy ásítást és Remushoz indult, aki épp az ebédjét fejezte be az asztalnál.

Mielőtt még odaért volna hozzá, a konyhaajtó kitárult és Mordon sétált be. James nem látta a férfit, mióta Poppytól megtudta, mit próbált tenni Harryvel. A korábbról felgyülemlett düh és harag szinte azonnal visszatért, és auror- és rendbeli kollégája felé indult.

\- Mordon! – szólította meg. – Mégis mit gondoltál, mit csinálsz, megpróbálod bedrogozni Harryt? – követelte a választ, ahogy megállt előtte.

A sebhelyes arcú auror felemás tekintete találkozott a mogyoróbarna szempárral.

\- Az én dolgom – válaszolta mogorván -, és úgy néz ki, én maradtam egyedül, aki hajlandó elvégezni.

James még jobban összeszűkítette a szemét.

\- Ne kezdd ezt a szarságot! – sziszegte. – Álcázhatod felelősségtudatnak a gyűlöleted, de nem segít!

\- A gyűlöletem megalapozott! – felelte Mordon. – Vagy talán megfeledkeztetek Frankről és Alice-ről?

James mozdulatlanná vált. Elhunyt barátai nevét hallva a Mordon miatti haragja és bosszúsága szinte eltűnt, szíve pedig kényelmetlenül megugrott. Mordon arcába nézett, és meglátta benne a néma fájdalmat és gyötrődést.

\- Én is törődtem Frankkel és Alice-szel – kezdte James.

\- Nem úgy tűnik! – horkantott Mordon.

\- Alastor – lehelte James fáradtan -, ő a _fiam._ Mégis mit vársz tőlem?

\- Hogy azt tedd, ami helyes! – vicsorgott rá Mordon mérgesen. – Az a fiú megölt kettőt a mieink közül. A barátaid voltak, Potter! Tán nem kéne megbosszulni a halálukat?

James kettészakadva érezte magát, tudta, hogy Frank és Alice meggyilkolása bosszúért kiált, de ha kimondja ezeket a szavakat, azzal a saját húsát és vérét ítélné el.

\- Ez senkinek sem könnyű – szólalt meg Remus James mögött, miután otthagyta az asztalt, hogy barátja mellé álljon. – Nincs jogod ilyen nehéz helyzetbe hozni Jamest – hordta le.

\- Nincs benne semmi nehéz – vitatkozott Mordon. – A fiú bűnt követett el, meg kell fizetnie érte.

\- És mi az ár? – kérdezte Remus. – Az élete? A csók? Egy egész élet a rácsok mögött? Az talán visszahozná Franket és Alice-t?

\- Az lenne a minimum, hogy beszédre kényszerítjük – felelte Mordon durván. – Ha már őrizet alatt tartjuk a Sötét Herceget, akár információt is nyerhetnénk tőle.

Mielőtt még James vagy Remus válaszolhatott volna, az ajtó kinyílt és Dumbledore sétált be. Már szimplán az arckifejezése elég volt ahhoz, hogy James kis híján megfeledkezzen Mordonról és a vitájukról. Régóta nem látta már Dumbledore-t ilyen elégedettnek.

\- Szép napot – üdvözölte őket a professzor őrülten csillogó kék szemekkel.

\- Dumbledore – viszonozta Remus. – Korán ideért – mondta. – Azt hittem, a találkozó kettőkor kezdődik.

\- Valóban akkor fog – mosolygott vissza Dumbledore. – Szerettem volna pár szót váltani Jamesszel és Lilyvel még előtte.

James már eddig is tudta, hogy a találkozónak lesz valamilyen köze Harryhez. Így vagy úgy, de mostanában minden gyűlésnek volt.

\- Miről van szó, Dumbledore? – kérdezte James egyszerre kíváncsian és gondterhelten.

\- Nagyon jó hírekkel szolgálhatok – mondta Dumbledore őszinte mosollyal. – Végre meggyőztem Caramel miniszter urat. Több találkozómba került a héten, de megérte a sok véget nem érő vita.

James és Remus zavarodottan néztek egymásra. Még Mordon is Dumbledore-ra meredt, ahogy próbált kiigazodni rajta.

\- Miről beszél? – kérdezte James. – Mibe egyezett bele a Miniszter?

Dumbledore a konyhaasztalnál lévő székek felé intett, mire mind a négyen leültek.

\- Rövidesen bejelentem ezt a gyűlésen, de elsőként neked és Lilynek akartam elmondani – mondta Jamesnek. – Magammal viszem Harryt a Roxfortba.

Szavait döbbent csend követte. James megkérdezte volna Dumbledore-t, hogy értette ezt, de nem találta a hangját. Nem vihette Harryt a _Roxfortba_ , már maga az ötlet is őrültség volt. Amíg James a szavakkal küzdött, Remusból kibukott,

\- Hogy hova viszi?!

\- A Roxfortba – felelte Dumbledore, mintha az a világ legegyszerűbb dolga lett volna. – A hatodik évfolyamba fog beiratkozni, akárcsak a vele egyidős boszorkányok és varázslók.

Ez elég volt ahhoz, felriassza Jamest sóbálvány állapotából.

\- Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel. – Maga… nem gondolhatja komolyan! – mondta a fejét rázva. – Caramel soha… Harry túl… túl… hogyan… maga nem…! – hánykolódott végig az értelmetlen szavakon, amiket képtelen volt értelmes mondattá rendezni. Dumbledore megkönnyítette a dolgát, mosollyal az arcán felemelte az egyik kezét, hogy elcsendesítse.

\- Biztosíthatlak, James, teljes mértékig átgondoltam ezt, mindenki biztonságát szem előtt tartva – mondta neki. – Mióta beszéltem Harryvel, rájöttem, hogy milyen nehéz is lesz átállítani őt a mi oldalunkra. A hűsége és odaadása Voldemort iránt olyan erős, hogy kétlem, hogy bármi olyat tudnánk mondani neki, ami megingatná a hitét – ránézett Jamesre, szemében empátia és szomorúság tükröződött. – Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy korlátozott idő áll a rendelkezésünkre. Úgy hiszem, minél tovább marad itt Harry, bezárva egy általa börtönnek tekintett helyre, annál inkább ellen akar majd állni nekünk és sose leszünk képesek közelebb kerülni hozzá – lenézett saját összekapcsolt ujjaira. – Véleményem szerint azzal, ha a Roxfortba visszük, esélyt adunk neki, hogy meglássa, milyen élete lehetne, ha úgy döntene, velünk marad; ha korabeli gyerekek veszik körül, a kortársai, úgy gondolom, az hatalmas különbséget jelenthet.

James egy szót sem tudott szólni. Teste minden porcikájában remélte, hogy amit Dumbledore mondott, igaz volt. Hogy talán, csak talán, a Roxfort volt a kulcs, ami megtöri majd Harry ellenállását és végre visszakaphatja a fiát.

\- Hibát követ el – Mordon halkan beszélt. Az általában érdes hangja rekedtnek hangzott a suttogástól. – Elvinni azt a fiút a Roxfortba felér azzal, ha meghívót küld Voldemortnak az iskolába! – mondta, mágikus kék és normális szemét egyaránt Dumbledore-ra szegezve.

\- Voldemort nem fog eljönni a Roxfortba – állította Dumbledore nyugodtan. – Ha van biztonságos hely Voldemort és a halálfalóival szemben, az a Roxfort.

Mordon megrázta a fejét, rémes szürke haja arca körül repkedett.

\- Eljött a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba! – mondta. – A Roxfortba is megkísérelhet egy mentőakciót, ha megtudja, hogy ott a fiú!

\- Voldemort maga sose jött el a Minisztériumba. Pár utcával odébb várakozott – emlékeztette Dumbledore. – És az egyetlen ok, amiért a halálfalók képesek voltak bejutni, az, hogy már rég beépültek az ott dolgozók közé. A Roxfortban nincsenek ott Voldemort kémei – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Amíg én vagyok az igazgató, Voldemort a közelébe se jöhet az iskolának.

Mordon mérgesen meredt rá.

\- Mint igazgató, a _maga_ feladata, hogy megvédje a _maga_ diákjait, amikor a _maga_ iskolájában vannak – köpte. – De ártatlan gyerekek között szabadon engedni egy gyilkost? Milyen jogon sodorja veszélybe az életüket?

\- Fogd be, Mordon! – szólt közbe James, aki nem volt képes tovább elviselni ezt.

\- Komolyan itt fogsz ülni és úgy tenni, mintha nem látnád a veszélyeit annak, amit Albus javasol? – kérdezte Mordon Jamest. – Te mindenkinél jobban tudod, hogy mire képes az a fiú! – tekintete elidőzött James nyakán, ahol a sebhelynek lennie kellett volna, miután a penge felszakította a húst. – Átváltoztatott egy késsé egy istenverte pennát! – emlékeztette a többieket. – Gondoljatok bele, mire lenne képes a Roxfortban!

James torka összeszorult, és ezzel együtt tiltakozó szavai is benn rekedtek. Hogy vitatkozhatna Mordonnal? Igaza volt, Harry pálca nélkül átváltoztatott egy öreg pennát egy késsé. Mi akadályozza meg, hogy ugyanezt tegye a Roxfortban, vagy akár még rosszabbat? Mi van a roxforti gyerekekkel? Nem, túl veszélyes volt; mégis mit gondolt Dumbledore?

James megfordult, hogy Dumbledore-ra nézzen, de a megértő szempár már eleve őt figyelte.

\- Biztosíthatlak róla, James, mindent irányítás alatt tartok. Nem fogom veszélybe sodorni senki biztonságát, erre a szavamat adom.

James nem értette, hogy volt ez lehetséges, de mindig is bizalmat szavazott Dumbledore-nak; erre most is képes volt.

\- Mi van az eredeti tervével? – kérdezte tőle Mordon. – Miért tért ki alóla? – követelte. – Menjen csak és csinálja, amit eredetileg tervezett a _Sötét Herceggel!_ Használja fel, hogy csapdába csalja és elpusztítsa Voldemortot!

\- Bonyolultabb a szituáció – felelte Dumbledore higgadtan. – Amikor azt a tervet készítettem, nem volt tudomásom arról, hogy Harry a Sötét Herceg. Nem használhatom arra, hogy ide csalogassam Voldemortot.

\- Miért nem? – kérdezte Mordon.

\- Harry túlságosan is értékes – jelentette ki Dumbledore hezitálás nélkül. – Ő a kiválasztott, az _egyetlen_ ember, aki képes elpusztítani Voldemortot és nem fogok kockáztatni, ha róla van szó.

James gyomra kényelmetlenül összerándult Dumbledore szavai hallatán. A jóslat puszta említését is gyűlölte, főleg a fia nevével egy mondatban.

\- Albus, nyissa ki a szemét! – mordult rá Mordon. – A fiú nem valami hős! Veszett ügy! Sose fog végezni Voldemorttal, ő már egy _közülük!_

James keze keményen ökölbe szorult, de nem tudott szembeszállni az állítással. Harry _tényleg_ a háború velük ellentétes oldalán állt.

\- Nem értek egyet – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore. – Harry bizonyosan nem tartozik közéjük; nem tekint magára halálfalóként, ami azt illeti, sértésnek is tartja a feltételezést – ezzel Jamesre nézett, akinek eszébe ötlött az ezüstmaszkos fiú, aki ádáz haraggal sziszegte „ _Nem vagyok mocskos halálfaló!"._

\- Ez igaz! – kiáltott fel James az emlék hatására megkönnyebbülten. – Mérges volt, mikor halálfalóként utaltam rá.

Mordon figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- Annak tartja magát, aminek akarja! - mordult fel. – Attól még a tény az, hogy Voldemort oldalán áll. Azt teszi, amit Voldemort akar. Nem fog átállni és elárulni, nem számít mit állít az az átkozott jóslat!

\- Nem kell hinned a jóslatban – szólalt meg hirtelen Remus. – Rengeteg ember nem hisz benne. De nem tudod, hogy Harry mit fog vagy nem fog tenni, úgyhogy ne vonj le következtetéseket – mondta csendes haragtól égve.

\- Harry a kulcs, amivel megnyerhetjük a háborút – mondta Dumbledore Mordonnak -, a jóslattal vagy anélkül. Nála van minden információ, ami ahhoz kell, hogy eljussunk Voldemorthoz. Ő elvezethet minket hozzá – Dumbledore arckifejezése elsötétült és az asztal körüli levegő fojtóvá vált. – Ha erőszakkal szedjük ki belőle az információt, vagy megfenyegetjük, az nem jó módszer – csak Mordonhoz beszélt. – Harry nem egy fogoly, Alastor. Nem fogjuk úgy kezelni, mintha az lenne – figyelmeztetése már a hangszínéből is egyértelmű volt. – Harrynek el kell hinnie, hogy biztonságban van itt, hogy nem vagyunk az ellenségei. Szeretném, ha Harry úgy érezné, hogy _ennek_ a világnak a része, egy világnak, ami távol van Voldemorttól és az ő _megbízatásaitól._ Majd mikor rájön, hogy mitől fosztották meg; a helyétől a világban, a családjától, a jövőjétől, akkor fog Harry Voldemort ellen fordulni és végérvényesen otthagyni őt.

\- Tényleg úgy hiszi, hogy ez megtörténhet? – kérdezte Mordon a dühtől épp csak kipréselve a szavakat.

\- Hiszek Harryben – hajtotta meg Dumbledore a fejét. – Hiszek a szüleiben, a családjában – intett James és Remus felé -, hogy a szeretetükkel és az elfogadásukkal elnyerik a szívét. Hiszem, hogy a jóslat be fog teljesülni, és hiszek Harryben, hogy a jó oldalt fogja választani, mikor meglátja a világot, amit Voldemort el akar pusztítani. Mikor Harry a Roxfortba jön és esélye lesz együtt élni és lélegezni a gyerekekkel, azzal a generációval, akiket Voldemort meg akar rontani, szembe fog szállni vele, hogy megvédje őket. Valamilyen szinten már megtette, mikor megmentette Poppy gyerekeit és effektíve szembement a saját embereivel, hogy ártatlan életeket óvjon meg.

Mordon hosszú percekig néma volt, csak bámult a férfira, aki barátja és egyben vezetője is volt. Lassan felállt, mindkét szemét Dumbledore-on tartva.

\- Meg fogja bánni ezt – mondta neki egyszerűen. – A benne való _hite_ lesz a veszte, Albus! Az a fiú sose fogja elhagyni Voldemortot és akármit is tesz maga vagy bárki, nem fog megváltozni! – nézett mérgesen Dumbledore-ra. – Törődhet a kígyóval, amennyit csak akar, akkor is meg fogja marni az első adandó alkalommal!

Megfordult és kiment a konyhából, hátrahagyva a három férfit, akik szomorú csendben ültek tovább az asztalnál.

xxx

Letelt a negyvennyolc óra. Voldemort a terem közepén állt, és az embereire nézett, akik negyvennyolc órát kaptak, hogy kijuttassák a börtönből és hazahozzák az ő Sötét Hercegüket.

A feladatra, amit képtelenek voltak teljesíteni.

Voldemort kegyetlen tekintete a lába előtt térdeplő három megkötözött, véres alak között cikázott. Minisztériumi hivatalnokok voltak, akiket a halálfalói elfogtak és megkínoztak. Az emberei legalább tettek _valamit_.

A könyörtelen vörös szempár nézte a megvert, legyőzött alakokat, és attól, ahogy előtte térdeltek, hátrakötözött kézzel, vérfoltos, szakadt talárjaikban, csak még jobban feldühítette magát. Hasztalanok voltak, teljesen és egészen hasztalanok. Nem tudták, hol volt Harry. Hiába kiáltották ezt, könyörögtek és rimánkodtak, hogy fogalmuk sem volt arról, hol tartják a Sötét Herceget, Voldemort nem hitt nekik. Egyre csak ismételgették, hogy nem tudják, melyik börtönbe vitték, hogy nem tudtak róla _semmit._ De Voldemort nem állt le, tovább kínoztatta őket a halálfalóival. Végül aztán megunta ismétlődő kiáltásaikat, belefáradt, hogy nem hajlandók elmondani neki, amit oly kétségbeesetten tudni akart, így behatolt az elméjükbe, kíméletlenül tépázva meg három áldozatának tudatát. De mindössze a saját életükről talált emlékeket; család, barátok, a szeretteik, szülinapok és évfordulók, de semmi Harryről, egyetlen nyom sem, ami kicsit is közelebb vezethetne ahhoz, hogy hol tartják fogva.

Voldemort a három áldozatot fikszírozta, a két férfit és egy nőt, és semmi mást nem érzett irántuk, csak undort. Nem voltak hasznára. A mögöttük álló halálfalókra pillantott.

\- Öljétek meg őket – rendelkezett hidegen.

Rookwood, Avery és Macnair azonnal reagált, belerúgtak a három reményvesztett áldozatba, mire azok fejjel a hideg márványpadlóra estek. Rémült nyöszörgés és szakadozott könyörgés hallatszott a teremben, de senkiben nem váltott ki szimpátiát.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Három hang, három zöld fénycsík, majd hirtelen csend telepedett a szobára. A három minisztériumi alkalmazott teste mozdulatlanul hevert a földön.

Voldemort dühös tekintete a holttestekről az összegyűlt halálfalókra ugrott.

\- Vigyétek és akasszátok fel őket az Abszol úton, hadd lássa őket mindenki – utasította őket. – Legyen világos az üzenet; annyi embert ölök meg, ameddig a Minisztériumnak eltart, hogy visszaeressze hozzám a fiamat!

A férfiak meghajoltak előtte és kimentek a szobából, magukkal hurcolva a minsztériumi alkalmazottak testét. Az ajtó bezárult, egyedül hagyva Voldemortot a véráztatta teremben.

xxx

Harry hideg vizet fröcskölt az arcába, leginkább a homlokára. A sebhelye gyötrelmesen lüktetett. Egész nap szúrt, de az utóbbi négy órában egyre csak rosszabbodott, míg végül már olyan fájdalmassá vált, hogy elfehéredett előtte a világ.

Harry tudta, hogy apjában féktelen düh tombolt. Úgy tippelte, hogy épp a Cruciatust vagy valami hasonlóan erőteljes átkot alkalmazott, azért égetett ennyire. Még több vizet locsolt rá, így próbálván némiképp enyhíteni a fájdalmat, de hiába.

\- A fenébe! – sziszegte, ahogy megdörzsölte homlokát, és ujjain érezte sebhelye forróságát.

A fájdalomtól felfordult a gyomra, úgy érezte, mindjárt elhányja magát. Fejben elátkozta apja haragját. Halványan megfordult a fejében, hogy vajon miért érintette ilyen keményen az apja dühe, mikor olyan távol volt tőle. Általában semmilyen hatással nem volt rá, csak akkor, ha otthon volt, a közelében. Ez volt a fő oka annak, hogy apja higgadt maradt, ha Harry is otthon volt.

Harry belenézett a tükörbe és végigmérte képmását. A sebhely feltűnően világított a bőrén, vörös volt és fájdalmasnak tűnt, nedves haja pedig a fejéhez tapadt, láthatóvá téve a heget. Harry közelebb hajolt, a sebhelyet tanulmányozta, és összeszorította a fogát, ahogy tovább égetett.

\- Nyugodj már le! – sziszegte, itt a sebhelyének, fejben pedig apjának címezve. Tudta, hogy nem múlik el a fájdalom, amíg apja dühe alább nem hagy.

Megragadta a mosdókagyló peremét és behunyta a szemét, ahogy a seb makacsul tovább lüktetett, kis morgásra késztetve őt. Hallotta, ahogy odakint a hálószobája ajtaja kinyílt, majd több ember lépett be. Harry ott maradt, ahol volt, behunyt szemmel, lehajtott fejjel, rájuk sem hederítve.

\- Potter? – hallatszott a kiáltás a fürdőszoba ajtaja mögül.

Harry az orra alatt morgott.

\- Potter? Harry?

Harry nem figyelt rá.

Élesen kopogtattak az ajtón.

\- Harry? Odabent vagy? –szólt Sturgis Podmore hangja.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét és csúnyán nézett az ajtóra.

\- Nem! – kiáltott vissza szarkasztikusan.

Kis szünet következett, majd

\- Gyere ki! Dumbledore beszélni akar veled! – mondta Sturgis a bezárt ajtón keresztül.

Harry behunyta a szemét és megdörzsölte az arcát.

\- Húzzon el! – mordult fel.

\- Nyisd ki az ajtót! – kiáltotta egy másik hang is.

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta, inkább megragadt egy törölközőt, megdörgölte az arcát és haját, utóbbit nagyjából megszárítva, hogy újból a szemébe lógjon és eltakarja a sebhelyét.

Három újabb döngetés hallatszott az ajtón.

\- Potter! Gyere ki, vagy mi megyünk be érted!

Harry nem szólt semmit, túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy megregulázza émelygő gyomrát, ahogy tovább erősödött az égés.

Az ajtón közben tovább szólt a kopogás, nem segítve Harry fejfájásán.

\- Harry! Nyisd ki az ajtót! – kiáltotta Sturgis.

\- Nyissa ki maga! – mordult rá Harry. Behunyta a szemét, ahogy a látása elhomályosult és még erősebben hasogatott a feje.

Nagy puffanás érte az ajtót, aztán még egy és még egy. Be akarták rúgni az ajtót. Harry szinte elmosolyodott; a mágiaelzárás a rend tagjainak is épp akkora bosszúságot okozott, mint neki. Egy egyszerű 'Alohomora' megoldotta volna a gondjukat, ehelyett most fizikálisan kellett betörniük az ajtót, ha be akartak jutni.

Még négy rúgás és a zár végre megadta magát, az ajtó pedig erőszakosan kivágódott és a falba csapódott. Három pár kéz ragadta meg Harryt és cibálta ki a fürdőből.

\- Gyerünk! – mordult rá bosszúsan a rózsaszín arcú Sturgis.

Ő vezette a sort, amíg a másik két rendtag kirángatta Harryt a szobából, erősen fogva őt a két karjánál. A Harry sebhelyében lévő fájdalom elvakította őt, és próbált kitörni a férfiak szorításából, de nem sikerült neki. Végül sikerült leráznia őket magáról, mire elérték a lépcső alját. Önszántából követte Sturgist. Sturgis biccentett a másik két rendtagnak, akik barátságtalanul néztek Harryre, de megfordultak, és bementek a mellettük lévő szobába.

Sturgis bevezette Harryt egy kis szobába, ahol Dumbledore, James és Lily egy asztal körül ültek és szemlátomást rájuk vártak. Harry tekintete végigszaladt rajtuk, de végül Dumbledore-on állapodott meg, aki meghajtotta a fejét üdvözlésképpen.

\- Kellemes napot, Harry – a vele szemben lévő szék felé intett. – Kérlek, foglalj helyet.

Mikor Harry nem mozdult, Sturgis, akit már lefárasztott és felhúzott a fiú viselkedése, nyersen a szék felé lökte.

\- Hé! – James egy szemvillanás alatt talpon termett. – Ne érj hozzá!

Harry, aki teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyta Jamest, megfordult és sötét pillantást vetett Sturgisre.

\- Ez lenne minden, Sturgis – szólt Dumbledore az aurornak, a rokonszenves szavakhoz tagadhatatlanul kemény hangsúlyt párosítva.

Sturgis mereven bólintott Dumbledore felé, majd egy utolsó fenyegető pillantást vetett Harryre és elhagyta a szobát.

\- Harry, kérlek, foglalj helyet – kérte Dumbledore. – Ígérem, csak pár percet fogok az idődből rabolni.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha bármelyik percben széteshetett volna a feje. Lehet, hogy az ülés nem is olyan rossz ötlet, mondta magának. Vakon a székért nyúlt és leült. James is helyet foglalt, végig Harryt figyelve.

\- Sajnálom, hogy megzavartunk – kezdte Dumbledore -, de igencsak fontos híreim vannak.

Harry nehézkesen elfordította a fejét és Dumbledore-ra pillantott.

\- Nem érdekel – állította.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy fog – mosolygott Dumbledore.

Harry sebhelyéből újabb fájdalomhullám indult és Harry alig tudta megállni, hogy ne nyúljon a fejéhez. Nem akarta felhívni a figyelmet a hegre, különösen nem Dumbledore-ét.

\- Oké, mi az? – szűrte Harry összeszorított fogakkal, arra gondolva, hogy csak akkor lehet egyedül, ha túlesik ezen.

\- Beszéltem Caramel miniszter úrral és beleegyezett, hogy idén te is a Roxfortba járhass – felelte Dumbledore.

Harry arckifejezéséből azonnal látszott meglepetése és döbbenete. Szeme elkerekedett, majd dühösen összeszűkült.

\- Mi? – sziszegte.

\- A hatodik évfolyamhoz fogsz csatlakozni a Roxfortban – folytatta Dumbledore. – Tudom, hogy ez egyfajta sokként érhet, hiszen sosem jártál korábban semmilyen iskolába – mondta Dumbledore együttérzően. – De biztos vagyok abban, hogy kellemes tapasztalat lesz majd.

Harry szinte el is felejtette a fájdalmat, csak Dumbledore szavai ismétlődtek a fejében. Szemével végigjárta az asztal többi tagját, próbált rájönni az arckifejezésükből, hogy Dumbledore igazat mondott-e. James és Lily Harryt bámulták és ők maguk is kissé döbbentnek tűntek. Harry hideg szeme visszafordult Dumbledore-hoz.

\- Nem megyek – mondta a fejét rázva.

\- Attól tartok, nincs választásod, Harry – felelte Dumbledore.

\- A fenéket nem! – horkantott Harry. – Mit fog tenni, odarángat?

\- Reménykedtem benne, hogy nem lesz rá szükség – felelte Dumbledore nyugodtan.

Harry Dumbledore-ra meredt. Tudta, hogy ha elviszik a Roxfortba, onnan lehetetlen lesz megszökni. A Roxfort volt talán az egyetlen hely a világon, ahova az apja nem tudott eljönni érte és tudta, hogy pontosan ezért akarták odavinni.

\- Komolyan azt várja, hogy majd csendben elleszek a Roxfortban? - kérdezte Harry. – Hogy akar majd ott tartani? Mit fog tenni? Mágiaelzárás alá helyezi az egész iskolát? – gúnyolódott.

Dumbledore elkuncogta magát, ami tovább dühítette Harryt.

\- Jó ég, dehogy! Az már nem lenne semmi! – jókedvűen megcsóválta a fejét. – Egy mágiát oktató iskola mágiaelzárás alatt!

Harry sötét pillantást vetett a férfira. Még mindig égett a sebhelye, de Harry annyira elmerült a haragjában, hogy már szinte fel se tűnt neki.

\- Nyilvánvalóan semmit nem tud rólam – sziszegte -, különben a Roxfort közelébe se vinne!

\- Éppen ellenkezőleg, Harry – mosolygott Dumbledore. – Elég jól kiismertelek és tudom, hogy semmivel sem fogsz próbálkozni a Roxfortban.

\- Tudom, hogy sok mindent el lehet mondani magáról, Dumbledore, de azt nem, hogy hülye lenne! – sziszegte Harry. – Tudja, hogy megpróbálok majd megszökni.

\- És te, Harry, tudod, hogy lehetetlen lesz megszökni – felelte Dumbledore.

Harry az idős varázsló arcát tanulmányozta, de a férfi arckifejezéséből csak nyugalom és derű áradt.

\- Megtalálom majd a módját – ígérte Harry. – Elhiteti, Dumbledore, megteszek bármit, amit kell – Dumbledore-ra függesztette a tekintetét. – Ha meg kell ölnöm hozzá a diákjait, habozás nélkül megteszem.

James hirtelen rosszul lett. Harry szavainak kegyetlenségétől megfagyott a vér az ereiben. De Dumbledore válaszul csak elmosolyodott és Harry felé hajolt.

\- Tudom, hogy egy diákomat sem fogod bántani, Harry – mondta, ismét azzal a nyugtalanító higgadtsággal. – Nem fogod elvenni ártatlanok életét, akármilyenek is legyenek a körülmények.

Harry mozdulatlanná dermedt, megértés suhant át az arcán és Dumbledore-ra meredt. Egy pillanattal később mindennek már nyoma sem volt, és haraggal telve nézett a professzorra.

\- Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem égetem porig a drágalátos iskoláját! – fenyegetőzött.

\- Ezzel vitatkoznom kell – állította Dumbledore. – Elvégre, még maga Voldemort is nagy becsben tartja a Roxfortot.

Harry arca grimaszba torzult, elárulva dühét, mikor Dumbledore kiejtette apja nevét. A fájdalom a sebhelyében végre múlóban volt, a sajgás bizsergéssé enyhült, amit Harry már könnyedén kezelni tudott.

\- Apám újraépítheti a Roxfortot, majd mikor ő irányítja! – mondta.

Az asztal körül élesen beszívták a levegőt és Harrynek feltűnt Lily ijedt és undorral teli arckifejezése. A puszta _gondolat_ , hogy Voldemort átvegye az iskola irányítását, borzalommal töltötte el őket.

\- A fenyegetéseiddel nem érsz el semmit, Harry – békítette Dumbledore. – Tudom, hogy nem teszel majd semmit, sem az iskolával, sem a diákokkal. A szavaid nem mások, mint puszta kísérlet, hogy megijessz és ne vigyelek el – mosolygott.

Harry hátradőlt a székében, beható tekintettel tanulmányozta az ősz varázslót.

\- Nem ismer engem, Dumbledore – állította, ezúttal higgadtan -, ne tegyen úgy, mintha igen. Nyilvánvalóan nem érdekli, hogy mi történik az iskolájával vagy a diákjaival, amíg megkapja, amit akar – Harry egy kissé félredöntötte a fejét, tüzetesen megvizsgálva a még mindig mosolygó varászlót. – Szívesen bebizonyítom, hogy mekkorát téved – állította, szeme veszélyesen megcsillant. – Megölöm az összes diákját, a tanári kar minden tagját, a fenébe is, bármit, ami lélegzik az átkozott iskolájában, csak hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy téved!

Dumbledore tekintete megkeményedett, szeme csillogása szinte azonnal eltűnt. Harry szavai elérték a hatásukat és ez meglátszott.

\- Remélem, hogy soha nem teszel majd ilyesmit, Harry – mondta halkan. – Ha bárkit is bántanál a Roxfortban, az csak visszaütne rád – oldalra pillantott Jamesre és Lilyre, mielőtt folytatta volna. – A Roxfort folyamatos védelem alatt áll majd, számtalan auror vesz majd részt az iskola és a birtok őrzésében. Mindig ott lesznek, a te és a többiek biztonsága érdekében. A birtokon kívül dementorok állnak majd készen, hogy elvigyenek, ha arra kerülne sor.

James borzalommal telve perdült Dumbledore felé. A dementorokról nem szóltak neki. Lily hápogva nézte Dumbledore-t, szája kinyílt és becsukódott, de egy hang se hagyta el.

Harry önelégülten elmosolyodott és hátradőlt a székében, zöld szemét Dumbledore-ra meresztve.

\- Végre – lehelte. – Dumbledore kimutatja a foga fehérjét és harapásra nyitja száját!

Dumbledore kissé elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem az én döntésem, Harry – mondta neki. – Az aurorok és a dementorok a miniszter úr parancsából lesznek ott. Nem avatkoznak majd be és bizonyosan nem jönnek még csak a közeledbe se, hacsak okot nem adsz rá.

James rájött, hogy számíthatott volna erre Carameltől. A miniszterelnök nem engedné, hogy Harry a Roxfortba járjon, anélkül nem, hogy az aurorok és a dementorok fenyegetése ott lógna a levegőben. Keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy felgyűlt benne a harag és a frusztráció.

Harryt túlságosan lefoglalta Dumbledore ahhoz, hogy bárki mást is lásson.

\- Őrizhetik az iskolát aurorok és dementorok, de egyikük sem állíthat meg abban, hogy elmondjam az igazat – mondta. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mit szólnak majd a diákjai, ha megtudják, ki vagyok. Mikor rájönnek, hogy az ő nagyszerű és mindig becsületes igazgatójuk a Roxfortba hozta a Sötét Herceget, ezzel fenyegetve az ő biztonságukat és végre megtudják, milyen ember is maga igazából.

James már várta ezt, ugyanezt kérdezte korábban Dumbledore-tól, hogy mi lesz, ha Harry megosztja a diákokkal a személyazonosságát, mi történik akkor? A tőle kapott válasz a legkevésbé sem volt megnyugtató. Megrándult az arca és nézte Dumbledore-t, amint előrehajolt, hogy válaszoljon Harrynek.

\- Senki nem hisz majd neked, ha elmondod, Harry – felelte Dumbledore. – Voldemort ragaszkodása ahhoz, hogy senki ne lássa az arcodat, végül megmentette az életedet. Az ezüstmaszk tökéletesen megóvta a személyazonosságod és egy maréknyi emberen kívül senki nem tudja, hogy is néz ki valójában a Sötét Herceg – felegyenesedett és behatóan meredt Harryre. – Ami a varázslóvilágot illeti, ők úgy tudják, a Sötét Herceg jelenleg börtönben van, ahol az életfogytiglan tartó rabságát tölti a tetteiért. Úgy hiszik, cselekvésképtelen vagy. Harry Potter a fiú, aki visszatér a szüleihez, miután személyes okokból évekig távol élt tőlük.

\- Vannak módszereim, hogy bizonyítsam, ki vagyok! – mondta Harry.

\- Ha valóban meggyőzöl másokat, hogy te vagy a Sötét Herceg, akkor attól tartok, nem marad más választásom, mint hogy átadjalak a Minisztériumnak, akik egy pillanatig sem haboznak majd végrehajtani a dementorcsókot.

Harry arca újból elfehéredett a rettegett dementorok említésekor. Még sosem nézett szembe eggyel sem, de tanult róluk.

Semmi vágya nem volt valaha is találkozni velük.

xxx

Épp a szobán kívül, az előcsarnokban, egyszer csak három fiú tűnt elő a semmiből. Fred és George elkapta Damient, mikor megbotlott és a Rend zsupszkulcsa, amit Percytől lopott, kicsúszott a kezéből.

* * *

 _Az író megjegyzése: „Tudom, hogy Percy eredetileg nem volt tagja a Rendnek, de az én alternatív univerzumomban az. Gondoltam, Percy azért nem lépett be a Rendbe a canonban, mert nem hitte el, hogy Voldemort visszatért, ahogy a miniszter se. De az AU-ban Voldemort sosem esett el, így Percy követte a családi hagyományt és csatlakozott a Rendhez."_


End file.
